A Different Kind of Rose
by InariKiri
Summary: Rosa is a spirit detective just doing her job, but what will she do when she finds out about a schoolmates secret? Will she turn her back on their newfound friendship and do what she is ordered to do? And what about this rooky that Koenma dumped on her plate? Can she handle his wild attitude and teach him to think before he acts? Disclaimer: I sadly don't own yu yu hakusho
1. Chapter 1

I sigh lightly as I start wiping the tables of the classroom, tucking some strands of my sleek long black hair behind my ears and brushing my side-swept bangs away from my eyes. It was the last day of the week and some of my classmates and myself were on cleaning duty. Soon I would be able to go home and hopefully relax a bit before I'm dragged off to work again. It's hard to combine school with work as I'm not such a quick study like some of my peers.

A small smile escapes me as a classmate named Kira puts on some music to lighten the mood. He even starts to dance around on the beat with a broom as his dance partner. Always the joker that guy… It seems his mood is catchy as Hikari starts to hum as she wipes the blackboard and Hinoki, as always, jumps at the chance to show off her pretty voice and bursts out in full blown song. It doesn't take long before the noise attracts attention from the next class over where they were also cleaning.

A brunette boy with a wide grin peeks his head inside our classroom. "I'm insulted. How can you throw a party and not invite me Kira?", he asks, his grin not disappearing. "Hey Hachiro!", His friends calls happily, not interrupting his dance. "Kira, you will never charm a girl with your moves if you insist on dancing with inactive objects. Let me show you how it's done.", Hachiro says making Kira chuckle. 'Oh no.', I can't help but think as the boy rushes over to me. Looks like I've just became his prey. Hachiro is nice and all, but such a flirt.

He bows politely, holding out his hand. "Madam…" I smile politely at him, "I'm sorry. I'm not really much of a dancer." He stands up straight, his smile not faltering. "How can you say that Rosa? You certainly have the physique of one, I'm sure you and I could dance the stars from the sky.", he says dramatically. I just stare at him, a sweat drop on the back of my head. "Er… I should really finish this.", I eventually say going back to my chore. He shrugs. "If you're worried about that, I'm sure there is a way to combine the two. It works for Kira.", he says moving closer to me. As he is about to grab onto my waist from behind I simply sling the wet cloth I was holding into his face, making my classmates laugh loudly.

"Don't be disrespectful Hachiro.", Kira scolds him jokingly. "Being pushy is no way to court a lady." Hachiro pulls a face before smiling apologetically. "Sorry Rosa." I smile lightly. I know he didn't mean anything by it. "It's fine." "Hachiro!", shouts an angry voice from the doorway. Standing there is an angry looking girl. "Don't run off before finishing your chores. We are not doing it for you.", she scolds. "Coming!", he shouts back, going for the door. "See you guys. And Kira, don't forget our appointment on the tracks.", he says before returning to his own classroom. Kira shakes his head, quickly finishing up. I finish right after the girls do.

I take their cleaning supplies from them, to put them away. "Thank you Rosa. We'll see you next Monday." Hinoki says before they all leave. "See you.", I reply before making my way over to the janitors' closet. I neatly put everything back in their proper place. "Oh, hello Rosa.", a voice greats from the doorway. I glance over to see Shuichi, his hands also full of cleaning supplies. "Hey Shuichi.", I reply to the red head as I scoot over to make some room for him. I don't really know him all that well since we're not in the same class, but everyone knows he's really smart and not bad on the eyes, but that's nothing I concern myself with. I have better things to do after all.

"Do you have anything fun planned for this weekend?", Shuichi asks casually in a attempt to make small talk. "Not really, I still have a lot to catch up to before the end of the school year.", I reply. "That's too bad. I must admit that thanks to the biology paper, I'm falling back as well." "It is a big assignment, isn't it?", I say catching his drift. He nods in agreement before stepping out of the closet as he finished putting everything away. I follow him out and lock the door. I was about to take the key to its proper place when my phone rang a familiar tune. Shuichi looked over curious as I couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

I answered turning away from him with an apologetic smile. "Rosa! Why aren't you answering you're communicator?!", a voice booms from the other side. "I..", I couldn't say more before the voice continues. "Never mind, just come over immediately. Something urgent came up.", is all I hear before the line went dead. I stare at my phone, pursing my lips. I believe my free weekend just went out the window. "Would you like me to return the key?", Shuichi asks politely. I turn to him, seeing him give me a sympathetic smile. I'm sure he heard that conversation. "Please.", I say handing over the key before slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Well, duty calls. Have a nice weekend Shuichi.", I tell him before taking my leave. "You as well regardless.", he responds before walking the other way.

I'm glad my boss didn't say anything suspicious over the phone. With Shuichi able to overhear the one sided conversation, I could have gotten in trouble. Shaking it off, I quickly make my way over, wondering what could be going on now.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday. I found myself late for class and sore all over, so naturally I was not happy when the teacher assigned me extra laps for gym that day as he was not only an English teacher, but also the gym teacher. It's not my fault I was late, I really just got back home, but I guess he doesn't know that, so I can hardly be spiteful for the punishment I received. I just did as I was told so I could get it over with and afterwards I found myself a nice sunny spot out of the teacher's sight.

"Yo.", a voice called, making me open my eyes. I look up to see Miki, one of my few actual friends. She's a bit of a lazy girl, so I am not surprised when she joins me on the ground. "You are looking more tired than usual. ", she comments before taking a large swig of the water. "Well, you know how it goes." "Work again? I thought you had gotten some time off?", she question a bit peeved. "There are no guarantees.", I tell her. "Why don't you quit? This is no way to treat your employees.", she snorts. "Though I completely agree, I do happen to like my job.", I say making her sigh. "You're too easy Rosa, but I guess it's your choice." I nod. Miki does not know where I work. She did ask, but I managed to get her off the subject by telling her I didn't want to risk classmates coming to my workplace as that would be embarrassing. She took it as she knows she couldn't keep quiet to her other friends. Better off not knowing instead.

Miki leaned back staring at the guys on the basketball court. "Show offs.", she mutters making me smile. I know she is just in denial about liking a certain boy on the court. Her way of showing it is by talking down on everything he does. Since Miki is actually really shy when it comes to boys, that's her way of paying attention to them without having to confess to herself how she really feels.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and after leaving school I went to the grocery store to fetch some things for dinner. I put some bananas in my basket and I turned around to head for the bread section, only to crash into someone's back. "I'm sorry…", I started, only to be surprised at who I saw as I looked up. They turned around and looked a bit surprised as well, but smiled none the less. "Rosa.", he stated. "Sorry about that Shuichi. I wasn't looking." "No worries.", he says waving it off. "Nice to come across you somewhere else but school for a change.", he says kindly. "I guess.", is all I can say. What else is there to say? As we are headed on the same route in the store we silently agreed to shop together so we didn't come across each other twenty awkward times.

"How are you? Did you manage to catch up this weekend?", he asks referring to our homework as he looks for the freshest bread. "Sadly not. I'm not even sure if I'll pass if this keeps going.", I say worriedly. It's really a big deal for me to pass. If I have to go through another year of school I will never be able to fully focus on my job. "Oh, it can't be that bad, can it?" I smile humorously. "You have no idea." "Well, do you really need the job that badly?", he asks. I think over my answer carefully. "Well… It's not really that I need the job. To be honest, I'm not getting paid." "Oh, so you're volunteering?" "Yes, you can say that.", I say smiling. "I can't just quit you see. It's really important to me and I don't want to honk my own horn, but if I left there wouldn't be anyone to take my place."

Shuichi smiles, "I understand. Well, then I guess there's nothing left to do but work hard." I nod. "So how are you doing?", I ask. It's only nice to ask after I received his full attention to my problem. "I'm fine, I'm afraid nothing interesting is going on." "Isn't that for the better?", I wonder as 'interesting' usually means trouble in my book. He chuckles knowingly. "I guess if you look at it that way, you might be right." "Oh, are you bored then?" He shrugs,  
"At times I suppose I am." "I wouldn't think of you as an adrenaline junky.", I can't help but slip out, masking myself blush a bit at my forwardness. He only chuckles some more, seemingly humored. "Don't worry, it's not that bad."

After getting all our groceries, we pay for them. We are about to part when Shuichi stops me. "Rosa, I've been thinking… If you're not against it, would you like to make homework together? We could probably work faster if we work together and I'll be able to help you catch up.", he suggests. I can't help but blink in surprise. 'Make homework with Suichi?' He patiently awaits my answer. 'I guess it's okay. Beggars can't be choosers after all and it probably would do some good. With his help I might actually pass this year.' "You know, that's not such a bad idea. I guess you got yourself a study partner.", I tell him. He nods smiling. "Let's do our best." I nod in agreement. "When would you be available?", he questions. "Well, I'm always on call, but when I don't hear anything, that would be the right time." He nods. "Let's start tomorrow evening then. Just come over to my house if they don't need you. If you don't come, I'll know you're at work.", he says pulling out a pen and paper.

Soon he hands over the paper and I look to see the address. It's not too far from my own home actually. That's a relief. I nod at him. "Alright, I'll probably see you tomorrow and… thank you, for helping me out.", I say sincerely. He smiles at that. "Not a problem. I'm glad I can help somehow." With that said, we part ways. I glance down at the paper once more time before stuffing it in the pocket of my school uniform. 'I wonder how this will work out.'


	3. Chapter 3

Right after dinner the next day I departed to Shuichi's home. It felt rather odd to be standing on his doorstep. Shuichi is… well, not the type of person I would usually hang out with. Though I am aware that doesn't have to be a bad thing, it will take some getting used to. I stuff my thoughts to the back of my head and ring the doorbell. It doesn't take long for the door to open and before me stands a lady with dark hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hello Miss, is Shuichi home?", I ask politely. "Ah, you must be the visitor my son talked about. I'm glad that he invited someone over. It doesn't happen that often.", the woman says happily as she lets me in. "What's your name dear?", she questions. "Rosa. Yamashita Rosa. Nice to meet you miss.", I say bowing. "What a beautiful name. I'm Minamino Shiori, Shuichi's mom. Just call me Shiori though.", she says in a kind manner. "Thank you."

Shuichi appears from the kitchen dishtowel in hand. "Hi Rosa, you're earlier than expected. I'll just finish the dishes and we'll get to work alright?" "Sure, take your time.", I tell him as his mom guides me to the couch in the living room. She takes a seat opposite me. "I'm sorry for my curiosity, but your name, it's quite unusual in this country…", she hints. I nod smiling. "That's alright. I was named after my grandmother on mother's side. She's European.", I explain. "Oh, how nice. Where from exactly?" "Norway actually, though the name is not common there either." Shiori smiles brightly. "I guess that explains why your eyes are such a striking blue. Tell me, can you speak the language?" I nod. "I was born there and lived there for several years before moving here. I guess you can say it's my native tongue." "Oh, that's so interesting. Forgive my excitement, but I've always had an interest in other cultures and languages." "It's fine. I don't mind." This woman was indeed curious and it was amusing to see as she sat on the edge of her seat.

Before Shiori could ask more, she was interrupted as Shuichi walked into the living room. "I'm ready now. Mother, mind if I borrow her from you for a moment?", he asks teasingly, making his mother giggle. "Of course, I won't bother you two. Can I make you two some tea though?" Shuichi nodded before she turned to me. "Do you have something in it Rosa?" "Just a scoop of sugar please." The woman nods before making her way to the kitchen. Shuichi motions for the stairs. "This way."

I follow him to what seems to be his room. It looks normal enough, very neutral. He has a lot of plants for in a bedroom though. I place my bag next to his desk as he motions me to take a seat on one of the chairs. "You're mom is really nice.", I tell him making him smile. "She'll be glad to hear that.", he says sitting down next to me. "What would you like to do first?" "Hmm, is math alright?" He nods getting out his books and I take out my own. Soon we worked through an entire chapter while we were sipping from our tea now and then. It went indeed faster when we worked together.

We decided to take a break before moving to the next subject and Shiori was quick to move in to refill our tea and leave a plate of cookies. I couldn't help but chuckle at the cheeziness of it all. "What is it?", Shuichi asks curiously. I shake my head. "I guess she just reminds me of my mother." "I see. Mothers will be mothers I guess.", he said amused. I nod at that. "You're not doing too bad you know. I think in time you won't have to worry about failing this school year.", he says as he takes a cookie. I also take one and as I take a bite, I'm pleasantly surprised to find them home baked. "I hope so. I must say, seeing how fast we worked through math just now, one of my worst subjects, I've gotten hopeful." "That's good. It's better to work with a positive mindset. You're thoughts can't hold you back that way." I can't help but look at him with a raised eyebrow. He sounded old talking like that. He blinks before smiling innocently. "English?", he asks. I nod in agreement. English it is.

As the evening drew to an end it was time for me to go. We did have school again after all. "Are you going to get home alright? It's getting dark earlier and earlier.", Shiori says worried. I smile at her reassuring. "It's not that far. I'll be alright." "Are you sure? Perhaps Shuichi can walk you home?", she suggests. I shake my head. "Please, that is not necessary. Thank you for your hospitality miss Minamino. Thank you as well Shuichi, I'll see you at school.", I say before leaving their home and making my way towards mine.

As I was walking I felt satisfied at the hard work we did. We almost completed all the homework of the next week. That should give me time to work on the subjects I'm behind on. Shuichi and I were planning to meet again on Thursday. I looked up at the clear sky, stars visible, indicating that it will be a cold night. My breath was already visible in small puffs of damp air. It was then that a noise from behind me got me on full alert. It was a sick, otherworldly growl and it made me freeze in my tracks. Clenching my fists I mentally prepare myself for anything before turning around slowly. I assess what stood before me, looking up at the creature. "You don't look like a good dog…", I mumble.


	4. Chapter 4

I rise a brow at my desk mate in class. She had been glancing at me off and on for the past hour. She wets her lips before speaking up, "What happened to you?", she whispers so as not to disturb class. It was bound to happen. The bandage on my hand is pretty visible after all. "An aggressive dog. It's not as bad as it looks though.", I answer in the same tone. "You have the worst of luck.", she says before turning her attention back to the front.

It's well known throughout this classroom. I get hurt… a lot. I guess she was right about me being unlucky, but that's just part of it. Most of the time it's just my own carelessness. Well, there's nothing to be done about it now. I can only learn from it and hope I get better off next time around.

During lunch, I just picked at my food with my good hand. Luckily it wasn't my dominant hand that got hurt. "You know, you could just give that to me if you only plan to destroy it.", Miki says, quickly snatching the cake away before I can have another go at it. "Sure.", I say, smiling at her. She takes a big bite before mumbling something. I frown at her, "Miki, I can't understand a thing you're saying." She swallows before leaning over the table. "I heard you went to Shuichi's home yesterday..." "Yeah, so?", I says not seeing why it was of any importance. Her eyes glinted evilly. "Rough night was it?", she asks motioning to my hand as her eyebrows wiggle suggestively.

As I went to laugh, I just inhaled the soda I was drinking making me cough and sputter loudly. Miki can only laugh obnoxiously making everyone look over at us. As I regain my breath, I glare at her. "You have the worst timing in cracking jokes." She stays silent, a wide grin on her face. After a second, we both crack up so hard we had tears in our eyes. "I don't even know why I'm laughing. It was your worst joke yet.", I say in between laughs, wiping my eyes. Soon the bell rings and we both stand up. "Stay out of trouble.", she says as she messes up my hair. "Miki!", I complain, going for her hair, but she quickly runs out of the cafeteria to her class. I'll get her next time.

Luckily, the rest of the day goes by uneventful, just the way I like it. When I arrive home I quickly make some homework as I feel myself getting tired. There is no way I can keep my eyes open for long and I was proven right as I found myself still hunched over my books when my alarm rang the next morning. "Damn.", I mutter before dragging myself to the shower. After putting on a clean uniform, I almost literally shove some toast down my throat before I'm off to school again.

Today sure was a drag though. It seemed like forever before school was over. It was probably due to the weather as it has been raining and dark out ever since the start of the first class. I was about to leave when Shuichi ran after me. "Hey Rosa, do you want to come to my house or shall I come to yours?", he asks. I look up at him, thinking it over. "I doesn't really matter to me really.", I tell him shrugging. "Well, in that case, let's go alternately to my house and yours.", he suggests. I nod. "That's fine. Do you want me to write down the address?", I ask him taking out my umbrella. He shakes his head, "I'm sure I can remember." I tell him the street and number and he repeats it to confirm. "See you in a bit then.", I tell him before going off.

/Kurama's point of view/

"Shuichi, can you bring these with you?", mother asks, handing over some more cookies from the other day. "I made way too many. They'll be spoiled before I ever get through them." I nod. "I'm sure she'll appreciate them.", I tell her. "Well, give her my regards and have fun.", mother says as I take my leave. As I step outside I see the rain has finally stopped. I always liked the smell of wet soil that is left afterwards.

On my way I can't help but think about my study partner. On the outside, she seems really calm and polite, but it feels off somehow. Her face reflects such neutrality most of the time, that it's almost unnatural. Is it only a font to restrain what lies behind it? Maybe all she shows is the surface and beneath it is an endless depth. I'm not sure, as she is so hard for me to read. I shake my head. Does it really matter? After all, I myself carry a mask around humans all the time.

Before long I find myself at a large building with many apartments. It's not the best neighborhood in town. As I press the doorbell, not a sound is made, so I knock instead. With my sensitive hearing, I can hear scuffling and after a moment or two, the door opens slightly. Her head peeks around the corner. Another thing about her… It's hardly noticeable, but she always seems to be on guard. I wonder why that is.

"Oh, you're here. Come in.", she says, opening the door further to let me through. I slip my shoes off in the narrow hallway before following het to the living room. "Shall I make tea?", she asks. "Thank you.", I say before she makes her way to the open kitchen. I take this moment to take a glance around the room. It's rather bare, with only the basic necessities. The only ornamental things there are a few blooming cacti, some rocks varying from crystals to pyrite and lastly two family photo's, neither recent. How odd.

I look back to Rosa who is now boiling water in the kitchen. This house is so small, too small to house more than one person. I glance at the pictures once again, looking closer to see a charming bright blonde lady and a strong looking dark haired man. The woman looked distinctly like someone from Northern Europe and the man was clearly Japanese. On the shoulders of the man sat a shy looking young girl, no older than five. Her messy hair, jet black like her father's and her eyes shining a bright blue like her mother. So those are Rosa's parents.

"Rosa?", I speak up making her look up at me. "Where are your parents?", I couldn't help but ask. She stays silent for a moment. The water cooker is the only thing making noise as it pings to indicate that it's done boiling. "They're gone.", she says before pouring the water in two mugs. "I see.", I say, understanding what she meant. I felt bad for asking, but she on the other hand doesn't seem bothered. How long has she been living alone like this?

She came back with the tea and we sat around the coffee table. She smiled a little when I pulled out mother's cookies. She must have a sweet tooth. "I know it's not much…", she says when she noticed me looking around the room again. "But I don't need more." "It's nice.", I say trying to be polite. I could tell me the look on her face that she didn't believe me, but lets it go. "I don't want to be rude… but… since you don't earn money from your work, how do you support yourself?" "I guess that's a fair question, but it's nothing out of the ordinary though. It's just my parent's pension." I nod. Sounds logical.

"I heard from a classmate you were attacked by a dog.", I mention, trying to change the subject. She glances down at what seems like fresh bandages on her hand. "Yeah. It's not so bad though. I guess you know of my reputation as well?" I nod, I heard quite a few stories actually. I guess to others it was a good gossip subject. Well, at least I can cross out the domestic violence rumor now. Though I myself find it curious how often she comes to school with some kind of injury. Sometimes, she doesn't come to school at all. How does she do it? She certainly is a curious person.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the last week of school. Finals just finished and guess what… I have caught up entirely thanks to Shuichi's help and believe I did a pretty good job. I don't have a doubt that I'll be passing this school year now. For the last month and a half, we have been working hard on this as we tried to meet up at least two times a week. Sadly there were the usual interruption from work and I had to be careful not to let Shuichi hear anything when my boss 'summoned' me.

I must admit, I've rather grown to like the guy and I guess I can consider him a friend now. It also seems he feels the same way as he finally shows some of his true colors, but not too much. I always could tell he was hiding his true self from the outside world, but I'm receiving some glimpses every now and then. I guess I have been letting my guard down a bit as well, like I do with Miki, but I still have to hide a lot from him. It's difficult to keep so many secrets, especially since he's extremely curious and has a knack for showing his face at just the wrong moments.

We are walking towards his home as we are planning to just hang out, no homework involved for once. I look up at the darkening sky, grey clouds block the rising moon. It started freezing this week and I can't help but hide my hands in my coat sleeves as my finger threaten to go numb from the biting wind. "Do you think it will snow tonight?", I wonder. He looks up, walking calmly with his hands in his pockets. "Could very well be. It would be nice, wouldn't it?" I nod in agreement. I'm not much for cold weather, but I do like snow.

Suddenly I freeze in my tracks as I sense something odd. I mentally curse as I realize we are being followed. I look up to see Shuichi looking around, his eyes narrowed. Hmm. He suddenly turns to me questioningly, looking like nothing is bothering him. "Is something wrong Rosa?", he questions. I blink, thinking quickly. "I believe I left a window open this morning. Better close it if it's going to snow. Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you at your place.", I subtly tell him and quickly run off before he can argue because I can tell he is about to.

/Kurama's point of view/

I look after her frowning. 'Not that way Rosa.' She is heading straight in the direction where I felt a spike of energy coming from a moment before. A second source of energy that was behind us, changed its direction, following after the girl. My eyes widen alarmed. 'Are they after her?', I think shocked. Wasting no time, I rush in the same direction she disappeared into.

/Original point of view/

I lured the entities away from Shuichi and places where there could be people hanging around. I soon find myself at a playground. It's empty because of the darkness setting in and the cold. It's perfect. I turn around and wait. Hopefully I will get to finish this quickly and without a hitch. If not, I will have a lot of explaining to do to Shuichi.

I crouch into a fighting stance as the first one makes itself known. I can't see much of him but a scaly tail and red glowing eyes as a permanent shadow seems to be cast over him. "So we finally caught you alone. You have no idea how long we waited to get our revenge on you for what you did to our brother." I instantly remember who he was referring to. "It was his fault for breaking the law and I don't take kindly to scum like him.", I tell him, making him hiss. "Wench! I'll eat you alive!", he screams before rushing at me.

A claw appears from the darkness that conceals his body and I duck and roll to dodge it. He is quick to come after me and it proves to be a challenge to stay away from him. In the meanwhile I try to keep an eye out for the other one as I don't want to be caught off guard. Sadly, he is not showing his face yet. I don't really like it when I can't see what I'm up against with my own eyes.

Suddenly I see a small opening in the attack my opponent does and I need to take it. As his arm rushed past me again, I punch it, making him veer off course just a bit. This gives me just enough time to get a little closer and I kick right where his head must be. I look after him as he goes flying into the swings, trapping him for a moment. As he struggles, I don't waste any time and begin to gather spirit energy at my hands making them glow purple.

I need to jump, knocking me out of my concentration as a black cloud of smoke rolls in from behind me, quickly covering the whole area and leaving me blinded. This can only mean one thing… I gasp for air as the wind is knocked out of me as a force collides with my side. As I hit the ground with the force still on me, I look through the smoke that cleared a little from the wind rush to see sharp fangs smirking down a me cruelly. A claw grips my neck and tightens around it hard, scratching the skin and blocking off my air supply. I grab at the arm attached to the claw tightly, preparing to rip or blow it off, whatever comes first. But I never get a chance to act as my enemy gasps.

Looking down to his arm, just above my hand, I can see a spiky vine wrapped around it. It tightens before the arm is severed from its owner, making him scream in pain. I can only stare at it wide eyed as it's blood splatters on me. What's going on?


	6. Chapter 6

/Kurama's point of view/

When I reached them, all I could see was darkness, but I could hear them and smell them very well. I heard what I believed to be strangling noises coming from my left. It was accompanied by a snicker, brought forth out of some sick sense of pleasure. I calculated the position of my enemy while I pulled out a rose from my hair. He'll regret being so loud. So transforming the rose into my Rose Whip, I lash it forward, catching onto something and by the sound of it, just the one I wanted to catch. With one fluid pull it is released as a murderous scream rings through the air.

The heavy fog begins to thin out as he must be the one controlling it. In pain, he is no longer able to focus on it. I finally spot Rosa on the ground, looking my way wide eyed. Her face is splattered in the demon's blood. She seems to be alright though, but I'm not sure how she will react when this is over. Suddenly her eyes widen even further if that is even possible. "Behind you!", I can hear her yell, so I quickly turn to dodge the claw aimed for my back coming from a second demon. I lash out my whip to him, but he disappears from my sight.

Hearing a growl coming from my other side, I turn my head to see the demon right in front of me. His claw just a hair away from my face before he stops moving. I look past him, seeing a glaring Rosa hanging onto his tail. 'What does she think she's doing?! Why hasn't she left already?' "You didn't forget about me, did you? And here I was thinking you came to play with ME!", she shouts pulling harder, dragging the demon away from me, making him hiss in irritation. "Rosa…?" Just who is this girl?

I push the question to the back of my head as the other demon approaches her from behind. His eyes looking furious as he rushes to attack in blind fury. Taking one glance back at Rosa as she starts a barrage of punches, I figure that somehow she will be able to handle herself, so I turn my focus on the other one. I jump over them to block his path, making him screech to a halt against my fist. He doubles over in reaction and I quickly wrap my whip around his neck. One tug and his head is left rolling on the floor.

Now that one is taken down, I turn back to see how Rosa is doing. What I see leaves me staring dumbfounded. I'm surprised, shocked really. Is this really the same girl I met at school a few years ago? The one I thought I have gotten to know better over the past period? It seems I wasn't the only one keeping secrets, but what I suppose surprises me the most, is that I just found out about this. She kept it hidden well, even from me. Even though this answers some questions, this was never what I would expect from her. Even though it's happened right before my eyes, I have trouble believing it. "You wanted to eat me did you?", she nearly growls. "How about you eat this instead!" Her hand glows purple as she drives it in the demon's face. A fraction of a second later, it explodes. Ruthless.

The demon moves no more and slowly she stands up straight. I feel on edge, not knowing what to expect from her anymore. How will she react? How am I to react? I put up a straight face as she turns to me, not showing her what I'm thinking, but I'm sure she can guess. She smiles unamused, "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

/Original point of view/

Thick snowflakes started to come down from the sky as we stare each other down, both on edge. Slowly, the damage caused is covered up by a thin sheet of white. I'm still breathing hard from the fight, but Shuichi seems unfazed. I could expect as much from a demon. The tension in the air is cut by a familiar noise. Reaching into my pocket, I flip open the communicator. Before he can start his blabbing, I cut him off. "Koenma." I can see Shuichi slightly waver at the name. He should recognize it, every demon knows the ruler of the spirit world. "I've already taken care of it.", is all I say before breaking contact.

"Your boss… is Koenma. So your job…", Shuichi begins. "Spirit detective.", I confess to him. It's useless to deny anything anymore. This needs to be resolved now. It's his choice what the outcome will be. I watch him as he seems to contemplate the situation and silently hope he will make the right choice. "Will you not arrest me for trespassing the human world?", he questions, confusion in his voice at my lack of resolve. "If I wanted to do that, I would have done so the day I met you.", I clarify for him, making his eyes widen. "So you've known all along what I was?" I nod in confirmation. This only seems to confuse him more.

"Shuichi.", I call, making him focus back on me. "I didn't arrest you, because after some observation, I believed you to be kind. I still do.", I explain to him. His mouth opens, but no words come out. "I value our friendship, so I have a question for you.", I start. He listens closely, wondering what I will ask. "Are you still my friend Shuichi?"

After a moment of silence, I was growing more and more worried about his answer and I had to swallow hard when he finally did speak up. "It seems that somehow you have always been a friend without me even knowing. Someone like that, I consider the best of friends."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry for posting a wrong chapter earlier. I shouldn't really be posting anything when I'm tired. I wanted to change it sooner, but since the site my account couldn't be reached for a while, I couldn't do anything about it. It was very annoying. Well, anyway, enjoy the right chapter._

I lightly swing back and forth on the swing, staring ahead of me. Not a trace of the fight is left as the snow still continues to fall quietly. "So you never told Koenma about me?", he asks again from his spot on the other swing, still not believing it. "I don't see why I should have. I'm not arresting someone who's not doing anything wrong." "How can you say that?", he wonders quietly. "I didn't always used to be like this.", he informs me. "I figured as much, but does the past really matter anymore?" I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eyes. He starts to speak up, but I quickly hold up my hand, silencing him. I look him in the eye sternly. "Shuichi, you are not going to tell me that you're an evil person, I'm not buying it. Trust me when I say that I have a good judge of character."

He sighs, but doesn't argue. "But still, I guess it would be right to tell you more about myself. If you are willing to trust me, I want to know that I have earned it. It's the least I can do." I nod after a moment. "If you insist." He nods. "I'd rather you hear it from me instead of anywhere else you might find something on me." "Makes sense." He takes a deep breath before beginning his story, "Well…"

I listen intently as he explains to me his past and who he really is. It finally made sense to me why he thought the spirit world would be interested in him. I never would have sought such an elaborate story behind him. Though it is a very interesting past indeed, I'm more curious how he came to be the person he is now. He seems a bit caught up in the past, but finally he explained how Shiori became his mother and how she would love him unconditionally despite his behavior. "Finally I began to realize how much I really care for her and ever since that moment, I only wanted to make her happy. I no longer wish to do what I set out to do since I had to flee the Makai. I'm quite happy here.", he finishes.

I looked down with a small smile on my face before looking up at him. He looked back, probably wondering what I thought. "Thank you for telling me Shuichi, or should I call you Kurama now?", I ask. He smiles, relieved at the positive reaction. "Both is fine, but if you do wish to call me Kurama, I suggest not in front of my mother or in school.", he explains. "Of course.", I say when suddenly a handful of snow drops from the top of the swing set onto my head making him snicker and me look at him indignantly.

He quickly shuts up as I powder his face in with a scoop of snow. I can't help but grin at the sight of it. After wiping it of his face he looks at me innocently, but I can already see a plan for revenge forming and quickly jump off the swing and take off running. He laughs as he darts after me. "You're not getting away with that so easily Rosa!" "You'll have to catch me first!", I yell over my shoulder before tripping, falling face first into the snow.

He halts beside me shaking his head in humor, his eyes glistening as he tries to hold back his laugh. "Felled by a dead demon. You set a bad example." I pull my face out of the snow. "You're kidding me…", I say before looking over my shoulder to see I indeed tripped over a dead demon's carcass. I snort at my own stupidity before getting up, wiping the snow off of myself. "I better ask someone to clean up the mess. It would be bad if tomorrow some kid goes to make snow angels here.", I say nodded. "Very bad scenario indeed.", he agrees before turning.

"Perhaps we should go home now. It's getting late and you might want to clean yourself up a bit.", he suggests. "I guess so. Can't go barging around covered in demon blood." "In that case, I'll see you at school. Perhaps we'll receive our grades.", he says making me shake my head. "Don't say that, it's making me nervous." He chuckles at that. "You have no problem beating up a demon, but you're scared to be confronted with your own grades. You are really something Rosa.", he says making me smile. "Compensation Kurama, compensation." He smiles again. "Well, I'll see you and… Thank you Rosa, for everything.", he says before walking off. "You're welcome.", I tell him. He puts his hand up to show that he heard.

I watch him leave before sighing. What a day this turned out to be, but fortunately it turned out better than expected. I'm glad he's still my friend, perhaps even more so than before. I get the feeling that this is the beginning of a whole new adventure and it makes me curious about what the future will bring. But I'll just have to wait and see. With that in mind, I make my way home, making sure to call a cleaning crew on my way.


	8. Chapter 8

I breathe out a sigh of relief as I observe my grades. They weren't just passable, they were great! Miki pats my head proudly. "Job well done my apprentice." I roll my eyes at her. "I'm afraid you had nothing to do with it 'master'." , I say sarcastically. "Don't underestimate the power of emotional support.", she argues, making smile a little. "Alright, I'll give you that." She nods resolutely. "Thank you."

"How did you do?", asks a voice from behind me. I look to see Kurama standing there in his casual clothes. Everyone was allowed to, since it was the last day of school. I was glad, because I am able to hide the scratches on my neck with a turtle neck sweater. Such a wound is a bit harder to explain than others. "Well, the heat is off.", I tell him. "Congratulations." "Thanks." "What about you Shuichi?", Miki asks. "The highest grades I suppose." "Mostly it seems.", he says, careful not to boast.

"Well, I guess that just leaves one thing.", Miki says getting teary eyed. "What?", I ask, wondering what the drama is about. "Goodbyes of course!", she says pulling me in a tight hug. "My family and I are going on a holiday, so I'm afraid I can't invite you over for Christmas and New Year's this time.", she explains as she lets go. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll probably be busy anyway.", I say in an attempt to make her feel better. "You just enjoy your holiday." "Fine, but I'm going to buy you souvenirs.", she says decisively. "Please no more underwear with city's names on them.", I whisper to her harshly making her grin. I glare at Kurama as he tries to hide his laughter behind his fist. I feel myself going red with embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Well, goodbye you two, I'll see you in a few weeks. Maybe we'll even be in the same class next year.", Miki laughs before departing the school. After a moment Kurama speaks up, speaking freely as there are few student around. "Are you really going to be busy you think?" I shrug. "Probably not. Somehow it seems to quiet down a little during the holidays." "I suppose it's because a lot of demon have their celebrations at the same time of the year.", he explains. "That would explain it." "So what are you going to do?", he asks curiously. "Hmm, probably just relax a little, call my grandmother from Norway like every year." "That's nice I guess. Do you visit her?", he asks curiously. I just shake my head. "She wouldn't know who I was if she saw me. The only thing she remembers and expects is a call once a year. Even then she hardly ever remembers my name." "How so?", he asks surprised. "Dementia. She's been deteriorating for a long time now.", I tell him, feeling slightly sour. "That's too bad." "Yeah, the down point of being human I guess. We grow old."

We make our way out the door and into the melting snow after saying goodbye to our classmates. "Are you afraid of growing old Rosa?", Kurama asks out of the blue. I look at him curiously. "No, well, for the time being I'm not. I'm not even at the peak of my life, so it's hard to say. But I guess I can understand why a human could grow jealous of a demon seeing as how long you can live, but I know an old woman who I very much admire. When I grow old, I wouldn't mind being like her." He smiles at that. "What about you?", I question. "Currently I still age like a human, but I don't know what the future will bring. I wouldn't mind growing old in the physical sense though, since I'm already quite old. But as you said, maybe I'll miss my youth when the time comes."

We reach a crossroad where we will have to part ways. "Well, I guess I'll see you in two weeks Kurama. Please tell your mom I said hi." He nods, "Will do. Please try to enjoy yourself a bit during the holidays and not sleep the day away." "Please, I have so many books laying about that I want to read, I won't be bored. No sir, books, sugar canes and the constant stream of Christmas songs coming from next door is good enough for me." The face Kurama pulls is something between humor and disapproval at the same time. He shakes his head. "Well, take care Rosa." "You too.", I say waving as we part ways.

A few days later and Christmas has already arrived. I was contemplating if I should go anywhere, but where to? Genkai maybe? I shook my head. She isn't really one for companionship unless you're there to do something useful and I really just want to relax. I shiver and pull my blanket tighter around myself. Thanks to a breach, the heat in a couple of apartments was cut off, including mine. That's one of the reasons why I even thought of visiting someone. The cold is brutal.

I took a big sip of my hot chocolate when a knock sounded on the door. That must be the repairman again to tell me how long this nonsense is going to take. So I get up from the floor and spot in front of the electric heater to open the door. But before I even get to open it, I can already sense the energy on the other side. 'Odd. Why would he be here?'

"Kurama?", I question as I open the door. I'm surprised when he seems to be dressed rather neatly. "How did you know?", he asks surprised. "I can recognize your spirit energy lately.", I explain. I guess it's because we've been hanging around a lot. He nods. "Why are you here? It's almost time for dinner isn't it?", I question. He nods again. "It is, that's why I'm glad I found you at home." I tilt my head confused. He smiles cheekily, "This is a surprise drag-you-off-to-come-and-eat-with-us intervention." "Eh? Well the surprise part is a success.", I say as he steps inside, closing the door behind him. He blinks before shivering. "Why is it so cold here?", he asks. "Heating broke.", I state like it's an everyday occurance. He shakes his head in disapproval.

"Rosa, do you have a dress perhaps?", he asks, making me blink at the question. "A dress? I guess so. Why?" "It's Christmas silly. Go change.", he says ushering me to my room and closing the door behind me. I blink again, still a bit caught off guard by this, but I dive into my closet anyway. I guess it could be nice to eat with them. I find what I was looking for and quickly change. After that I put on a little bit of mascara and some lip-gloss. Seeing as I didn't take that long, I also take the time to put my hair up in an elegant bun before slipping into some nice shoes.

When I step out of my room, I find Kurama in front of the heater. "Will this be okay?", I ask him. His eyes widen a bit when he looks over. "Yeah, it's perfect." He gets up and helps me into my coat like a gentlemen. He holds out his arm for me to take and I slip mine around his casually. "Ready?" I nod, "Take me where the food is Kurama." He laughs lightly at the remark before we walk out the door together.


	9. Chapter 9

It was really nice to celebrate Christmas with Kurama and his mom. They both cook like pro's, leaving me very satisfied afterwards. It turns out it was Kurama's idea to get me and his mom immediately agreed when she heard I would be alone for Christmas. During dinner, Shiori said that at New Year's eve, she'd be at a party from work and thought it would be a good idea for Kurama and I to spend it together. He full heartedly agreed and seeing that I have nothing better to do and it's actually fun to hang out with him, I agreed as well. So that is where we are now.

I look at myself in the mirror as I'm fixing my obi with a little difficulty. It's been a while since I only dress up traditionally for the New Year's celebration. I think back to the phone call to my grandmother earlier that day. She is in worse shape than ever. I suppose it won't be long until she passes away, making me have no direct family anymore. I suppose I can't be sad though. It's better this way and from what I remember about her when she was still right in the mind, she would agree with me. She always told me she has no regrets in life. I guess that's the best way to go. And perhaps anyone else in my situation might feel lonely, but I've never felt lonely. Sure, I miss my family, sometimes more then I can bare, but I'm not alone. I have friends looking out for me and vice versa and I'm sure that one day, though I'm sure it won't be easy, I will have a family of my own again.

I pull a haori over my shoulders for the cold, tying the front before opening the door to see Kurama there about to knock. "You did it again didn't you?", he asks knowingly. I smirk at him. "I could sense you from miles away.", I tell him a bit overdramatizing it. "You will never be able to sneak up on me, even if your life depended on it." I can see his amusement as he says, "That's too bad. Sneaking around is in my nature after all." He then looks me over from tip to toe, making me feel a bit self-conscious. Not sure why though. It's just Kurama. "You look very pretty Rosa.", he compliments. I never really know how to deal with those, so I just take it back to him. "You don't look too bad yourself.", I say seeing him dressed traditionally as well. He would fit right into the 17th century.

We make our way towards the local shrine through the hustle and bustle of the busy streets. Luckily everyone seems to be going the same direction so it doesn't take too long to get there. The atmosphere feels good despite the light freezing temperature. I bow before the shrine, silently showing my gratitude to the gods for the past year. When I'm done, Kurama does the same.

Afterwards he treats me to a caramel coated apple and we retreat to a bench to wait until the clock strikes twelve. "Any wishes you are going to make?", I ask him. He shrugs, "The usual I suppose, like good health and such. You?" "Same here.", I say watching the people who walk by. I smile at the sight of a young boy who looks carefully how his parents perform the rituals and tries to copy them to the best of his abilities. It's rather cute. I go to point it out to Kurama, but suddenly I feel like I can't move. My heartbeat rises in alarm as my eyesight goes in and out of focus and everything goes quiet around me. The only noise that reaches me is Kurama's voice calling my name.

/Kurama's point of view/

A faint smell of the Makai planes reaches my senses. My eyes widen and I let my treat slip from my fingers as everyone seems to freeze in their spot and a grey haze seems to have covered everything like a black and white photograph. I turn to Rosa in alarm to find her in a similar state like everyone else, but every other second she regains her color and moves barely before she falls back into that strange state that everyone else is in. A heavy frown is set on her face and her jaw is clenched. Whatever this is, she's fighting it. "Rosa!", I call out to her worried, holding onto her shoulders.

Nothing changes and I stand up, scanning my surroundings for the source of this phenomenon. The scent from before is still around. Whoever it is, they must be the cause of this. I turn back to Rosa, crouching down before her. "I'm going to look for the cause of this. In the meanwhile I want you to keep fighting.", I tell her. I think she heard me as she tries even harder, making her moments of mobility a fraction longer. I nod at her reassuringly before walking off into the stoic crowd, following the scent. I'm careful not to bump into anyone as I search. I don't know if I'll knock them over if I do. This demon must be pretty powerful to do this. And whatever 'this' is. I can only guess.

I see movement and slip quietly closer. What I see is a mostly human appearing demon. His skin is slightly grey though and his ears are pointed. He seems to be of age. I watch him as he seems to assess the humans around him one by one, sometimes taking measurements before shaking his head in disapproval. I step out from in between the crowd facing his back. He's still busy with his previous actions, so he hasn't heard me yet. I narrow my eyes at him before speaking up, "Looking for something particular?"

He turns around surprised. "Well, look here. I wasn't aware there was someone here that is powerful enough to remain unaffected by my powers." "Who are you and what did you do?", I ask cutting to the chase. "Hm? I'm not sure I like the tone of your voice boy, but I suppose I can let it slide for once." I frown, trying not to lose my patience. "Please answer my questions.", I try again.

The man scoffs, but speaks up anyway. "I'm just here to do my job. That being the collecting of good human specimens for the black market." I glare at him. "I do believe you picked the wrong time and location.", I tell him, making him chuckle. He doesn't seem fazed by the hidden threat. "Is that so? Are you not a demon?", he questions. "I am." "Then why do you care what I do?", he asks. "Perhaps I wouldn't have cared in the past, but right now you're causing my friend trouble and I take that personally." "Oh?", he says looking surprised before looking around. I tense when he notices Rosa in the far back, still struggling. "Now that is something you don't see every day.", he comments, looking interested.

"That one is strong for a human.", he says as he moves to get closer. I step in front of him, making him halt in his tracks. He raises a brow at this. "Is she yours boy?", he questions. "Not in the context you suggest, but she's with me.", I tell him, my voice deceptically calm. "Hmm. Judging from your attitude, I'm guessing that you're not willing to part with her." "You guessed correctly. Now I suggest you leave this world. You've dug your grave pretty deep already.", I warn him. This demon is really pushing his luck with me. He only smirks. "Listen here boy. I may look old, but I'm no push over. I suggest not to underestimate me. Now step aside and let me do what I have to do."

I ready myself into a fighting position. "I'm afraid you are the one underestimating me.", I tell him, making him frown. "Now usually it's my friend's job to dispose of unwelcome company in this realm, but since she is unable to, allow me to take her place.", I say, getting ready to send this demon to the afterlife.


	10. Chapter 10

I roll of the bench when suddenly I find myself able to move again. I blink as I try to get my bearings back. That struggle tired me out and I feel like I still need to focus hard lest I return to that state I was just in and it was less than uncomfortable. I let my head roll to the side as noises reach my ears. These are the sounds of a fight. I remember what Kurama told me earlier and I come to the conclusion that he must have succeeded in finding the cause.

I pull myself to my feet with some difficulty. The air feels heavy in my lungs, like I'm submerged and the weight of water is pressing down on me. Looking around I see that the state of everyone else nearby is still the same, showing me what could have been myself. This needs to end.

It takes some effort to find a path through the crowd into the correct direction. I'm trying my best to move quickly, but my body feels so heavy that I find myself unable to cover more ground in less time. When I finally spot them, they are jumping around on the buildings that make up the shrine complex. Kurama makes an effort to keep the fight away from the people on the ground it seems. I'm glad to have a demon friend who is willing to do that for innocent people. It's not like he's making it easier on himself right now. 'Damn.', I curse in my mind. It's not right to let him do my job. I should be stronger than this.

I spot my chance to intervene as the old demon knocks Kurama away from him. He goes to jump at him while he's still recovering, but I gather my spirit energy to the tip of my finger, pointing it at the demon. "Don't mess with my friend.", I growl under my breath before releasing my energy. The ball of energy travels at break neck speed, hitting its target dead on, making him blast off and out of sight while screaming.

Kurama looks down at me surprised. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?", I say giving him the thumbs up. He jumps down, landing in front of me. "Are you alright?", he asks, a hint of worry in his voice. "I'm fine, but…", I pause looking around. The effects of the demon wavered for a moment, but it hasn't disappeared yet. "I'm afraid this demon's power is not making my body work like it should." He nods. "So what are we dealing with here?", I ask. "He told me he's here to collect humans for the black market in Makai.", he explains. I frown at that. "Well, I can't have that happening under my watch now can I?", I say, making a move to go after the demon.

Kurama surprised me as he holds me back, making me look up at him curiously. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I suggest you hold back in this case. Let me handle him alright?" My frown deepens. "You're right. I did not want to hear that." He nods in understanding, "But I do ask you to listen to me. You see…he's made me rather angry.", he explains looking me in the eye. I blink surprised, his stare giving me goose bumps. He's angry? I've never seen him angry before, but now I understand the undertone in his voice. Maybe it is better to take a step back this time. I nod slowly, giving him the okay. He wastes no time to run into the direction I send the demon off to. Though I'm not allowed to interrupt the fight anymore, I still wish to watch, so I follow as quick as I'm able.

When I saw Kurama showing his powers that day when he found out who I really was, I hardly got a chance to see as I was quite busy myself. Therefore I'm kind of glad I got a new opportunity to observe. As I watch his fighting style, analyzing before attacking his enemy's weak points and how serious and cut-throat he actually is, I can only think one thing. 'I'm so glad I didn't have to fight him.' I doubt I would have come out of it alive. I know that I'm not strong enough to take on every demon and Kurama defiantly belongs to the group that I cannot take on.

I shake my head when Kurama calls for me, motioning for me to come over as he holds the now unconscious demon to the ground with his plants. "You might want to cuff him.", he says. I look at him questioningly. I thought he would want to finish him off or something. Kurama explains, "You might want him for information and if I tie him up, it will be a dead giveaway that it wasn't your doing." I smirk at him. "Always thinking ahead are you?", I say as I form a ring off spirit energy in my hands and hogtie the old demon. He's going to feel that in the morning, but that's not my problem.

I call Koenma, making sure he can't see Kurama. "Hey, could you get me a portal on my location?", I ask. "Rosa, what the hell happened? I couldn't contact you at all. There's a demon near you're location.", he says annoyed. "I know. Now if you can get me that portal, I have a little present for you. I'm sure if you'll ask him 'nicely', he'll tell you whatever you want to know." "Oh? So you took care of it already? That was quick, especially since this one seemed so strong.", he says getting excited. "You're getting stronger by the day. You're making me very proud.", he tells me getting teary eyed. I sweat-drop at his behavior. "Yeah… The portal?", I ask again, feeling bad for his misguided feelings. "Right. Coming up.", he says shutting down communications. I look over at Kurama sighing, "If only he knew…" He only smiles sympathetically.

The portal appears and I push the demon inside with my foot and it disappears again. As soon as he's gone, everything goes back to normal. I look around to see the people walking and talking like nothing happened. I'm glad they don't realize that they could have been sold off by now. Turning back to Kurama I ask, "Are you not afraid that he will rat you out?" He shakes his head, smiling mysteriously. "I've already covered that." I quirk an eyebrow, but don't question it. "Alright, if you say so."

I look him over. "You work clean. Well, in that case… Shall we return to the festivities?", I ask, motioning to where the fun stuff happens. He nods with a smile. "Let's do that." After a moment I look up at him. "You know Kurama, I'm glad you're on my side.", I confess.


	11. Chapter 11

It's about a month later and school had started a few weeks back, but here I am, staring down on the tiled floor of the hospital's waiting room. I glance back to my friend as he sighs again, but there is nothing I can do to make him feel better at this point. No way to erase his worries…

It was just a few hours ago that I was walking towards Kurama's house. We were going to study, but when I saw that ambulance in front of their house, my throat tightened in worry. I ran over at full speed and came to a halt when I spotted Kurama about to step inside. I spotted his mother lying down on the stretcher, wrapped in blankets to keep her warm. He turned to me, the look on his face one I've seen before a long time ago. "Come to the hospital. I'll see you there.", he says, his voice shaking. I nod before the doors close and watch them drive off with sirens on loud.

So now here we are…waiting for the diagnosis. The familiarity of the situation is making me feel sick to my stomach and I can barely contain the bile that wishes to rise from my throat. I believe that Kurama must be feeling even worse since it's his mother after all. His mother means everything to him and if he loses her, I could only imagine what damage it would cause him.

Kurama stands up in a rush as the doctor approaches, a grim look on his face. "How is she?", he asks wide eyed. "She's stable at the moment. You may go see her in a minute.". His shoulders sagged a bit in relief, but tensed again as the doctor continued. "However… We haven't yet been able to find out what is wrong with you mother yet. She will have to stay here until we do. Whatever it is, it's taking a great toll on her body. I suggest you to prepare for anything young man. I'm sorry.", he finishes before leaving.

Kurama stands in that same spot for a long time, looking forlorn into space. Worried about his mental health, I get up. He seems to awaked from his thoughts as I take his hand in mine. "Hey. You shouldn't worry so much... After all, it's your mom we're talking about here. Give her a little credit." He nods, squeezing my hand. However, he stays silent. I suppose there is nothing to say.

A few minutes later, the nurse comes to get him. I settle for watching them behind the window looking out into the hospital room. Shiori is awake, but looking very weak. I smile pitifully as she tries hard to smile and keep her son from worrying too much. I hope they figure out what's wrong soon and most of all that she'll get better.

Sadly that was not the case as a month later, Shiori was still to be found in the hospital. They were still confused on her decease, but they knew one thing, it wasn't getting any better. The worrying took a great toll on Kurama. He tries to act happy, but it's getting rare to him smile these days. I can only try to be there for him as his friend when times are toughest. I can tell he appreciates it, as he also tells me so on a regular basis, but that doesn't change the situation.

I glance over at him from my kitchen. I'm doing the dishes while he tries to revive my deprived cacti. He scolded me for not taking care of them better, but was also mildly amused that I could forget to water cacti of all plants as they hardly need any taking care off. I've been inviting him over more often, usually to eat dinner as I hate the idea of him eating alone every day. He does the same in return. I guess it helps to get his mind off of his mother for a moment.

Suddenly the phone rings, surprising me a bit. I don't get calls that often unless it's one of my friends. Drying my hands, I pick up the phone while I glance at the number. I'm even more surprised when I see the country code. "Yamashita residence.", I say in Norse. I can see Kurama glance up curiously. "Miss Yamashita, this is your grandmother's nurse. I'm sorry to bother you, but your grandmother insisted that she'd speak with you." My eyes widen a little. This is quite unusual. "That's fine, please put her through.", I tell the lady.

After a moment, a familiar voice sounds through the receiver, her voice cracking from old age. "Rosa..", she breaths. I can't help but let a smile slip as she remembers my name. "Grandma, is something the matter?", I question. "My child, please listen to me closely. I'm afraid I don't have much time left." "What do you mean?" She sighs, "You know very well what I mean…" I frown, feeling a bit panicked. I don't know why. I thought I was prepared for this. "Do you want me to come over?", I ask, clearing my throat as my voice cracks. "No no dear, it's no use. By the time you get here, I'll be gone already. Please… just let me speak to you in this moment of clarity. Oh…it's so wonderful Rosa… just to be able to think straight for a change." I can only smile sadly as I grip the dishtowel tightly. Why is it that at the same moment that I get her back, I have to say goodbye. That's so cruel.

"Please tell me whatever you want to talk about grandma.", I tell her, my voice shaking a little. I can hear her chuckle softly. "Oh dear…You are not going to cry on my behalf are you? You know that there is nothing to cry about. I have no regrets after all." "I know." She sighs, knowing that I will probably cry anyway. "Listen Rosa… I just wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you and…I'm very sure your parents would be the same, so let me tell you on their behalf once again that I am very proud." I take a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions at bay. "I know grandma. You don't have to tell me that." "I know, I know, but I want to, because I want you to remember who you are and continue on the path you are on."

She takes a moment to catch her breath before continuing, "I understand that saving us humans can break you up at times, but I know…I know your potential dear. You following in your father's footsteps is only natural." "You know?", I ask surprised. "Of course. I have connections too you know. Speaking of which… I'm going to have a word with that baby impersonator when I get there. This grim reaper he send me…she is too obnoxious.", she says whispering the last part, but an indignant 'Hey!', can be heard in the background. I can't help but smile at the familiar voice. "Don't give her a hard time grandma. Botan is a descent girl." "Hmm. Well... If you say so."

There is a moment of silence before she speaks up again. "Well, I guess this is it isn't it?", she sighs. "I wish I could be there for you.", I tell her. "I know, but I don't want to be seeing you for a very long time you hear?" "It will take a lot to take me down.", I assure her. "Precisely.", she chuckles. "Well dear… Live your life to the fullest, so you won't have regrets when your time comes." "I promise grandma… I.. I love you." I can hear her smile over the phone before she replies, "And I love you. Goodbye Rosa." She hung up.

I look down to the phone, feeling a bit numb. I shock when something wet hits my hand and I quickly throw the phone down and wipe my eyes. As I do so, I'm surprised when I feel arms wrap around me and the scent of roses engulfs me. "Your grandmother?", he asks. I nod, sniffling. "That woman…", I start in disbelief as I smile a crooked smile. "Still catching me off guard."


	12. Chapter 12

"Thanks again Koenma, for making sure I got to Grandma's funeral on time.", I tell him as I sit in his office. "Mah, it was no big deal.", he says waving it off. "I still don't understand how she knew you though…", I start. "Hm? Well, that's quite simple. Your grandfather on your mother's side used to be working for my father.", he says making me look up shocked. "Really?" He nods, still stamping away on his paperwork. "He met your father when he was still young and just started working as a spirit detective. Your father visited his home once, saw your mother… and the rest is history.", he explains. "Wow. I can't believe no one ever told me. So I'm already the third generation of my family that's working for spirit world huh?", I wonder amazed. "Actually, you're the sixth generation.", he says, making my jaw drop. "I guess there's just something in your blood." "So it seems.", I say still in shock.

Suddenly Botan barges into the room. "I've brought him.", she says in a sing-song voice as an annoyed looking boy follows her in. He is about my height with black slicked back hair and brown eyes. "What do you want. Can't a guy have some time getting used to being alive again?", he complains. I look at him confused, wondering what the hell he is on about.

"I do specifically recall telling you that you'd be working for me from now on.", Koenma retorts. The boy seems to remember something. "Right. So what is this spirit detective thingy you were talking about?", he asks casually. "I will explain if you'll be able to shut your trap for more than five seconds!", Koenma shouts.

Koenma motions to me, "This is Yamashita Rosa. She's a spirit detective like you will be. Rosa, this is Urameshi Yusuke.", he introduces. "Yo.", the boy says waving. "Nice to meet you.", I reply. This boy seems a bit wild to me. I wonder how he will cope in this business. "Anyway, as spirit detective, it's your job to make sure that any spirit world rule is upheld. If someone breaks our laws, you will be send out to arrest them. In this work field you will be mostly up against demons, so it's important that you learn how to harness your powers or you could get killed.", Koenma explains to him.

The boy snorts. "So you helped me get back to life just so I can put my ass on the line for you?" "Basically, but it shouldn't bother you, should it? I already learned that you're no stranger to fights, so might as well do something useful with it.", Koenma counters. Yusuke's eye twitches before he turns to me. "Did he trick you into this stuff as well?" I smile at him amused. "I volunteered.", I enlighten him, making him drop his jaw. "What?! How can anyone do this willingly?" Koenma clears his throat loudly, before yelling at the boy, "Being a spirit detective is a very respectable job I'll have you know!" I raise my hand after he quiets down. "Yes Rosa?" "Now that you found another spirit detective, does that mean I can have some time off?", I try. Koenma guffaws, "Certainly not!" "Damn.", I mutter dissapointed. Yusuke shakes his head tiredly, probably wondering what he got himself into.

"Rosa, I want you to back up Yusuke for a while. Show him the trade off the business. Botan will assist you two on your missions." Botan points at herself shocked. I guess she didn't see that coming. "Well, that is all. Off you go.", Koenma says, before I find myself falling. I land on my feet as I appear from the portal. I'm used to this by now. I look behind me and hide a smile as I see Yusuke stuck in a bush. He growls, wrestling himself out of it. "What's up with that binky-breath!? Does he have diaper rash or something?", he says making me chuckle.

Yusuke turns to me. "What now detective?" I shrug. "We wait until we receive our first mission. I'm sure he'll contact you when the time comes." "Great.", he says sarcastically. We make our way out of the forest Koenma dumped us in. "So, for how long have you been doing this?", he asks casually. I think it over for a second. "Almost two years now.", I tell him finally. "So you started at what age?", he asks. "Thirteen." "That's crazy. Weren't you way too young to go out fighting demons?" I shrug. "Maybe, but my spirit energy manifested itself early. Besides, I've wanted to become a spirit detective ever since I was a kid." Yusuke blinks a few times. "Whatever floats your boat I guess."

We arrive back at civilization. I look at the boy as he sighs. "I guess a lot will be different from now on huh?", he questions. "It will, but I'm sure you'll get used to it in due time. Just remember that what you are doing means a lot to the people of this world, even if they don't realize it." He looks ahead at the people on the streets. "Sounds rather ungrateful, but I guess you're right. Besides, my mom and my friends are part of this world. I guess if I can protect them somehow, it won't be that bad." I smile at him nodding. "Something tells me you'll do fine Yusuke.", I assure him. "Well, I'll see you again soon enough. Bye rookie.", I call walking off. I can hear him grumble under his breath before he's off.


	13. Chapter 13

I knock on the door of Kurama's home. I thought it be best to visit him, after all, I've been gone for a while with the funeral and all. It takes a while, but he finally opens the door. "Rosa? I wasn't expecting you back so soon.", he says a bit strained. "Well, portals beat planes.", I tell him. "Come on in.", he says, stepping aside. I do so and immediately freeze. I can sense something powerful upstairs. It's making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

My gaze fleets towards Kurama's and I'm surprised at his stoic face, though his eyes show a mix of guilt and caution. Before he can stop me, I scale the staircase. I swing his bedroom door open to see…nothing. I stare at his open window as the curtains dance in the wind. Someone other than Kurama was defiantly here. Their presence still lingers in the room and they weren't just anyone. My senses are screaming 'Demon!' at me.

"A visitor, Kurama?", I ask as he comes up behind me. I look back at him. He's still not showing any emotion. "Nobody you should concern yourself with Rosa.", he says bluntly. I blink in shock. What's up with him? Since when does he act like this around me? I turn to him fully, my gaze questioning. I'm hoping for some explanation, but none comes as he only looks back at me blankly. I sigh disappointed. I'm gone for a few days and already my friend is having dubious visitors and is acting oddly.

Just barely fifteen minutes later, I find myself outside again. What just happened? We drank tea, talked a bit, or at least I did. I received only a few words out of him. His mind seemed to be completely pre-occupied. When I finally dared to ask what was up with him, he asked if I could leave, claiming he had a headache. 'Yeah, as if.' I glance back at the house one more time before walking off. Maybe it's temporary, but then…what of that demon that was here? Somehow I get a bad feeling about this.

My bad feeling is not relieved when I find that Kurama is avoiding me days on end. Though whenever I manage to speak to him, he keeps it short. I still have no clue why he acts like he does, and to be honest, his behavior hurts my feelings. He's my friend isn't he? Why will he not tell me anything? I sigh, but I'm taken out of my thoughts when a hand is placed on mine. I look down into the brown eyes of the bed-ridden Shiori. "Something the matter dear?", she questions weakly. I force a smile and shake my head. "It's nothing." I could never tell her that her son is acting weird. She would only worry.

A nurse pops her head into the room. "Visiting hours will be over soon. Time to let the patient rest.", she says before going off. Shiori smiles up at me, "I'm glad you've come to visit me Rosa. Please come again soon alright? It's rather boring without you or Shuichi here." I nod. "Sure, I'll do that. Goodbye Shiori.", I wave. "Goodbye dear.", she replies, closing her eyes.

I hardly step a foot outside of the hospital when my communicator beeps. I open it up to see Botan's face. "Rosa! Something horrible happened!" I blink surprised. "What's wrong Botan?", I ask alarmed. "Items were stolen from the Spirit world vault and the thieves have escaped to the human realm!", she explains in a panic. "What?! How can anyone get in there?" I shake my head. "Never mind. What was stolen?", I ask, getting to the point. "Everything will be explained to you when you get to Spirit world. I'm making a portal available for you nearby. Botan out.", she says ending communications.

It doesn't take me long to find the portal and I rush to Koenma's office, barging in without knocking. "Ah you're here.", Koenma says. "I heard what happened from Botan. Brief me on this Koenma.", I request. He nods, pushing a button, making a screen come down from the ceiling. On it is a picture of what I assume to be the three stolen items. "The blade of demonic subjugation, the Dark looking glass and the Starving ghost ball have been taken from the fault.", he explains. I frown as I heard of the items before. These are not just any items as they can cause a lot of damage in the wrong hands. "Have you found out who did this?", I ask. "Yes, it's just coming through now.", he nods, pressing on his remote.

An ogre shows on the screen. "Here is the information you requested on the culprits.", he says before the screen changes. Immediately my heart sinks into my shoes as the first face shows on the screen. 'No way!' "Kurama. No previous offenses. Pops up everywhere and has many faces.", the ogre says in the background. Though I can hardly hear it as the noise sounds dull to my ears. I shake my head in disbelief. There must be some mistake. He wouldn't do such a thing! The ogre continues and I try to pay attention. I will find out for myself if this is true soon enough I decide.

"Hiei. No previous offenses either. Identity uncertain. Ruthless. The kind that will use any means to achieve his goal.", he explains on the second one before coming to the last, "Goki. Twelve previous convictions. A spirit devouring ogre that possesses immense strength. He's already killed a dozen men sent after him. That's all." I turn to Koenma who is looking extremely worried. "Koenma, where's Yusuke?", I question, not sure if I want to know.

Before he can answer, Botan strolls inside looking furious. "What is it you think you're doing?! Those three have incredible power. With Yusuke's spirit energy as it is now, he will surely be done for. Are you trying to kill him?!", she scolds. I turn back to Koenma, realization hitting me. "You let him go alone? Are you mad Koenma?!", I just about yell at him. He looks back uncomfortable as me and Botan glower over him. "I..I was in a rush, so I send him ahead…", he stammers. I sigh loudly. "Take me to him."


	14. Chapter 14

"Yusuke! Hold up!", I yell at him through the rain. He halt and turns around. "Ah, it's you. What took you so long?", he asks. "Koenma was slow in informing me. That idiot shouldn't have send you off on your own. If it's really those demons he told me about, then I'm sorry to say that you don't stand a chance.", I tell him peeved. "Hey! And you think you're tough enough to handle them?", he asks insulted. "No.", I say bluntly, telling him the truth. He blinks. "You're kidding right?" "I wish I was Yusuke, but…it's not looking good.", I tell him, feeling downcast. He looks down frowning. "Well, I guess we'll still have to try." I nod before looking into the forest. A massive amount of energy radiating from it, one of them awfully familiar. 'Is it true then? Kurama…', I think strained.

As we approach them, we can hear them arguing amongst themselves. Just as we step into the clearing, we see that Goki character about to hit Kurama. It's then that Yusuke speaks up, "Hold on a second!" Goki freezes, looking back at us. "I wonder if you'll allow us to get out of the rain a bit.", he says. It's true, as it doesn't seem to rain in the clearing because of their power. My eyes lock with Kurama's. He's really here… So this is what he's been up to, the reason for his strange behavior lately. I feel a sense of betrayal set in and I clench my fists. 'Damnit Kurama! How could you?!'

I keep my eyes on him as Yusuke talks to the other two. I'm not focusing on what they are saying as his green eyes won't leave mine. They look sad. 'Stupid…', I scold him in my head. He's making me feel angry, frustrated, confused and most of all, hurt. Very much so. I'm finally able to blink as he turns to walk away. "Hey! What's going on?!", Yusuke shouts after him. "Sorry, but I cannot be captured just yet.", he says disappearing into the forest. I want to go after him an confront him, but I can't do that. I would be leaving Yusuke to fight alone and that's a big nope. The one called Hiei disappears after Kurama though, yelling as he goes. He's angry at Kurama for something. Turning to face Goki, I try to put them out of my head for the moment. I guess that just leaves the three of us.

The rain starts to pour down as Yusuke cusses them out for leaving before Goki speaks up, "Don't be disappointed. I've got better manners than them. If you want my treasure, you're free to take it by force.", he chuckles. I find his laugh rather irritating. "You've got guts. Don't go pulling any scared faces now.", Yusuke says as he gets ready. "Yusuke, don't underestimate him. He's still a demon.", I warn him. He gives me a thumbs up, but steps back as Goki steps into his personal space. "You will have to wait until I had my fill though…", the demon says as he takes out the ghost ball.

He explains its use as he draws from it what looks like a puff of smoke, but I recognize it immediately as a spirit. "The body is quite foul tasting and inedible you see. If you don't eat it quickly, it's going to be a pain, but the Starving ghost ball settles things simply. It lets me eat all the fresh spirits I ever want to.", he explains as I watch the spirit struggle in his hold. "Is that the spirit of the child that just collapsed?", Yusuke asks shocked. I gasp as Goki quickly stuffs it in his mouth, but luckily Yusuke reacts quickly. "Spit that out!", he yells angrily before kicking Goki in the ribs, making the spirit escape back out his mouth. Yusuke follows through with a punch. He's really pissed off.

Goki hits the ground. "He's not as though as he looks.", Yusuke comments smirking, before looking to see the spirit fly off and disappear. "What will happen to it?", he asks worried. "No need to fret Yusuke. It's returning to its body. The child will be fine.", I explain. He nods happily. "I'm glad."

He picks up the ball that Goki dropped. "Two more to go huh?", he mutters, thinking it to be over. My eyes widen as Goki appears behind Yusuke. He doesn't notice! "Yusuke!", I yell. He quickly turns around, backing off. "You're doing pretty well for a human.", Goki says smirking. A light trickle of blood pours out his mouth. "You should hardly be able to stand!", Yusuke says shocked. Goki only laughs before gathering his power, turning into his true form, making his hair, teeth and horns grow. His clothes rip as they are too small for him now. Yusuke looks up at the guy shocked. "You gotta be kidding!", he shouts.

Suddenly Goki moves, clawing at Yusuke and knocking him back in the process. I catch him before he hits the ground and quickly check him over. He's not actually hurt as only his uniform got ripped. "I'm supposed to fight this guy? Koenma, you rat!", he cusses. I quickly pull him back as Goki swings a tree at us that he just tore from the ground. Yusuke drops the ball and when he reaches for it, he seems to remember something. "What are you doing?", I ask as he stares at his finger. "It's no good. I can only use it once a day. This sucks!" I guess he must mean his powers, whatever that is.

Goki steps closer. "You know what the best seasoning is to a spirit? Terror!", he says laughing. "You talk too much. It's a waste of my time", I say annoyed. Goki growls in anger. "You have a big mouth for someone who's about to get smashed to bits." "Rosa, what are you doing pissing him off like that?!", Yusuke whispers harshly. "Leave him to me Yusuke. I applaud your effort, but I can't let you take him on yet. You're not ready for this.", I tell him making him grit his teeth in anger. Yeah, I've been hurting his pride more that once lately, but I don't care right now.

I quickly kick him aside and out of the way of Goki's fist. My breath is knocked out of my lungs as he comes into contact with my stomach. The next thing I know, I hit the ground. "Rosa!", Yusuke yells angrily before rushing at Goki. "Don't Yusuke!", I try to warn him, but it's too late as a leg comes into contact with his body and I'm forced to watch as the boy crashes into a tree. Goki goes to go after him, but halts when I block his path.

He chuckles again. "Not giving up so easily are you? How stupid can you be girl?" "I may not be the wisest person around, but my stupidity is hardly comparable to yours.", I mock him. This time I'm ready when his fist comes flying. I catch it, making me slide back, heels digging into the ground. I twist inwards towards his body, slinging my elbow into his face. I don't stop there and let the fist of my other hand follow. The force nearly makes him lose his footing as he staggers back.

He breathes hard before setting his nose back in its original position with a sickening crack. "You wench!", he yells angrily as he picks up the tree he uprooted before. I jump back in time to minimize the damage as he swings it around, getting caught up in its branches instead of being hit by the trunk dead on. As I hit the ground, still entangled, I find myself upside down, but unharmed.

I can hear his footsteps closing in on me as I struggle to free myself, when suddenly I hear a voice calling in the woods. "Say, is someone there? Everyone, come here! There is someone there!", the voice calls out. I blink at the familiar voice. 'Botan?' I can see lights all over, creating the illusion of flashlights. She continues to call out. I can hear Goki halt. "There are people coming.", he says thoughtfully. I finally free myself, looking at him as he looks down on me and Yusuke. "If you've taken your lesson from this, you, being merely a human will stay away from us. You should be worried about your own life.", he says before taking off. "Coward.", I say under my breath before turning to Yusuke.

"Yusuke? Can you hear me?", I ask as he closes his eyes. It's no good. He's out cold. Botan rushes into the clearing. "Oh my god! What happened to Yusuke?", she asks worried. "He'll be alright Botan. Let's just take him home.", I tell her. She nods. "Where is…?", she starts. "He left. I'm sure we'll meet him again soon though.", I explain. She sighs disappointed. "Don't worry Botan. Next time around, he won't be getting off so easily."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, I went to visit Yusuke, letting myself in. I blink in confusion as I hear Yusuke's mom scolding him before she leaves his room, only to hear Yusuke scold at Botan afterwards. I step inside his room to see what's going on. He blinks shocked as he sees me. "You're here too?", he exclaims. Now it's my turn to scold. "You idiot. I thought I told you to leave the fight to me." "And you were doing such a great job at it.", he says sarcastically. "I hardly got even started.", I retort making him scoff. I sigh while crossing my arms, not wanting to argue over something so pointless.

He turns to Botan. "How did you even find us?", he questions. "Using this.", she says, holding up a watch looking thing. "I used it to follow Goki's energy.", she explains as Yusuke takes it. "You know, I was pretty nervous. He was no half pint.", he says while deep in thought. "The other two have even greater spiritual energy.", Botan informs him. "We have a week to return those treasures or King Yama will really cause some damage when he returns. Will it even be possible?", she mutters in distress. "Jeesh Botan, you never used to be so negative.", I comment making her wine. "What do you think our chances are?", Yusuke asks. "Goki can be dealt with, though it won't be easy. As for Kurama and Hiei…All I know is that we'll need a lot of luck and I don't like depending on luck to take me anywhere.", I say frowning. He nods, thinking it over.

We turn to the living room as the sound of the TV catches our attention. The news is on and it seems that there are more children falling victim to Goki with every hour. I narrow my eyes. "Children's spirits are his favorite.", Botan says sadly. "Botan, how long can a spirit last inside his stomach?", Yusuke asks. "A day at most." Yusuke nods determined before pulling on his uniform. "Alright." "You want to have another go at him already?", I ask surprised at his stubbornness. "I'm gonna take him down.", he says. "I know about the pain of a death of the body, but the death of a spirit must surely be a lot more painful right? You can't become a ghost and float around freely, for one. Those poor things.", Yusuke says, working himself up. "Today, I'll be able to fire my spirit gun once. I won't be losing anymore like I did yesterday." I smile a bit at his determination. Perhaps he can make something of it after all.

Botan pulls out what looks like ring. I recognize it as I used it myself once. "We wanted to wait until your spirit energy raised some. It's a ring that will increase the power of your spirit gun, but once you use it, you will probably be unable to even stay standing because of exhaustion. So only use it as a last resort.", Botan explains. "Understood.", he says before setting the watch from earlier to search for Goki. "Okay, let's go!" I nod. Goki will have to go down today and not a moment later.

We follow the direction the watch points us in before it suddenly goes haywire. "Botan! This thing is broken!", Yusuke scolds. "I don't understand…", she says. "It's not Yusuke. It's picking up more than one demon. I can sense him near.", I tell them as I look around wearily. It's not Kurama's, so that leaves… Yusuke looks back at me alarmed. "What now? We have to get to Goki. We don't have time for those other two now!" I narrow my eyes, not wanting to do this, but I see no other choice. "We split up.", I tell him. "What?!", Botan calls out alarmed. "Botan, go with Yusuke to find Goki. I will go after the other one.", I tell them. "Are you sure?", Yusuke asks nervous. "I'm afraid we don't have much choice Yusuke." I sigh worriedly. "Listen, I want you to make a promise to me for when you face him.", I tell him seriously. "What is it?", he asks interested. "I want you to use your head. It's important." He blinks, but nods, turning serious. "Alright. Be careful Rosa." I nod at him, not showing my uncertainty. "Good luck.", I tell him before running off.

I follow the powerful energy to the back of a park. It being business hours, this little corner is abandoned as of yet, but for one person. He looks surprised to see me, but quickly recovers. "How did you find me human?", he asks looking back at me as if I'm just a bug beneath his foot. "I'm not called a spirit detective for nothing.", I retort. "I recognize your energy… You were at Kurama's the other day.", I say. "Hm? So you must be that human friend of his. Disgusting.", he states sneering. "Where is he?", I ask, getting to the point. He scoffs. "I'm not his babysitter and I don't care where that traitor is. And for him to be hanging around spirit world scum like you, he's an even bigger traitor than I thought." I blink surprised. 'Traitor?' "What are you talking about?", I ask, wanting to know what's going on. He narrows his eyes, looking annoyed. "Don't ask so many questions woman. I have more important business to take care off than to listen to you blab.", he says, making a move to take off.

"Stop!", I yell making him halt. I point my glowing finger at him, making him quirk a brow. "Hn. You really want to fight me?", he asks amused. "That I do.", I tell him determinatly, not wanting him to take off again. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me?", he chuckles in amusement. "Only one way to find out.", I state. He scoffs again before smirking. "It's your funeral.", he says, turning back at me and moving to take out his sword when he suddenly freezes. I blink in confusion. Why is he hesitating?

"Tss.", he hisses after a moment, looking more annoyed than before as he sheets his sword again. "Damn him…", he mutters under his breath before he turns away. "Where do you think you're going?! Fight me!", I shout at him. He's making a fool out of me and if I hate anything, it's being made a fool off. He looks back over his shoulder annoyed. "I'm not fighting you!", he shouts back, surprising me. I drop my hand to my side. "Why the hell not?!", I question. "Again with the questions…", he mutters through gritted teeth. He points a finger at me. "Consider yourself lucky woman. Next time, there won't be anyone holding me back from gutting you.", he threatens before rushing off.

I look into the direction he went off to, utterly confused. 'What the hell was he talking about? Who's holding him back?' I concentrate, looking for another energy signal that would explain why Hiei of all people would chicken out on me. I figured he was too much of a hot-head to run away from any battle. My eyes widen as I just catch on to a hint of Kurama's energy, telling me he was near just a moment ago. 'Was he…?' I shake my head before gripping my hair. I feel even more confused now, if that is even possible. "Stop doing this to me! Kurama!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank everyone who reads this story and those who left a review in particular. Thank you!**

"Yusuke, you're still alive!", I exclaim as I walk into his room that evening. Though he does look pretty beaten. He looks at me annoyed. "Do you have to say it like that?" "So I can assume you succeeded?", I ask. "Of course! See, I can handle myself!", he shouts indignantly. I wave my arms to calm him down. "Sorry, sorry." He sighs, "So what happened with you? You don't look like you've been fighting." I look at the ground. "I'm not quite sure on what happened myself Yusuke." He blinks before sighing, but doesn't ask more.

I sit myself at his desk, looking out the window as I recall the events with Hiei. "We came across Kurama you know.", Yusuke starts, making me look back at him surprised. "You did?" He nods. "It was odd… He said he didn't want to fight. He only had a request and that was for us to wait three days. Then he would return the mirror.", he explains. "What?", I breathe out. I bite my lip as this is just getting too much for me. What is that guy up to? I'm at a complete loss and here. I thought I knew him. I shake my head. He already proved me wrong once I remind myself.

"It could be a trap you know. What he says is too good to be true.", Botan reasons as she treats Yusuke's wounds. "Three more days…That's when the moon is full.", she continues. "The day the Dark looking glass shows its power…", I finish for her. She nods. "The mirror reflects the desire of those who look into it. It's said that it then grants that desire. However, to grant it, an offer must be made. But whatever that is, is a mystery.", Botan explains. "I'm sure he's trying to figure out what that is during these three days.", she accuses. I don't believe that. Kurama is smart enough to know what it is already.

"But why show himself though…", Yusuke begins. "He didn't have to." Botan seems to think this over, now confused herself. "I have a feeling he's not that bad of a guy.", Yusuke mutters, only to get scolded at by Botan as she remembers him what state he is in now. "They were fighting amongst each other Botan. That Kurama guy, he was pulling out of the group.", Yusuke explains. I didn't catch that at the time, but now what Hiei said makes sense. "Hiei called him a traitor when I came across him today.", I say. "Hmm, what could be up with Kurama?", Botan wonders.

I look back outside, thinking it over. I'm sure if I can connect the dots, things will make much more sense. So he has that mirror and said mirror reflects ones greatest desire. And what does Kurama desire most of all…? I hold back the gasp that was about to come out of my mouth and I make sure the other two don't see my face as it must clearly show shock. 'His mother…He only desires her well being. Of course!' I want to hit myself for not seeing it before. This changes a lot. But…do I tell them that? My eyes widen as I sense Kurama nearby and I immediately make up my mind on the matter. 'Not before I speak to him myself.' I get up rather abruptly and run out the room. "Where are you going?!", Yusuke shouts after me. "Out!", I yell back before the door slams behind me.

I run from the building, looking left and right as I follow his energy. It's moving away, but I'm not allowing him to escape me this time. I jump a fence, getting me to the next street over and I finally spot him. "Kurama! Stop!", I shout after him. He looks over his shoulder surprised, but quickly masks it as he goes to flee. "I know what you're doing!", I yell. He freezes in his tracks at this. Finally.

He doesn't turn around when I come up behind him. "Rosa, you shouldn't be coming near me. I could hurt you. After all…I'm a criminal.", he states. I frown. "Bullshit Kurama!", I shout, shocking him. He looks over his shoulder surprised. "If you wanted me hurt, you wouldn't have stopped Hiei from attacking me. So stop saying such nonsense." He doesn't say anything, but does turn himself around. "You know, you really scared me when I found out that you were part of the heist. I really thought you betrayed me for second and mind you, that you made me think so pisses me off. Why couldn't you tell me that you did this to safe your mother?"

He blinks before looking away. "You wouldn't have let me do this.", he says as a matter of fact. I sigh, "You're right, I couldn't have let you, but not just because I'm a spirit detective…", I tell him , making him look up curiously. "You know, considering your mother…Eventually I probably would have told you to let go, take it as it is. Cruel, I know…but that's how the world works after all. At least…that is the truth that I accepted when I lost my mother. But I guess…that doesn't count for demons, does it?", I ask sadly. "Rosa…", he starts surprised.

"I'm glad though, that you found a way to safe her. She deserves to live. But Kurama…there is one thing I haven't been able to figure out yet, and that is the offering needed for the mirror….Perhaps that would be another reason for you steer clear of me? I am not going to like it, am I?", I guess. He sighs and it looks like I've been right. "Rosa…Even though you know, the situation still remains the same. I will continue with my plan and I ask of you to not get involved anymore. Let the junior detective handle this, I promise you that he won't be harmed as it is not my intention to harm anyone. So I ask of you, do not come looking for me, do not come near me at all. You will understand why when it's over. For now, just focus on Hiei. He will be causing a lot of trouble.", he says before walking off.

I stare after him, taking in his words before opening my mouth, "Are you not my friend?" There is a moment of silence, but for his footsteps. "I am.", he answers before disappearing into the night. I smile at that. "Then you should know better than to believe that I would stay away.", I say quietly to the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't tell Yusuke or anyone for that matter and I did heed Kurama's words to some extent. I didn't see him or even look for him and I found that I didn't need to because I can feel him around from time to time, watching me. 'That hypocrite. Has he already forgotten that I can sense him?', I will think.

Anyway, the day of the full moon arrived. It was afternoon when I found myself following Yusuke to where he was meeting up with Kurama. I bet he's confused on why I didn't join him. I took every precaution not to be found out and for that I raided some nifty spirit world tools consisting of a disguise, spirit energy suppressors and last but not least, a spray to change my scent. And when I found him headed for the hospital, I was not surprised at all. I guess it will all play out here and I'm making sure to get a front row seat.

/Kurama's point of view/

I spot the detective and he looks surprised towards the location I asked him to meet me. I half expected Rosa to come with him, but I'm glad she listened to me. It's better this way. "I've been waiting.", I say as soon as he spots me. "Follow me." He does so quietly. It will be simple. I let him know what's going on, do what I have to and afterwards he can take the Dark looking glass without any trouble. Not even Koenma himself has reason to complain afterwards.

I take him to mother's hospital room, the same one she has been in for months… She is surprised to see that I brought someone with me as she gets up with some difficulty. I rush over as worry hits me. "It's okay mother, please lie down.", I usher. She wouldn't have it though. "I'm feeling rather well today.", she explains. "Shall I peel you an apple?", I offer. "No thank you, I don't have an appetite." I suppress a sigh. She hasn't been eating well at all. "You have to get some nutrition, or else you will never feel better.", I scold her gently. She finally gives in. "Yes, yes. I will do as Shuichi says."

After spending some time with her, she goes to rest and I take Yusuke up to the roof. "Are you finally going to explain?", he asks impatiently. "I will.", I says, turning to look over the city. "Shuichi is the name I adopted in the human realm. That woman is my adopted mother. My father died a long time ago. The thing is, for fifteen years I let her raise me under this deception." "I'm not following you at all.", the boy mutters. I guess it's time for the full story. "My true identity is that of a Yoko, a fox that has lived for hundreds of years, taking on spiritual powers and becoming an enchanted creature. Breaking both seals and codes, I specialized in stealing ancient treasures. However, fifteen years ago, I was seriously injured by a powerful hunter. And so, I escaped to the human realm, still in my spiritual body. I then became one couple's child and thought that in that form, if I could put up with it for ten years, I would recover my spiritual powers. When that happened, I had planned on removing myself from that couple…"

"So then, why..?", Yusuke wonders. "That woman… Mother's illness is incurable. It was then that those guys appeared. They invited me to join their band to steal the three great treasures of darkness. I then remembered the Dark looking glass and how it could grant one's greatest desire, see?", I say taking it out and looking down on it. "And so?", Yusuke questions. "I want to use it here to safe her.", I say, telling him the reason why I took it. "If I can get that wish granted, I will return the treasure, go before King Yama the Great and receive my punishment." "Why would a demon go that far for a human?" "Why indeed? I'm not too sure myself. But there is one thing I know for certain, I owe her an awful lot. Not knowing what I was, she did an excellent job raising me. When she became ill, it was the first time I actually thought of repaying her kindness." "Why are you telling me all of this?", the detective asks confused. "You had faith in me.", I tell him, remembering what I overheard a few days back.

Suddenly the door opens, the nurse calling for me in panic, "Shuichi-kun! Your mother…!" I gasp as fear grips my heart and quickly rush back to mother's room, Yusuke behind me. "She suddenly took a turn for the worse, and to be honest, she's in an extremely critical condition.", the doctor explains. "What does that mean?" "Tonight will probably prove the steepest of passes for her. We will do our best, but expect anything." I look back into her room, eyes wide. This is it.

Having returned to the roof, the moon has risen. "I have to do it.", I tell Yusuke. "You are going to use the mirror?" "Yeah…" "In order to get your wish granted, I heard you gotta to offer something. Do you know what it is?", he questions. "My life.", I say shocking him. I take the mirror, placing it on the ground. "Dark looking glass, receive the light from the moon and awaken! Display your power and reflect my desire on your surface!", I call out. It activates, sending forth a light. "A lifetime of happiness for this woman. Is that what you desire?", it asks. "It is.", I say. "Hey, aren't you making some mistake?!", Yusuke voices. "Even if she is saved and you die, it will not amount to anything!" "This is the only way!", I argue. "To fulfill your wish, it means I must have your life. Is that what you want?", the mirror asks. "If it will save her life…", I tell it. "Very well then, I shall grant your wish.", the mirror speaks.

A searing pain shoots through my body as it goes to claim my life. 'Farewell mother.', I think. I gasp as the detective puts his hand out next to mine. "What are you doing?!", I ask shocked. "Hey mirror! Take my life! By doing this, you won't have to take his entire life to grant his wish do you?!", he shouts at it, surprising me. 'What is it with this guy?' "What are you thinking!?" He turns to me, a painful look in his eyes. "The sight of a mother's face after losing her son…it's unbearable!", he says. "There is nothing worse!", he exclaims with passion.

"That is exactly why you shouldn't be doing this Yusuke.", a calm voice calls from behind. I gasp as the mirror is snatched away and we look back to see Rosa as she is now in the mirrors grasp. I never noticed her coming! She smiles down on us, a sad smile. "You are both fools.", she says, walking to the edge of the building. "What are you doing!?", Yusuke shouts. "The right thing.", she replies as if it's nothing. 'You are going to…?' "Please no Rosa!", I call, but it falls on deaf ears as she looks into the mirror.

"Dark looking glass…I want to offer my life.", she says ever so calmly. I look for a way to stop her, but how she positioned herself, she might fall to her death, taking the mirror with her if I try anything. She figured it all out. "You wish to give up your life to make the demon happy?", the mirror asks her. She glances at me, "I do." "No Rosa, don't!", I call out to her. Fear grips me. "The hell Rosa!?", Yusuke shouts, just as upset. She turns to look down at us. "I have no one but my friends. If I can't protect them, what kind of friend does that make me?", she explains. "Rookie. I'm sure you'll be able to take my place as spirit detective. I do not worry to hand over the faith of the world to you.", she says to Yusuke who clenches his fists. "Kurama.", she calls. I can only look at her wide eyes as my heart feels like weeping. "Take good care of your mother for me. I love her as my own." I shake my head in disbelief. "No regrets.", she finishes before the mirror glows brightly, blinding us.

As I finally regain my vision, I look around panicked. I spot her body slumped over the buildings' edge. "Rosa!", I yell, rushing over. I gather her in my arms and check her pulse shakily. Yusuke stands over me looking worried. I swallow hard in fear, but gasp as I feel it. Her heart is still beating. What does that mean? "She's alive…", I breath out, making Yusuke sink to his knees in relief. He turns to the mirror. "Was the wish granted?" "In light of your actions, I have decided to grant the wish without taking a life.", it explains. "So then…?", I gasp.

I turn to Yusuke, handing Rosa over to him. "Please take care of her for me for a while. She's very dear to me.", I explain, making him blink surprised. I stand up and rush down the stairs to mother's room. "Shuichi-kun, I heard she's improving!", the nurse calls out happily as soon as she sees me. "Not only is she improving, but her condition is well on its way to recovery. It's astonishing how much will to life some people have.", the doctor adds. I breath a large sigh in relief as I approach her. "Shuichi.", she says happily taking my hand. "Mother…", I say, feeling my eyes well up. 'Finally… Thank you so much Rosa.'

/Original point of view/

I groan as I pry my eyes open. "Man, that hurt. Huh?", I say looking up at Yusuke's and Botan's faces. Before I can do anything else, Botan crushes me into a hug. "Oi Oi, Botan! Be more careful with the girl!", Yusuke scolds. Botan lets go, smiling happily. "What happened? I should be dead.", I say confused. "Yeah, but the mirror decided to play nice. You idiot.", Yusuke scolds, knocking me up the head softly. I smile before looking around. "Where is…?", I start to ask. "Go check downstairs.", he tells me as I stand up. I look back at him, feeling like I have some explaining to do. "Go ahead. We'll cover that bit later.", he says. I nod. "Thanks Yusuke.", I say before running inside.

When I reach Shiori's room, I carefully peek inside to see Kurama and his mother talking happily. I smile at the scene. This was exactly what I wanted. "Will you please excuse me for a moment mother?", Kurama asks suddenly as he turns around before walking my way. I quickly pull back and wait around the corner, anxious on what he will say.

He turns the corner and halts, looking down at me. I bite my lip worried as I see his glare. "You and I have a lot to discuss.", he says, making me gulp. Suddenly his features turn into a soft smile and I'm taken aback as he wraps his arms around me, burying his head in my hair. "But I guess that can wait until later.", he whispers. I smile, hugging him back. I'm glad to have my friend back.


	18. Chapter 18

Koenma groans in frustration. "Hmm, what do I do with you? I'm so disappointed, I can't think straight.", he mutters holding his head. I can only stare at the ground like I've been doing so for the last five minutes when he started his rant. He finally found out about me knowing Kurama and now I have to suffer the consequences. "I guess I understand, but on the other hand, you were withholding information for years on end. Hmm." He puts his head down in defeat, sighing loudly.

"Aha!", he suddenly exclaims, making me look up at him. "Yamashita Rosa, you…are suspended until further notice.", he says. My jaw drops in shock. "But Koenma…!", I start to protest. "You challenge my decision?", he asks. "Well…I agree that I deserve punishment, but by suspending me, you'll practically be leaving Yusuke to fend for himself against Hiei.", I explain worried. He sighs. "I realize that, but I have to draw the line somewhere Rosa. I can't just let you off easily. I'm afraid I have no other choice. And to make sure you won't go and meddle, I'm sending you to the infirmary to assist there. You will not be leaving spirit world until I say so."

I think hard, trying to find the right words so he will change his mind. Sadly I can't find them as he dares me to challenge him with his glare. "Good. Now, Kurama still hasn't been caught. What can we do about that?", he asks. "You won't have to worry about that. He promised he'd turn himself in." Koenma sighs again, "You sure have a lot of trust in that boy." "You shouldn't be calling him a boy Koenma, he's probably older than you.", I come to his defense, making Koenma's eye twitch. "Quiet you. Now report to your duties.", he says sending me off.

I grumble as I make my way through the hallways. Koenma knew he could get to me by taking away what I like doing best, but to put Yusuke in danger for the sake of punishing me, that's low. When I spot Botan coming my way, I think of something good. "Rosa, what did he say? Eep!", she wonders before I take her by the wrist and drag her off with me.

"See this?", I ask her after some time. "What's that?", she asks curiously as she observes the purple globe of about ten centimeters in diameter. It is locked into a metal frame. "A spirit bomb, made out of my own energy. It's limited in its power, because I don't want Yusuke to blow himself up, but it can pack a descent punch. It may be just what he needs. All he needs to do is take it out and throw.", I explain. "I see. That's amazing Rosa." I smile, "At least I can help him somehow." "I'll make sure he gets it.", she says, patting my shoulder. "Thank you Botan."

Hours later I finished up my chores for the day. It was late and my tasks were tedious. I'm not really nurse material as I hardly know enough to aid myself. For the more serious wounds, I come here to get treated. All the while I couldn't take my thoughts off of Yusuke. It worries me still that he is facing Hiei as we speak and I can only hope he'll live somehow.

You can imagine my surprise when Yusuke storms into the infirmary with Kurama hanging onto his shoulder. "Hey Rosa, your boyfriend needs some love.", he says ending in a sing-song voice. My eyebrow twitches as I feel myself going red. Kurama goes to laugh embarrassed, but only ends up coughing. "Please refrain from making jokes at such a time Yusuke.", I scold before turning to my wounded friend.

"What happened?", I ask worried, quickly getting some towels for the bleeding. I press them to his abdomen as Yusuke and I take him to a bed. I press a buzzer for the doctor. "That idiot got in front of an attack meant for me. Sounds like something you would do huh?", he says to me. "Seriously, something is wrong with the two of you.", he mutters before speaking up again as the doctor arrives to tend to Kurama's wound.

"Anyway, Hiei is in custody. Your spirit thingy helped a lot with that, but can you tell me why you weren't there yourself? It would have made things a lot easier.", Yusuke says a bit peeved. "Hey, you have a complaint, take it up with Koenma.", I say annoyed. "He suspended me in case you haven't heard yet." Yusuke blinks. "That idiot! What the hell for?", he exclaims. I look away, not wanting to say it in front of Kurama, but it seems he already guessed as he speaks up, "I'm afraid that would be my fault." I shake my head, huffing. "Don't say that. It was my decision for not telling him about you, but it's out now, so I'll just have to take my responsibility.", I say getting ready some stitch thread. "But still…", Kurama tries. "Oh shush.", I scold him.

Yusuke sits down with a sigh. "Man, I'm sorry you're going to be stuck here Kurama. You're not a bad guy at all, I hope Koenma sees that." Kurama barely cringes as I start stitching him up now that the wound is clean. "Don't worry Yusuke, I don't regret how things turned out. I committed a crime and no matter the reason I will be held accountable for it. That's just the way it is.", he reasons. "Sure.", Yusuke muses still disappointed. "Well, at least you won't be on your own for a while.", he says motioning to me. "Say, isn't there anything you can do to get him off the hook?", he questions me. "Yusuke, I can't ask that of her.", Kurama says alarmed, but is taken aback by a small tug on his hair, making him look up at me surprised. "It goes without saying that I'll try.", I tell them. "Rosa…", Kurama breathes. "Koenma is not all indecent. I'm sure he can understand the situation.", I explain as I start to think of ways to deal with the toddler. I think I'll have to be creative on this one.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh boy.", I sigh again, like I have been doing for the past days. I find myself opening the creaking door to the holding cells. 'No turning back now.', I think as I step inside the long and dark hallway. I walk forward until I come across a particular cell from which a pair of red uncaring eyes stare back at me in distain.

Let me explain what's going on: After much deliberation, and practically begging on my part, Koenma agreed to my suggestion on punishment for Kurama. He will be put on probation until he has repaid his dept to the Spirit world. In the meanwhile he could go home. Koenma does have a heart and he could sympathize with Kurama's position. He also believes he has no reason to flee.

You would think that would be a reason for me to rejoice, but Koenma being Koenma, thought it would be great if I, since I came up with Kurama's punishment, could also find a fitting punishment for Hiei…. 'Yay!', note the sarcasm. Now I'm standing in front of the person who, I'm guessing, still has it out for me.

"What do you want?", Hiei asks uncaring. I sigh, yes, yet again. "Look, I'm not here for the fun of it, but I need to talk to you.", I tell him, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Hn. I'm not in the mood for chit chats. When will I hear my punishment? I want this over with.", he says annoyed. "Yeah, about that…You're looking at your judge and jury.", I inform him. I can see his eyes widen a little at the news. "So yeah, talking to me might help your case, or not, depending on what you have to say that is.", I continue.

I can feel the discontent coming from him in waves. "You expect me to grovel before you? Beg for forgiveness? Absurd!", he scoffs. I shake my head. "Not at all Hiei.", I assure him. "Listen, if it were Koenma, you would probably hang soon, unless we can come to a different solution. I'm guessing you don't like the idea of the prior, since it would do your reputation no good. You could have a chance to redeem yourself of this embarrassment once you go free and with me, that is a possibility. That is, if you follow my terms.", I tell him. He shifts, narrowing his eyes in thought. "What are your 'conditions'?" I barely suppress a smirk as I think that he isn't going to enjoy his punishment. He might wish for death instead. Would he really be so stubborn?

"Kurama as you might have heard has been put on probation and is to Spirit world's disposal until he has paid of his dept.", I begin. "Hn.", Hiei scoffs. I hold up my hand, asking him to listen before he goes off ranting about Kurama. "I thought you could use a punishment similar to that. Of course, it will take you longer." I pause, seeing Hiei smirk. He thinks he's getting off easy. "Also," , I continue, making his face fall. "you won't be allowed to leave the human realm. As a matter of fact, you will not be allowed to leave Tokyo prefecture unless Koenma, me or Yusuke say otherwise."

I look to the side boredly, tapping my foot as Hiei sneers and starts ranting and spewing insults. I expected as much. After several minutes he falls silent, only breathing a bit harder than normal. "You finished? , I ask. He glares at me in warning but replies anyway, "Sure." He stands up, coming closer so I can see him better. "If I agree, what will keep me from eventually slitting your throat in your sleep?", he asks menacingly. "Nothing. But I know you won't.", I tell him. "Oh?", he dares. "You don't strike me as one who will sink as low as to kill outside an honest battle.", I elaborate. "Hn.", he says, stepping back a bit. Inside, I feel relieved at his reaction, because I was bluffing on this and he didn't decide to call me on it.

"How about if I do decide to leave?", he asks. I can tell he didn't use the word 'run' on purpose. "I'll know.", I say, certain of this. "If you do not uphold yourself to the terms I stated, you will hang after all.", I say resolutely. "It's your choice. So what do you say Hiei?" He is silent for a moment before speaking. "I agree to your terms. But know this; once my sentence is over, I will have revenge on you and the boy.", he threatens. I nod. "I'll make sure to be ready. Well, now that this is over with…", I start before waving a guard over.

"Take Hiei to Koenma so he can see him out.", I tell the ogre before turning to Hiei. "He should already know of the terms since he has eyes and ears everywhere in this place. I wish you well, Hiei.", I say before turning on my heel to get out of there before I'm late for school, again. Miki will have my head if I'm not in time to meet her before school for our usual chill-out time.


	20. Chapter 20

Things were peaceful for a while and I could focus on my schoolwork and hang out with Kurama and Miki. Even though my suspension is over, there was nothing to do while Yusuke was training with Genkai. When I heard he earned her apprenticeship, I felt both glad for him and worried. Genkai is sure to train him to the max.

Sadly, a break is only temporarily. On a fine spring day, I find myself sitting in the dead-quiet class, making assignments when a buzzing sound reaches my ears. It comes closer and closer and me, feeling annoyed by the sound, glance up just in time to see a large insect fly in through the open window. It's one I've never seen before.

With a raised eyebrow, I follow it with my eyes as it whizzes through the room. It seems as though no one else notices the annoying critter which makes me wonder. When it finally touches down on the teachers' desk I watch it crawl up to the man who is completely unaware of it as he keeps on making notes on papers we wrote earlier that week. For an unknown reason I can feel my skin start to crawl the longer I look at the insect. It's not that I feel scared of it, but there is something off.

So, going with my instinct and focusing harder , I suddenly sense it. It's weak, but I'm certain of it. There is a small amount of energy coming from the bug that senses similar to that of demons. The fact gets me on edge, especially as the bug seems to have it out on my teacher! Thinking quickly, I grab my book and speed walk to the front of the classroom.

A hard bang resounds throughout the classroom, almost making the teacher fall out of his chair and the whole class' attention is now on me. "Yamashita! What is the meaning of this?!", he shouts angrily. Putting up my best apologetic look. "I'm sorry sir. I just slipped when I came over to ask you a question on this assignment.", I tell him, making him blink a few times before glancing to the rest of the class. "Get back to work. Nothing to see here.", he tells them before turning back to me.

Clearing his throat, he asks; "You didn't hurt yourself right?" I shake my head, but put on a sad face. "I'm afraid I do feel a bit dizzy though. Would it be alright if I have myself checked out by the nurse for a moment?", I ask sweetly. The man smiles at me, "Of course. You can finish your assignment at home." I nod in thanks and gather my things before leaving the classroom. I try hard to keep the disgusted look off my face as I feel the slimy remains of the bug sticking to the back of my textbook.

Once outside, I look at it closer, but I can't figure out where it came from or what it is. If this is some demon insect, then what would have happened if it had bit my teacher or something? Surely the outcome wouldn't be anything good. Frowning, I wonder what to do. Do I take it to Spirit world or can I ignore it and return to class? Suddenly the solution hits me. I could show it to Kurama. He would know more about it.

Making up my mind, I rush to his classroom. Setting my stuff out of sight, I knock on the door, quickly coming up with an excuse to get him out off class. The door opens to the English teacher. I count my blessings as she is easily fooled.

"Excuse me miss, but could you spare me Shuichi Minamino for a moment please. He has an important phone call at the reception. I was asked to get him.", I make up. She smiles brightly before nodding and turning around to the class. "Minamino, you have a phone call. You can go ahead and take it.", she calls. From inside I can hear him reply, "A phone call? Alright, please excuse me." A moment later he steps outside, looking slightly surprised to see me there. "Hurry back when you're done.", the teacher says before closing the door behind her.

"Hello Rosa, I take it there isn't really a phone call from the look on your face.", he says smiling. I shake my head. "No, but I do need your opinion urgently on something.", I tell him seriously. "Take a look at this.", I say, guiding him back to where I left my things. Handing over the book with the flattened bug, he looks at it surprised. "A Demon world insect! Where did you come across it?", he asks. "It just flew into my classroom from the window. I could sense a faint demonic energy coming from it and decided to kill it before it reached my teacher.", I explain to him.

He nods understanding. "It's a good thing you did. If a human is bitten, it can have terrible consequences. Plus, humans don't notice they are prayed on until it is too late. They can't see or hear them coming. But the question now is, how did it get here?", he wonders, looking it over again. "Do you think there are more of them Kurama?", I ask. He frowns at that. "It is likely. They usually come in swarms, so this one must've strayed." I sigh, "Why do I get the feeling that it will turn out to be a busy day today?" It is at just that moment that my communicator rings. "You just might be right.", comments Kurama grimly.


	21. Chapter 21

Koenma explained that Yusuke and Botan also encountered the insects and what's worse, people who were bitten. They turn very aggressive and have tried to kill them repeatedly. Koenma said it was because after being bitten they were being controlled by someone wielding a certain flute. Koenma thought it likely to be the four Saint Beasts as he recently had a demand from them to get access to the human world. They made threats on what could happen if he didn't yield to their demands and of course Koenma didn't listen to them. So now, Kurama and I are both send to find a portal to take us to the castle of the Saint Beasts in Demon world. Not before excusing ourselves out of school of course.

Once we approach the portal I can sense another demon nearby and the energy feels vaguely familiar. "Hiei? You there?", I question out loud. My suspicions are confirmed when he drop down from a tree near the portal. "Took you long enough.", he grunts, crossing his arms annoyed. 'When is this guy ever not annoyed?', I can't help but wonder. "Hello Hiei,", Kurama greets. "I see that you will be joining us." "Hn. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to my own business.", Hiei says, narrowing his eyes, obviously not pleased to be here.

"Hey, if you don't feel like doing this, I'm sure you can tag along just for show. It's been too long since I've seen some action, even my hands are starting to feel all soft and feminine. I need to give someone some proper ass kicking soon.", I tell him. He quirks a brow at that, seeming unimpressed. "That'll be a bore. Just leave it all to me so we can end this quickly. Besides, you might break a nail.", he smirks. I purse my lips at the comment and shake my head. "On their face maybe. No way I'll let you have all the action. Guess I'll just have to beat you to them!", I call before jumping in head first. Hiei glances at Kurama. "Can she even punch a dent in a pack of butter?", he questions. "I'm sure you'll appreciate her strength as much as I do when you see it for yourself Hiei.", Kurama defends before following.

I land gracefully in front of a large single tree within a barren plane. This place could use some rain.', I think before turning to the two people already there as I sense Kurama and Hiei arriving behind me. "Rosa?! And Hiei and Kurama too?!", Yusuke asks stumped.

"Hey Yusuke, so you're back from boot camp. I see Genkai made sure to beat the green out of you and has graced us with a new greenhorn.", I say casually before really looking to see their faces red and them huffing and puffing. "Don't tell me you're already out of breath. You just got here.", I comment. "Shut up Rosa! For your information, we were beating off a lot of tiny monsters before you all got here and chased them off.", Yusuke growls. I chuckle. He is so easily riled up. "Just joking Yusuke. Now, who is your friend?", I question, turning to the tall, orange haired boy.

The boy takes this chance and almost strikes a pose. "I am Kazuma Kuwabara, second best fighter of Sarayashiki Jr. high!", he says proudly making me look at him dully. 'That doesn't say anything at all.', I can't help think. "My name is Rosa Yamashita and these two are Kurama and Hiei.", I introduce, pointing to them respectively. "Nice to meet you.", Kurama says politely, while Hiei decides to stay silent. "I'm glad you guys arrived for backup. This place is crawling with these annoying little buggers.", Kuwabara says relieved. "Hn. If you can't handle even those insignificant demons, you have no business here.", Hiei comments in his usual way, making Kuwabara twitch.

Yusuke rolls his eyes and turn to Kurama and I. "Hey Kurama, how come you guys are here?", he asks curious. "Courtesy to Rosa. Hiei and I get to pay off our dept to the Spirit world by aiding you.", Kurama explains. Yusuke grins, "Well that's cool." Suddenly Hiei speaks up, putting in his thoughts on the matter. "Make no mistake. I don't know about Kurama, but I'm only here for my own benefit. I have no plans on cooperating with you.", he says, making Kurama chuckle. "What? This guy sure has an attitude for such a puny guy.", Kuwabara says offended, making Hiei look at him bored. "Do you want to die?", he threatens, making Kuwabara go to hit him, only for Hiei to disappear and reappear right in front of Yusuke. "I will get my revenge. I'm coming after you two, so you had better watch yourself.", he threatens, making me rise a brow. This guy is so full of spite.

Kuwabara, now seriously pissed, goes to hit Hiei again from the back. "You son of a… Don't ignore me!", he shouts, but misses again as Hiei takes a step back, completely ignoring him. "Stop it Hiei.", Kurama scolds. "You can settle it when this is over.", he reasons. "It's okay Kurama. I'm sure Hiei will behave himself for now.", I tell him, making Hiei scoff in the background. "Alright, the more allies we have right now the better.", says Yusuke. "Anyway, let's head up to the Labyrinth castle. We have work to do.", he continues, making me look upon the fortress like structure in the distance. "Yeah, let's go.", I agree, setting off.

It is quite a walk still and I take this time to get a few questions answered. "Say Kuwabara, how did you get dragged into this?", I question. He thinks it over for a moment, "Well…the old lady said I had a strong sixth sense when I came over for advice. It was at that moment that Genkai held a small tournament and Yusuke was there to find this demon who had it out for the lady's powers. That's when I learned all about demons and such.", he explained. "And now he's throwing himself wildly into danger with little to no skill what so ever.", Yusuke adds mocking. Having already figured out he's a hothead, I'm not surprised when this causes Kuwabara to get into a fight with him.

I can only sigh at the two of them, hoping they get serious when their needed. I'm curious of what they can do, especially Yusuke after his training. I hardly saw him fight Goki that first time and realize I haven't seen him fight since, but I guess the same goes for me. I have been sitting still for way to long, but I suppose I will soon get a chance to show off for myself.

I glance around, feeling slightly uncomfortable for whatever reason. "We are being watched.", Kurama informs me, also keeping his eyes out for any movement. "Let them. It won't change their faith.", Hiei scoffs. Kurama nods in agreement, now turning to me. "Are you ready?", he asks. I glance back amused. "You really have to ask?", I say making him smile. "I suppose that was unnecessary." I look forward to see we are closing in on the gate. I can't help but punch my fist into my hand a few times, feeling excited. "Let's blast them to kingdom come."


	22. Chapter 22

"So this is the entrance?","Yusuke wonder looking up to the gate in the form of a menacing maw. "It's a long tunnel.", Kuwabara observes looking inside where it is almost pitch black. "It would be nice if the tunnel had an exit.", Kurama comments, not seeing any light on the other side either.

Kuwabara steps up, standing up straight bravely, in his own fashion. "One must ender the tiger's den if one it to obtain the cub.", he speaks as if quoting an ancient philosopher. "All we can do is move on ahead.", he continues. Hiei grunts, "That's a pretty candid lack of strategy." "What was that you runt?!", Kuwabara dares, glaring down at an unimpressed Hiei. I rub my head, sighing in frustration. "They'll go at each other every chance they get from now on huh?", I mutter. "I'm afraid so.", Kurama replies, also sounding annoyed by the thought of their constant arguing. "Well, I don't see any other way in, so let's just go!", Yusuke says, marching inside and we quickly follow after him, but not without Kuwabara threatening Hiei, "Someday I'm gonna wring your tiny neck."

It takes some time, but we do eventually come across an exit. Though before we get out, we are stopped by a flying eyeball. 'Wow, I just keep on learning new exciting things!', I think sarcastically. I only start to pay attention when it actually starts to speak in some way or another.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth castle!", it exclaims. "Those who would enter the castle must undergo judgement from the Gate of betrayal.", it announces. "Betrayal?", Yusuke wonders, getting on edge. I can't blame him. Nothing good can come out of a flying eyeball saying such things, I'm sure.

We watch it fly off towards the wall opposite the exit and pull a lever. Immediately everything starts to shake and I glance up just in time to see the ceiling coming down on us. "Incoming!", I yell, warning them. I raise my arms just in time to catch it from crushing down on us. It's extremely heavy and with effort I manage to look around to see the other also straining to keep the ceiling up.

"How is that? The gateway is terribly sensitive and quite intelligent.", I hear the eyeball's voice from outside. "It can tell how much those supporting it have and presses down with enough force that they can barely keep it up. Yes, support it with all your might, if one of you only slightly withdraws your power, you will all be flattened. Squash!", it laughs as it explains our predicament. "If one of you betrays the others and escapes, the others will be crushed, but if you all rely on each other, your power will eventually fail you and you will all die. Only the one who betrays the others will be able to enter the castle. Whatever way, be my guest", it continues smugly before flying off a bit, leaving us to our struggle.

"Can I please blast the damn thing?", I beg them, pissed off. "Sorry Rosa, no go.", Yusuke strains to say. "We need your energy to hold this up." "That little bastard!", Kuwabara cusses, accidentally making his knee buckle and leaving us with more weight for a moment. "Who was that?!", Hiei yells angrily."Who was it? It could only be you to pull off such a dirty trick.", Kuwabara counters. "If you don't trust me, I don't mind betraying you.", Hiei says dead serious. I can feel my eye start to twitch. "Shut up the both of you!" I yell at them, letting loose some extra energy to lift the ceiling a bit. I groan at the extra strain I just put on myself. "Rosa!", Kurama calls out worried.

"Damnit, what are we suppose to do?", Yusuke mutters. The eye laughs at our predicament and explains that it doesn't matter what we decide. The traitor will also have a surprise waiting for them. I wince as the ceiling slowly lowers as our strength is drained. Yusuke grits his teeth before looking like he just got an idea. "Hiei, you raise that lever!", he shouts, surprising the demon. "Of course.", I say, catching on. "You're the fastest among us.", I tell him, happy with the plan. Hell, I'm glad we even came up with on.

Kuwabara shows his discontent, but Yusuke will have none of it even when Hiei agrees with Kuwabara's objections. Yusuke gathers his energy to give slightly dumbfounded Hiei the chance to move. Just for good measure I do the same, my body starting to glow purple from the feet up. It makes a wind blow around me from the release of power. "Hiei, hurry!", I call. He hesitates a moment, but finally darts of to the lever, coming to a stop beside it.

We're surprised when he hesitates to pull it and all the while the ceiling slowly starts to sink lower. "What's the matter?! Hurry and raise that lever!", Kuwabara yells, nearly buckling down from the weight. I can see the eyeball talking into Hiei and it looks like he's about to be swayed from raising the lever, but when we were almost expecting him to leave us, he slashes the eyeball with his sword angrily. He finally pulls up the lever, making the ceiling stop when my knees were about to reach the ground. I sigh in relief but gasp as I hear a rumbling sound before seeing a boulder drop down on Hiei.

"Hiei!", Yusuke shouts. Rushing outside, we are relieved to see him standing on top of the boulder we thought crushed him. "Tell them this from me…", Hiei says to the eyeball who is now fluttering around wildly. "If they are going to beg for their lives, now is the time!"

The eyeball flies off screaming and I sink to my knees tiredly, by body shaking slightly from the strain. "Are you okay?", Kurama asks crouching down next to me. I release a deep breath. "I can hardly feel my arms anymore.", I mutter. He takes my hand, pulling me to my feet. "You'll be okay.", he says, patting my hand softly.

"You saved us Hiei. Thanks.", Yusuke says, giving him a thumbs up. "You gave us quite a scare there. You are quite an actor huh?", he says, slapping Hiei on the back awkwardly. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't really do it to save you.", Hiei comments before walking off. "Jerk!", shouts Kuwabara angrily, making Hiei turn back to face us. "The more people we have, the easier it will be to defeat them goes for me too.", he explains before walking off again, leaving Yusuke confused. "Don't worry, that is just his way of saying 'thank you'.", Kurama assures him. "Yeah."

We decide to follow Hiei before we lose sight of him, me and Yusuke both stumbling from lack of energy at the moment. My stumbling doesn't last as Kurama suddenly heaves me onto his back. I can't say I feel like complaining. "Thanks Kurama.", I mutter, putting my chin on his shoulder. "You're welcome.", he replies as he walks on without effort, or if he does have any discomfort, he doesn't show it.

"Kurama, Rosa's knight in shining armor. Never far off to safe his maiden from any discomfort.", Yusuke jokes, only to be met with my hand to the back of his head, making him nearly smack his face onto the ground. "Shut up Yusuke, you're just jealous nobody wants to carry your heavy ass around.", I counter as I shake from Kurama's attempt to hold his laughter. As we went on I can just hear Yusuke mutter profanities under his breath. "Hurry up rookie senior! I want to be home by the end of the day!", I yell over my shoulder. "Get bend!", he yells back, quickly shuffling after us.


	23. Chapter 23

We find ourselves walking through many corridors rather idly. There is no sign of any beast yet. "Say, I've been wondering about something….", Kuwabara starts out of the blue. "Spill.", Yusuke says boredly. "Are you two together or something? You seem awfully cozy with each other.", Kuwabara questions honestly as he turns to Kurama and I, me still on his back and enjoying the needed rest.

I feel myself flush and from my position I see Kurama's ears turn red at the question. I didn't think that we are acting THAT familiar with each other. Yusuke of course, takes this opportunity of discomfort to laugh his ass off. Kurama clears his throat, "No Kuwabara, we are good friends, that's all.", he explains, shifting uncomfortably. I glare at Yusuke in annoyance. "Can somebody give that boy a good smack for me?" To my surprise, Hiei is happy to oblige. "We have better things to do than to question the nature of their relation. Now hurry up before I leave you all here.", he huffs.

We don't get a chance to do or say anything as Yusuke's communicator starts to ring, spooking Kuwabara. He opens it to see Botan. I tap Kurama's shoulder and he lets me down so I can see. "Thanks again.", I say, before looking over Yusuke's shoulder. "This is Botan in the Human realm, over.", she chirps. Before Yusuke can say anything, Kuwabara nearly rips the communicator from him, swooning over poor Botan.

Yusuke beats Kuwabara for the communicator. Her words are making me feel relieved. She'd be on her own if things get rough and I don't like the idea. Anyway, she thinks that the bugs only can possess those people who feel depressed and that is the reason why there are so few possessed people walking around. Wrapping up the conversation, we realize there is some haste to end the mission. Luckily the first Saint beast is making himself known at this point.

Following his voice we come across two tall doors. Shoving them open, we walk into a room that's pretty much empty. Only torches and a staircase can be seen, but as Yusuke throws one of the torches into a dark corner of the chamber, we are surprised to see that we are not alone. Before us stands a demon that looks to be made from rock.

"Welcome trespassers.", it says. "I am Genbu of the four Saint beasts. Do you have a request before you die?", he introduces himself. "Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint. I'm lost.", Yusuke suggests, sounding genuine, but the beast ignores it. "This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower…", he starts. "Yeah yeah, we need to beat you to go up and face the next one. I've heard it all before.", I say impatiently.

Genbu angrily smacks his tail, leaving a crater. "You… you must be Koenma's number one Spirit detective. I wonder how he will feel when he can see you hanging by your feet from the tower with your throat slit and your eyes picked out by the birds.", he says making me raise a brow indignantly. "Well, I suppose there is an upside to that. I won't have to look at your face anymore.", I insult him, making him growl. "Why you little pest!"

I see this as a good time to crouch down into a fighting position, but halt as a hand falls on my shoulder. Looking back, I see Kurama looking at the beast. "Leave him to me. You should rest for a while longer so you have nothing holding you back when facing the next one.", he tells me. I frown a bit, unsure. "Please Rosa.", he says making purse my lips as I give in. "Fine. Have at it.", I tell him, stepping back as he steps forward. Genbu doesn't seem to care much who he faces though, but I know he should. Kurama's going to make mush out of this beast.

Using his usual strategy of watching his enemy's moves before countering, he gets hurt quickly as he's caught off guard. Genbu can melt his body into the rocky room and use it to cross the distance and appear anywhere he wants. But filling the room with the scent of roses, Kurama can soon smell him out and hacks Genbu into little pieces as soon as he shows himself.

For a moment we thought it was over, but sensing something wrong, Kurama points out the fact that it's not. Looking over, we see to our amazement that Genbu is putting himself back together. Soon he attacks by sending parts of his body flying towards Kurama, who in return slices them into tinier pieces than before. But it doesn't work as he once again puts himself back together and continues his assault.

To our surprise, Kurama suddenly lets himself get hit and I sure hope he has a good reason to do so. Luckily it's soon clear when Genbu once again reassembles himself. I snicker as he seems to have misplaced his head. Genbu panics and Kurama shows us what he's been after, holding up a red glowing stone. He explains that without it, Genbu won't be able to assemble himself again and he's basically doomed. As Genbu starts begging for the return of the stone, Kurama only throws it in the air and slices it in half. In result, Genbu latterly bursts leaving only sand. "Good job Kurama!", Yusuke compliments, but looks shocked when Kurama crumples in pain.

I run up to him, looking over the damage. "If Kurama is hurt, we're in trouble.", Hiei comments. "I'm sorry.", Kurama apologizes. "Don't mind it. You earned yourself a break.", Yusuke says. "Yeah, I'll handle the next one.", Kuwabara 'assures' us. "It's not too bad.", I say to Kurama, helping him up. "I think you'll heal up quickly if you take it easy." He nods. "Well, I guess we should continue.", Yusuke says making us nod in agreement.

Placing Kurama's hand on my shoulder to support him, we continue on our road in defeating the Saint beast. I can only wonder what the next one will be like.


	24. Chapter 24

As we made our way up the stairs, we found ourselves in another hallway. Surprise surprise! Hiei seems pretty bummed at Kurama's injury still and voices his lack of belief in his companions at regular intervals. "We have only four fighters left and one of them is useless.", he comments.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff.", Kuwabara says smugly. "Maybe I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you Kuwabara.", Yusuke says. "Oh? Then maybe I should show you something!", Kuwabara retorts, holding out his hand. It starts to glow a softly, before he shouts: "Spirit sword!", and produces a sword made out of his energy. "Mmh.", I hum, mildly impressed, but duck as he swings it about.

"I no longer need that wooden end of a sword to make it Urameshi and it's made purely out of my spirit energy. I bet it can kick the crap out of your spirit gun.", Kuwabara boasts. "That depends on what finger I use.", says Yusuke, flipping him the bird. "It seems he is only partially useless.", Hiei remarks amused, riling Kuwabara up. "I'm sure, you'll be sorry when you can see what else I can do with it!", he says before holding the sword up and demanding it to get long and that is what happens. "Wow, it even comes with a spear attachment!", Yusuke exclaims surprised, boosting Kuwabara's ego.

The sword dissipates and Kuwabara boasts that he'll be able to handle things from now on, before suddenly collapsing on himself. "Don't worry guys. Sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy.", he groans from the floor. I can only shake my head. He's got a long way to go.

I'm taken out of my thoughts as Botan rings again, but this time she sounds a lot more panicked, making me stand on edge. She tells us she found a lot of insects near an elementary school. Then I hear her scream and she calls out that she's being attacked and chased after by a human who is under the control of an insect. For a moment we lose contact, making me fear the worst, but I'm relieved when the image returns to show that she's okay. "Hurry, before I have to fight the entire city!", she calls out, all worked up.

It is then that the next Saint beast makes himself known. A loud growl resonates through the hallway, making the ground shake beneath our feet. Yusuke cuts off communications with Botan, having other priorities now. "That's Byakko, and he doesn't sound pleased.", Kurama says. "I don't really care if he's pleased or not, but now is a good time to get on the move as any. This place is about to fall apart.", I tell them, watching cracks appear in the walls and ceiling. "Let's go!", Yusuke shouts and we rush onwards.

We soon find ourselves at the top of a staircase and outside. Standing on the other side of a large open area, stands a big demon with the appearance of a tiger. I'm guessing that would be Byakko.

"I'll go.", says Hiei eagerly. "Hey, didn't I say I would take the next one?!", Kuwabara stops him before striding forward. "I guess nobody takes into account that I had dibs on this one. Jeesh.", I say to nobody, crossing my arms annoyed.

As expected from a bad guy, he talks a lot before showing some action, but his talk seems to have effected Kuwabara though as he's pretty scared by now. When Byakko growls loudly, he tears the place apart, leaving only a narrow bridge between us a the area where he is. This surely won't make things any easier as Kuwabara makes his way across with his legs shaking.

Byakko sends four green beasts, produced from his mean at Kuwabara. They wound him with their razor sharp claws. He quickly gets up to his credit and summons his spirit sword. I just hope that can hold those beast off. Sadly he's not doing so well and he's not excepting any help either. It seems Kuwabara has an amazing sense of pride, though I don't know how that will help him.

Suddenly he seems to succumb to the logic of not being able to beat the beasts and starts to run back to us. I didn't expect him to give up to be honest and I'm quite surprised. What surprises me even more though, is when he turns back halfway on the bridge and elongates his sword like before and pierces all the beasts as they are now neatly lined up. I can't help but smile at the neat trick. He's actually using his head.

Byakko makes a comeback though when he inserts more energy into the beasts, making them rush forward, even though they are still pierced. Kuwabara is on the run again and we step aside as he rushes past with the beasts following. Finally he anchors down his sword and catches it on the other side of the little tower from which the staircase came. He ties both end together, calling it a 'Spirit-sword-monster-beast-donut'. It seems he's on a roll and I can't help but chuckle at the sight of it.

Now things get really serious. Kuwabara may have gotten rid of those beasts, but Byakko still needs to be dealt with. In his rage, he destroys the tower and his beasts, but Kuwabara is unimpressed with his new found courage.

Kuwabara attacks with his sword, but it does little good. What's worse, Byakko seems to grow with each blow while Kuwabara grows more and more tired. His sword is also shrinking and we come to the conclusion that Byakko is draining Kuwabara from his energy. Though for some reason, Kuwabara won't stop attacking Byakko with his sword, even after we tell him to stop. Could he have thought of another plan? I hope he pulls the cat out of the bag soon, because he's getting quite the beating in the meanwhile.

Suddenly Kuwabara gathers all his energy and releases it on Byakko until there is none left. Yusuke is about to interfere as Kuwabara collapses, but Kurama stops him as Byakko strats to act funny. Kuwabara explains that he's been overfeeding Byakko and now we will see the results. Suddenly all the energy comes back out in one burst, sending Byakko over the edge and down far below to the ground.

I watch with wonder as Kuwabara tries to concentrate and breath hard. "What are you doing?", I ask, walking up to him. "I'm trying to gather the spirit energy I lost.", he explains seriously. I deadpan at that. "It doesn't work that way. You're energy returns to you naturally.", Kurama assures him, making him breath out a sigh in relief. I smile down at him, "You did well Kuwabara. I must says that I underestimated you." "Well, thanks I guess." I nod, "Take a break alright?" "Yeah, alright.", he breathes tiredly.

Our attention is pulled towards Yusuke as he answers the communicator once again. Botan updates us on the situation in the Human realm, that is worsening quickly. I hope she'll be able to hold on for a while longer though. We are not nearly finished here. This is only confirmed when we hear a familiar roar. But Byakko is supposed to be dead!


	25. Chapter 25

The ground beneath us shakes brutally from Byakko's roar and we quickly run as the platform we were on collapses behind us. From inside the hallway ahead of us, we can hear him mocking us and we have little choice but to continue forward and face Byakko the second time.

Passing through heavy doors, I stop short for a moment as a great heat hits me. It's stifling to say the least. Up ahead glows a light and we follow it to find a rather surprising arena. "That explains it.", I mutter looking down at the boiling lava. Kuwabara drops in a piece of his shirt, just to see it evaporate before it comes near the glowing mass. "This is serious stuff.", he says shocked.

"Impressing view isn't it?", Byakko says from the other side of the room, looking quite healthy to our surprise. I look around to see only mere elevated stepping stones spread out throughout the cavern between him and us. Byakko tells us that this is basically his playroom and dares us to come and fight him.

"Let me at him! We have a score to settle!", Kuwabara calls, making Byakko grin. "Urgh!", Kuwabara huffs as a pull on his jacket holds him back. Looking back rather pissed off, he faces the one who dares stop him. "Rosa?!", he exclaims. I let go off him, looking up at him seriously. "Before you get all mad, I must ask you to swallow your pride and let me handle him from here. Byakko likes to play games, but we seriously don't have time for that. I'm sorry Kuwabara, but I'm stepping in.", I tell him.

"What?! But… you're a girl.", he says shocked, making me quirk a brow indignantly. "Ah..Ah… I didn't mean it that way.", Kuwabara stammers. "It's just that I don't like seeing girls get hurt you know.", he continues, waving his arms around awkwardly. "Thank you, but you don't have to worry about me.", I assure him, zipping down my red jacket and throwing it off, leaving me in a black and white striped shirt. "And you think you can beat him any faster than I can?", Kuwabara questions a little worried. I nod determinately. "Give me ten minutes.", I tell him, looking over at Byakko. "Though on second thought….five could suffice.", I correct. Kuwabara looks at me unsure before giving up. "I sure hope you know what you're doing.", he sighs. I give him a thumbs up before jumping onto the nearest platform.

"Five minutes would be a record on this guy for sure. It's sounds a bit too optimistic if you ask me.", Yusuke mumbles skeptically. Hiei hums in agreement. "Don't forget Yusuke, that Rosa has been doing this for quite some time now. I don't think she said it just to impress. She thought ahead, I'm sure.", Kurama assures him, though wondering how I will accomplish this feat. "I'd like to see it before I believe it.", Hiei scoffs, crossing his arms doubtfully.

Byakko laughs loudly, also having heard our conversation. "You think you can beat me? And in a short amount of time no less? What a joke!", he roars. "You don't stand a chance against me girly. I'll make sure you'll eat your words before you die.", he threatens. I cock my head to the side slightly, sizing him up. "If you are so sure about that, then for your sake, I hope you know how to fly.", I tell him, crouching down. He just looks confused at this comment and I give him no time to start blabbing again, "We start now."

With that, I spring forward, starting to close the distance between us in a rapid pace. "Not so fast girly!", Byakko shouts before grabbing onto his throat. He opens his mouth and I can see an energy gathering within. Thinking quickly, I jump to a pillar to the side just as he sets loose his attack. I skid to a halt before toppling over the side and watch wide eyed as the pillar I was on is obliterated to dust. If I was still standing there, there would have been nothing left of me.

I can hear the gasps of the others behind me and I turn to Byakko as he starts to speak. "I call it Tiger scream. Everything it touches will turn to a pile off ashes.", he explains. "Oi Rosa!", Yusuke calls worried. "Don't go near that stuff you hear!" I nod, not looking at them. "I don't plan to Yusuke!", I call back, gathering spirit energy in my hands as Byakko prepares to fire again. "No Rosa! That won't work!", Kurama calls out in alarm, making me jump away in reaction and just in time. I land on my side roughly from the force, but at least I got away as the pillar is now gone.

"You can't have direct contact, even with your spirit energy separating you and the attack! It will destroy your spirit!", Hiei calls, making me frown. 'There has to be some way.', I think, worried from the setback. Suddenly I get an idea. "Avoid direct contact, got that! How about indirect though?!", I ask him. It's silent for a moment as he seems to think it over. "I don't know.", he answers honestly. Taking a deep breath, I process the information, but not for long as I have to dodge another attack.

I barely have a chance to settle though, before the next attack comes and I rush forward, just reaching the next plateau. This repeats itself a couple of times before Byakko finally pauses, laughing. "You fell right into my trap little mouse. You have nowhere left to run!", he laughs cruelly. I look around at my surroundings to realize that he's right. He's isolating me, leaving nowhere to jump. I caught on to it, but couldn't act and now I'm stuck.

I can hear the panicked voices of my teammates in the back and thought I heard something about getting me out of here, but I can't agree with their plan. "Stay back!", I tell them. "I'm not finished yet.", I say calmly, hushing them.

Byakko laughs again. "It pleases me to see my prey not giving up so easily, but I'm afraid this is the end for you. Death will come quick if that is any reassurance.", he tells me smugly. I smirk at that. "It is, because you just ran out of time.", I tell him. He growls at that. "Die wench!", he roars, powering up his final attack. I myself power up as well with a mighty shout and when he releases his attack I throw a loose cannon of spirit energy to meet his attack mid-way.

I can hear the boys scream in horror as they fear me getting hit and I almost had my own doubts. But I sigh in relief as my blast throws his off course far enough to disappear into the lava. "What!?", he roars shocked. "You diverted my attack!?" I smile at his confusion and power up even more. "You are finished.", I tell him as my spirit energy whips around me in a hot wind.

Crouching down, I plant my hands on the rock below me. "Remember when I told you that it would be good for you if you could fly? Well now would be the time to do so, because here I come!", I shout, sending all my energy out through me hands and into the floor with such a force that it propels me forward at breakneck speed.

I watch Byakko look on in confusion and shock as I rush up to him. Pulling back my leg, I spin and swing my foot outwards until it comes into contact with his head. Byakko's body is swung away from the force and with a scream off terror, he goes headfirst down into the boiling lava, a large splash sounding down below as he's doomed to burn.

I land on the platform a bit unsteadily, but heave a great sigh in relief. "That was a big risk you took.", Kurama comments after they made their way over. I nod, realizing this. If I had put in slightly less power, Byakko's blast would have reached me and it would be game over. "I'm glad though, that luck was with me.", I tell him. He smiles, agreeing. He looks relieved to see me still standing. I suddenly laugh, "I guess you could say I pulled a Yusuke!"

My laughing is cut short as Yusuke pulls me in a head lock. "You're a pain! Scaring us like that!", he scolds before sighing. "Though I guess you pulled off your plan anyway huh?" I nod as best to my ability. "Hn. I thought you said you needed five minutes.", Hiei huffs. I raise a brow as Yusuke lets go. "I miscalculated?", I ask wondering. Kurama chuckles, shaking his head. "No, you actually had time to spare.", he assures me, making me look back at Hiei to see him smirking. "It's good to see that you can follow through on your words.", he says, making me smile. "Of course. Wouldn't want to disappoint."


	26. Chapter 26

After taking more stairs we are surprised to reach a room occupied with only doors, many of them to be exact. "Eeny meeny miney moe?" I suggest. "That would be unwise." starts Kurama. "As I heard from the stories, there is only one door leading up to the upmost room of the Labyrinth castle. Up to now there hasn't been a single one to make it up there alive. In other words, there is no returning alive after having taken the wrong door." he warns. "Mh, that's dark." I muse.

To my surprise, Yusuke turns to Kuwabara, asking with much faith: "Kuwabara, which door should we take?" I watch the tall boy carefully as he assesses our option with care. "Third door from the left." he finally states, sure of his choice. "Alright, let's go!" states Yusuke, but Hiei still seems unsure.

"Despite how I look," Kuwabara starts stepping forward. "I have a knack of getting through Sarashiki's Amusement Park's giant maze. Besides, there is a staggering amount of demon energy behind this door." he states confidently, pushing open the door. The next second he staggers back in fright. "M-mouse!" he squeaks, making me sigh. "Kuwabara, the little swag you just had there left the building." I mutter amused stepping past him into the dark hallway.

The hallway doesn't cause any problem, much to our relief and we soon find ourselves outside thick metal doors, flanked by two tall statues of dragons. "Such an ostentatious door.", Hiei complains as lighting lights the hall.

"This is probably Seiryu's room. The Spirit energy that is flowing from here is even stronger than what we encountered before." Kurama states seriously. "It's giving me a chill too.", Kuwabara agrees. Suddenly the door opens and we are greeted by a cold wind. Shrugging, we do the only thing possible and step inside.

As the door closes behind us, I look around to see a thick cold mist gathered in the room. It is full of demon energy, making it seem that the enemy is all around us. All of a sudden, a voice echoes throughout the room.

"Suzaku-sama is greatly upset at your defiance." it calls out. I only roll my eyes at that. I mean really, what did they expect? "Where is that voice coming from?" questions Kuwabara. "Hey Seiryu, are you trying to play hide-and-seek?! Stop acting so important and get out here!", Yusuke calls out to the room annoyed, no doubt wanting the demon to hurry up.

Then, with a lot of light flashing and dust, our enemy appears before us, the mist now gone. He has a slightly greenish skin-tone and is dressed in a Chinese fighting outfit adorned with dragons. The look in his eyes tells us a lot about the bad mood he's in. "Will this do?" he asks. He then graciously offers us a last chance out, but it falls to deaf ears.

"It appears that you wish die miserably anyway." he starts. "But before that, there is an unwanted guest that has arrived." he finishes, making us draw our attention to the door. Behind it we can hear many noises. "It sounds like something is being dragged." says Kuwabara.

Then the doors open and my eyes widen to see Byakko standing there, though barely. "Help me." he practically begs. "What the… Does he really have nine lives or what?" I wonder surprised.

He steps forward, begging Seiryu for some of his energy. "You fool! You have come here in disgrace!" shouts Seiryu angrily, making the large tiger halt. "Seiryu?!" "I no longer have any expectations from you." Seiryu continues before getting in a stance and gathering his energy.

"That stance! You don't mean to… Please stop!" Byakko begs frightened. "Mato torei-ken!" Seiryu shouts, thrusting his fist forward. The next thing we know, Byakko is frozen from head to toe. My eyes widen as Seiryu dives in, delivering a blow on the frozen demon and shattering his body in many pieces. "Horrible.", I gasp.

I don't listen to Seiryu bragging about his skill as I can only look down at the head of Byakko lying just a few feet away, a single tear in the corner of his frozen eye. I am snapped out of it as a black cloak covers the head. I look up to see that Hiei had stepped forward, ready to take the fight.

"Don't tell me you are moved by foolish emotions?" Seiryu mocks him. "With your atrocious ways, you are the same as we are." he continues. Hiei glared hard at him, clearly angered by his words.

"This is the first time I have seen Hiei like this." Kurama says. "Before, he would have probably done the same as Seiryu. I don't think he fully understands himself why he feels so displeased now, but something has changed in him as he feels more powerful than ever before." he explains.

"What could have possessed a man as evil as you are? There is still time for you. Throw yourself to the ground and bow before me in tears!" Seiryu commands Hiei. 'He's not serious.' I huff to myself, not believing this guy. Making Hiei beg? When it rains cows perhaps. Hiei seems to agree and soon the fight is on.

Hiei resists a cold blast aimed for him and effectively guards us as well. Next, Seiryu pulls the same trick he pulled on Byakko, but Hiei is to quick and jumps over his enemy, waiting for the next attack rather bored. Seiryu doesn't seem willing to give up as he tries again and again making Hiei dodge all over the room. Soon the whole room is covered in a thin layer of ice.

Suddenly they stop moving and I look on in surprise to see that Hiei got hit. His entire left leg is frozen, meaning he won't be able to run anymore. Seiryu takes this chance to land a finishing blow, but Hiei propels himself forward.

As they meet, there is a flurry of strikes from both sides before Hiei lands, his limbs now mostly covered in ice. Seiryu turns to him, mocking: "You were lucky to escape. However, next time will be your last." he threatens before looking confused at Hiei's confident smirk.

"What's so funny?" he questions. Hiei explains that his power does not work on him before easily shaking off the ice. This angers Seiryu even more, but before he can do anything about it, blood starts to drip from him, confusing him.

"Nice." I comment, crossing my arms. We watch on as Seiryu's body is covered in cuts and practically implodes, leaving no trace of him, much to the surprise of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The room unfreezes as we rush over to our teammate.

"Hiei, just how many times did you cut him?" Kurama questions. "Sixteen times." he answers unimpressed. "Sixteen huh?" muses Yusuke. "I only counted up till 15." He sulks. "As for me, I could only see flashing lines streak about." Kurama says. "I lost count on ten." I state amazed. "He was already to pieces when I realized it." Kuwabara says, clearly bummed out.

"That was not bad. If you were to fight me next time, you would probably get to me." Yusuke jokes. "Perhaps." Hiei says, turning away and retrieving his cloak. "I was certain he was going to say something like: 'Of course I would.'" says Kuwabara skeptically.

"He's been changing ever since we got here. It's as if, little by little, he is influenced by you." Kurama states, looking at us. I look over at Hiei curiously, wondering if it's true. "Kudos from Hiei huh? Weird stuff." I muse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks again for all the reviews up until now. I'm going on vacation soon and updating will take longer than you might expect, but it will be over before you know it. See you soon you guys!**

We rush up more stairs. I'm seriously getting tired of those, but anyway… Kuwabara voices his worries, nervous about the situation in the human realm. Feeling quite worried myself; I force myself to scale the stairs even quicker.

I come to a sudden halt as we reach a large open area. Up ahead is another strange looking tower. "That must be where Suzaku is." I state. "All right! Let's charge in there!" Yusuke calls out rushing forward. The others and I follow him quickly only to come to a stop once again.

Botan contacts us in a frenzy. "They are targeting Keiko-chan!" she exclaims as I watch the cowering brunette next to her. "They're what?!" exclaims Yusuke, clearly knowing the girl well. "Anyhow, you've got to get the bug flute as soon as possible and…" She is cut short as they are ganged up on possessed humans.

Suddenly the communication is lost making Yusuke almost break the communicator as his distress reaches a new level. "Botan! Hey Botan! What's going on?!" he yells at the device, but receives no answer. I frown worried. It is clear that Suzaku is targeting loved ones to break our resolve. I wonder if Miki is somewhere safe and manages to stay out of danger until this is over.

Clearly sensing my distress, Kurama squeezes my shoulder. "If Miki ever comes across them, she'll beat them to pulp, I'm sure." he says in an attempt at comforting me. It works as I release a sigh. "You're probably right about that."

With newfound resolve, we hurry onward towards the tower. We need to beat Suzaku in a hurry before people get killed.

"Ah!" I gasp out, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Cultivated people!" I exclaim as I see green human looking creatures step out from corridors next to the tower. Our eyes widen as dozens of them seem to file out. "What a huge amount! I we take them on one by one, we won't be in time!" Kuwabara says worried. "You're right about that. Suzaku is buying himself time." I tell him.

"It will be difficult to defeat them and break through." Kurama says worried. "They are like zombies after all, feeling no pain nor fear." Hiei finishes. "We have little choice." I say getting ready.

"This is too much effort!" Yusuke suddenly exclaim, clearly over the edge. "I'll use my shotgun-style Spirit gun hundred shot volley and blow them all away!" He's snapped out of it as Kurama grabs him by the shoulder. "Calm down."

Yusuke turns on him, furious. "How can you say such a thing?" "It is not to our advantage to use Spirit energy wastefully." Kurama reasons. "If you're too hasty, you'll play right into Suzaku's hands." He warns the junior detective. "Well, what are you saying we should do?" Yusuke questions annoyed. "There is no other way in there, is there?"

"There is." Hiei interrupts Yusuke's rant. We look at him to see him pointing ahead at the first window in the tower. Getting his idea I question: "What do you have in mind?"

After going over the plan, we stand ready to get into action. "I'm counting on you Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouts, making the boy nod in confirmation. He rushes forward, followed by Kurama. I follow after him as Hiei rushes after me. Finally Yusuke follows after us all.

Kuwabara barges in the middle of the cultivated humans before standing firm. Kurama swiftly climbs on top his shoulders and I climb on his. I grunt a little as Hiei jumps onto me. Lastly Yusuke scales our bodies. Once he reaches the top, he jumps for the window. I watch as he barely makes it, latching onto the ledge.

Our human pyramid falters and we tumble down, landing safely on our feet except Kuwabara whose face in now planted in the pavement. "He did it!" He exclaims happily as he looks up to see Yusuke climbing through the window.

"Yusuke!" I call out making him turn to look back at us. "Try not to get yourself killed! We'll be right behind you, you hear?! I find you screwing this up, we will be having a big problem!" I warn him. He smirks before giving a thumbs up, wasting no more time before rushing off.

Looking around, we see the cultivated humans surrounding us. "Well, time to get cracking." I say as my fists glow with a purple hue before planting them in the nearest cultivated human.

After some time, I look up in surprise as a blast sounds from above before it rains debris. It looks like the fight is already well on its way up there. Sadly we aren't progressing very well as the defeated cultivated humans are soon replaced by new ones.

With every minute that passes, my nerves get more on edge, that is until I reach a new resolve. "I can't have Yusuke waiting any longer! I won't let that boy get killed on my watch." I say resolutely. "You have a plan?" Kuwabara grunts. "As a matter of fact…." I start.

My entire body starts to glow as I gather as much energy I can spare. "Rosa, have you forgotten what I said?" Kurama scolds. "I'm sorry Kurama, but I don't see any other options. We can't waste any more time here." I tell him. "As soon as the way is clear, I want you three to hurry inside, so get ready!" "What about you?!" Kurama calls out worried, cutting down another of brainless mushy humanoid. "We'll see about that later." I say crouching down and bracing myself as I hold out my hands.

Before anyone can interrupt, a fury of tiny but powerful blasts is released from my hands. As if they have a mind of their own, they seek out the enemy before obliterating them. Having cleared a large area, I point my index fingers towards the stairs where they come from before firing a Spirit gun from each finger. The stairs blow up, leaving those ways blocked.

Kuwabara cheers. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" "Get inside!" I shout, not taking time to celebrate as I cover the entrance to keep the remaining vegetables away. Luckily they listen and hurry inside.

Firing a few times with less power for good measure, I slowly inch backwards to give the boys some time to get ahead. Suddenly a hand drags me fully inside. "We are not leaving without you." Kurama's voice rings in my ear as he starts tugging me towards the stairs where the others are waiting. I curse under my breath. "I really need to work on my stamina." I mutter, already breathing hard from using up all that energy.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the wait. I hope it will be well rewarded.**

Again we run up seemingly endless stairs only to run into more veggies coming from above. "Damnit." I curse under my breath, not feeling like going another round on these guys. Sadly, it looks like we have little choice, so we fight ourselves through them. Meanwhile, I can feel energy spiking above us, meaning Yusuke is still battling on. I just hope he will last.

Finally after getting rid of them, we seem to cover some ground and we push onwards, only to hard when everything shakes. "That was the biggest thunder yet." Kurama says alarmed. He explained to us that Suzaku uses lightning as his weapon. "This will not be settled until one of them is dead." Hiei concludes. "Let's hurry on!" Kuwabara calls, getting ready to go before almost toppling over as everything shakes once again.

I hold onto the wall to keep steady, not wanting to tumble down the stairs. To our dismay, we see the stairs before us crumble and fall and as the rumble continues, so do the stairs behind us, leaving us trapped.

"Oh no!" exclaims Kurama. "What do we do now?" Kuwabara wonders as the shaking continues, making rubble fall from above. "We can't keep standing here, that's for sure." I mutter. "You have an idea?" Kuwabara asks making me pout. "I wish."

We look up in curiosity as Kurama takes out his rose whip before latching it onto the staircase above us. "Judging from the look of it, my guess we will only have one try. We are going to swing across." he explains.

Looking at the distance, I know this will be a long shot, but our only chance nonetheless. "Rosa." Kurama calls, holding out his hand. Heaving a big sigh, I take it and he pulls me to him. As I wrap my arms around his neck, he motions for Kuwabara to come forth, who takes hold of the whip. "Hiei?" Kurama questions. "I'll be fine on my own." he replies before jumping across by the wall.

"All right. Hold on tight." Kurama warns before we all run and jump. Kuwabara screams in my ears as the ground leaves our feet, but soon we reach the other side, but just barely. I sigh in relief as I let go of Kurama. Time to get moving.

Finally we reach Yusuke as we reach a doorway and just in time to see the big finale it seems. I cover my eyes as a blinding light emits from between them. Once it clears, I see seven bodies besides Yusuke's lying on the floor. One makes an effort to get up, only to hit the floor again for one last time. That was the end of Suzaku.

"Yusuke!" I call out, rushing towards the boy, followed by the others. Kurama kneels down next to him, checking his vitals as Kuwabara calls out his name in an effort to get a reaction from the boy.

"This is bad. He used up nearly all of his lives energy. His heart is about to stop." Kurama tells us, making my eyes widen in alarm. Without hesitation, Kuwabara crouches down next to Yusuke, putting his hand on his chest. "I'll transfer some of my Spirit Energy into him."

Kurama gasps. "That would be suicidal!" he warns. "Kuwabara, don't! There is no guarantee it will work. You could both die!" I tell him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Are you saying I should just shut up and watch him die?!" he counters angrily.

I grit my teeth, looking away. "Of course not." I sigh deeply before standing firm. "Let me do it." Kuwabara only shakes his head. "No way! You have even less energy than me." he reasons. "I'm the only one who can do it! I don't want any arguments." he says before going forth with his plan.

I watch carefully, a frown etched deep in my forehead as Kuwabara transfers his energy towards Yusuke's body. When he starts to weaken and is about to fall over, I gently pull him away. "That will do Kuwabara." I tell him before he's out like a light. Checking up on Yusuke, it seems that Kuwabara's efforts helped. His heart is beating firmly now. I sigh in relief. "You're a pain." I tell the still boy before smiling.

A few days later, we, minus Hiei, find ourselves at the Kuwabara residence, where Yusuke just woke up.

"Where am I?" he questions, looking around. "This is my room. It's all right. Go ahead and get plenty of sleep." Kuwabara assures him. "You've been asleep for nearly three days." Kurama informs him. "Three days? My whole body feels rickety." Yusuke complains as he sits up. "No surprise there." I say. "The whole school was in an uproar and it's mostly closed now. And I've put a word in with your old lady and everything." Kuwabara tells him.

Suddenly, something seems to hit Yusuke like a ton of bricks. "That's right! What happened to Keiko and Botan?!" he questions. I turn away from him as we all stay silent. I know my face will betray me.

"What about Keiko and Botan?!" Yusuke urges, quickly becoming impatient and worried. After some more urging, he's about to pound Kuwabara before said girls rush into the room. "What are you shouting for Yusuke?" Botan asks him.

Kuwabara can't hold his laughter any longer and starts to snicker. Yusuke soon puts two and two together and glares a hole in Kuwabara's head. "I told him that even though as a joke, it's not very funny." Kurama defends himself as he hides his face behind his hand to hide the laughter. "Jeesh." I sigh, turning around and looking bored. That was hardly satisfactory.

Kuwabara is now full out laughing, much to Yusuke's annoyance. Of course it doesn't take long before Kuwabara meets the repercussions for his joke.

Shaking my head, I walk around them, avoiding Yusuke's swinging arms. "I'll just leave you to it. See you later." I tell them, waving. "I'll be going as well. See you soon perhaps." Kurama tells them before leaving the room.

Together we walk home, overthinking the happenings of late. "What are you thinking about?" Kurama wonders, seeing the look of worry on my face.

"Yusuke…he does well." I tell him. "But doing well comes with a lot of enemies." I say, expressing my worries. Kurama nods in understanding. "He won't be alone." I nod. "No, he won't be."


	29. Chapter 29

"What a mess!" I grunt as I plow through all the old Spirit world knickknacks. What am I doing it this room? Nearly breaking my back over all this stuff? Looking for a gift for Yusuke's birthday. I really wish Koenma had someone organize the room though.

Reaching some shelves, my gaze fleets over them before shaking my head disappointed. Working myself over to the other side next, I again scan the shelves, only to sigh when all I see is junk. "Where is it?" I mutter with a frown, looking around in wonder.

"Ah!" I exclaim, as I believe to spot the object I'm searching for tucked away in a corner in the midst of many other things.

Excited, I wake my way over, rather carelessly at that and of course I have to trip over some rope. The result: by body sprawled over the floor.

"Ouch ouch." I hiss as I pull a random pointy object out from under my butt. Throwing it away, I arch a brow as I see something clasped tightly around my wrist. "You got to be kidding me." I say annoyed as I look at the cuffs hanging from my wrist. They aren't ordinary cuffs as I feel them latching onto my Spirit energy. They don't look like those that I have been using.

Pulling on them, they seem to be clasped on tightly. I try to use my energy on them, but that does little except for tightening them further. "Well damn." I mutter. I suppose I'll have to ask Koenma to get this thing off later.

Grabbing the object that I sought, I start making my way to the door, only to see Kurama looking at me curiously from the door opening. "What's that?" he asks, motioning towards the object in my hand. "A dragon demon's tooth I found the first time I entered the Demon realm. I carved it into this figurine." I tell him, holding up the little dragon. "I thought I'd give it to Yusuke. Do you think he'll like it?" I question. Kurama smiles. "That's kind of you. I'm certain that he will like it. I believe it's very well made." I smile at the compliment and nod in thanks.

"Here, let me help you out of there." he says, holding out his hand for me to take. I take it gratefully and jump over a pile of stuff and out the door. "Thanks." I say, letting go of his hand, only to find that I can't go far as there is a tug on my wrist.

As I look at the source I feel my face going bright red from shame at my own stupidity. "Rosa?" Kurama chuckles awkwardly, looking for an answer. "Damnit, I forgot about that for a moment." I say, glaring at the cuff that has now also latched onto Kurama. That thing has a serious defect.

"I'm so sorry Kurama. I somehow got caught up in it and can't get it off." I start. "And now I have fallen pray to it as well." he finishes in an ironic voice. "Let's go to Koenma. Hopefully he will be able to get it off again." I suggest. He nods in agreement and we go to make our way over there, only to find walking normally quit difficult.

The cuffs are on our right wrists and obstructing our maneuverability a lot. "How are we…?" I start to question, only to be cut off as Kurama pulls me to his side and wraps his arm over my shoulder. I blush slightly, not quite used to being wrapped up like that. "That works I guess." I mutter, now both being able to walk forward properly.

An hour later, we stand outside Koenma's office defeated. Koenma tried, but couldn't help us out. The cuffs were too old-fashioned, though very strong and could not be removed without the use of a certain tool. He send his ogres out to look for it, but until then, we are stuck together.

"Soooo, now what?" I ask. Kurama sighs, shrugging. "I suppose all we can do is wait. Until then, I can't go home. Mother will be quite suspicious if we show up like this." "Yeah." I sigh, already imagining the look on her face. "My place?" I suggest. "Your place." he agrees. And so it is. I just hope this won't last too long. What if we need to use the bathroom or something? Yeah, I think practical like that.

I grumble as I sip on my tea, Kurama sitting across from me on the other side of my small coffee table, our right arms stretched across it. 'This isn't weird at all.' I think sourly, feeling that this situation is horribly intimate in some way.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts as Kurama chuckles, making me scowl. He's been doing that for some time now, apparently quite amused for whatever reason. It's really annoying since I really can't see the humor in this. "Stop laughing! This isn't funny Kurama."

"I'm sorry Rosa. You don't find this even a little funny?" He chuckles. "No, definably not." I retort, tugging on the cuffs, making him jerk a little. "In case you haven't noticed, the sun is setting. How will you explain to your mother that you have to spend the night here and how are we even going to sleep at all?" I scold, raising my voice a little.

Kurama smiles in understanding taking hold of my hand. "Calm down. We will work out the practicalities. Do you think it's that bad to be stuck with me?" he questions. "Well, no." I admit. "I suppose if I have to be stuck to anyone, I'd rather have it be you." I say, missing the smile on his face as I start to image to myself how it would be if I were stuck to Yusuke or Botan. The thought makes me shiver.

"Well then. Let's just make the best of it all right?" Kurama suggest. I sigh in defeat. "Fine. I suppose we can treat this as a slumber party for now. Let's just hope that it doesn't last long enough to become inconspicuous." He nods. "Indeed."

Some phone calls and a movie or two later, I feel myself start to doze off, hardly being able to focus on the TV anymore. I'm just so cozy and warm underneath Kurama's arm, leaning up against him.

"I can't stay awake anymore." I moan, followed by a large yawn. "Then let's just go to sleep. I feel pretty tired myself." Kurama says, getting up and leaving me cold. I too get up, though a bit sluggish and shuffle towards the bathroom with Kurama on my heels. As if he has a choice in the matter.

Handing him a packaged spare toothbrush, we ready ourselves for sleep as best as we can before crashing onto my bed. I've never been so glad to have a two-person bed, may it be a small one. I lay on my stomach as he lies on his back, both on top of the covers and still fully clothed of course.

I sigh deeply, trying to push away the awkwardness of sleeping in one bed with Kurama. We can be civil right? Especially after going though so much together.

I open my eyes to see Kurama staring intrigued at a picture in his hands, his face slightly illuminated from the streetlamps outside. I don't need to look to know what in displayed on that picture. It came from my nightstand and I look at it every time before I fall asleep. "How did you end up becoming a Spirit detective?" He whispers into the still air of the room. I take a deep breath as I ponder the question.

"You know that my mother was ill?" I ask to jog his memory. He nods, glancing at me. "My father, who was a Spirit detective, pulled the plug on her after she was pronounced brain-dead. The cause was blood clots in her brain, left her deprived of oxygen too long. My father knew that she wouldn't want be kept alive if her soul was already misplaced, but it was the hardest decision he ever made. He couldn't save her like he did so many others and that took a great toll on him. One might think it impossible to die of grief, but I believe my father did. He died exactly a year after, peacefully in his sleep. I was seven years old by then."

"I don't think he meant to leave me behind like that and regretted it, for as I watched Botan….who I could already perceive clearly by then, take away my father's soul, Koenma came to me. He told me he would take responsibility of me and have someone teach me to gain control over my rising spiritual awareness. I spend many years in training and even though I was still young, I demanded Koenma to let me become a Spirit detective like my father, because I only ever wanted to be just like him." I finish.

"What was you father like?" Kurama questions quietly. I smile as I remember him. "Strong, funny and very caring." I say before suddenly chuckling as something clicks. "It's weird. Yusuke reminds me a bit of him if I look past his obnoxious ways." I see Kurama smile at that as his eyes narrow in laughter and his lips quirk upward gently.

Reaching over, he puts the picture of my parents back where it stood before and tugs his arm behind his head before closing his eyes. I can only wonder what he's thinking about as I also close my eyes, wishing a silent goodnight before drifting off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi guys. I'm in the middle of exams and all that stuff, so I don't have a lot of time to write right now. Please be patient.**

/Kurama's point of view/

I find myself awake early the next morning; too early, as it is still dark out. I can't say that I am sleeping well as the apartment is quite noisy, but Rosa doesn't seem bothered by it as she sleeps on peacefully, probably having gotten used to it long ago. It's a pity that anyone would have to endure this long enough to have them getting used to this.

I take a deep breath; making the scent of Lily of the valley fill my nose and soft black hair tickle my nose. It is then I notice that somehow, Rosa managed to roll around and wrap herself up in my arms, her back to my chest. The proximity make my cheeks go aflame at first but as Rosa makes no motion to move, I can only sigh and try and ignore the awkwardness. I'm just not so sure if Rosa will ever be able to do the same though if she learned about this. She is easily embarrassed.

The side of her that I have gotten to know outside her occupation is the complete opposite of whenever she's on a mission or is really serious about something in general. As a Spirit detective she will be straight to the point, crafty and calculating. She's also a very righteous girl and doesn't easily give up. It is not surprising that she makes for a good Spirit detective. But when not at work, she is laid back, caring, and funny. She's a good person. One I consider lucky for knowing; my most precious friend.

Pressing myself up, I look down at her tranquil face, her soft skin glowing lightly from the light poring in from the gap in the curtains. I can't help but let the fingers of my free hand roam the skin of her jawbone lightly. She only sleeps on as if she has no care in the world. "You live such a dangerous life." I whisper to her, feeling my heart clench as I think of all the possible ways to lose her. "But I know nothing will stop you from performing your duties. So I promise you, anyone out for your life will not succeed as long as my heart still beats. I'll crush them." I tell her, even though she will never recollect my words.

"Kurama." she sighs suddenly, making me tense. Has she woken up? "Take your hands off…off my waffle, damnit." she finishes, making my flushing face instead grow red in the effort to hold my laughter.

Once I'm sure I can hold myself together, I let my head hit the pillow again, yawning. I let my arm drape over her waist. "You can keep your waffle Rosa." I whisper smiling, letting my head rest against hers.

I must have lain there lost in thought and playing with the tips of her hair for a good ten minutes or so before finally my eyes force themselves shut, not opening again for the rest of the night.

/Rosa's point of view/

After excusing ourselves from class, we sit quietly eating our breakfast, though it seems a bit more quiet than usual.

I swallow my cereal before looking up at Kurama curiously. "What?" I question. He blinks before shaking his head and looking down at his eggs. "Nothing." he mutters. "Did I do something weird in my sleep?" I press. He seems to think about it for a moment before answering: "No, not really." I crunch my brows together. "What is 'not really' supposed to mean? Did I punch you? I did hit the wall before in my sleep." I tell him worried.

Kurama snickers at that. "That explains the puppy poster above your bed. Covering up the evidence?" I glare at his mocking smile. "I happen to like puppy's." I defend before whipping my head to the window. Kurama follows my gaze to see a familiar dark figure sitting on the windowsill. "Hi Hiei!" I chirp, making him visibly cringe.

"So it's true, you two have become completely useless. That leaves me no choice but to turn to the boy detective." he mutters the last part. I look at him questioningly. "How do you mean?" I wonder, but receive no answer as he disappears. "That was curious." I mutter.

"Hiei held a tape." Kurama points out, making me look back at him. "A mission from Koenma perhaps? But that makes little sense. Koenma knows about our predicament and probably would not send me on any mission like this, so why did Hiei come here? Besides, why let Hiei deliver the message when that's what Koenma himself usually does, or Botan?" I question.

Kurama nods. "Those are good questions. Perhaps we should ask Koenma about this?" he suggests. I nod in agreement before downing my juice. "Let's go."


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the wait everyone. Exams are over and I've started writing again. This one is not that long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

We barge into Koenma's office to find him stamping away at his desk. He looks surprised to see us. "I don't have a solution to your problem yet. The ogres are still busy looking for the key." he states before going back to work.

"We're not here for that. We were wondering why Hiei is acting so strangely." I inform him, getting down to business and making him halt his movements and sigh. "So you've seen him?" he starts. "Well, I suppose I can tell you."

We decide that now would be a good time to take a seat and ready ourselves for whatever story that is to come.

"I gave him a mission to take to Yusuke. It's about a young maiden that is being used for her abilities. You see, she is a Koorime, and they are know to shed tears that become gems, very valuable ones at that." he explains.

"For the black market I suppose?" Kurama guesses, making Koenma nod. "It finances many illegal activity in the demon and human world." he adds.

"But why make Hiei deliver the mission, why not Botan as you usually do?" I question, getting a bad feeling about this. Koenma looks slightly uncomfortable now, only adding to the feeling.

"Well you see, this Koorime, Yukina, well….she's Hiei's sister." Koenma finally says, dropping a bomb. I glance at Kurama wide eyes, who seems just as surprised. "I suppose I gave him the tape so as to give him a chance to find out. Seeing as he sought you two out first, it seems he watched it already." Koenma says worried.

"Why didn't you just tell him right away?" I wonder, not really understanding Koenma's motives. "Impossible! Don't you know the dangers? These people that have Yukina in their grasp, are humans. If Hiei kills one of them, and I would be surprised if he didn't, he faces a death sentence." the Spirit world ruler explains.

I growl at that. "Well it won't matter much now, will it? He's going after her now. The consequences are on your head Koenma." I sneer making him frown. "Had he not a right to know? She is his sister." he reasons. "Perhaps, but waiting until she's freed would have been a better option, for his sake." I scowl, worried for Hiei's life. Koenma sighs at this, staying silent.

"Let's hope Yusuke will be there to stop anything from happening." Kurama says. "Perhaps we should follow? Just in case?" I suggest. Kurama nods in agreement.

"You two can't go just yet. Wait for the key before rushing off and getting yourselves killed. Tarukane, the one who has Yukina has hired some non-human guards if you get my grip. If you get in each other's way, you two will get killed." Koenma says sternly.

"Eeeeep!" he suddenly screams before falling off his chair as George rushes in, slamming the door into the wall. "You fool! What was that good for?!" Koenma scolds the blue ogre.

Said ogre seems undeterred by the verbal lashing as he proudly holds up something that looks like a wire cutter. "We found the key to the cuffs Koenma." he explains before stepping over to us. Firstly he cuts Kurama loose and finally myself. "Seriously?" I mutter, finding the 'key' to be rather anti-climactic. "It is rather disappointing isn't it?" Kurama agrees.

"Well, at least we can go after Hiei now." I say, getting up, ready to go. "All right you two. Keep an eye on him. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan have already left, surely Hiei is close behind." Kurama nods. "Good, please get us as close as you can Koenma." he requests before Koenma summons us a portal. Kurama jumps in and I follow suit.

As we come out on the other side, we find ourselves surrounded by mountains and woods. There is no sign of the inhabited world anywhere.

"Mmh, this will take a while. I hardly feel any trace of them or any other demons." I sigh. "What does your nose say?" I question the redhead. "What makes you think I can smell them from such a distance?" he smiles teasingly.

"Oh please Kurama, I'm sure you can smell Yusuke's sweaty feet after the passing of days, let alone hours." I say, making him grin.

With that said we follow their trail deeper into the darkening woods. "By the way…how do you think I smell?" I wonder. "I've always been pretty conscious of my odor after finding out what you are." I tell him, a bit embarrassed.

Kurama chuckles. "No need for that Rosa. You scent is quite pleasant actually." he says. "Oh?" I wonder. Curious on my own scent, I smell my hair and my arm, ending up at my armpit. I back away from it with a twisted face. "I think your nose is broken Kurama." I inform him, frowning. "I wish I could have showered before we left." I mutter.


	32. Chapter 32

"My my, we hurried all the way over here, but it seems our journey was wasted." Kurama says, letting Hiei know that we are there. He turns around, hands in his pockets. "Stop sneaking around. It's in pour taste." the short demon scoffs to mask his surprise.

I step closer, looking out the window and seeing the others below, Yukina rushing over to aid Kuwabara who looks like he's been through hell and back.

"Are you sure about this? Not letting Yukina know that you're her brother?" Kurama questions, making me remember the look on Hiei's face as Yukina questioned his identity. He told her then that he is a friend, making no mention of the truth. It was heartbreaking.

"Where's the necessity in doing that?" Hiei wonders. "Well, that is up to you." Kurama replies. Hiei smiles bitterly. "Well, in that case, things are fine as they are." he says making me look at the demon sadly. "Why though?" I wonder.

"Hn. She is better off without me. I'm a criminal, or did you forget?" Hiei replies before falling silent. From the corridor come footsteps and soon Yusuke and Botan appear in the doorway. "Huh, you're here too?", the boy questions looking to Kurama and I.

Without a word, Hiei excuses himself, leaving us to watch his retreating back in sadness and confusion.

Later, we watch Yukina leave us to return to her home, though Kuwabara seems pretty reluctant. He seems to have taken a shine to the ice maiden. Not surprising, as she's a very sweet girl it seems.

My eyes sting from the blasting cold wind and I glance once more towards Hiei as he watches his sister leave. "It's not too late." I tell him, but he only shakes his head, making me sigh in disappointment.

"You know, if I had a brother somewhere, I would want to know him, no matter who he is or what he's done." I say, making him look up at me questioningly. "I hope that someday you will find yourself able to forgive yourself. Perhaps you will tell her then?"

Hiei's glance returns to his sister before the snow swallows her, blocking her from our sight. "Perhaps, but for now, I'll be happy watching from a distance." he says as a light glow comes from underneath his bandana. I bite my lip, feeling frustrated at the fire demon.

I look up as a hand rests on my shoulder, seeing Kurama standing next to me. He shakes his head, asking me to let it go without using the words. I sigh, nodding reluctantly. "Let's go home." I suggest.

/A few days later/

'Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this….but, my feet hurt!' I think pouting as I drag two bags with me. Next to me, Miki is smiling happily. You wouldn't think it of her, but she sure loves her shopping. It's already sundown and we left for downtown at noon.

"That was a great deal on those bathing suits. I'm glad we came across that store." Mike smiles. "Sure, though I still don't know when I will ever come across an occasion to wear them though." I mutter.

"We will go to the beach this summer, I'll make sure of that. Hey, maybe we can ask Shuichi to join us? He's not really my type, but I'm quite sure he's pleasant to look at in swimwear, I'm sure you will agree.", Miki chuckles.

I immediately feel my face grow red at the thought of Kurama shirtless. I smack myself to get my mind out of the gutter. I should not be thinking that way about one of my best friends. "No need to punish yourself. Jeesh Rosa." Miki says, shaking her head.

She sighs loudly. "I know this is rich coming from me, but you should really open up more to the prospect of dating. You'll leave the boy broken hearted if you keep this up." she tells me, making me blink in confusion. "Which boy?"

Miki halts in her steps, wide-eyed. "Seriously?!" she exclaims, making me quirk a brow before she shakes her head again. "Never mind." she says before shuffling away, muttering something about 'dense' and 'idiot'.

I'm curious on what she's talking about and am about to press for answers, but before I can do so, I feel myself freeze to my spot, and no, it's not ice that is the cause of my shivers. There is a great energy coursing through the streets, so great, that it scares me. I've never felt anything so powerful before.

"Rosa? Are you coming?", Miki asks, turning around impatiently. Her words snap me out of my stupor.

"Um, I just noticed that my wallet is not in my purse. I must have left it on the counter in the last shop." I quickly make up. "You go ahead and let yourself inside my apartment all right? I'll just run back real quick." I tell her.

She seems to fall for it as she nods. "Okay, let me have your bags. I'll take them with me." she offers making me smile gratefully. "Thanks." I say handing them over. "I'll be back soon!" I call over my shoulder as I rush off towards the energy source.

Finally I end up at a construction site and what I see leaves me shocked. The building that was under construction has been left in rubble. I'm surprised no one noticed it yet. But that is not what shocks me most.

Standing in the middle of it is Yusuke and someone we assumed dead. It's that Toguro guy that Yusuke and Kuwabara beat on their last mission and the power he holds radiates from him. Is that how is he still alive and well? He was stronger than he let on? I listen silently as Toguro speaks up.

"Two months from now, a martial arts tournament will be held somewhere. It's a tournament where the rich and powerful, who use the underworld to manipulate things behind the scenes, are gathered and those among them who are confident that they are the strongest will participate in teams of five members in fights until death." Toguro explains.

"The humans there participate for the money and their amusement, and the demons for blood and hedonism. You, your partner and Kuwabara will be guests of this Dark tournament. If you decline, I will kill you right here and all your loved ones are to follow." he continues, leaving Yusuke with little choice. There is no way he will risk anyone's life if he has a say in it.

I watch as Yusuke trembles as Toguro hovers over him dauntingly. I'm a little jealous: at least he still trembles, I on the other hand am frozen, too intimidated to even let my finger twitch.

"Become stronger, like your life depends on it." Toguro advises. "Winning is the only way to survive." he says before walking off, leaving us to ourselves.

As soon as he's gone, Yusuke sinks to his knees, cursing. With stiff limps, I slowly make my way over to the poor boy. My fear has come true, Yusuke made a powerful enemy.

"What do we do Rosa?" he questions through clenched teeth. "What do we do?" he repeats as I crouch down beside him. I put my hand on his back in a lame attempt to comfort him, though I probably feel just as scared as he does. "We do our best Yusuke…and become stronger." I tell him, looking up to see two familiar figures watching us from the next building.


	33. Chapter 33

_"__An exchange student?" Miki repeats in wonder. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity." I tell her. "I can get to go to my roots for a while." I say making her nod in understanding. "All right, I suppose that's fair, but three whole months?" Miki pouts. "I'll miss you, you know." I smile at her, though sadly. "I know. I'll miss you too."_

That was a week ago. I suppose it was a good excuse to disappear for a while, making it three months in case of recovery. Koenma even arranged for a student from Norway to come to Japan and arranged something similar for Kurama. Smart move. All that leaves me to do for now, is to train until my body can take no more.

And that is exactly what I'm doing as I stand on wobbly feet in the middle of the woods surrounding Genkai's temple. As Yusuke is being drilled by the old lady that made me who I am today, I am determined to fight every petty demon that comes across me and luckily, these woods are full of them.

I started before dawn and now the sun is drawing closer to the horizon, giving the sky a red glow to it. I have already lost sight of the bright globe because of the thicket of the forest.

"Hyaa!" I scream as I drive my pale purple glowing fist into the scaly demon before me. It hits the ground with a thud before ceasing to move.

I sink to my knees, out of breath and wipe at my face with my dirty hands to keep the sweat pouring into my eyes, meanwhile alerted to soft but steady footsteps coming up behind me.

A warm hand covers my head making me look up into those lush green eyes through my own squinted ones. "Are you coming to eat?" his gentle voice asks. I nod silently in response and it takes about all my strength to get back on my feet.

Kurama wraps his arm around my waist to make sure I don't topple over as we slowly make our way over to the campsite where we are only found to eat and sleep. In any other case, we are training. Though we are close to Genkai's, we decided not to go there for risk of bothering Yusuke. He should only focus on himself for now.

"You have been training hard today." Kurama speaks up, breaking the pleasant silence. "Not hard enough." I start. "These demons are too weak. They won't compare to what we will come across during the tournament." "Probably not." Kurama agrees.

After another moment of silence, I speak up again. "Fight me tomorrow." I say, shocking Kurama into halting his movements. "Fight you?" he questions, seeming to doubt his hearing. I nod. "Yes. I need a serious challenge to shake me up a little." I explain.

Kurama looks away doubtfully before slowly resuming his course. "We never fought before." he muses. "I don't really like the idea, even though it's not as enemies." he sighs.

I look up at his troubled face. "I get that and I would rather avoid it as well, but I really need your help with this Kurama. This isn't studying for a test to pass, this is about fighting for my life." I tell him, seeing his face twist oddly. "I will die if I stay in this state I am now." I whisper.

Kurama looks down at me with hard eyes. "That won't happen." he states before sighing, his face relaxing a little. "All right, have it your way." he says giving in. I smile at that. "No taking it easy on me. I know you don't do so with Kuwabara and I should not be given an exception." I tell him sternly, but still smiling.

I get no reply so I say: "If it makes you feel any better, Hiei promised to kick my butt on a daily basis starting next week."

Finally I receive a chuckle from the fox demon. "Somehow that does make me feel better, though I'm not sure why." he admits. "You're a sadist, that's why." I tell him, snorting. "Not at your expense I'm not, I can tell you that." he says before we walk into a clearing where three small tents are set up. In the middle there is a fire burning steadily.

I take a seat on a stump next to a knocked out Kuwabara and across the silent, brooding fire demon and poor some tea from the still steaming kettle into my cup. I quickly down it, feeling it burn in my throat, but it's revitalizing either way. As I eat my dinner that night, my thoughts are constantly on getting stronger and full of doubt that our training will ever be enough.


	34. Chapter 34

"Are you ready Rosa?" Kurama asks, taking out his whip. His facial expression represents one that is chiseled out of ice and it looks like it won't be melting anytime soon, despite the nice summer weather.

I let out a long breath, blowing my hair from my face. 'No backing out now.' I think as I nod, a serious expression on my face. 'This is going to hurt for sure.'

My eyes widen as Kurama wastes no time in lashing out his whip, and getting caught off guard with Kurama as an opponent is a big 'no no'. The result is a deep laceration on my left upper arm that stings like hell. I don't dwell on my injury though as the thorny whip comes at me again and again, keeping me moving on my feet as I run from one side of the clearing to the other.

Kurama does well on keeping me on the move, even so much so that I'm soon starting to run out of breath. He knows that my stamina is one of my weaknesses, so he's sure to make use of it. That's to be expected of Kurama.

The area around us is severely damaged from the battering of the whip. The ground and trees are cut up where it nearly hit me.

At one point, I decide I have had enough of running around and when he retracts his whip just a bit to slowly, I blast it, making it turn to little more than dust. Kurama shows no emotion in response, not really phased by the loss of his primary weapon.

He could easily whip out another whip, but instead chooses a different approach and rushes towards me for a round of hand-to-hand. His quick and fluid movements keep me on the defense and even if I think I can put a hit in, he already seems to know exactly what I will do. Fighting an opponent who can read you as well as Kurama does can be quite frustrating really.

BAM! A fist meets face and I find myself sprawled out on my back, dazed. "You let yourself be distracted. Forget that it's me that you're fighting or you'll get seriously hurt Rosa. You want me to fight you seriously, do you not?" he questions in a stern voice. "I do." I half moan. "Then stop playing around." he scolds making my eye twitch. "I'm not playing!" Kurama nearly snorts. "It sure looks like it. Tell me, would your father be proud if he saw you like this? I think not. You're too weak to be proud of."

I blink at that, my face going blank. "Wow. You really pulled that card." I sigh before sitting up. "Fine then. Let's see who really got a workout after today." I say, pointing my finger straight at him. His eyes widen slightly as my finger glows with a dark purple light. "Start running Kurama!" I yell firing.

He dodges in time, but the tree behind him is not so lucky, being stuck to the ground and all that. Within seconds, there is little but ashes left as they rain down still smoldering.

Looking around for Kurama's whereabouts I find him up in a tree, his eyes glowing from within the shadows. I smirk making his eyes narrow in response.

Suddenly I swing my arm out, letting loose an unconcentrated amount if Spirit energy. It cuts up the tree in a ragged way, splitting it in two and making Kurama do a wild dash to save his own hide. His shadow blocks the sun as he jumps over my head and across the playing field.

Holding up my hand, I blast a barrage of many weaker shots at him and since he has no where to go, Kurama gets hit full on, tearing up his uniform and even cutting a lock or two of his shiny ruby hair. I know I should feel sorry, but he asked for it.

I watch Kurama plunge to the ground rather ungracefully and I flinch as he hits the ground with his back first followed by a painful grunt.

"Something like that Kurama?" I mock him as he shakes his head before looking at me with sharp eyes. "Not nearly enough." he breathes before placing a hand firmly on the ground before shouting out.

My eyed widen as the ground beneath my feet starts to move, making me stumble on my feet to keep myself upright. Before long, many roots rise up from the ground before completely engulfing me. I am left in darkness and with little room to breathe. It's like I'm stuck in a cocoon, a very unpleasant one at that.

I close my eyes to take a moment to think this through. Where to go from here? Did I piss Kurama off just now? Did I go to far? Did these roots just squeeze me tighter? Is Kurama trying to suffocate me? "Shit." I breathe.

/Kurama's point of view/

I take a deep breath as I get to my feet. I feel my heart racing with adrenaline and from some annoyance. I should really calm down, I nearly let myself go for moment; I could feel instinct trying to take over.

I hate getting personal with Rosa like that, but sadly it was necessary to get her to fight to her fullest and I paid for it. I hope it won't have to come to using such tactics in the future, I'd rather not have her resent me, even if it's for her own good.

Looking over at the mass of roots, I concentrate hard to pick up any noise. I half expect her to be struggling, but I'm pleased to learn that all is quiet except for a steady heartbeat. She's finally trying to use her head again after her outburst, which means she's only just getting dangerous.

I take a sharp intake of breath when the wind starts to blow ominously and a spike in Spirit energy is felt. "Here it comes."

My eyes widen in interest as a beautiful purple glow starts to seep through the cracks of her prison before it starts to collapse into itself and shrivel away until she stands there exposed, her Spirit energy lashing around like a fire, seemingly uncontrollable, ever searching for new fuel to burn.

I send more energy into the ground in an attempt to encase her again, but to my pleasant surprise, she ducks low and trusts her hands to the ground before giving out a loud cry. The ground beneath her slowly sinks lower and lower, leaving a crater, but that is not all. All the trees around the area, all those that have let their roots reach this place, start to glow a faint purple before starting to shrivel like the roots did. It's like she's sucking all the life out of the forest around us. It's frightening.

Standing up, she faces me, her eyes boring holes into me. She looks so beautifully dangerous standing there like that; I can feel my heart pounding in anticipation. And just like that it's over.

"I'm hungry." she states bluntly, her stomach growling violently. I face-palm at the anti-climax, but can't help but smile as she stands there grinning like a fool. "Are you sure you and Yusuke aren't related somehow?" I ask her. "Pretty sure, my parent had only eyes for each other."

With a sigh she heaves herself out of her man-made crater, sitting on the edge to catch her breath. I look to the ground guiltily, getting ready to apologize. "Rosa…" "Don't sweat it Kurama." she interrupts. "I know you didn't mean it….but it got the job done I suppose, if it was to piss me off."

"Still, I'm sorry I had to result to such foul tactics." I say, sitting down next to her. She shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry you had to. It shouldn't be needed after all…another thing I'll have to work on." she admits. "Perhaps, but it's not so much an issue when facing a real enemy, just so you know." "Can't take any chances." she says determinately.

Getting to my feet I hoist her up also as she stares at the sky. "There's a thunderstorm coming." she mutters absentmindedly. I look up to see indeed dark clouds gathering and the wind picking up. "So it seems."

She looks back at me tiredly before reaching out and tugging on my hair gently. She plays with the frayed ends that are the cause of her anger. "I'll cut it for you." she states. I nod in thanks. "Let's go get something to eat first." I say, guiding her away and back to camp.


	35. Chapter 35

I sit on a rock, just kicking my feet bored as I wait with the guys for Yusuke to arrive. He's damn well taking his time while it's nearly time to board the boat to hanging-neck island. Meanwhile, the other passengers leer hungrily at us. I try to ignore it by reflecting back on the months of training, but some comments made are a little harder to ignore than others….

"The boys brought a toy to play with." "I'd like to play with her before serving her." "I'll like to keep her for myself after destroying them and enjoy her for a long time to come." "I can't wait to hear her scream."

I groan in disgust, pulling a face as they voice their perverse thoughts on me. I don't think I ever came across such lowlifes as these before and I can't wait to be rid of them. Hopefully I won't have to be within a hundred mile radius with them for long.

Suddenly I can feel goosebumps crawling up my back as the air around us seems to tighten, so much so that I have a hard time breathing properly. Energy flares and a low growl sounds from behind me. My eyes widen as dread fills me to the core. What the hell is that?

Whipping around, I look up to see Kurama nearly hovering over me with a sneer on his face, but what really takes me aback is the look in his eyes. I don't think I've ever seen him look like he's about to grant some death wishes in the most cruel way he can possibly come up with.

Glancing towards Kuwabara who's standing next to him, I can see him wanting to cower away, but it seems he's frozen on the spot, afraid to make any sudden movements in case Kurama turns his wrath on him.

My eyes fleet towards Hiei who's…well…on edge? I suppose that's the word for it. His eyes are wide and alert, zeroed in on his friend. His stance is that of one who's indecisive on what to do with this; do something about it or keep a distance? It's clear that this is a first for him as well.

That leaves me: though Kurama's behavior seems to help me since every demon is silent as death right now, what do I do to deescalate the situation? As if this isn't already confusing enough in itself? Why is Kurama even behaving like this? I would be pissed off as well if someone talked smack to my friends, but this takes the cake. Luckily we're bailed out of the situation by the appearance of a certain junior detective.

Standing up, I make sure to block Kurama's view of the petty demons, his imminent killing spree will have to wait. "Look here, Yusuke finally decided to show his face." I say crossing my arms stiffly, not unaware of the company he's brought. Next to him stands a tiny figure in fighting outfit and their face covered in bandages, leaving only pink eyes visible. I narrow my eyes at the figure, sensing something familiar.

"Did I interrupt something?" the boy asks, glancing around the area. "Nothing much." says Kurama smiling happily now. I purse my lips in confusion before shaking my head.

"Damnit Urameshi! The ship is about to leave and without you on it!" Kuwabara scolds Yusuke who rubs his neck awkwardly. "Ah, sorry about that." he says stumbling forward. "I'm worn out all over my body you know." Kuwabara blinks at him surprised. "Hey, you're staggering aren't you? Are you alright?"

Before Yusuke can even answer, Hiei steps into the conversation, drawing away the boy's attention. Suddenly Hiei leaps at Yusuke swinging his sword repeatedly and very quickly. I tilt my head and sigh at Hiei's need for confirmation on Yusuke's power.

Just as quickly as it started, it ends as Yusuke catches Hiei's katana between his fingers. "That was a pretty dangerous greeting huh?" Hiei gives a tiny smile, seemingly pleased. "I don't know where you've been or what you've been doing, but it appears you've become a bit more capable."

The words seem to deadpan poor Kuwabara who's still recovering from the display earlier. "A little bit you say? I'd say he's gotten outrageously stronger, don't you know?!" "It's all right." Kurama says to the carrot-topped boy. "If you were able to follow their movements just now, it means you have improved quite a bit as well." he assures him.

Turning towards the newcomer next to Yusuke, Hiei grunts. "Don't tell me this runt is another member of our team? I thought we were only able to bring five." Now focusing his attention on the mystery person, Kuwabara steps forward. "What? This guy? Are you sure this is not some ornamental raccoon?" he questions making me snort in laughter, before clamping my mouth shut. I'm sure it won't be appreciated.

"Relax. That's our strongest ally around. You're allowed to have a spare member in case someone kicks the bucket and they are it." Yusuke explains. "What do you mean 'when someone kicks the bucket'?!" Kuwabara shouts indignantly. "Chill out Kuwabara, I'm sure it won't come to that." I say in an effort to calm him down. "And besides, the more the merrier right?"

"So then, we set sail!" the captain calls out, looking like one of those pirates from a storybook. They don't come more stereotypical than him I suppose.

So we board the boat and as the full moon is high above and the waters are calm, we set off to hanging neck-island that will probably not make it on my list of best vacation destinies. I can only hope that we will come off it alive, all of us.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating faster. I thought I would have plenty of time in the summer but sadly I seem to have something else to do on every day off. Thank you for being patient. I will try my best to update frequently.**


	36. Chapter 36

I glance towards Yusuke who seems to have succumbed into a self-induced coma of sorts, completely unaware of Kuwabara's moaning and complaining at the lack of entertainment and food on board. Genkai has really worn him out it seems, but that is exactly what Yusuke needed; being pushed to his limits. There is no way to survive otherwise.

I let out a sigh to calm my nerves. A tense feeling has been growing in my chest ever since we set foot on the boat. What if's keep swarming in my head like a nest of bees. I'm surprised with myself on how many different situations my mind can come up with. I should really stop doing that.

Shifting my eyes towards Kurama, my ever-lasting source of tranquility, he seems as calm as ever. His eyes are closed as the sea-breeze plays with his long hair, catching the moonlight every now and then, making his hair glow silvery….

I purse my lips and knit my brows as I take a shallow breath. It seems I unconsciously stopped breathing for a moment and I only noticed after I started feeling light-headed while my heart was beating faster and spending all the oxygen in my blood in a fast pace.

'Knock it off!' I scold myself, knocking myself ungraciously on the head, earning an odd glance from the masked team-member next to me. I can only smile sheepishly in return, making them shake their head at my weirdness.

I'm brought back to my senses as the loud voice of the captain sounds over the demon filled deck. "Everyone, if you'd please be quiet…Before the boat reaches the island, and if you don't mind this being a replacement for the banquet, I would like to offer something as a meaning of entertainment." he starts, much to the excitement of Kuwabara. "Finally!"

"Starting now, will be the preliminary of the tournament." the captain announces much to everyone's surprise. "What?" Kuwabara questions dumbfounded. "Preliminary's he said?" Hiei wonders. "And here on the boat at that." Kurama adds. "Should we really be surprised?" I mutter blinking.

I have to grab the railing as the boat suddenly starts to shake beneath our feet. "An earthquake!" Kuwabara screams frightened. "Idiot! Do they have earthquake's at sea?" Hiei calls annoyed from his perch on top the railing.

We look on wide-eyed as the deck splits and from it rises what seems to be a ring made for battle. "This is where you will fight." the captain tells us. "As it 'appens, fifteen of the teams who will be competing on the Dark tournament 'ave already been determined and are standing by on the island. There is only one team on this boat who will be able to participate." he explains causing a chorus of protest on the boat.

"Damn, so we aren't guests then?" Kuwabara mutters disappointed. "This is the way they operate." Hiei announces. "Please choose who is strongest on your team. They will fight atop 'ere in a battle royal and the one remaining will be given the right to enter the tournament finals on Hanging-neck island." the captain continues.

Kuwabara steps up excitedly, cracking his knuckles. "All right, let's do this!" he says before a bulky demon steps up behind him in an attempt to be intimidating. "This will be a nice warm-up. You seem to be wanting to win this after all." And with that the smack talking takes off, leaving them all to bicker with each other as team members make for the ring.

The intimidation tactics seem to have worked on poor Kuwabara as he quickly appoints Yusuke to the task of fighting, but sadly, Yusuke is not showing any sighs of waking up just yet. In his frustration, he starts to shake the detective, but stops as Kurama butts in.

"He's gone through some very intensive training right? He's entered a deep sleep to recover his physical and spiritual power." Kurama explains. "So then who else is going to go?!" Kuwabara questions.

"I'll go." I tell him, making the boys perk up. "Yusuke hasn't taken over my job just yet you know. Only when I conclude his skill surpasses mine, I'll be willing to pass the full responsibility to him. Not that he's going to like it, but that's what's going to happen." I tell them, not liking that they're forgetting about me. It hurts my pride.

"So then you'll quite the force as they say?" Kuwabara wonders making my eye twitch. "Of course not. I'll always be a spirit detective and I'll always have Yusuke's back." I tell him heatedly, making him blink. "Oh, that's real nice of you."

I sigh, shaking my head before perking up as I see movement headed towards the ring. "Where are you going?" I ask the masked fighter. They turn their head towards me, looking me in the eye. The boys look back and forth as there seems to be some tension brewing between us, as if a heated discussion is taking place with just our eyes. If only they knew…

After a moment of silence, I release another sigh, having calmed down quite a bit. "All right." I say, nodding and backing off much to the surprise of the boys. "What just happened?" Kuwabara wonders. "That is what I would like to know." Kurama wonders as the short fighter makes it's way to the ring. "Don't mind it." I tell them, leaning back on the railing and sinking down to a crouch.

I watch the masked fighter arrive on to the ring and the demons start to discuss a conspiracy at their expense. 'You probably know what you're doing right? I have no reason to worry.' I think as my shoulders relax.

"What are we going to do if he loses?" Kuwabara questions, not sure of the situation himself. "If that happens, all we have to do is kill everyone on the boat. Once we do that, there will be no one to complain." Hiei says smiling, a glint in his eyes. Kuwabara pulls a face. "You're personality is as frightening as ever."

I fold my arms behind my head as the others worry over our mystery fighter that is being ganged up on and I watch as they are attacked by all of them at once. They don't stand a chance though as they punch their fists in quick succession, releasing a blue spirit energy as they do so. It knocks all the demons up there down pretty quick.

"A-awesome." Kuwabara breathes ones the so-called dust has settled, leaving the masked fighter the only one standing. "Now we can see why Yusuke can sleep so soundly, without any worries." Kurama says, understanding now.

Looking back at Yusuke and me, he narrows his eyes in curiosity, making me hide the smile that was playing on my lips. That was pretty amusing.

When his scrutinizing eyes linger just a tad too long for my comfort, I decide to tease him. "Yo." I say dully, waving at him. He seems to snap out of his train of thoughts and blinks before turning away, making me grin. He knows I know more about the mysterious fighter, but I'm not giving up the secret just yet.

"It has been determined that the sixteenth team on the Dark tournament will be the Spirit detective's team!" the captain calls out, much to the dismay of the remaining demons. In response they approach us, looking rather menacing. "Here we go." I say as a matter of fact as I get up.

"In that case, rules don't mean anything." says one demon as we're surrounded. "Anyhow, all we have to do is defeat these guys."

"Things are turning out as expected." Hiei says, not sounding worried. "It seems they stole you're idea, Hiei." Kurama says smiling, taking out his rose. "They will have to pay dearly for that." Hiei says before jumping into the fray.


	37. Chapter 37

I look at the fast approaching island, trying to ignore the nasty smell of dead demons behind me. It was a nice fight to warm up with, but nothing significant. The only surprise being: that Yusuke has an ability to fight in his sleep, which was very amusing in itself.

Before long we docked and slinging my pack onto my back we make our way towards our temporary residence. Of course Yusuke is still asleep, so Kuwabara took the liberty to hoist him onto his back. Soon, rising up before us, is a huge hotel, reminding me of those beach resorts. Though I'm pretty sure that these beaches are not for swimming, unless a demon attempts to drown you that is.

Stepping inside, it looks very fancy with its nicely polished floors and chandeliers, but also the people dressed in their most expensive dresses and costumes is a dead give away to the class of this hotel. It's rather odd, seeing as we're here to fight for our lives. I suppose that we're just a source of entertainment for these people though, makes me wonder how much money is in this business.

Soon, a tall man steps up to us. "Welcome to the hotel. I will direct you to your room." he says politely, leading us away. Looking around I can see many people watching us carefully. "This place is actually making me start to feel uneasy." Kuwabara mutters, looking put off.

Once we reach our room, I can't help but look around in slight awe. "This room is bigger than my apartment. I've been living in closet." I breathe out. Kurama pats my head smiling. "You're apartment is just fine." he comforts, making me look at him skeptically. "But you hate the place." I retort taking him aback. "Well…." he starts, looking hard for the right words so as not to offend me. I shake my head smiling. "Don't bother Kurama. I know it's not exactly a palace." I say, making him chuckle awkwardly and rub at his neck.

Looking around, I see four doors. One looks to be a bathroom, so the other three must be bedrooms. Opening one, I see two single beds. "Two singles." Kuwabara says also looking into another room. "Well, let's pair up." he says.

Taking my pack, I throw it into the room before me, letting it hit the headboard before it thumps softly onto the thick blankets. "Hn. I'm not staying a night in this ostentatious room. I'd rather sleep outside." Hiei grunts, glaring at all the fancy details. Kuwabara grins. "So that means that someone gets a room to themselves huh? I call dibs!"

"Not so fast Kuwabara." I say. "You and Yusuke are taking a room. You're looking after him." I tell him, making his face fall. "What?! Why can't you?" "Because he'll drive me mad flailing around like a fish on dry land. He's a restless sleeper." I retort, crossing my arms. "Then who gets a room to themselves?! You?" Kuwabara asks peeved.

The sound of a door slamming snaps us out of our bickering. Seeing that the masked fighter is missing, I quickly draw my conclusion. "Nope. Doesn't seem like it." My attention is drawn to Kurama as he clears his throat. "Do you mind Rosa?" he says motioning to the room occupied by solely my backpack. "Ah no, go ahead Kurama." He nods before walking in the room to start unpacking.

My head whips to Yusuke who started snickering with a perverted smile on his face. "What are you laughing about?!" I yell at him, waving my fist. It has little effect as he sleeps on peacefully. Sighing, I walk off to gather some things for a much needed shower.

When I exit the bathroom after a delicious shower, furiously rubbing my hair dry, I pause as an awkward tension nearly hits me right in the face. Lifting the fluffy towel from my head, I instantly spot two newcomers by the door. One is an average height with blonde hair and pointy ears while the other is a bubbly kid with pink stars on his cheek. Perking a brow I ask: "What did I miss?"

The 'guests' look up at me blankly before the blonde opens the door and turns to leave. "Enjoy your last evening as much as you can. Tomorrow, you will meet the same fate as that coffee cup." the man says, pointing at one of the cups placed on the coffee table.

Suddenly it splits in half, spilling the coffee inside and shocking everyone in the room. I glare at the now closed door before marching towards the kitchenette, only to return with a towel. "What a mess." I sigh as I dab at the coffee stains.

"Those punks. How dare they mock us?!" Kuwabara says, clenching his fists. Hiei picks up a half of the cup, looking it over before dropping it with a disgusted look. "Amateur."

"So who were those guys? I didn't even sense them once." I question, wanting my curiosity quenched. "They're the competition." Kurama answers. "Huh. I guess they thought they could use scare tactics to throw us off. Well, a split cup is not making me nervous. I'll just see in the ring if they are truly frightening." I say shrugging. "Right on." Yusuke says before snoring on. "Shut up Yusuke. You're freaking me out." I tell him dully before going back to cleaning up.

After having dinner, we all decide to retreat to our rooms for an early nights rest. We are probably going to need it.

I stare at the foreign ceiling as I try to find sleep. It's very quiet except for the occasional turning of pages coming from Kurama reading a book. A dim light is cast over the room, casting long shadows. I watch them, remembering how I used to sleep with a night light as a kid. The dark freaked me out at one point.

I must have been lost in thought for some time as a rustle makes me glance at Kurama who is just putting his book down. He catches my eye, looking a bit surprised. "I thought you were long asleep." he whispers rolling to his side. "Are you nervous?"

I shrug. "A little bit I guess. I've never been in a tournament before." "Me neither. It makes me on edge as well." he confesses. "Really?" I question. He nods. "There will be demons that are not to be taken lightly. Some of us will get really hurt, that is a guarantee." "And perhaps even die?" I urge.

Kurama grimaces. "I wasn't going to say it." he says in a strained voice. "I know. But it's the truth isn't it?" I say solemnly. "Yeah. It's possible." he breathes. "Well in that case, whatever they hit us with, we'll just have harder, don't we?" I say smiling a little. "Yes. That we will."

I turn around, curling up in a ball. "It will be alright." I say, more to myself than Kurama. "Night." "Goodnight Rosa." he says, a smile in his voice. The light is turned off and soon I drift off into sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

I look at "ever perched on Kuwabara's back" Yusuke boredly. He's still asleep. Jeesh. How does this noise not wake the gods themselves, let alone Yusuke?

We are waiting in the coulis for the announcer to call us forth for our first match against, no surprise there, the team belonging to the two demons whom so kindly visited us the day before. The demons in the humongous stadium are shouting like no tomorrow, being impatient as they are.

"Facing them will be the Yamashita – Urameshi team!" calls out the announcer who introduced herself as Koto. She seems to be a vixen from the looks of it, literally.

Anyway, taking this queue, we march forward and into the open. In no time all eyes are on us and booing and insults have replaced the cheers. I expected as much. Being a Spirit detective doesn't make one very popular amongst demons.

Climbing onto the ring we come to face the opposing team, called Rokuyukai. I have no idea why they call themselves that, but whatever. I'm sure there are worse names going around in this place.

"Both team-leaders now step up and decide the terms of the match. If an agreement cannot be reached, it will be a one on one match." Koto says.

Turning around to the others, I see that Yusuke will not be up yet to consult with. So I guess it will be up to me then. "Do whatever you want." Yusuke mumbles in his sleep, making me snort. "Sure Yusuke, whatever you say." I mutter before moving my pointer fingers around my face to chance my expression.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara asks after a moment. Dropping my hands to my sides, I look at him with the most blank look I can manage. "Poker face." I say as if it's obvious. "Ah." he nods as if it's logical while the fire demon beside him scoffs. "Just hurry." "Yeah yeah, keep your panties on." I say before facing the other team and more specifically their leader. It's the blonde from yesterday.

I ignore the mutters from the crowd regarding my sex and try to concentrate on the guy staring me down just two feet away from me. "I don't care what method we use. If possible, one-on-one is best. I'd like to draw out the pleasure of the game after all." he says in an attempt to intimidate, but failing. "Fine be me. No objections here." I tell him.

"The matches will be one-on-one in a best-of-five type match!" Koto announces to the audience. Giving the guy one last look, I turn around to return to the others. Before I get far though, I'm distracted by a rising energy signal.

All of a sudden, extraordinary flames are being radiated around contestant Zeru!" Koto shouts, making me look back to see it is indeed so. "It's like his Demon energy is ablaze. Is he challenging Yusuke too?" Kuwabara wonders, catching the look that Zeru gives the boy. It must piss off many demons to see him asleep, like he doesn't care.

Suddenly the flames spring forward and whirl around us before darting off into the unsuspecting audience, burning at least a few rows alive.

I look towards the sizzling seats, feeling my heartbeat rise a bit in anger. There was no need for something like that! I shoot him a last glare before making my way off the ring. He'll get what's coming to him.

After a short moment of reflection, Koto asks the first contestants to come forth. I watch with curiosity as the kid from yesterday steps forward like he has no care in the world. His confidence is practically radiating off of him.

"I'm going for it." Kuwabara says through grinded teeth, stepping up to the plate. He must still be pissed off about the kid's attitude. "Give it to him good Kuwabara." Yusuke mutters.

The fight begins and the kid called Rinku soon shows off how quick he really is. It doesn't take long at all for him to get his first hit in before he goes back to jumping around like a jackrabbit. 'Focus Kuwabara. You can sense energy's like the best of them.' I think, rooting for him.

I grin as Kuwabara pinpoints Rinku and knocks him upside the head. In response, the boy tumbles around on the ring before coming to a dazed halt. Looking slightly putt off, Rinku tries again to outrun Kuwabara, but it's no use and he is met by a kick to the face. Kuwabara hits him in the stomach next, earning a scream of pain from Rinku. Now is the chance to finish this.

But, what's this? Rinku still seems to have strength left as he disappears from Kuwabara's sight and appears behind him. Kuwabara realizes it too late and Rinku kicks him hard to the side of his face, making his neck crack in a disgusting manner.

Kuwabara hits the floor, unmoving, much to the delight of the crowd. I clench my fists as Koto starts on the countdown. "It's no use counting. I broke his neck good after all. I'll bet he's just about dead." Rinku says delighted.

He's already celebrating his victory when Koto stops counting, catching our attention. Slowly, but surely, Kuwabara is on the move again. "Who's neck…did you say you broke?" As if sensing the tension, the weather took a turn and now lightning is dancing across the sky.

Rinku takes his pouch that he's been carrying around and takes out what seems to be yo-yo's. His energy signal rising as his true power comes out and it's not a little compared to the size of him. Kuwabara's going to have a hard time. Realizing it's about to get serious, he takes out his Spirit sword, two of them for that matter.

Rinku sends his yo-yo's off. Kuwabara goes to cut them down, but is surprised when they move around and avoid his weapons, only to smash into him full force. I can't help but flinch.

The boy continues to play with Kuwabara for a while longer until binding him with those damn yo-yo's. We look on as our friend is lifted high up into the air, making him resemble a kite. Lightning is flashing dangerously close to him. It does not last long before Rinku flings him to the ground, letting him crash into the ring time after time.

At one point, Rinku seems to have had enough of the horse-play and lets Kuwabara ascend to a great height, no doubt for the finishing blow.

"Yusuke! Wake up and help Kuwabara!" I hear a female voice shout from the stands. Turning my head I see three girls, one of them Botan and another is Keiko, Yusuke's little girlfriend and the third…I have no idea. "What the..?"

"Kuwabara! Be brave! Be brave and fly right!" Botan encourages the suspended boy, making me shake my head. "You idiots! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" I scold them, making Botan and Keiko look back guiltily. From behind them I see demons leer at them, waiting to strike.

Puffing up my cheeks in frustration, I march over there, jumping over the wall of the stands easily and curling my fist around the shirt of the nearest demon. "What do you think you're looking at?!" I yell in his face, making his purple skin turn pale as he shakes his head wildly. Roving my eyes across the other demons I saw looking, they all shuffle back a few seats.

"Let me down you piece of crap!" I hear Kuwabara shout from some distance away, making me turn my attention back to the matter at hand, unceremoniously dropping the demon that was still within my clutches.

The crowd cheers, urging Rinku on to let Kuwabara drop. Within seconds, the boy demon complies and returns his yo-yo's back to him, leaving nothing to support Kuwabara who starts on his long way down. I hold my breath.


	39. Chapter 39

**Wow, I got many requests to update fast after the last part. You guys are really into it no? So this time I will oblige your wishes. Enjoy the next part. Just please don't expect the next one as soon, I still need to write it and school just started. I'm trying my hardest though.**

I feel like closing my eyes as Kuwabara drops from great height, but my eyelids don't comply. I can only watch and hope that Kuwabara lives. I'm glad I didn't close my eyes though, or I would have missed his great save.

Kuwabara gathers his energy in his hands below him before sending it to the ground. When he does, his falling comes to a slow end, leaving him balanced onto his sword for a moment before flinging himself at the smug demon child.

Rinku readies himself to let his yo-yo's meet with Kuwabara's face once again. As he sends them off, Kuwabara surprises him by letting his Spirit sword twist and turn just like the yo-yo's. Just as the sword reaches Rinku, the yo-yo's hit Kuwabara, flinging them both backwards and to the ground, out of the ring that is.

Jumping back down from the stands after giving the girls a look of warning, I rush back over to my team. "Was that the result of your special training?" Hiei questions Kurama, seeming unimpressed. "Yes. The purpose of his training was to let Kuwabara become able to manipulate his Spirit sword at will." Kurama confirms.

My eyes dart between the two fighters on the ground as Koto starts counting. "The question is, which one took the greater damage." Hiei wonders, looking between the two as well. "I don't know. Both of them thoroughly hit each other. This could turn out to be a tie." Kurama answers. "Get up! Get up Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouts in his sleep.

To our dismay, Rinku is the first who has gotten up and climbing back onto the ring, looking disheveled for sure. "Damn." "Get up Kuwabara! Or are you the beaten dog?!" Yusuke insults.

As if by magic, Kuwabara springs upright. "Am I a what?!" he shouts irritated. But instead of getting into the ring, Kuwabara marches over to Yusuke, grabbing him by the collar. I slap him on the back of the head. "Priorities Kuwabara!"

Suddenly he seems to realize that the count still goes on and hurries to scramble up there. Sadly, Rinku, though weakened, wraps Kuwabara into yo-yo strings and holds him to his place. He crashes to the ground at "10."

"Oh man." I sigh disappointed. But there is nothing to be done about it. We officially lost the first fight.

It doesn't take long before the next fighter of the opposing team steps forward, looking pretty eager. He doesn't look like anything special. "All right, I'll go next." Kurama announces, already up there before anyone can protest. "This will be a cinch." I say, making Hiei nod in agreement.

"Get a rest." Hiei says, noticing Kuwabara's pained grunts. "We'll take the rest after this." "Don't be stupid! If Urameshi doesn't wake up, I'm going again." "Hmph, this will be settled before that." Hiei says as a matter of fact.

"Just a minute." Botan announces, having come up behind us. "I'll take care of him." she continues. "Go back before you get yourself hurt." Hiei says dully, making the girl frown. "You can't talk to me like that you know! I'm over here worried for everyone's sakes."

Suddenly she pulls off her Kimono, leaving her in long pants and a blouse. "Just call me Botan, the Spirit realm trainer!" she announces before assaulting Yusuke. I sweat drop at the spectacle before turning away. "No longer paying attention." I mutter, believing that to be best for my sanity and ignore everything but the ring and those on it completely. "The next match, Kurama versus Roto, begin!" Koto announces.

I can see Roto talking, but only hear a murmur over the noise of the crowd. He then produces a scythe that seems to be part of his arm before rushing towards Kurama, who looks as calm as ever, dodging each blow.

It doesn't take long before Kurama looks ready to deal his blow, the first and last. But to our surprise, he freezes up for a millisecond and jumps away. On his cheek there is a nice clean cut.

"What happened?" I wonder out loud, not quite understanding why Kurama didn't finish the guy. Kurama's eyes are cold as Roto holds something up and starts speaking again. "What's he holding? Hiei, can you hear what he's saying?" I ask, turning to the fire demon for clarification.

"Roto seems to have leverage on Kurama." Hiei says, flinching a little as Roto punches Kurama, who does nothing in return. "Leverage?" I wonder, trying to think what kind of leverage will make Kurama cease all fighting, leaving him to be played with by such a lowlife. Of course, there can only be one thing…

"Shiori." I whisper under my breath as my brain cells try to come up with a way to get to her. I wouldn't know what to do if she got her or even killed. She is about as close as a mother figure I have. But I'm stuck here. There is no way to get there and if I could, not without putting her in jeopardy.

"Is it true? He's lying right?" I question Hiei, trying to ignore the sounds of blows being landed on Kurama. Hiei shakes his head. "I looked." I clench my jaw and with some difficulty turn my eyes back on the one-sided fight, just in time to see Kurama throw a pebble at Roto, making him halt for a moment.

Roto seems to threaten Kurama more, making him fold his hands across his back. His green eyes are filled with hate and the wish of a slow and painful death to the lowlife demon.

I cringe as Kurama receives a kick to the stomach before being used as a punching bag. I glare hard at Roto, hoping him to drop dead. 'That scum, how dare he!' I shout in my head, wanting to wring his thin neck so badly in repayment for doing this to Kurama. I can only imagine how worried and angry he must be.

Roto produces his scythe and cuts Kurama's cheek once more, leaving an X-shaped mark. The crowd is silent now, letting me hear Roto's next wish. "I want you to kneel and lick the scum off my boots. Once you have done so, I will cut off your head."

I feel my eyes start to prickle uncomfortably, the mere though of what's to come…it's getting to me quick. I knew there were risks by coming here to fight, but I always tried not to think about what could really happen. If Kurama actually got killed…I don't think I could handle that.

"I won't do it." Kurama says suddenly, surprising Roto and also myself. Does this mean he has found a way out? I know he would let it happen if it ensured the safety of his mother. Roto does not seem to think so though.

"What?" Kurama's stance relaxes somewhat as he pats the dust of his clothes. "That's enough. If you want to press it, press it." Kurama dares him. "So you finally show your true nature." Roto laughs nervously. "Put a little pressure on you and this is what happens. You hold your own life more dearly than your mother's. In the end, you're just the same as us." he insults. "Push it!" Kurama urges again, making Roto do so, or at least try to do so.

He's frozen, or so it seems, unable to move and unable to push the button on his device that could cause the death of Shiori. Kurama takes it from him.

"Disgusted though I am, let's go over those words that astounded me the more you kept saying them." he says coldly. "It was your riskiest bet to try to take what you thought to be the easy way out."

"Earlier, I planted a Shimaneki grass seed inside you. Its roots have just spread barely throughout your body." Kurama explains drawing Roto's attention to a small bud coming from the tiniest wound on his chest. He never noticed.

"When I give a certain word, it's going to grow explosively, and pierce through your entire body." he continues, scaring the living daylights out of Roto. "It's a good think you're such scum and I can be merciless without any reservation." he says before turning his back on Roto.

"W-wait! We're both demons aren't we? I was just joking about everything. I was wrong! Spare my life!" he begs. "Please, forgive me." he says, as Kurama turns to him to stare at him unfeeling. "Die."

With that said, the plant bursts through skin and bone in a bloody mess before blooming beautifully as Roto lies dead. "It's ironic. That the blood of something so ugly can make the flowers bloom so beautifully." Kurama says before leaving the ring.

"Don't worry, his errand demon disappeared as soon as he died." Hiei says as soon as Kurama reaches us. "You knew then? Thank you." Kurama says, finally able to smile again. "I wasn't the only one." Hiei replies glancing towards me. Kurama turns his eyes to me, making me pull a wired smile. "That was too close." I mutter sighing. "I was so worried." I confess. Kurama puts a hand on my head, patting my hair. "It's fine now."

I smile up at him, before almost toppling over as Kuwabara and Botan butt in. "Oi!" I yell indignantly, only to be ignored by the previous. "Hey what happened? Explain it to me too!" Kuwabara insists. "Later." Hiei says followed by Kurama before they turn back to the ring, intending to never bring this up again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Everyone! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! It really lifts my spirits. Please enjoy the next part.**

"What now?" I question as Zeru steps into the ring, looking positively determined. "Zeru! Then isn't he their captain?" Kurama wonders surprised that he has already stepped forward. "So does that mean that the last two are stronger?" Kuwabara asks. "No, not necessarily." I answer. "There is no mistake. He is the strongest." Hiei adds.

"Yamashita-Urameshi team, send forth your third fighter!" Koto calls impatiently. I purse my lips, glancing at the others to see if anyone is particularly eager. "I'll go. After all, he did make a fool of us yesterday." Hiei says with a smirk, throwing off his scarf and stepping into the ring.

For a moment, they stay silent, sizing each other up before Hiei decides to speak up. "Your demon energy of fire…You're a user of flame techniques?" he questions Zeru. "I saw the cut you made in the cup you broke. It looked as if it was cut with a sharp blade but the edges were slightly melted. You're technique is pretty rough huh?" he continues, mocking his opponent.

"So, what of it? I don't recall how it's any business of some rat-seeking Jagan master." Zeru retorts, rubbing Hiei the wrong way.

As soon as Koto announces he match to begin, Zeru unleashes his power, making fire rage across the ring in all different reactions and into the crowd. I produce a shield around me and shield the boys from harm as the masked fighter makes an effort to protect the crowd from the possibility of being burned alive.

Hiei looks unimpressed at Zeru's antics and Zeru sends his first aimed attack at Hiei. Hiei, as quick as he is, easily avoids the oncoming attacks while Zeru makes quite a mess of the place.

Zeru unleashes a raging fire next before seemingly consuming it through his pores, making him turn red-hot, quite literally. It's curious, but I'm still not worried. Does Zeru not know that Hiei can handle a little heat? It doesn't seem like he does.

My eyes widen in surprise as Zeru launches forwards, thrusting his hand forward and piercing clean through Hiei's stomach. For just a millisecond, I thought it was an actual hit, but sensing no change in Hiei's life energy, I can tell that he's actually fine. How does he do that?

It looks weird to see Hiei being finished off without it actually happening, but I can see it happening before my eyes. "Where did Hiei go?" I mutter in wonder, glancing around the stadium.

"Are you blind?!" Kuwabara questions in amazement. "He's right there being burned to a crisp!" I shake my head. "Not that dummy, I mean the real Hiei." I try to explain. "Don't call me a dummy!" Kuwabara defends, making me rub my head frustrated. "I was referring to the Hiei dummy, not you!" I tell him, making the poor guy blink in confusion. "Oh, well, Hiei is a lot of things, but he's not stupid, I give him that. You're being pretty rude Rosa, I thought you got along?" he wonders stupidly.

I groan, giving him a 'are you for real' look before turning back to the fight on hand. My eyes catch Kurama's, who's trying hard to keep in his laughter. I just pull a bored face, ignoring the both of them.

Zeru turns away from the burning remain and the moment that Koto starts to announce him a winner, Hiei's voice sounds through the ring as the flames rise higher. "You're skill is all right. It's a shame that I will have to kill you." he says, shocking Zeru. Apart from burning, Hiei looks pretty intact still. Only his clothes were not so lucky.

His headband burns from his forehead, revealing his third eye. "You should feel lucky. You will be the first victim of the Jao ensatsu-ken here in the human world." Hiei announces, as he gathers a black flame in his hand. The sky turns darker as he does so and the wind starts to blow hard. A great deal of Demon energy courses through the arena.

"Do you see the delicate difference now on how you just play with fire and the and a truly demon-laden flame technique?" Hiei mocks. "Do not look down on the power of the Jagan!" he shouts before prepping his attack.

"Ensatsu kokuryu-ha!" he shouts, sending his attack forth which takes the shape of a dark dragon. "Holy crap!" I yell as I brace myself from the force exceeding from the attack as the dragon races for Zeru, its victim. It slams straight into him before slamming into the wall below the stands.

As it slowly disappears, I look to see that there is nothing left. No Zeru, only his charred outline on the wall. "Nice." Kuwabara doesn't quite agree after the initial reaction, worried that Hiei might turn against us someday.

"Don't worry, until this tournament ends, I'll be staying on this side and my Joa ensatsu-ken isn't perfected anyhow." Hiei says, walking over. He flinches as he tries to hide his arm from view. I narrow my eyes in a scrutinizing gaze, but he won't meet it as he takes some space to himself.

My attention is turned elsewhere when from the corner of my eyes, the remaining members of team Rokuyukai flee the scene, scared shitless after Hiei's performance, leaving little Rinku on his own. "Cowards."

The sounds of someone getting their ass whooped comes from the hallway they fled in before a tall figure emerges from it, carrying the two dead Rokuyukai members in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other.

Dropping the two, he downs the contents of the bottle in one go before talking nonsense in a drunken slur. I cock my head in confusion as he tries to climb onto the ring, only o drop on his behind. With some effort he finally gets on there and making Koto come over, he asks what the rules say considering the dead Rokuyukai members. She tells him there can be one substitute. This seems to please the guy immensely, excited to start a fight.

"Hey! Let's hurry to get this started!" the drunk calls out, setting his eyes on me. I point at myself blinking. "Yes, come on sweetheart! I'm itching for a good fight and you seem pretty tough. Hurry up!" he calls impatiently as I seem to waver. 'What's with this guy?'

"Yeah yeah! You sound like my teacher." I say muttering the last bit about to step forward when an arm wraps around my shoulders. Looking next to me, I come face to face with Yusuke's stupid grin. In reaction I scream and punch him in the face, sending him to the floor.

"For goodness sake Yusuke!" I scold, holding onto my rapidly beating heart. "Ugh. What the hell Rosa?!" he yells once he recovers. "Don't blame me when you scared the living daylights out of me!", I yell indignantly. "Jeesh, sorry." he says getting up, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could take this fight from you. I'm bursting with energy and I'm craving for a rumble." he explains jumping up and down eagerly. I look at him bored. "What makes you think I'm about to give up my fight to someone who spend the whole time sleeping?" I retort.

I gulp as he looks at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Please sis?" "S-sis?" I stutter, my eye twitching as he again wraps an arm around me. "Please sit this one out for lil' old me. I'll be forever grateful." he coaxes. I sigh, closing my eyes. "You're a pain."

"Yeah!" Yusuke shouts, pumping the air and crushing me in a hug before jumping eagerly onto the ring. "Don't make me regret it!" I warn him, crossing my arms, looking embarrassed by his behavior.

"That was very nice of you." Kurama comments, smiling. "Meh." I huff before also letting slip a smile, seeing Yusuke's eager face. I'm curious to see how he improved.


	41. Chapter 41

Yusuke seems to have improved a lot after his training with master Genkai, it's impressive to watch him fight, though he and Chu, his drunken opponent seem very closely matched. Chu grows stronger the more he drinks, but he has reached his limit at one point and the two of them were left in a stale-mate, never quite able to beat the other completely. It didn't seem to deter or disappoint either of them; instead it only edged them on. I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy a fight as much as those two.

Sadly, their fun can only last so long. Thus, having to settle things eventually, Chu suggested a Knife-edge death match, consisting of sticking two knives into the ground and putting their heels to them. From there on they started pummeling each other while attempting not to cross the border that made up the knives. I suppose that Chu has done a lot of street fighting to be able to come up with something so rough.

My mouth is slightly agape as I watch them exchange blow after blow. It's a crude fight and as I glance towards the two girls that have seated themselves in the audience, them seem to agree. Keiko is having a hard time to keep her eyes on the fight and hides behind her hands.

I flinch when Yusuke's heel digs into the sharp edge of the knife behind him, but he hardly seems to notice as his fists keep flying. I let out a deep breath and tug at my collar as I try to calm my stomach. This is not for the faint hearted, that's for sure.

Time ticks on as the two of them continue, though slowly but surely, their pace seems to slacken. There will be an end to this fight, but much longer will it take? And who will be left standing? It's hard to say.

Suddenly, the sound of feet running catches my attention and I look just in time to see Keiko crash into Kuwabara, her face panic stricken. "Please! Please, I'm asking you to make them stop!" she begs, her eyes tearing up as she looks up at the taller boy.

"Make them stop?" he questions before Keiko shakes him. "He's going to die! Yusuke's going to die!" she calls out in hysterics before Kuwabara grabs her by the shoulders. "We can't do that." he says making the girl whip around, her eyes on me. "He looks up to you! Please make him stop!" she shouts desperately.

I swallow hard. "Kuwabara is right. There is no way." I say softly. "Why?" she sobs. Kuwabara looks towards Yusuke hard, speaking up and catching her attention: "Urameshi and I have come across an extraordinary foe. He is exceptionally strong and we were powerless before him. In order to clear ourselves from humiliation and to fight earnestly against him once more, we have to fight with our lives on the line." he explains having Toguro on his mind. "To that end, Urameshi will do whatever he has to. This fight is one step in getting there."

"On top of that, Urameshi is also fighting for his opponent. In combat sports, you learn everything about your opponent. Right now, Urameshi knows Chu best. He has taken a liking to him, it's easy to see that in the way they fight. In order to pay your opponent back, all you can do is give it your all. That's why, no matter what happens, we can't stop this fight until the result is decisive."

Finally Keiko seems to understand Yusuke's motives a bit better and has calmed down. I can understand what she was feeling. After all, not everyone lives and breathes fighting the way Yusuke does. I don't, that's for sure. I do like a proper fight, but in the end, my motive is to get stronger so I can prepare for the next big threat that endangers the Human world. That has always been my goal, while Yusuke actually enjoys the challenge and if he can save someone while doing it, all the better. I wonder why that is. Sometimes I doubt Yusuke's humanity.

I frown as Yusuke seems to waver, giving Chu the opportunity to act. Yusuke sees it coming and also moves. My eyes widen as they both land a full on head-butt. Thunder seems to crack as we all hold our breaths.

Suddenly, Chu's eyes roll to the back of his head and he sways before toppling over. Koto starts to count, making Kuwabara jump up in joy.

The count end with so much as a movement from Chu and Yusuke is declared a winner, meaning that we've got this round. I'm relieved that it's over for today. Even though I didn't get to fight, it was tiresome to watch the others fight.

Chu gets up slowly after a while. "Urameshi. I lost our death-match… Finish me off." he says. Yusuke looks at him seriously for a moment before smiling. "Once you're feeling better, we'll do it again." he says, giving him the thumbs up.

Chu smiles, considering the kindness Yusuke is giving him. I have a feeling that a long lasting friendship has grown between the two of them.

Unhappy, the crowd starts to bash at the two remaining members of the Rokuyukai team, much to our annoyance. Chu and Rinku deserve no such thing. Yusuke is quick to explode in anger: "Shut up!" he yells, effectively silencing the crowd. "If you have something to say, say it to my face! I dare you!"

I smile at the boy. Yusuke's compassion is greater than any of us. It's a good trait to have.


	42. Chapter 42

"I think I'll go for another round." Yusuke says, pulling down his bowl. "Amazing." I breathe, seeing as it will be his fourth. I've just finished my second and I'm completely stuffed, well…almost.

I stand up. "I'm going for deserts, but after that, I'm quitting." I announce getting up from the table occupied by the boys, the girls, Koenma and the Ogre. I've finally got properly introduced to Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru. She's really my kind of girl.

Gathering a full bowl of ice cream, I'm about to return to the others when I nearly walk into the masked fighter. "Sorry." I say, about to walk around them, but not being able to move as their eyes are locked steadily on me.

"What is it you want?" I ask eventually, feeling nervous under their gaze. They glance at the bowl of ice cream with narrowed eyes before motioning towards the door. My eyes widen at that. "What? Now? Can't I finish this fi…" I start to say, but waver at the stern look in their eyes.

"Fine." I sign, putting down my ice cream, leaving it to melt as I follow the masked fighter outside and into the darkening woods. Once we're in deep enough and sure of no one following us or listening in, they turn back towards me and pull the mask from their face.

I can't help but gape at what I see. "Did you visit a Botox-clinic Genkai?" I question as I look down at a younger version of my old teacher.

She huffs indignantly. "Of course not you fool." she scolds, her voice sounding different as well. "I have tapped into my powers so as not to be recognized by you kids and it left me in the state I was in when I was at my full potential. Sadly I couldn't fool you." she says with a hint of pride. I grin. "Of course not. I know you too well." "So it seems." she hums.

"Anyway, I brought you here for a reason." she starts, making me look at her seriously. Always cutting to the chase that old lady, though 'old' is a relative term it seems.

"During this tournament, I expect Yusuke in need of more strength and I shall give it to him by giving up my own." she says, surprising me. "Yusuke will be the successor of my power, but I have a role for you as well…" she continues after seeing me having mixed emotions.

"There will be a time when I will no longer be here, not to train recruits and not to help those in need of guidance while they struggle with their powers. I want you to have the temple and everything that comes with it and you will be the one those with potential will turn to when their need is dire. I know you can guide them well."

After a moment of silence, I speak up: "How can you say something like that so casually? Are you seeing the end of the tunnel already?" I question, asking the last part jokingly. Genkai looks unamused.

"I would have given you my powers without question, if it didn't come with a turn-side. Yusuke will gain many more enemies as his power grows, as you already know. But he will handle it, he's just that kind of person. I know you can as well in your own way, but I don't wish that fate for you; it will break you apart someday. I want you to have an opportunity to life a calmer life in a more suited location than that crummy apartment of yours. That's what I want to leave you as your god-mother." I open my mouth to protest, but are quickly cut off by a sharp look. "I already settled it with Koenma. It's final." she says.

I look at her silently as her eyes ask me not to argue. Many thoughts and emotions swirl in my head, trying to overrule each other. Finally I can't stay silent any longer.

"Why? Why are we talking about this now?" I question. "What do you expect to happen to you and when? What do you know that I don't Genkai?" I ask further, feeling worried.

Genkai smiles, a knowing look in her eyes. "Don't worry about me child. You know that some things are unavoidable…better than most sadly enough. Just keep your mind on the finish line where it belongs for now. If I want to make sure you're taken care off when the day comes, just let me do what I feel is necessary."

"I get that… But, it's the way you say it." I say quietly. "Oh well, never mind that. I'm just old and you may not always be aware of it…" she starts eying me. "It is still a fact. One needs to prepare you know." she says rather nonchalantly, fishing out a cigarette and lighter from her pocket and lighting it.

As I stand there, she eyes me some more. "What are you waiting around for girl? I'm not going to drop dead yet. Off you go before the fox starts looking for you." she scolds making me stumble. "Jeesh Genkai, what do you expect me to think?" I growl, feeling a little relieved at the assurance.

Seeing her glare at my hesitation, I back off. "I'm going, I'm going!" I say, turning around and rushing back to the hotel.

Once I enter our room I come face to face with a worried Kurama. "Where did you disappear off to? One minute you were going to get a dessert and the next you're nowhere to be seen. I could not even follow your smell with all those strong-scented foodstuffs. I thought of looking here first, but…"

I cut him off from rattling on by placing my finger on his lips. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm fine you see. I just got a little nauseous and went for a walk."

Kurama blinks at my explanation, seeing the logic, but still feeling weary. It's not easy to fool him and I feel bad for doing so. I just don't want to give Genkai away.

"All right." he sighs, letting it go before his eyes widen in surprise as I softly wipe my finger across his cheek. There is hardly any sign left of the cuts placed there this afternoon. "Good," I nod to myself. "I don't like it when anyone hurts you."


	43. Chapter 43

I'm roughly awoken when I crash to the floor. Shaking my head, I look around the room wildly before my eyes fall on Kurama who is already dressed and folding up his pajamas which consist of a t-shirt and loose shorts. "Are you okay?" he asks curiously.

"What time is it?!" I ask hastily. "It's about nine, but there is no need to hurry. We don't have a match today." he assures me, as I was about to sprint towards the bathroom. My shoulders slump in a more relaxed position at hearing that. "Oh, all right then. What a relief."

My eyes wander to the bright world outside; so much different from the day before, and so much different from my dream…. I still feel burdened when thinking about it, though with every passing second, the images slip further from my memories. 'Oh well, it was only a dream.' I think shaking it off.

"So what are we doing today?" I wonder, seeing as we have a day off. "The others have gone out on their own. I was planning to view a match of interest later on, but it won't start for a while. Perhaps we can…pack a lunch or breakfast in your case and enjoy the weather while it lasts." he suggests after a moment of thinking.

"Mmh'kay. Let's do that!" I say excited. There is no use in training now, so why not enjoy our time off? "I'll be back in a few!" I say, grabbing clothes and a towel before rushing over towards the bathroom for a quick shower and brushing of the teeth.

When I get out of the bathroom, all ready to go, I'm met with nice smells of pancakes and fresh baked buns. "Where did you get that so quickly?" I ask, seeing Kurama stuff a backpack with all kind of goodies. "I just ran downstairs." he replies. "Mmh, for a tournament all about death, they sure know their food." I say, feeling my stomach growl in anticipation. "True." Kurama smiles, hoisting the pack on his bag. "Come on." he urges, holding the door open for me. "Always the gentleman." I joke, nearly skipping out the door.

We soon find ourselves making our way through the woods. In the distance we can hear the waves clashing against the cliffs that make up most of the island's coastline. Despite it's purpose, the place is actually quite nice, if you forget the presence of all the demons lurking around the place that is.

I purse my lips, aware of a strange feeling creeping up on me. It's a mix of nerves and awkwardness that seems to keep growing with every step. What's up with that?

Glancing at Kurama, I see him looking everywhere but at me. He seems to be deep in thought. The feelings I described seem to nearly radiate off of him. Normally I have a hard time reading him when it comes to certain emotions, despite being so close to him, but he doesn't seem aware of it himself, forgetting to hide it. I'm not sure why, but my in reaction, my heart seems to start pounding loudly, embarrassingly loud. 'Knock it off heart! Kurama can probably hear you!' I scold the insubordinate organ.

"Yaaa!" I squeal as I make a tumble before going head first into a bush. "Damnit!" I growl, once I realize what I did. Crawling out of the bush to see Kurama rushing over from the hill, looking worried. "Rosa, what happened?"

I sigh and can only shrug. "Never mind then." he says chuckling, helping me to my feet. "Thanks." I mumble, embarrassed. I blink when I notice our proximity, feeling his body heat radiating off of him. My eyes are drawn to his, finding them very pretty to look at; like precious stones. 'So weird. Why do I…notice him? I mean, really notice him?"

"Rosa…" Kurama starts, his eyes narrowing just slightly, but not in an angry kind of way. "Yeah..?" I gulp, feeling uncertain. "Well...I…ugh." he suddenly groans. Looking sideways, we can hear voices coming our way. There are demons coming our way.

I tug on Kurama's sleeve, having subconsciously taken a step back. "Let's keep going, yeah?" I suggest, making him blink before nodding in agreement and we walk further, looking for a quiet place to fill our stomachs.

The rest of the morning played out like normal, the strange atmosphere of before having left us for the time being. Before long, we returned to look at the coming matches, wanting to see what we're up against.

Leaning onto the railing on the upper part of the arena, I watch carefully as the team, or rather just one member, of a certain Dr. Ichigaki makes quick work of their opponents, by beheading them. The captain of the opposing team doesn't want to give in, not even after loss and goes in for the attack. But he also, is quickly dealt with is a most gruesome way.

I cringe, feeling my stomach turning in protest, to think that they will be our next opponents. "Gross." I murmur, turning away from the sight. I cock my head at the look on Kurama's face. "What are you thinking?" I question.

"Those humans… they are being controlled by Spirit energy." he answers, making me look back towards the humans curiously. "It seems forced." Kurama continues. "So, they are not fighting of their own free will is it?" I ask, not looking for an answer, as I trust his judgement. "I guess…that I'll have to do something about that." Kurama looks at me surprised. "You know how?" he questions. "Nope." I say grinning, making Kurama sigh. "But I'll find a way."

Suddenly I stiffen as a familiar energy fills the stadium. Looking down, I see Toguro entering to fight, but only him. "The rest of his team isn't even fighting huh?" I mumble, clenching my fist.

He looks into the crowd for a moment and I follow his line of vision to see Yusuke has caught his eye as he's sitting there with Kuwabara by his side. The tension between the two of them is amazing.

Koto introduced Togoru's opponents, who look quite ready to fight. I feel sympathy for them, sensing their strength. It is great; I will give them that, but not enough to defeat Toguro. They have no idea what their up against. 'Those poor guys; I can only hope their death will be swift.'

Sighing, I wipe my hair from my face that is growing sweaty from the mere thought of facing Toguro and turn away, taking my leave. Kurama turns to me questioningly. "It's no use staying when the outcome is so clear to me. I'll go prepare for tomorrow…take it one day at a time." I tell him before he's able to ask.

Walking away, I try to concentrate on other things as I feel energy levels rise inside the stadium. I don't wish to see Toguro fight just yet. It will only distract me, with fear.


	44. Chapter 44

"Rosa." I can hear my name being called from somewhere far away. "Rosa!" The voice grows louder and I can feel my consciousness returning to me.

My eyes open wide and I can find myself breathing raggedly. Sitting up, the bed sheets stick to me as I'm covered in a layer of sweat. Scanning through the dark room, I finally meet familiar eyes that seem to glow. "Kurama?"

"Yes." his voice replies. "Are you all right? You looked to be having quite the nightmare." he states. I blink before frowning as the memory of the nightmare returns to me. "I guess…" I say softly, my voice wavering. "I'm sorry, I woke you up didn't I?" I apologize. I can feel the matrass dip as Kurama sits down next to me. "It's fine." he starts. "What were you dreaming about, if I may ask?"

Letting out a deep breath, I let myself crash back into my pillow. Feeling the cold wet spot on it, I quickly turn it around, feeling grossed out by my ability to release so much moisture through my pores.

"Death." I finally say, once I've settled. "Everyone…you were all dead; even the girls and Koenma." I tell him, feeling my heart still racing as if trying to get over a great shock. It was so vivid.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you it was all a dream and it won't come true." Kurama says lightly, making me crack a half-assed smile. "No, you don't. But…I think I'm going to hold off from sleeping for a bit." I say, feeling a tremble leave my body, the fear of loss still so clear in my mind.

I can just see him shaking his head. "You shouldn't do that. You need to be well rested if you're going to fight tomorrow." he counsels. "That will not be easy." I breathe, not looking forward to closing my eyes again.

I blink in surprise as the matrass dips further and gentle arms wrap around me, turning me until my head touches down upon a firm chest, a heartbeat steady under my ear. He doesn't say anything, only traces circles on my arm with his thumb.

Once the initial shock is gone and my face isn't feeling so hot anymore, I carefully wrap an arm over his abdomen, gripping his shirt in my fist. It is then that a yawn forces it's way out and my eyelids betray me by closing. Luckily, the terrible images of before are kept at bay while the drumming of Kurama's heart lulls me back to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up alone. I couldn't even find his energy anywhere close-by. Wondering where he might have gone off to, I take a shower to wake myself up. Once out, I discover Kuwabara and Yusuke on the couch having breakfast. Genkai stands off in the corner, still in her mystery getup.

"Morning Rosa!" Kuwabara calls before pointing at a tray. "We brought you breakfast." I smile at him. "Thanks." I say, sitting down next to him, ignoring Yusuke as he shoves his food down his throat without swallowing.

I glance towards Kuwabara, as he seems to get lost in his own thoughts. Something seems to be bothering him; even Yusuke starts to notice. "What's the matter, Kuwabara? Aren't you eating? You're face looks pale. Do you have the runs?" he asks, sounding seriously concerned despite his last comment.

"I had a nasty dream." Kuwabara says after a moment. "Dream you say?" Yusuke urges on, not really that interested. "Yeah, it was about these three martial artists." Kuwabara explains. "And you were blown to bits by these guys?" Yusuke interrupts, laughing. "You dumbass! Listen to me seriously!" Kuwabara growls in annoyance. "How am I to seriously listen to one of your dreams?" Yusuke laughs. "Oh yeah? I'm never going to talk to you about it again." Kuwabara declares, insulted.

Sipping my hot tea, I wonder if Kuwabara could have been dreaming about those humans from Dr. Ichigaki's team. Well…I'll find out soon enough.

"By the way," Kuwabara starts, looking around. "where did Kurama and Hiei go off to?" I can only shrug as he looks to me, thinking I must know something. "Even you don't know? Than what are we sitting around for? We need to go find those guys." he says, getting to his feet.

"Relax. You know them, they aren't going to run away on us, so there must be some other reason." Yusuke says, not looking worried in the least. "There's nothing to worry about. They'll show up." he says, getting up himself. "All right. Shall we go?" he suggest eagerly. Stuffing a croissant in my mouth, I nod before following after the boys, Genkai close behind.

On our way there, we run into a familiar face; at least to me it is. "Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asks, annoyed that we're being held up. "Looking swanky Koenma." I comment, grinning. Yusuke and Kuwabara look at the tall man dumbstruck. Soft brown hair sits on his head and brown eyes look back at us. The only off things are the pacifier and the 'jr' mark on his forehead.

"Thank you Rosa." Koenma says, looking like he's used to it. "Good job getting through the first round." he compliments.

"Are you really Koenma?" Yusuke asks, still having a hard time to believe it. "That's right. I take this form while in the human world." Koenma explains. "Pretty handsome huh?" he continues, being quite full of himself. "If you didn't have the pacifier, maybe." Yusuke insults smoothly.

After recovering from that, Koenma thanks Kuwabara for his help all this time before explaining to us why he's there.

"Earlier, I took charge of your egg, didn't I?" he starts towards Yusuke who looks clueless. "My egg?" he asks. "I'm talking about the Spirit beast egg that I lend you in order for you to come back to life!" Koenma scolds. I blink, feeling like I missed something.

"Ooooh!" Yusuke exclaims, suddenly remembering what Koenma is talking about, whose eyebrow twitches in response. "Don't 'oh' me. Here I thought you might be concerned and this is what I get." He sighs before continuing: "As I said before, you passed your trial earlier than expected, and were returned to life. As a result of that, your egg had not hatched and was returned to the Spirit realm. However, it continued to grow, receiving nourishment from your heart. My conclusion is that sometime in the next few days, it will hatch. The Spirit beast that will hatch will definably be of help to you."

"Yeah, really? I don't quite get it, but I guess it was worth the wait." Yusuke says excited. "That's what I want to hear." the ruler of the Spirit world says. "By the way, how much did you learn from master Genkai?" "We went over the basics of the Spirit Wave." Yusuke explains, shocking Koenma. I guess he expected more.

"See ya Koenma! Enjoy the fight!" Yusuke calls, walking ahead, the others on his tail. "Don't look at me." I say defensively as Koenma's eyes meet mine. I quickly rush to follow the others. It's about time we got the next match over with.


	45. Chapter 45

"Curious." I breathe making Kuwabara turn to me. "Is that all you can say? Kurama and Hiei are still off somewhere and now our opponents are missing participants too." he muses, deep in thought as we stand facing Dr. Ichigaki's team. "Can we at least put the masked fighter to good use?" he questions making me shake my head. "Not until one of us kicks the bucket."

"I still can't get over the fact that these are the same guys I saw in my dream." Kuwabara starts after a moment. "Something is very wrong." I slap his back. "Don't worry Kuwabara. It will be all right." I assure him, recalling him saying something about it during breakfast..

"Come forth and decide how you will be fighting." Koto tells us, making us step closer to the center of the ring. Dr. Ichigaki laughs as if he has heard a joke that no one else gets. "Both sides have three people, huh? How does this sound? The contest will be decided three-against-three." he suggest in his annoying voice.

Yusuke glances at me, making me nod. "We don't mind. Are you going to watch from a distance?" he asks making the demon chuckle again. "I am after all the team's alternate and adviser. The ones who will be fighting are my adorable experiment materials, the Marmots." he exclaims, making me narrow my eyes at the doctor.

"My dream is to create the mightiest of biological weapons. Fearing nothing, being bound by nothing and fighting at my will; the perfect killing machines. These three are experimental models." he continues, going off in a rant. What is it with bad guys and wanting to explain everything?

"I've had enough of your talk!" Yusuke shouts. "Well, hear me out to the end. I have great interest in you guys as well." the doctor says, putting us on edge. "How about it? If we win, I get to have your bodies. Of course I don't mind if their corpses." he says, shocking us. "And if we win, I will kill you!" Yusuke shouts, clenching his fists in anger. The doctor agrees, not deterred by the stakes. He must be pretty confident.

"I have another condition." I say, pulling the doctor out of his warped thoughts. "This match will be a six-person battle. In other words, I want to settle this all at once." From the corner of my eye, I can see Genkai nod in agreement.

"A six-person battle? So you mean all of us mixed together?" Kuwabara questions as he and Yusuke look at me curiously. "That's right."

The doctor turns around, pulling out a calculator and starts typing in some numbers. Again he starts to chuckle, turning around. "Very well. Why don't I accept that proposal." he says, agreeing. I smirk in response. "Good." I mutter, watching him walk off the ring as Genkai steps to the side as well.

"Okay boys, I know there are some reserves when it comes to fighting these guys…." I start, eying Kuwabara specifically. "but that is no reason to get yourselves killed. They may not be fighting of their own free will, but they will try to do just that." They nod to show they heard, keeping their eyes fixed on the humans across from us.

Koto starts the match and the three of them waste no time in rushing at us and unleashing their surprisingly powerful, attacks. They work well together and manage to throw us is front of each other's attacks. It's pretty annoying. If that wasn't bad enough, I caught onto Yusuke not being able to use his Spirit energy, which is a big disadvantage.

"Why can't we see their attacks?! We can only see the rings of that one guy!" Yusuke growl annoyed once we had the chance to gather ourselves. His words catch my attention and suddenly it seems logic that they are having such a hard time. "Spirit energy can be invisible when you're trained properly to do so. It takes great skill." I explain, catching my breath after having to run around.

"So we can't see it, because they're that good?!" Yusuke wonders. "Something like that. Right now, your energy is too low to see it." I say, making the boys grumble. "So what are we going to do about it?" Kuwabara asks, making the gears in my head turn.

"Well…." I start. "Well what? Spit it out!" Yusuke urges. I sigh at his impatience. "You can listen to my instructions. I can see them, so I will be able to guide you through them. I just hope that…it won't costs me my own focus." I tell them, whispering the last past. "Fine." Yusuke says. "We're counting on you." I purse my lips, nodding. "Okay then."


	46. Chapter 46

"Yusuke!" I shout pushing him out of the way of another attack. That's about all I've been doing, trying to keep him and Kuwabara out of harms way. It is finally taking its toll on me. "Aaah!"

I feel a searing pain rush through my body, making me stiffen up completely. Next, the hard ground digs into my back as I slide across the dirt floor beyond the ring, only to reach an uncomfortable stop against what I suppose is the wall.

The hit was dead-on. It takes me a moment to get my bearings as my ears ring and my vision swims. I can hear their voices calling out, urging me to get up.

Dust and rubble tumbles off of me as I sit up groaning. Through half-lidded eyes, I see Genkai's eyes boring through me from her spot by the ring. "I know, I know. I'm getting there." I mutter to myself. I know what I have to do, but that doesn't make it any better.

"No offense, but please get out of my way." I tell the vixen hovering over me as my eyes fall on Yusuke and Kuwabara who are being cornered. Koto jumps away, her tail bristling as my Spirit energy lashes out. Crouching down, I spring forward and find myself back in the ring, just in time to cover their asses once more by flooring our opponents.

"What did I tell you?! Not to stop fighting because you feel bad for them! It will get you killed!" I shout angrily, surprising them. What happened next surprised them more though.

I step aside as a body falls from the sky, crash landing right at the spot I was standing at. Next a large metal figure drops down, not on me luckily. Kurama and Hiei drop down next, gracefully landing on the immobile piece of junk. My eyes turn up to glare at a certain fire demon. 'You need to work on your aim.' I tell him in my mind making him smirk. Kurama rolls his eyes from beside him, probably scolding Hiei's childishness in his head.

I kick the unconscious demon that I recognize as a part of the doctor's team from the ring before turning back to our previous missing teammates. "Got held up I see." I say, crossing my arms. "Sorry we took so long." Kurama apologizes. "Hn." I grunt, winking at him to show him that I hold no hard feelings.

"We heard the whole story from that guy." Hiei says, motioning towards the demon. He sounds agitated. "Those three are the beloved pupils of a famous martial artist, and in exchange for healing his decease, they have allowed their bodies to be used as experiments. Of course, they could never dream that they would be used to be made into killing machines." Kurama explains, anger in his voice. "So it's true. My dream was all true." Kuwabara mutters.

Even though that should be bad news, it was the best I heard today. It tells me that their hearts are in the right place. And that is what I need.

"We also learned that their master's illness was a trap for them, set up by Ichigaki." Kurama continues. The doctor only seems amused by the angry looks appointed to him. Especially Yusuke and Kuwabara seem mind-bend on paying the good doctor back ten-fold. After the doctor mocks us some more, they race to let their fists get acquainted with his face, only to have the three human experiments protect him and floor my two friends.

Having had enough, Kurama and Hiei rush up to the ring, ready to intervene. "Stop!" calls Koto, making them halt in their tracks. "This is a three-on-three match. You cannot come up onto the ring or your team will be disqualified." she explains.

I look on as Kuwabara and Yusuke try to negotiate with the three men, trying hard to make them return to their senses. 'It's no use.' I think as tears are apparent in their eyes as they release another assault. 'They may not have the will to be in this fight, but their bodies are not in their control right now. There is nothing they can do to stop themselves, and nothing Yusuke or Kuwabara can do to make them stop.'

I glance over at the visible hump, pumping on one of the opponents back as Ichigaki explains that they are the source of his control on them and removing them will cost their lives. Yesterday after seeing their match, I spoke with Genkai and she explained it all to me. She also told me that I have the tools to undo what Ichigaki did to them.

The three of them are not trying as hard as before, I notice unexpectantly. But still, they won't stop. They come at Kuwabara with full force while he just stands there, ready to take it as he begs them to stop for a final time. Kuwabara has given up, not wanting to fight someone who fights against their own will.

We watch with wide eyes as Kuwabara gets hit and hit hard. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke screams as his friend hit the ground, unmoving. Botan rushes over in a panic, followed by Genkai who checks up on him.

Yusuke turns towards our opponents, seething with rage. "Why you…! You dare call yourselves human?!" he shouts, only to be taken aback as he sees tears stream down their faces. Bloody tears.

"Kill…us", they start, much to our horror. "Kill us. Kill us." they start to chant. They'd rather die than continue like this. I look at them with pity. This is it. 'You're suffering will soon be over.'

Dr. Ichigaki laughs, like he just heard the best of jokes. "No matter how they struggle, they cannot defy the orders of the blood-controlling pumps. Humans are as unrelenting as cockroaches!" he says, caught up in his glee, rubbing us the wrong way.

Yusuke growls, finally being able to tap into his Spirit energy while caught up in his rage. "It's horrible, having to be controlled by such a lowlife as you! I'd want to shed tears of blood and rather be dead too!" he sneers before punching the guys and avoiding their blows while he does so. I step forward. "For your sake, I'll harden my heart! Go on ahead to the other world and wait for me there!" he calls out, ready to deal the final blow.

"That won't be necessary." I say as I pinch him at a certain spot on the neck, making Yusuke fall limp. "W-what….?" he can barely speak out. "You're too good Yusuke." I say, smiling down at him softly.

I am aware of everyone's eyes on me as I step in front of the limp boy, bracing myself. "What's this? Urameshi was rendered unable to fight by his own teammate? Are we witnessing a betrayal?!" Koto shouts in her microphone excitedly, making me look at her bored. "Please do shut up before I render you unable to speak." I say, making her scoot away.

Sighing, I turn towards my opponents. "I hope Kuwabara's judgement in you is correct, for your sakes. Though I have little doubt." I tell them. "Kill us. Kill us." they chant again. I roll my eyes. "Stop saying that."

I place my hands in front of me. 'This had better work, or they'll have my head.' I think before I start chanting. Spirit energy gathers at my fingers pointing to the sky, spiraling wildly. It is all I can muster.

The men rush towards me on Ichigaki's demand, but I crouch down and create a dome around myself with the gathered energy and send it outwards, pushing Yusuke back and catching my opponents in it. 'Here goes nothing!'

"Jo." I continue my chant, before jumping up and piercing each of their hearts, much to the shock of the onlookers. When I finish, I call out the final chant: "Sai!" As I do so, I see something returning to their eyes. They look alive. The blood pumps on their back explode before the Spirit energy vanishes and lets them fall to the ground, completely motionless.

"What…?" Yusuke shakily breathes, having gotten up after recovering from paralysis. "Their Spirit energy…it's gone." "And their lives too." Hiei comments from the side-lines.

I watch the three men carefully as Yusuke steps up to me. "Hey! What did you kill them for?! Their Spirit energy is gone isn't it?! You stopped me just to kill them yourself…What the hell, Rosa!" he shouts, swinging his fist in my face. "I had to do this." I tell him absentmindedly.

I ignore Koto who starts the countdown and finishes it, making us the winners. My mind is elsewhere as with each passing second, the tension around my heart grows. I swallow hard. 'Was it enough?'


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for your reviews readers! I noticed there are a select few that leave me reviews often, a special thanks to them!**

I look into the eyes of the master of our former opponents after Yusuke so kindly got rid of the cruel Dr. Ichigaki, who was quite powerful himself it seemed. "What can I say, to apologize for this?" he asks, tears streaming down his face as he mourns the loss of his students.

"You don't have to say anything and neither should you feel any loss. Their fine after all." I tell him as a matter of fact as I sense the growing but still weak Spirit energies behind me. "What?"

Looking behind me, I see their eyes open, looking very confused. 'Damn. That was a close call.' I think, sighing. I step away to give them some privacy and to get out of being the center of attention. It is only now that I notice how much my body aches, and I feel so tired I could sleep standing up.

I blink as my eyes meet Genkai's when I nearly walk into her. "Stop scrutinizing me! I did my best!" I harshly whisper. Her eyes narrow in response, crows' feet becoming visible. "Damn you." I mutter, walking past her and sitting down against the other side of the ring, away from everyone. I need a moment to myself.

I really thought they would recover more quickly, but when they took as long as they did, it nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm not a patient person and I almost thought I actually killed them. It's good their hearts were pure, or that technique would have definably done just that.

"There you are!" shouts a voice in my ear, making my heart jump to my throat in shock. "What are you hiding for? I'm not mad anymore." Yusuke says, jumping down next to me and hoisting me up in his arms just to squish me in a hug. He rocks from side to side, making my limbs swing back and forth like I'm a rag doll.

"Knock it off Yusuke!" I groan, flinching. "Wha~? Hey you're back is wet." he say as a matter of fact, looking at his hand over my shoulder. "Gross." he mutters, seeing bloody spots. Letting go, he forcefully turns me around, see my ripped shirt and cut up back. "I forgot all about that!" he says shocked, jumping back. "Sorry, sorry!"

I sigh, waving it off. "Never mind that." But Yusuke won't have any of it. "Hey Kurama! Rosa is in need of some TLC!" he calls out, making me shake my head embarrassed. As expected, Kurama came running. He's such a worrywart. "We should clean that up before it gets infected."

"Mh?" Yusuke hums, looking at my back interested. "What?" I question, not liking the look on his face. "You're not wearing a bra." he states, grinning from ear to ear. My face goes blank before turning redder than a tomato. Kurama's face matches his hair, as he looks away wide eyed.

I swing my fist at Yusuke who is ready for it this time, catching it. "Sorry Rosa." he says, looking genuinely regretful. "You rest up now okay. You like tired." he says, smiling. I huff, letting my arm drop. "Fine."

Yusuke's smile drops as the crowd starts jeering at us again. "How annoying." he mutters before the crowd is silenced by an announcement: "We will now hold the third round of this tournament. The opposing teams will be the Yamashita-Urameshi team against the Mashotsukai team." "What the fuuuuu…." I drawl out, not believing my ears. "What is this?!" Hiei huffs agitated.

Yusuke wastes no time to rush forward and confront Koto. "What is this?! We didn't know about this!" "I-I'm sorry, I'm only the referee. This is not up to me." she stammers, shrinking away.

The decision seems to be a great crowd-pleaser, despite it being all screwed up. It is probably because of that, that it goes so well with the crowd though.

"All right. Let's do this. I'm still worked up after that Ichigaki deal." Yusuke says confidently, accepting the cards dealt to us. 'Well damn. I will probably fall over by the next gust of wind, but whatever.' I think as Koto announces our new opponents.

As if taunting me, the wind indeed picks up, and a small tornado forms. Once it dissolves, five cloaked figures are left. I suppose that those are our next opponents.

Just then Kuwabara returns, who was taken away to rest by Botan just after the match, apparently. "There is no way he's fighting." I mutter, watching him limp over. He's in a pretty bad shape.

"We'll have to fight with just the four of us somehow." Yusuke says, making Kurama shake his head. "He's not the only one out of commission." he informs Yusuke, as he looks at me. I pout, not liking to be called out on my weaknesses. But he's right though, I have no energy left. I need some time to recuperate.

"Maybe I can take the last one?" I pipe up, though not sounding too sure of myself. He shrugs. "Maybe." "Well, in that case, we'll just have to work with what we've got." Yusuke announces.

Suddenly the wind picks up again and we look over at the opposing team to see that one of them has gotten rid of their cloak. It turns out to be a wind demon, named Jin. He's tall and has bright red hair with a small horn adorning his head.

"If Jin is here, than don't tell me that those guys are…" Kurama gasps in surprise. "You know these guys?" Yusuke asks. "Yeah, their pretty famous. Their true identity is the Shinobi of the Demon realm." Kurama explains. "Shinobi? You mean like ninja's?" Yusuke ponders. Kurama nods, keeping an eye out as Jin saunters over. "These are the most powerful of them."

Looking weary, Yusuke steps up to decide how the match will proceed. It will turn out to be a one-on-one elimination.

Before the match will start however, there is another announcement: "Before the third round, the administrative office will conduct a medical check. This is to give special treatment to those injured on the Yamashita-Urameshi team." I can't help but groan. "What's the point of that now?"

Our attention is then drawn to a medical tent as someone steps out of it. It's a lady in a purple nurses' outfit with deep red hair. My eye twitches at the provocative woman. "One: was that tent always there? And two: I don't trust nurses that pretty." Kurama chuckles at the remark.

I blink as she holds her hand out in front of us probably reading our energy signals or something. It makes me uncomfortable, especially when she stops at Hiei and me. "You and you. Can I have you come with me please?" she asks.

Not to anyone's surprise, Hiei is quick to object. "I don't need your help. Why don't you look at the guy who's lying behind me." he says, revering to Kuwabara. I nod in agreement.

"I'm only going to ask you two fighter three or some questions." she informs, looking down her nose at us. "It will be over right away." she assures. And finally, though with clear reluctance, we follow her to the tent.

"And now for my questions: are you in any pain anywhere?" she asks, sitting down leisurely. "Nope." I answer boredly, stating the truth. My back has already gone numb anyway. "Do you feel sick at all? How is your stomach?" she continues. I scoff, impatient. "The only time you will need to worry about that, is when I'm throwing up so hard, I'm puking out my guts. Move on lady." I urge, making Hiei nod in agreement.

"It seems to me you have a lot of stress built up." she observes, making me roll my eyes. We're fighting for our lives here, of course we're stressed. "You should indeed rest for a bit." she decides. "Idiot. Try healing your brain." Hiei scoffs, turning his back and walking off.

It is then that the nurse projects energy outward and I whip around when I hear Hiei cry out: "What is this?!" It looks like a containment field has been placed around us. "We're trapped!"

I try to dart after the nurse as she steps out, only to be hit by a world of pain, as electricity seems to course through my body. Pulling away, I sink to a seated position, out of breath. Hiei steps back also, having given it a try himself.

Yusuke runs up to the woman, pissed off and going for a whooping, but is held back as she creates the same field around her.

"I guess it's safe to say that you are no registered nurse!" I spit out angrily at the woman. In response, she undoes her outfit, revealing her lady parts covered by only cords. "You guessed correctly." she chuckles.

"I am Ruka, the periphery master." she announces, explaining her ability to cast defensive walls. I'm really not interested. I just want to smack her good.

"Shokujucho!" she suddenly calls, shocking Hiei and myself as rings are created around us, rendering us unable to move properly. What's less surprising is that the organization of this tournament is behind it as well as they rule us unfit to fight and have the round continue with only those left available. We should have seen this coming, really we should have.

I glare at Ruka. When my strength returns, I'm going for the throat.


	48. Chapter 48

**This chapter is somewhat longer than others. I hope you enjoy it.**

The first match is over. Kurama beat the body painter Gama as he forgot to seal Kurama's movement of the head. Therefore he could still use his rosewhip, even though his limbs were sealed from moving by Gama's paint. However, before succumbing, Gama covered Kurama in his energy-sealing spell. The trouble now is, thanks to the decision to a one-on-one elimination, Kurama will have to keep fighting in this condition. I just hope it won't last long, or he'll be in serious trouble.

The next opponent throws of their cloak to reveal a humanoid demon, whom Hiei instantly recognizes. "Toya, the ice-user. That's his next opponent?!" he exclaims, his tone on edge, worrying me. "I know Kurama doesn't usually depend on luck, but I suppose he could use some right now huh?" I mutter, ignoring the pain coursing through me at the slightest movements. Hiei nods in confirmation.

Clenching my jaw and fists, I try to keep my nerves at bay. Hopefully Kurama will come up with something to safe his own hide and perhaps take the fight while he's at it.

"Tell me one thing." Kurama starts, questioning his opponent. "Why do you guys, said to be the mightiest of ninja, participating in this fight?" he asks. "For the light." Toya answers surprisingly after a moment of silence.

"For those who live in shadows in a world already in darkness, there isn't so much a glimmer of light. However, we realized something: with the power we have as Demon realm Ninja, we could live in the outside world as much as we like. Our wish is to have our own territory, unsullied by others, this island. If we win this Dark tournament, we will take this island." Toya explains. "But then, it will serve as no more than our point of departure. In time, we ourselves become light and will envelop this world."

"Hn. A ninja rebellion huh?" Hiei scoffs. "They seem highly motivated. Gama sacrificing himself says enough to conclude that. Fighting them will prove to be more difficult than I initially though." I say. Hiei nods, leaning forward on his perch on the table placed inside the tent. "The question is, how does Kurama escape from his attacks? Seiryu was an ice-master, the strongest of ice demons." he muses, remembering the fight.

Looking back to Toya, I understand what he's trying to say. Ice demons are quick and are powerful. There is no way Kurama is getting off easy. We should prepare for the worst. The thought alone makes me cringe.

"That's enough talk. Your intention must be to buy some time, but I cannot allow that." Toya says smugly. "I guess you figured me out." Kurama smirks as Koto announces the match to start.

Toya wastes no more time and quickly covers the floor in a solid layer of ice and the ring is caught in a light icy mist. Next, he forms ice particles in his hand before blowing them towards Kurama. They fly at him at a great speed and Kurama tries hard to move as much as he can and avoid getting hit. His movements are still slow and as a result gets cut. Toya repeats his assault multiple times before knocking Kurama to the ground.

It takes a moment, but he does get back on his feet, blood dripping from his body and staining his clothes and the ground beneath him.

He starts running again while opening his shirt and rubbing his bloody hand across his chest. I look on curiously as the marks on his body disappear. They have been nullified by Kurama's own blood. That was a smart thing to do.

Taking a rose from his hair, he summons his whip. I cringe as he loses control of it, cutting his own cheek before it turns back into the rose it was. Apparently he still has not enough Demon energy to his disposal.

Taking advantage to his weakness, Toya sends out his attack once more, hitting Kurama full on. I'm starting to wonder if Kurama would be wiser to throw the fight and get away with his life while he still can. I hate that the thought crosses my mind, but I hate seeing Kurama die more. Knowing him though, he will never give up.

I watch the wheels turn in Toya's mind before he holds out his arm, letting ice engulf it until it is shaped like a sword. It looks like he's going for the finishing blow. "Tell me it's nearly time to ditch this place." I say, grinding my teeth and clenching my fists. The field containing us is growing weaker, I can sense it. Hiei releases a frustrated sigh, glaring at his badly damaged hand. It still hasn't recovered after the use of his dragon.

My eyes widen as Kurama manages to dodge Toya's first hit, but Toya recovers fast and continues his assault, driving Kurama in a corner so to speak. It's obvious that Kurama won't last long like this. If only his Demon energy could be tapped into….

I feel my heart beating uncomfortably in my throat as his arm is cut deeply before he is send to the ground. "Kurama! Leave the rest up to me!" Yusuke shouts, having had enough. "There is nothing to be gained when you die, you know!" he urges, but falls silent in disbelief as Kurama struggles to his feet once again.

"Kurama, what are you trying to do?" I whisper to myself, though I'm sure Hiei heard. "I don't know what he talked to Toya about, but it's a bad habit." Hiei mutters before looking at my tense figure. "Maybe it would be better if you looked away." he suggests, his tone sympathetic.

My eyes grow wide at his words. "Don't say such things Hiei. Never… never say such things." I manage to say in a strained voice. I know he means well, but it's not what I want to hear. I don't want him giving up on Kurama. If he won't trust in Kurama, he who knows him the longest, then how can I?

Biting my lip to the point of bleeding, I watch as Toya goes in for the kill, my eyes narrowing as my mind does indeed scream at me to look away, but I can't. And I'm glad I didn't.

I raise a hand to my mouth as vines burst from Kurama's body and sharply pierce right through Toya's chest, leaving him stranded just before Kurama, his sword only an inch away. Toya steps back as he's released, before collapsing. The icy mist immediately disappears and Koto starts the countdown.

I nearly sink to the ground, feeling my knees wobble. "I hate it when he does that. Always scaring the shit out of me." I groan, making Hiei chuckle.

Things get tense when we notice Toya trying to get up again hallway through the countdown. I sigh in relief when he fails to do so though. I watch Kurama talk to him. It seems that somewhere along this match, Kurama has grown to respect his opponent very much.

Suddenly, Kurama goes limp. Still frozen to the spot thanks to the plant growing inside his body, but having lost consciousness. Koto checks his heartbeat and confirms he's still alive. I know he is. After all that, he won't die so suddenly. But I'll be sure to give him an earful after this. He really needs to take better care of himself.

Yusuke is ready to take Kurama's place in the ring, but is taken aback when the next contestant steps into the ring, stopping him. It's a tall and dark man, only wearing pants and shoes, leaving his scarred torso bare.

"He's still standing ain't he? Well now, this time you'll have to take on me, Bakken-sama!" he says, full of himself. "You dumbass!" Yusuke shouts angrily. "Kurama can't fight anymore, I'm fighting from here on!"

Looking torn for a moment, Koto decides to go with Yusuke. "I'll allow the swap!" she calls. The decision meets with a lot of resistance from the crowd, but they can all go to hell if I care. "Get him out of there, Yusuke!" I shout in a hurry, getting a bad feeling.

My jaw nearly falls to the ground as the committee thwarts us once again, confirming my gut feeling: "By order of the tournament's main office, the swap will not be allowed. Match number three, Kurama versus Bakken…. begin." the announcer calls out, making my heart sink to my shoes.

"What…? No. They can't be that cruel." I start, shaking in disbelief and anger. How can they let this guy fight Kurama who is unable to defend himself. It will be the death of him!

Hiei steps forward, seeming to have had enough. "I'd be careful if I were you. You'll be greatly injured if you so much as touch my periphery barrier." Ruka warns him. Hiei stares at her, his face blank.

Bakken literally throws Koto out of the ring, pleased with the committee's decision. It's clear this guy holds not an honorable bone in his body. He turns to Kurama with a cruel grin and I flinch as he punches Kurama, making him land harshly several feet away.

"He's down! Starts the god-damn countdown!" I yell, feeling panicked. "Contestant Kurama is down, contestant Bakken, step away!" Koto calls, as he kicks Kurama for good measure. Bakken throws her orders in the wind however and sets Kurama upright once again. "Now he's no longer down. The match continues!"

I blink as my vision grows blurry and my breath hitches. A feeling of hopelessness overwhelms me as I watch Bakken use Kurama as a punching bag. "Kurama!" I shout hoarsely, as he hits the ground again, blood leaking from a wound on his head and pooling beneath him.

"S-stop!" Koto shouts, stepping in between the two. I'm so glad she does so and has the courage to stand up to such a bully. "If you continue now, it will threaten contestants Kurama's life! I will begin a countdown." I think even a referee in a tournament such as this can have morals.

Bakken only slaps her aside roughly, before advancing on Kurama again. "Shut up! I'm doing this in order to take his life!" he reveals, picking Kurama up by the collar. Suddenly time seems to slow down as my tears cease. Something inside me snaps and a calm washes over me. I raise my hands towards Bakken, Spirit energy lashing out angrily. Ruka seems surprised that my energy is able to come out so freely, but I care not for her, not right now that is. "I'll destroy you…Bakken."

"Stop it Bakken!" his cloaked team member calls out suddenly, making him withhold his punch. "Risho, why are you stopping me?" Bakken questions. "If you had hit him, you would have been killed. Look around you." Risho explains.

Bakken does so and is surprised to find all of Kurama's teammates ready to act. He would die, despite the rules. "Our purpose is to win our way through. There is no need to kill each other wastefully." Risho continues. "You're too soft Risho, that counts for the others as well. We can just kill everyone who gets in our way." Bakken counters before looking back at Yusuke and then at myself, his eyes growing wide as fear finally hits him.

"Okay, fine. I'll return him to you." he finally says, giving in, throwing Kurama out of the ring unceremoniously. Koto looks relieved to finally call the match, though it never was one to begin with.

"Calm down. He's safe now." Hiei suddenly says from my side, taking hold of my wrist, ceasing the severe shaking of my body. I hadn't even noticed, my mind completely elsewhere. Suddenly I feel drained, and sink to the floor as the accumulated power dissolves into thin air. "You could have destroyed half the stadium with that." Hiei mutters, letting go warily.

Now it's Yusuke's turn to fight. He glares at Bakken hard. "Yusuke." I breathe out, though somehow he caught my voice in the still air. "Kill him." I say, throwing all feelings away but hatred. I know I should not ask such a thing from Yusuke, but it was out before I could help myself. Yusuke's mouth forms a thin line, looking disturbed, though probably agreeing deep inside. "Don't worry Rosa, he'll pay."


	49. Chapter 49

It speaks for itself that Yusuke made good on his promise. Once he overtook Bakken's special technique that made him particularly hard to find, Yusuke broke about every bone in his opponent's body before sending him out of the ring, leaving Bakken a sorry mess.

Kurama finally regained consciousness during the fight, though I can tell it will take some time before he's back to his old self. He did a great amount of damage on himself by growing a plant within his body, and the wounds received by his opponents did not help much either. The important thing however, is that he will recover. The fact has calmed me down somewhat.

I glance at Ruka, who seems to have some trouble holding up the barrier. She's breathing hard from the strain while Hiei continues to test the barrier, feeling it weaken. It is only a matter of time before he will break it.

My eyes turn towards the ring as the crowd lets themselves known. Yusuke's next opponent, Jin the Wind-master, steps up to him, a tall demon with bright red hair and a tiny horn placed in the top-center of his forehead. He has stayed off to the side since now, not looking very interested in the fights. However, he seems quite excited now. I blink confused when something Jin said makes Yusuke laugh. How did they get so chummy so quickly?

Jin then lets the wind whip around, making a howling noise pass through the stadium as the wind lifts him into the air. At this display of power, Yusuke himself seems to grow more excited.

Koto announces the fighters to get started and Yusuke wastes no time in rushing forward to get the first blow in, Jin however is quite fast and darts into the air above. He flies so high, he looks like a mere speck of dust.

Unamused, Yusuke calls out to him, daring him to come down, as he's ready to get on with the fight. Jin complies and rushes down at tremendous speed. I believed he was going to crash down on Yusuke, but with a quick change of direction, he rushes by and circles the stadium until Yusuke loses sight of him. Yusuke almost gets a hit in as Jin appears beside him, but Jin dodges and lands a solid punch.

Instead of pissing him off, the punch only seems to make Yusuke happy. I always found that weird about Yusuke. He gets so excited if he believes a good fight is coming up. It's just like when he fought Chu. Sure, I do enjoy fighting to some extent, but Yusuke takes the cake.

I look on impressed as Jin creates a tornado around his fist and chases after Yusuke with it. That thing is powerful, proved by a part of the seats including crowd being blown away when Jin hits the tribune. Somehow I doubt this stadium will see the end of the tournament.

Jin goes to take another go at Yusuke with his attack, but Yusuke decides to use his brain and starts throwing punches before Jin is ready for it. "He's learning." I snicker, seeing the look on Jin's face. He's completely taken aback.

I smirk, feeling proud of Yusuke as he lands a punch straight in Jin's guts. Yusuke goes for another, but Jin quickly flies up and out of his reach, rubbing his stomach. His respite doesn't last long as Yusuke send his Spirit gung after the wind demon.

Jin seems to panic for a second before he creates a wind-barrier. It seems like touch-and-go, but Jin manages to deflect it, sending it flying to who knows where.

Feeling very confident, Jin mocks Yusuke, sure that there is no way for him to hit him. The crowd seems to agree and starts to chant Jin's name, much to his pleasure, though he feigns modesty.

After having his ego stroked, Jin prepares his technique once again before flying at Yusuke. Instead of running off, Yusuke stands there silently, determination in his eyes. I narrow mine, as I understand what he's up to. 'Risky business, Yusuke.'

I look on, scooting forward in interest, as Yusuke summons his Spirit gun, sending it towards Jin right when he is about to make contact. The results are disastrous as the combination of the two explodes in their faces. Soon, debris in flying everywhere while a harsh wind blows from the blast.

When the dust clears, I'm not surprised to see Yusuke lying up against the wall near us. He seems to be relatively unscathed. "Geez, I blew it!" Yusuke groans as he gets up, seeing Jin up in the air, also without serious harm. "He's pretty tough, huh?" Hiei comments.

"How come I didn't hit him?" Yusuke asks, frustrated at his missed chance. "At the instant your Spirit gun hit his Whirlwind fist, rather than thinking of escape, he turned so his gusts created an upward current. And by changing the direction of the shockwave, kept the damage to a minimum." Hiei explains. "That quick decision probably saved both your lives." I piped up.

"Damn, what a punk." Yusuke scolds. "Jin seems to be very experienced. He's seen more battle than you have. Is there any way of winning?" Hiei asks, not sounding very confident in the other boy's ability to do so. Yusuke however, only grins. "That goes without saying. There is no way!"

I sweat drop at his laconic behavior. Suddenly I notice something. "You're right, not if you don't get your ass in the ring as quick as possible. Tick-tock, Yusuke." I remind him, making him stiffen before darting for the ring. I sigh experated. Genkai really wants him to be the successor of his power? It's not that I disagree, but I would feel better about it if at least took this a little more seriously.

I glance at Hiei. "You're nearly ready aren't you? This field has been having a remarkable effect on you; a positive side-effect to these frustrating circumstances." I utter. Hiei smirks, his recovered energy flowing from him in a threatening way. "They will learn not to cross me." he sneers, making Ruka step back in fright.

Nodding, I turn back to the ring, noticing that Jin has created two whirlwinds, one around each fist. Looking troubled, Yusuke seems to reach a conclusion, preparing himself in a certain stance as he gathers his energy. I frown, realizing he has again opted for a risky move. It seems that Yusuke really is ready to do whatever it takes to win, pushing himself to new limits every time. Perhaps he's being more serious than I thought.

I can sense a newfound admiration for the boy from within. Though he must be the most obnoxious guy I've ever known, there is just something about him. Genkai must have seen it all along. I wonder how far Yusuke will go in this life as a detective and after that. Perhaps he will surpass us all some day. But at that thought, I grow worried. I've grown to care for him like a sibling and if he's going down this path, ending up on top, he will have to pass though such hardships. Should I help guide him, or shield him? I feel so uncertain about this matter.

Pushing those thoughts to the side for another time, I focus back on the fight. Yusuke's Spirit energy lashes out around him. I hold my breath as Jin goes in for the attack.

Yusuke grabs onto one of Jin's fists and manages to hold tight, though with some serious amount of effort. Yusuke throws the fist and the whirlwind disappears. That leaves the other one. I can't help but raise a brow when Yusuke stops that one with his foot. Now with Jin's attack rendered useless, Yusuke wastes no time to thrust his fist into Jin's stomach, unleashing his Spirit energy as he does so and sends Jin flying out of the stadium. "Nice." I mutter as I wait for clarity as to what happened to Jin.

It does not take long until he comes back down with great speed, though not in his free will as he crashes into the stands and comes tumbling down, followed by a cloud of dust. Koto runs towards the stands as Jin's body comes to a halt halfway down the stadium.

"That wretched Yusuke. He still had that trick did he?" Hiei mutters, seemingly impressed. "He did well for his first time using it." I compliment the boy. "Though let's hope Jin stays down. I doubt Yusuke has any energy left after that."

I bite my lip as Jin manages to get up, though shakily, while the seconds continue to pass. Will he get back in the ring on time? I sure hope not.

I sigh in relief when his eyes close and he passes out at the ten count, falling forward and tumbling down the rest of the way. That was close.

Now that Jin is out for the count, there is only one player left on their team; Risho, their captain. He wastes no time in stepping in the ring, revealing himself. "Yusuke Urameshi, you will lose without laying so much as a finger on me."

The fight is called to begin by Koto and Yusuke, although tired, starts to rush at Risho, only to stumble when the fight is called to a halt by the voice coming from the speakers. We've all come to hate said voice by now. "What are they up to now?" I groan in annoyance. "What else can they do to sabotage this?"

I soon get my answer as it is explained that they doubt Koto's speed of counting when Yusuke was out of the ring. "Upon deliberation, contestants Jin and Urameshi will both be given a ring out ten-count, and the match will be declared a draw." I let myself fall on my back, gritting my teeth in annoyance. "You gotta be kidding me?!" Does this mean that the other team won? Only Risho is left standing after all. It can't end like this, can it?


	50. Chapter 50

"Hiei, I'm starting to feel more and more like going with your plan." I say, remembering him muttering something about killing every one in the stadium that opposes us, if the committee continued to act like a bunch of sore losers. "Hn. Just say the word."

I've really grown to hate those stuck up rich people that are hiding up there in their booth. I wouldn't mind having a word with them.

I watch as Koto tries to have them reconsider their decision, but no go. They've made up their mind. We lost, just like that. What a horrible way to lose.

Suddenly, Toya stumbles towards the ring, speaking to a smug looking Risho. "Risho, I'm not satisfied winning like this either. What are we supposed to tell Gama, who gave his life?" he asks, crawling onto the ring. "He fought fair and square, just like Jin."

He's caught off guard as Risho scoffs. "You'd best lose that pandering romanticism of yours." he warns his teammate. "I told you, our goal here is to win!" "But.." Toya starts, but is unable to continue. "Enough!" Risho calls as he creates some sort of armor on his arm before smacking Toya out of the ring. My eyes widen in shock. How can he treat his teammate like that?

"If we can easily win, without having to needlessly kill each other, than that will do." Risho says as the armor disappears. He turns to Koto next, "Now, what are you doing?! Why don't you declare us the victors?!" he urges the fox-girl, intimidating her. "I don't mind killing you and have a new referee brought out." he threatens. Ugh. This guys needs to be put in his place.

Yusuke puts a stop to it, stepping in front Koto. "Do you know who it is that's the most dissatisfied? Do you?!" he shouts, pissed off.

"Yusuke, let them have their victory." Hiei intervenes, making said boy look back at him confused. "Just look at him. You can see how foolish and meaningless their games are, right?" he continues, unleashing his energy, much to Ruka's dismay. I get on my feet, ready to act if need be.

"There is no reason for us to be playing by their rules. From now on, I'm playing by my rules. There will be a survival game, and only those who are really strong will survive." Hiei says, gathering a ball of his energy in his hand. Yusuke clenches his fist. "You're right…I'm this close to tearing him apart myself. I'm with you Hiei. Let's make a real show of running wild." Yusuke says, preparing to do just that. I chuckle as Ruka gets thrown back, cords ripping from the display of power by Hiei.

Feeling left out, Koto picks up the mike she dropped previously. "As the announcer, I must go along with whatever the head office orders. Since the Yamashita-Urameshi team has no capable fighters left…I must reluctantly declare the Mashotsukai team to be…to be..the winners!" she stammers.

Yusuke takes this as his queue to get cracking, but comes to another screeching halt as Kuwabara calls out; "Hold it! Hold it!" making everyone turn to him in surprise. "There is a contestant capable of fighting!" he calls out, making all look around confusedly. I blink, getting a bad feeling.

"It's me!" Kuwabara shouts indignantly, having gotten to his feet. My heart sinks to my stomach at his words, confirming my suspicion. I hope he knows what he's getting himself into. His body is still in a bad state.

Yusuke tries to deter Kuwabara from going forward with this, but the taller boy will have none of it. Determined to do it his way, he says; If you break loose against these guys, just because you're disgusted at them, you're no different than they are." he says, surprising Yusuke. "And if we win by beating those dirty guys while sticking to our principals, that would look so cool right?" "It sure would…" Yusuke breathes out, getting caught up in the thought of it.

"If you win that is." Hiei voices skeptically, ensuing the wrath of the carrot-top. "Hgn!" Hiei suddenly growls as I slap him on the back of the head, leaving the others look at me wide-eyed with a 'you're playing with you're life' kind off look. "Leave him be." I scold the fire demon before turning to Kuwabara.

"I must agree with you Kuwabara. If you're certain about this, I'd say go for it." I say, making the boy smile. "However," I continue sternly. "Should you fail, we will be forced to fall back on our previous plan. We have no choice but to win, you hear? There is too much riding on this, so you had better give it your all." Kuwabara's eyes narrow in determination before he nods, a serious look on his face. "I get it."

I smile at my brave friend, giving him thumbs up which he returns. "We're with you Kuwabara!" Yusuke says, softly slapping his friends back, though even that that motion leaves him cringing.

I frown as Kuwabara makes his way towards Risho, his bones and muscles popping as he does so. "Foolishness." Hiei hisses, looking at me accusingly. "Probably." I breathe sadly, making him look away and stay silent.

The next few minutes are painful to watch. Kuwabara finds himself unable to summon his Spirit energy and gets completely beaten up by Risho. It's a wonder that he's able to keep standing for as long as he is.

Hiei stands at the ready, going for our previous plan the moment Kuwabara loses his match. I have no doubt that the demon population and human will be decimated the moment that happens. Meanwhile, Ruka is nearly tearing her hair out from anxiety.

I sigh when Kuwabara gets up again and again after being taken down. If I have ever seen anyone with willpower, Kuwabara is that person. Willpower and Kuwabara are one and the same, though he's going to need more to win, or even to survive. What's it going to take for him to accomplish that?

The situation only seems to go from bad to worse when Risho makes use of his powers, creating an armor of stone and dirt around his body. It's tough and hits hard. Once again Kuwabara finds it hard to get on his feet. It seems to me that he plans on doing so until he can no more, and that will only be so when he dies. It's awful. Why did I let him do this again?

I feel my breath get stuck in my throat when he turns to Yusuke, a calm look to his face. "I'll leave the rest up to you." he says as if it's final. So he is planning to die and take Risho with him. That will leave us a play off match to settle things. This must be what's Kuwabara is aiming for…at the cost of his own life.

My eyes widen in fright, knowing that I will have to watch my friend die as they both go in for the final attack. "Kuwabara…"

Kuwabara takes the full force of Risho's attack, sliding back. He seems oddly distracted though, once a certain voice shouts out his name. To our surprise, he easily knocks Risho away, sending him out of the ring. "What the.." I start, blinking in confusion.

The questions popping up in my head are clarified once Kuwabara just about skips towards the stand where the girls are, minus Shizuru, but a new addition has arrived. I don't know how Yukina got here, but right now it's a blessing.

"What the hell happened?!" Hiei wonders incredulously. I point towards the stands. "Love happened." I snicker. Once Hiei's eyes land on his sister and how Kuwabara tries everything he can to impress her, he grows eerily silent.

I react quickly, tackling the fire demon and holding him down in a vice grip before he goes over to murder the poor unknowing human who has fallen in love with Yukina. It takes about all my strength to keep the flailing demon at bay. "You're over-protectiveness is great and all, but for the love of God, stop trashing around! I feel like I'm wrestling an alligator! Keep your cool!" I complain as I dodge his fist.

"Oof!" I grunt as Hiei throws me off and into the table on the other side of the tent. To my relief, Hiei just pats the dust off of his pants, glaring at Kuwabara's back. I'm glad if that's the worst he'll do.

Pissed off from being ignored and humiliated, Risho rushes at the unsuspecting Kuwabara, adding more to his armor as he does so. Luckily Yukina points out the danger and Kuwabara, with his newfound strength, manages to summon his Spirit sword. With it, he dismantles Risho's armor, before whacking said fighter high into the stands.

"Wow." I mutter, amazed by Kuwabara's miraculous recovery. Koto announces Kuwabara the winner and so our team once he's made it back in the ring on time. At that moment, Ruka finally collapses and the field keeping Hiei and me here disappears. "I suggest you make a run for it." I growl at the woman, making her scoot away, before scouring off somewhere. I don't care for her anymore; I have better things to do.

"Hey you." I call to the redhead in front of me, making him look up. "Let's get you patched up, shall we?" I smile, holding out a hand for him to take. He nods, returning the smile, though painfully. "That would be a good idea." he says, taking my hand so I can help him to his feet.

Slinging his arm around my shoulders, I walk him to a real nurse. "However, don't think your getting off easy just because I'm in a good mood right now. We're going to have a serious talk." I warn him, making him chuckle. "I'm well aware, Rosa."


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi guys! Thank you all for the great reviews lately! Love you guys! Enjoy this this extra long chapter.  
**

* * *

I can feel the blood rushing to my head as tears gather at the corners of my eyes. My mouth is pulled into a tight line as I try to keep my emotions in, but the eyes glaring at me are too much and I finally snap.

"Whahahahaha!" I roar as I roll around the floor laughing. "It's not funny!" Yusuke yells, shaking his fist threateningly. " . ?!" I manage to say between laughs. "That. is your. Spirit beast?! A. reflection. of you?!" I spit out incredulously.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I clear my throat before looking back up at Yusuke with the most serious face I can manage. "Puu!"

"Gnh, pffr, cheee…. whahahaha!" I howl, not finding the strength to keep myself together once my eyes crawl back up at the blue creature sitting on his head. "Yow!" I scream as Yusuke's fist comes into contact with the side of my head, leaving me sprawled on my back. Releasing a heavy breath, I rub at my sore temple. "Geez. How can anyone with such a cute Spirit beast be so aggressive?" "I never asked your opinion, did I?!" Yusuke growls, gritting his teeth as I wave him off.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Botan pipes up, looking at her watch. "You're right, we should be getting back to our room." Shizuru suggests, followed by a chorus of agreements.

Botan turns to me, smiling cheekily. "You can come with us Rosa. We can have a sleepover. Since Kurama is still recovering at the infirmary, it must be pretty lonely." she says, wiggling her eyebrows. I puff out my cheeks at her, indignantly. "What are you implying?!" I hiss, making her giggle perversely.

"Forget it. I'm not going anywhere with you." I scoff, turning away from her, but before I know it, she and Shizuru have me by the arm and I'm being dragged out of the room. "Yusuke! Kuwabaraaa! Help meee!" I wail. Only laughter follows before the door closes. The girls didn't release be until after they practically bolted the door closed.

Shizuru throws me a soft drink from their fridge and I pop it open before gulping down the fizzy liquid. Meanwhile, I eye the quiet ice maiden, sitting on the couch beside me.

Putting my drink down, I ask the question that's been on my mind since the moment I saw her in the stadium: "So Yukina, how come you returned to this world?" I ask, getting to the point. Said girl smiles shyly. "Well, I recently made a big discovery." she starts, making me perk a brow. I nod, urging her to continue.

"I was going to ask after the tournament, but since you asked…I found out I have a brother…and I would like the help of you and the rest of the team to find him. So will you please help me?" she asks bowing her head to strengthen her plea.

I purse my lips, her request making me feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I know all she wants, most of us do, but Hiei doesn't want her to know. However, I can't just say 'no' to her. That would be too mean. I guess the only thing I can do, is get on Hiei's case and hope he will reveal the truth himself. I wonder what the odds of that is.

"Yukina, I can make no promises." I start, making her loop up at me with her doe eyes. "But we will all do our best to help you." I conclude. I sigh to myself as I watch a hopeful smile appear on her face. "Thank you Rosa, that means a lot to me." she says in her sweet voice. Man, I sure hope we can make Hiei change his mind. Stubborn demon.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Botan chirps, changing the subject quickly. I'm sure she can tell how uncomfortable it makes me. And with that, the table is cleared as she pulls a board game out of nowhere.

Though they tried, they couldn't keep me awake for long. The day was just so tiring, that in an hour; I was out like a light. I eventually spend the night sprawled out on their couch.

The next morning I woke up early and got out of there to pick up Kurama before Botan could make any more crude comments concerning Kurama and I. She was on a roll the night before.

"Good morning." I call to the nurse, who smiles kindly. "Morning. Your friend is ready to go. He's been aching to do so for hours now." "I'm not surprised." I mutter, walking on ahead to find Kurama sitting on the edge of his bed, covered in bandages and such. "Shall I release you then?" I ask as I walk in the room. He smiles gently, though I can see he's growing impatient. "If you would be so kind."

Signing him out, we make our way out of there. "I'm guessing you want to watch the upcoming fight?" I guess. He nods in confirmation. "It's rather early though. Have you had breakfast yet?" he asks. "Not yet." I answer, following him to a café located near the port.

I suppose that it's usually very quiet and void of people and active businesses when there is no tournament, but at the moment, the place is bustling with humans and demons alike. It gives off the vibe of a popular tourist destination. It's odd to see the mash of creatures just doing their thing without going for each other's throats.

As I munch on my bagel I look at the people walking about outside. "Despite their reasons for being here, the humans and demons here seem to act so natural together. I wonder if there would be even a tiny possibility that we could all coexist in the same world. Wasn't there a time way back when that it was so?" I can't help but question.

Kurama hums in thought. "There was a time, but humans and demons were separated for a reason. There is a lot of spite between the two races. It will take a lot of change in mentality for things to return to that." he answers, sounding like he's seen it for himself. Well, maybe he has.

I look over at him with a bright smile. "Well, at least we set a good example of how it can be done." He nods in agreement, returning the smile. "I can't argue with that."

"What's wrong?" he asks when my face pulls into a grimace. A nasty thought came to my mind just then. "I was…wondering." I start. "Yes?" he urges when I pause. "Well, have you thought of going back...there again? Demon world I mean." I ask reluctantly. I'm kind of afraid of the answer. The though of Kurama leaving to go anywhere, much less to another world doesn't sit well with me. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I would very much prefer to keep him close.

Kurama blinks in surprise, before sighing, a light smile playing on his lips. "I used to. It was my goal to return." he admits, making my frown deepen and his smile widen as if he knows something I don't.

"What?" I ask a little defensively when he starts to chuckle. "You're afraid that I'll leave." he states, making me blush. "Well…of course I am!" I say, not seeing how that's funny. "Thank you Rosa." he says, surprising me. "What for?" "For not wanting me to leave." he answers, confusing me even more. "You don't have to worry though. I won't go anywhere if I have a say in it. I'd rather stay with the people I care for."

Biting my lip at having been seen through so easily, I eventually manage a shy smile. "I'm glad. Things wouldn't be the same without you." I admit.

After finishing up on breakfast, we make our way towards the stadium where crowds are already gathering for the upcoming match. We find ourselves a place where we can easily overlook the match, which will be between team Uraotogi and Gokkai Rokkyo. Hiei joined us just in time.

Gokkai Rokkyo didn't stand a chance, however. In only three rounds they were beaten and that only lasted a few minutes. It was probably the quickest match I've seen so far. It was rather unexpected, as they don't seem particularly powerful. I suppose looks can be deceiving.

"Next comes you guys." one of their team members calls out to us. He is dressed in traditional clothing and his hair is an odd blue color. We haven't gotten to see him fight during this round. "Put your affairs in order." he finishes before they leave the arena. "That's laughable." Hiei scoffs, clearly unimpressed.

"What, are you here too?" Kuwabara's voice sounds from behind us as the others arrive, including Botan. "We thought we'd take a look at who we are going to face in the next match."

"It's already over." Kurama states, shocking them. "Unbelievable. You mean they settled everything during the five minutes it took us to come here, this Uraotogi team." Kuwabara muses as he looks at the massacre below. "Two minutes to be precise." Kurama adds. "It wasn't worth their trouble. Their opponents were too weak." Hiei says before turning to Yusuke.

"That's all fine and all, but what is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head?" he asks, making me snicker. "I don't even want to explain." Yusuke answers, still bothered. "By the way Kurama, are your injuries alright?" Kurama nods. "I'm fine. I'll have recovered by tomorrow." he replies, making Hiei smirk at him knowingly. "Stop trying to put up with it for your pride's sake." Kurama is quick to counter this attack on his ego though: "I'd be a fine contest to see who can put up with the most, wouldn't it?" he wonders, referring to Hiei's injured arm.

"That's right! Kurama, have Yukina-san treat you!" Kuwabara pipes up, making Hiei stiffen. "Between her healing abilities and your medicinal herbs, you can't miss. Actually, she says she came here looking for her older brother! Once this tournament is over, I'm going to help her search." he rattles on. Hiei's discomfort radiates off him at this point. I just realized that Kuwabara is the only one of us who doesn't know of their relation.

"Mh. That sounds like trouble. Why don't we help too Hiei?" Kurama asks, acting completely innocent, though knowingly rubbing Hiei the wrong way. "I'll lend a hand too!" Yusuke adds, grinning like a fool. "Why you…" Hiei growls, knowing he can't say anything else, lest Kuwabara find out the truth. Speaking of which, he's starting to know that we're keeping something from him as he throws questions to find out.

My mind however is elsewhere as I spot Genkai staring Yusuke down. He finally notices as well. "What?" he asks, looking disturbed, before his attention is drawn away.

Following his line of sight, I catch sight of Toguro and his team standing on the other side of the stadium. There are only four of them I realize. Could that be their whole team?

I frown when the stadium populace starts to chant his name. I grit my teeth when the younger Toguro raises his hand and points his finger straight at Yusuke in a challenging manner. He really has it out for him! I really hate that thought and a feeling of protectiveness comes over me. Yusuke isn't yet strong enough to fight him. After recovering from the initial shock, Yusuke returns the gesture by making a throat cutting gesture, making Toguro smirk before they leave the arena.

"At least you van give and take like a man." Genkai/the masked warrior speaks up, her voice still sounding young. "What do you mean by that?!" Yusuke challenges offended. Genkai is riling him up for some reason, I wonder why.

Soon we find ourselves in the confines of a locker/break room within the stadium. Kuwabara is really rattled after seeing Toguro, probably because he is strong enough now to fully sense the power radiating off of his former opponent. Back then, when they fought to rescue Yukina, they were only being toyed with. The Toguro brothers losing was set up from the start.

We look up from our mulling when the door suddenly swings open. Standing in the doorway is team Uraotogi. 'Great. Couldn't wait to bother us, could they?' I sneer in my thought.

"Hey there, you haven't forgotten about us, have you?" the same demon who called out to us before asks mockingly. "The team we're fighting tomorrow." Yusuke remarks, making them introduce themselves. I roll my eyes, not really caring.

"What do all of you want?" Yusuke asks rudely. "No matter how much you bow your heads, we're not gonna hold back in the matches tomorrow." he continues, pissing them off. "Prepare yourselves. You will be the stepladder that will allow our names to spread far and wide." the one now known as Shishiwakamaru says confidently.

I snort as they turn to leave. "There's nothing wrong with your ego, but for it being to big for this room, that's for sure." I retort, earning a glare from the pretty boy team captain. "Not even worth considering. If you wanted fame, you should have gone on TV." Yusuke adds smirking. "You bunch of clowns!" Kuwabara yells after them.

The insults stops them in their tracks, making Shishiwakamaru whip around, not looking all that pretty anymore as horns appear on his head and his face goes all demonic. "I'll make you regret those words! I'll make sure of it!" I'm glad when they take their leave. They're tomorrow's trouble.

"They're no match for us. I couldn't feel any Demon energy compared to Toguro and them." Kuwabara says. "As far as I'm concerned, they're only opponent to warm up against." Yusuke adds, looking very cocky.

"Don't be so conceited!" Genkai/ masked fighter yells angrily, shocking Yusuke. He grinds his teeth. "Cut it out already!" he suddenly yells back. "You've been staring at me with that creepy look for a while now!" he shouts, punching the wall. "What the hell do you want to tell me?!"

"That's simple…The captain of the Toguro team is Toguro. You and Rosa are the team captains of this team and Toguro chose you to fight him. I have doubts whether you have enough power to withstand Toguro." she answers as a matter of factly. "You what?!" Yusuke questions insulted.

I glance back and forth between the two of them. There she goes again, angering Yusuke, or perhaps frightening him. Yusuke doesn't feel very confident at all when it comes to Toguro, and he doesn't have the right to be. Is this when Genkai will do what she told me about before? Will she prepare him by giving Yusuke her powers?

Despite Kuwabara's and Botan's attempts to calm them down, Genkai/masked fighter dares Yusuke to take it outside. Yusuke is quick to follow when she walks out of the room. This is it, isn't it? She had to get Yusuke to herself somehow and this is how. I just wonder, can Yusuke handle all that power?


	52. Chapter 52

Rain patters on the window as it comes down in heavy torrents. The sky has grown dark over the course of the next few hours. It's silent in the room except for the occasional voices signaling a card game is in play. Meanwhile, I find myself staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Urameshi hasn't come back to the hotel? Where the hell is he gone?" Kuwabara suddenly wonders out loud the question that is on all our minds but for myself. He's with Genkai and that's all I need to know.

"Indeed…" Kurama muses, glancing at me. I can feel his stare burning at the back of my mind. He knows that I know more than they do, but as of yet, he hasn't dared ask about it. In response to his stare, I close my eyes for a moment. It's not up to me to say anything, but I'm sue he'll figure it out somehow.

"Still, there's no way around it. The semi-finals are next." Kuwabara states, as Kurama takes one of his cards. "Beginning with the semi-finals, I hear we'll be moved to a different arena, so the conditions will be more severe too. No doubt about it." Kurama says.

"Fine with me!" Kuwabara says confidently. "Let them bring guns and arrows against us, I say!" he continues, grabbing one of Kurama's cards, only to pull a face.

Lifting my head from the couch's' backrest, I look up when the door opens; surprised to see the girls all there, carrying snacks and drinks. "We've come to visit!" Botan pipes up. No doubt she came up with the idea. "Sorry for the intrusion." Keiko apologizes as they step inside.

"What are you doing? We're having a serious talk here." Kuwabara complains. "So why are there playing cards in your hands?" Botan counters. "T-these? Don't look!" he scolds.

"Have your injuries been okay since earlier?" Yukina questions, stepping up to our carrot-topped friend. His reaction can be easily predicted as his voice takes a certain pitch to it and starts to swoon over the apparition.

Keiko steps up to us, hesitantly. "Um, where is Yusuke?" she asks Kurama who casually answers: "Yusuke had something to do, so he's out right now." he explains. "I see. For some reason, Puu-chan isn't feeling well, so I've been concerned…" she admits. And looking at the blue creature in her arms, it doesn't look to be very energetic. It let's out a miserable "Puu".

Standing up, I take the tiny creature from her. Seeing as Puu represents Yusuke, that must mean that Yusuke is having a hard time right now. "There, there." I coo, feeling a bit odd. I couldn't imagine behaving like this towards Yusuke. "It will be alright. Yusuke will be fine, you'll see." I tell it, patting it over its head full of black tufts of hair. "He's in good hands." I whisper as an afterthought. I catch Keiko giving me a sad smile as I talk to the Spirit beast.

"Well now, why don't we get revved up for the semi-finals by throwing a real blast ourselves?" Botan suggests. "Yeah!" Kuwabara agrees full-hearted. Popping a cigarette in her mouth, Shizuru smiles at her brother. "Be sure that you enjoy yourself in particular. This might be your last bash in this world." she states as a matter of factly, earning a glare from him. "I can't believe you would talk like that to your only brother!"

The girls soon make themselves at home and cards are dealt out. The atmosphere grows relaxed and I feel myself getting dragged into it, joining in on their games.

The rest of the evening was pretty fun. It was nice to hang out and forget about the tournament, but my mind never quite left the thought of how Yusuke could be doing alone.

It was very early the next morning, before sunrise that I awoke and got dressed. Sneaking out of the room, I made my way out of the hotel and into the woods. From there on, I follow a faint energy signal deep into said woods until I finally reach a small clearing by a rock face. There is a cave entrance. Hesitantly, I step closer.

Shuffling inside, my eyes soon catch the sight of Yusuke. It was not quite what I expected. He looks miserable to say the least. No…he looks more like he's stuck in hell and tries to get out with every fiber of his body. He writhes around on the floor, looking like he's in so much pain, I can only imagine. I don't even think that he knows I'm here. His senses are unforced, too pre-occupied with the pain. So this is what receiving another one's powers does to you.

"Will he be okay?" I ask, sensing Genkai nearby, though her Spirit energy is faint. It has reduced quite drastically. "I don't know." she answers honestly. "It will be up to Yusuke."

Turning to her, I see she has turned back to her original form: old and frail looking. I doubt she is though. "Will this help him beat Toguro?" I question, wondering to what extent his strength will grow after this, assuming he will overcome this. Genkai shrugs in response. "Probably. I guess 'help' is the right word though. It is no guarantee that it will be enough to beat him."

Looking down at the junior-detective, I frown as I can hear him grinding his teeth, sucking in breathes between grunts of pain. It's sad that this is needed, that he has to go through this. Why does Toguro want to fight him so badly? What could he possibly want from someone like Yusuke, who is still so new to this world? Why could he not face me instead?

I don't know about the extend of Togoru's power, and I suppose it's beyond whatever I've ever encountered, but shouldn't it be me to try and beat him? Isn't it my responsibility? After all, I'm the senior, I'm stronger than Yusuke as of yet and…I can be missed, Yusuke however…he has still so many people depending on him. How can we…how can I let him put his life on the line like this, when the odds are stacked against him?

"Rosa." Genkai speaks up, dragging me from my thoughts. For a moment, I was scared she caught on to my train of thoughts. I don't know what she would say to that, but I feel relieved when she smiles. "It's about time you head for the arena. The sun is rising and the match will start soon. Don't be tardy. They need you."

I nod hesitantly, turning to Yusuke. Crouching down close to him, I hesitate to lay a hand on him. When I do, I can feel the energy coursing through his body, making me flinch. "Don't worry Yusuke, I'll look after everyone, Keiko too." I tell him before getting to my feet and turning to my godmother. "Take care of him for me." I tell her. "He's like a brother to me you know." I reveal, coming to terms with how much I've come to care for the boy in such a short time.

Genkai nods. "I will. Hurry along now." she urges. I nod and rush out of the cave, catching a whisper in the wind. "Goodbye, my dear girl."

Rushing out of the woods, I'm not all that surprised to run into Kurama. "Are you okay?" he asks, probably able to see me trying to hide my fears and other negative emotions. "You left so early, quietly." he states when I don't answer. "Not quiet enough." I mutter. He wouldn't be here if he didn't hear me leave, that is obvious.

"I waited here for you." he continues, signaling he didn't follow me all the way. I nod, grateful. I don't think it would do Yusuke and Genkai any good if so many of us came to take a look. It could attract unwanted attention.

I look down, scratching my head nervously. "I'm sorry for acting so sneaky. It's just.." I start, stopping when he puts his hand on my shoulder. "You are just worried about Yusuke. That's fine. I'm not going to ask questions on what he's doing or where he is. I'm satisfied knowing that he's alive…and returning in due time I assuming." he assures me. I look up at him relieved, nodding with a slight smile. "Thanks Kurama."

I suddenly have to blink hard as tears start to gather at the corner of my eyes. I'm feeling emotional as the situation seems to be getting to me and Kurama, being so understanding, is like a hammer that just broke through the wall I've been building in the last few days.

Suddenly, I let myself fall forward, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist as I feel like I need to hold on for dear life, else the world might collapse. I can feel his arms wrap around my shoulders and his chest heave as a sigh pours from his lips, tickling the top of my head. Closing my eyes, I let the silence envelop us, shooing everything else away from my thoughts. I need this right now; a hug, a hug from Kurama.

It lasts perhaps only a minute, but I gathered myself by the time he lets go. I sigh, feeling a mix of shame, tiredness and a bit silly. Still, those are better feelings than the once I carried before.

Holding out his hand with a smile he asks: "Are you coming? The others are waiting." I nod, taking his hand. "Yeah. I think I will feel a little better if I get to take out my frustrations on the other team." I say, making him chuckle as he pulls me further away from the woods and Yusuke and Genkai. "I feel sorry for them already."


	53. Chapter 53

The new stadium turns out to be somewhat bigger, hosting a larger crowd, a noisier one. Besides the new stadium, we have a new official announcer as well, named Juri. She seems to be some water type demon. Koto sits on the side for commentary.

As we enter the arena to start our next match, we find ourselves without Yusuke and the masked fighter. They are still much pre-occupied with other business, so it's just the four of us against Uraotogi. We meet in the middle of the ring.

Looking around, I don't spot the girls. I'm guessing they forgot to set an alarm, as they weren't there for breakfast either. Botan is going to have a fit when she wakes up.

"What could this mean? I don't see the all important Yusuke Urameshi or the masked warrior with the team." Koto remarks. Could this mean that one of the contestants will be forced to fight twice? Who will it be?" she wonders, making Kuwabara round on her. "I'm all it will take to handle these guys!"

Shishiwakamaru scoffs. "It seems we're being looked lightly upon. What happened to the other two?" "They said you were beneath them." Kuwabara mocks, earning a foul glare. I roll my eyes at the big-mouthed oaf. Someday he's going to get himself in trouble with that. "Now the, please decide the manner in which you will be fighting this match." Juri urges.

"Enough talk. Let's get this started." Hiei says, looking bored out of his mind. "Aren't you a feisty one, kid? Are you going first?" the tall one asks, chewing gun at his leisure. I forgot his name. I wasn't really paying attention before. "And I will be last. I can do this on my own." Hiei retorts, a menacing look coming to his face. The guy's gum pops in his face.

"Lately I've been in a foul mood. Stress has been building up you see.." Hiei continues, his pent up energy leaking from him. Shishi, as I will call him now because his name is just too damn long, chuckles. "Look, don't get so upset." he mocks. How about we use there to determine the opponent match-up." he suggests, pulling out a pair of dice from his robe.

"Our names are written on them. If 'free choice' is rolled, you can decide for yourself who will fight. You can fight as many times as your name comes up. As long as you're alive that is." he explains. "How leisurely of you. Whatever you like." Hiei says, looking amused at the idea. "If Yusuke comes up, I'll fight in his place." he decides. I have no objections. If I had, I'm sure Hiei will put his foot down on the matter, or in my mouth. Whatever works best.

I watch silently as Shishi rolls the dice, landing on Hiei and Makintaro. "Hn. You're cheap tricks have backfired on you." Hiei smirks, eying his first prey. It's a taller guy, dark skin and showing off a lot of it. I guess it was too much trouble for him to put some pants on this morning.

As soon as the fight is called to begin, Hiei whips out his Katana, slashing twice without ever leaving his place, or so it seems. "That's it for this match." Kurama says, looking pleased. This causes Kuwabara to look at him confused.

"Stop playing around!" the crowd yells, not knowing what just occurred, though the blood dripping on the floor by Hiei's feet should be a hint and it isn't Hiei's. He hasn't quite figured it out himself as he laughs at Hiei's expense. "What's the matter? Did you get scared and wet yourself?" he mocks, making Hiei smirk. He's enjoying this very much.

"You are such a cretin. Haven't you even realized?" he asks. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?!" Makintaro laughs. "Come on! Come and get it!" he urges. "Hn. I already have." is Hiei's reply as he hold up a severed arm, Makintaro's to be precise. Finally realizing what happened, Makintaro throws a fit of panic. "Give up already." Hiei says, throwing the arm into Juri's arms, causing her to shriek.

When Hiei turns his back on Makintaro, the enraged demon grows, much to anyone's surprise, a new appendage, this one representing an axe instead of a hand. With it, he rushes after Hiei. For a moment it looks like he caught Hiei off guard and ran the axe right through him. Makintaro gets a surprise of his own however when only Hiei's cloak drops to the floor. Looking up, Hiei already found himself a nice perch on top of Makintaro.

"Die." he simply says, running the demon through his head with his Katana. And that is already the end of the first fight as Makintaro goes sprawling. That was shamefully easy. Hiei didn't even get to break a sweat. Knowing Hiei, he must be disappointed.

On the next roll, the dice last on 'free choice' and Kuromomotaro. Ah yes, that was gum chewer's names. It speaks for itself that Hiei claims this fight as well.

Kuro, as I decided to call him, is in a different league compared to Makintaro. I was surprised when he cut himself using Hiei's sword, but his reasons were clear soon enough. After using one of the balls fastened to his belt, the Kibi Dango, as he calls it, he became all furry. As a result, Hiei's sword couldn't harm him any more. Furthermore, it actually broke. After that, Kuro went on the offensive and with his new strength, knocked Hiei around quite a bit. This doesn't look good.

"Hiei." Kuro calls out from the ring as Hiei is buried in the wall of the stands. "Do you understand why I cut my arm with your sword?" he asks. "My body, you see, completely memorizes the offensive abilities of an opponent by the damage it takes. I cut my arm earlier to remember its power. Then, in order to overcome your offensive ability, I ate one of my millet dumplings. They are specialized items that allow me to endure an opponent's offensive abilities and grant me an even greater power!" he explains.

So that is what it was? That would make it seem that whatever attack Hiei may use, he will never win. But honestly, I doubt that's true. There must be options, like incapacitating him from using any dumplings; besides, he must run out at some point. Also, what if an attack kills him in one go? Things may seem worse than they actually are, and Hiei must find out as well. He will need to use his head on this one.

Kuro dares Hiei to use his darkness-technique and I can just see the radars turning in his head until he smirks. Throwing off his headband, Hiei seems to comply with the request as the dark flames of the Demon world start to surround him. I wonder: is Hiei actually going to summon the dragon? After what it did to his arm? Is he even able to use it at this point?

Hiei rushes at Kuro, taking to the air before summoning his technique. "Jao ensatsu rengoku sho!" he calls, making me blink in surprise. That doesn't summon the dragon. Coming down, he trusts his fist, covered in hellish flames into Kuro's gut. "Those are the flames of the human realm!" Kurama exclaims, shocked.

Hiei huffs as Kuro is down on his hands and knees. His body is smoking. "I didn't even need to use the flames of the Demon realm. I can defeat you using the flames of the Human realm!"

Kuro laughs, getting to his feet, though looking to be in serious pain. But that's just it; he's only in pain. He's going to use another of his dumplings! He will be able to withstand this attack as well!

As expected, Kuro inhales a dumpling and once again his body changes. A strange combination of scales and feathers now cover his body from head to toe. He calls it his pheasant guise. I suppose in any other situation, I would have laughed my ass off.

Taken aback by his opponent's new power, Hiei receives a few punches before remembering to dodge, using his speed to elude Kuro. Kuro can follow his movements however and almost gets another shot in, when Hiei comes to a stop before him. "Jao ensatsu rengoku sho!" he shouts, confusing us. He already used that technique! It won't work.

Nevertheless, Hiei unleashes a barrage of punches. It seems to work for a moment as Kuro's skin is scorching, but it was false to hope and Kuro gets back to kicking Hiei around as if he were a rag doll. Kuro even beats Hiei at his speed. It's painful to watch Hiei having this much trouble.

"It must be awful to not be able to use your finishing technique, the Kokuryu-ha." Kuro laughs at the panting fire demon, clasping onto another dumpling. "However, I'm not going to hold back. I'm going to take extra special care to kill you. I will use my final dumpling!" he calls, crushing it and absorbing the power from it.

Again his body transforms into something horrible. His skin turns brown and his mouth grows razor sharp teeth, his hands claws and his ears elongate. "The demon dog guise!" he announces. "I will use my fangs and claws to tear your body into rags." he says, rushing at Hiei who dodges just in the nick of time. Kuro's claws dig into the ground where he used to stand. The next swipe nearly cuts Hiei's chest.

As Kuro advances on Hiei, he picks up his broken sword. "I never though I would have to use this technique." he mutters, making Kuro laugh amused. "You can cut out your psychological warfare. You're just talking as if you have some great technique to try and make me worry. That's not going to happen."

"No." he starts, looking disgusted at whatever is on his mind. "It's a crude technique that bears such an unpleasant image, I'd seriously rather not use it." His words make me curious. What could be so bad that Hiei is even hesitant to use it?

"Those will be the last words you say in this world, and such lack luster words they are too." Kuro says, disregarding Hiei's words. "Die!" he shouts, going in for the kill. Just a mere second later, blood goes flying everywhere.

My eyes are wide and I can feel bile rising to my throat as the fountain of blood continues to spray. I'm relieved when it finally stops, but whose blood is it? It's hard to tell as they stand so close to each other. It looks like Kuro's teeth are in Hiei.

Just then, a black and green flame shoots right through Kuro's back, leaving a decent sized hole. "Jao ensatsu ken!" Hiei calls out, cutting through his opponent, leaving him burning and in pieces.

"Amazing." Kuwabara mutters. "A sword of flame.." Kurama recognizes. "But that isn't an ordinary flame. He has mingles his own Demon energy with the flame, making it sharp enough to slice through Koromomotaro's enhanced body." Kurama explains, looking to be in awe. "Kuromomotaro was dead before he ever reached Hiei."

"It looked a lot like my own Spirit sword, but the power it put out was so strong, there's no comparison." Kuwabara admits, a look of realization coming to his face. "Hey! Look here you!" he yells at Hiei, making the demon look back at him like he has gained another head. "Are you saying that my Spirit sword is crude and bears an unpleasant image?!" "Could it have meant anything else?" Hiei scoffs, throwing the remains of his katana away. "You bastard!" Kuwabara yells angrily.

Returning to us, Hiei doesn't look all that fresh anymore. This fight took its toll on him, whether he would care to admit it or not.

"Now then, roll the dice. Bring me up again." Hiei urges impatiently once we gathered on the ring once again. Shishi complies and the dice land on Kurama and a guy named Uraurashima; another long name. Kurama seems glad to have a turn.

I'm surprised to see this guy. He's tiny and handles what looks like a fishing pole, overall very weak looking. Despite that, he doesn't look threatened by Kurama. I wonder why that is. Anyone in his or her right mind should be scared shitless. What could be his special technique?


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi guys! I'm moving at the moment and exams are coming up, so new postings may be delayed. Just so you know. Also, I'm going to Rome with during Christmas!**

* * *

Despite Uraurashima, who I now dub Ura looking so very weak, Kurama looks quite serious about this fight. Rather typical, never underestimating an opponent. That's just Kurama being Kurama.

"Match number three! Kurama versus Uraurashima, begin!" Juri calls. And the two of them waste no time as Kurama summons his whip, Ura begins to twirl his fishing line. No doubt it will act similar to a whip.

Ura lashes out first, but Kurama easily blocks it before sending off an attack of his own. That is also countered and returned and so it continues for a while. They are both whipping around fast as they move around the entire ring.

"Amazing." Kuwabara breathes. Hiei however, is unimpressed. "Geez, what is Kurama playing around for?" he mutters annoyed. "What do you mean?" Kuwabara asks. "Just what you're seeing." Hiei replies. And true enough; Kurama doesn't seem to give it his all. "It's a bad habit of his. He can't decide on a method of attack until he has determined his opponent's nature." Hiei explains.

I gasp as Ura seems to waver, but disappears when Kurama nearly strikes him. I'm not sure how it happened, but Kurama fell into a trap as wires wrap around his body, binding him. It's not like Kurama to be so careless. What could have happened? Taking this opportunity, Ura lashes out his whip, cutting Kurama several times. "What? Kurama?" I breathe in shock as he crashes to the ground, his whip discarded.

"He's down!" Juri calls, though Kurama struggles to get up. Ura steps on the rose that was the whip, laughing in glee. "To think you would trust me so easily. Your good-naturedness will prove fatal, you big dimwit!" he mocks, earning a glare from yours truly. "For someone as sharp as you are, you are remarkably susceptible to tears, aren't you? Those of us of the Uraotogi team, who were born from evil thought, would never think of mending our ways!" Ura reveals, making me able to gist on what happened. I now understand they are demons made out of stories I learned long ago when I was just a kid.

"Now I'm going to take my time as I torture you!" Ura shouts, going in for another attack. Kurama manages to dodge those, but finds himself stuck as a parameter is made by Ura. Sharp wires surround the ring till way up high, trapping Kurama in it. All the while as he pre-occupied Kurama, he was creating this.

"Using a powerful enough spectral implement, even I can create a peripheral realm as strong as master Ruka's." Ura explains. "Now then, you can no longer run anywhere." he continues, putting away his weapon and taking out a suspicious looking box which he was carrying on his back. "Uraotogi item of darkness: Reverse treasure box!"

"In the story, when the main character opened the box, he got older, right?" Ura starts, an evil sneer on his face. "This does the opposite and makes you younger. Everyone besides me that is." he reveals, making me fear for what will happen to Kurama. Just how young are we talking?

"I hate those of you who are taller and better-looking than me! I'm going to return you to an age before you were even a baby!" Ura sneers, opening the box. As soon as he does so, a great amount of smoke comes bursting out, quickly filling up the peripheral realm, and making Kurama disappear from our sight. "Then, I'll beat you to death!" Ura adds.

I can only wait it out, worried. Juri too is trapped in the realm, though I doubt Ura cares. She too will feel the brunt of this. What will happen to them?

I swallow hard when Kurama's energy dims further and further until it is no more…. Wait, is that supposed to happen? "Kurama?!" I call out, wondering if he's even there.

Suddenly something strange happens. Lights flash from within the smoke filled ring and a huge surge of energy appears, growing immensely. I never felt anything like it before! I can actually feel my knees start to become weak. If only I could see what's going on inside there.

I hold my breath when a new voice comes from within the smoke: "I never thought the day would come when I would return to this form again. To my Yoko fox form…" the voice says in its deep tone. It sounds dangerous.

"Yoko?" I breathe blinking hard as I gather my thoughts. Suddenly I feel myself go as stiff as a board as I remember something Kurama once told me. "No way!" I shout, startling Kuwabara and Hiei. Is this seriously happening? Well… Ura did send him back to a form before Kurama was a baby, so, that would make sense, right?

"Y-yoko?!" Ura calls out from within. He sounds beyond scared, like he just met his worst nightmare. "Then y-you are.. the legendary demon, Youko Kurama?!" he continues, coming to the same conclusion I just had.

"Now then, it's time for spankings. You're offense in angering me is a serious one." Yoko says smoothly, making me purse my lips at the strange words coming from his mouth. I'm not used to Kurama talking like that, though, he's not really the Kurama I know anymore, is he?

"Unbelievable! Which one of them has such energy as this?!" Kuwabara wonders, getting the shivers. "This is Kurama's energy of course." Hiei states, looking quite smug and full of anticipation. "Yoko Kurama was among one of the most feared thieves in the Demon realm, and then he was injured, and escaped to the human realm. There he merged with the body of the human who would be born as Shuichi Minamino and the two began to live as one." Hiei says, reciting the story I heard before.

"Now then. How will I serve you up?" comes Yoko's voice before doing something, I just still can't see what. I only have other senses to go by. "This thing has acid saliva, you see. It will likely dissolve your bones and such in under a minute." I can hear him say, making me wonder what the hell he summoned. "It appears to be in a bitter mood because it's so hungry. Shall I let this apparition-eating plant devour your body?" he continues in a threatening voice, while still sounding eerily calm.

"Spare me! I'll do anything you want! Just spare me, please!" Ura calls out. I suppose this is where the begging begins. Ura is in over his head. Will Yoko comply with any pleas, after being fooled around with earlier? "In that case, start talking! What is the secret of this smoke!" Yoko demands, adamant in squeezing him for every last drop of information.

"I-I don't know!" Ura shouts in fright. "It's the truth! I got it from Shishiwakamaru! He will know!" "Tell me everything you know." Yoko pushes. "If I get the feeling you are lying to me, I will sick this on you without mercy." he threatens. "I-I'll tell you everything! Forgive me! I'm not even Urashima! I was just taken in by those guys, saying that if I won, I could have anything I wanted!" Ura confesses. As he does, movement catches my eye.

"Y-yeah. And it wasn't just me: but M-Makintaro and Kuromomotaro too! It was all…" Ura continues, but is interrupted as I call out: "Heads up!" It was too late though. Shishi threw his sword, right through the barrier and silenced Ura for good. His energy disappeared.

I glare at Shishi, only to receive a smirk in return. "Bastard." I hiss, making him chuckle. I was about to spew more profanities at him, but Kuwabara returned my attention back to the ring. The peripheral realm disappeared and the smoke is clearing. Finally we will be able to see what and who is inside the ring.

My eyes are immediately drawn to the only standing demon, which I assume must be Yoko, seeing as the other figure is dead, though not looking like Ura anymore. His attire consists of white robes and his stature is tall and lean with defined muscles. His hair is long and shines like a silver-white, just as the ears do on top of his head and the bushy tail positioned below his waist. What really draws my attention though, are his eyes. Instead of forest green, they are like molten gold. I can only guess what those eyes have seen and what stories they hold.

My own widen slightly as those eyes roam around before locking onto my own. Somehow I feel a great sense of relief when I see recognition into them. So the Kurama I know is still there? I smile at that. 'Kurama, you are really something.'

Just as quick as he came, Yoko is gone again, tucked into the back of Kurama's mind as he returns to the redhead I now so well. Juri too, who was crawling around like a baby this whole time, returns too adulthood. "The winner is Kurama!" she calls the match, though he doesn't look very happy about it. After all, Shishi was the one who put an end to Ura's life, or whoever he was. It was uncalled for.

Speaking of the devil: he jumps onto the ring, retrieving his sword. "Not only were you of no use to us. You betrayed us." he voices towards the fallen demon. "Well, as an illusion beast, to have faced that much Demon energy, I suppose there is nothing you could have done." he continues before turning to us. "So then, shall we continue the match?"


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi guys! Thank you for being patient. This one is not that long, but I wanted to let you guys have something after such a long wait. I'm officially moved (though we do not have internet, only indirect) and my vacation in Rome was officially awesome. My boyfriend finally proposed on Christmas day after I waited for years, so I was extremely happy to finally have a good excuse to start planning my own wedding.**

**Anyway, enjoy you guys! More excitement in the story will be coming soon, so hang on.**

* * *

I scowl as the dice land on 'free choice' and Shishiwakamaru. I would have loved to take this match, but I suppose I'm not the only one. My scowl grows when the female's among the crowd starts to grow wild at the notion of the demon fighting. How could such a stuck-up bastard gain such a fan-base?

"Shut up you lousy floozies! What do you know about fighting anyway?!" Kuwabara yells, catching Shishi's attention. "Hey, you there, with the goofed up face!" he calls out. It takes a moment for Kuwabara to realize it's him he's talking to. "Huh? You mean me?" "Right. I mean you. Isn't it about time for you? You've just been standing there, so you're free right?"

Angered, Kuwabara rushes up to the ring. "Hey! Who are you saying has a goofed up face?!" "Nicely put." Hiei comments. "He maybe our opponent, but that was a fitting expression." Kurama adds, making Kuwabara fall from the ring he was climbing on. I roll my eyes at the two for their bad timing in complimenting our opponent.

"I'll be the one to go. He seems to be the most challenging among them." Hiei says, only to be countered by Kurama. "No, I'll go. You think about getting your Demon energy back to its best level for the finals." "Nu-uh." I butt in. "You both had your fun. This one's mine."

"You're fools if you plan on beating me." Shishi starts, but receives no recognition as snide remarks are exchanged on our side: "Kurama, you want to fight him so you can get the secret of that smoke earlier out of him, right? However, he could take advantage of your distraction and trip you up." Hiei says. "You're hardly in a position to talk. You're wounded." I remind Hiei, poking his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Hold on!" Kuwabara shouts. "I can't just stand here quietly after what he just said about me! I'm going to lay him out personally." he says, stepping forward. "Hold it. I'm going!" Hiei says, glaring. "No. I am." Kurama counters. "I am!" Kuwabara calls. "I'm taking him on!" I yell at them annoyed. Sparks are flying and the mood is sour.

Suddenly Kurama speaks up. "Why don't we decide this peacefully by playing rock-paper-scissors?" he suggests. "All right!" Kuwabara exclaims. I nod in agreement. Only Hiei looks confused. "Rock-paper-scissors? What's that?" he asks, genuinely curious. Kuwabara looks at him incredulously. "You seriously don't know?" he wonders, making Hiei grit his teeth. "Just tell me!"

"It's a game from the Human realm." Kurama starts to explain. "This is rock…paper…and scissors." he continues, showing the proper hand gestures. "Hn. How ridiculous." Hiei scoffs. "Can you handle it?" Kuwabara mocks. "Of course." Hiei sneers. "Okay! Beginners are only allowed to use rock." Kuwabara tries. "I see." Hiei muses, making me smack Kuwabara's arm. "He's just pulling your leg, Hiei. Let's begin." I say, getting ready.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" Kuwabara calls. I throw a rock, as Kuwabara does paper and the other two rock as well. "Damn." I curse. "All right! I won!" Kuwabara exclaims. "Hold it." Hiei calls. "You purposely waited to throw last." "How do you know that for sure?!" Kuwabara defends. "Don't underestimate the power of the Jagan." Hiei counters, glaring.

"Again!" I call. It takes several rounds, but in one of them, Kurama and Hiei are beaten from the game. I smirk as Hiei glares at his hand and Kurama tries hard to show that he's unaffected. "Now it's just you and me." Kuwabara smirks. "Bring it on!"

"Rock-paper-scissors!" I blink before scowling at Kuwabara's goofy grin. He beat my scissors with a rock. "Tough luck Rosa!" "Shut up and go already." I mutter, crossing my arms and watching him nearly skip towards the ring.

Shishi smirks, looking relieves that the spectacle is finally over with. "Don't worry girly. You'll get your turn when I get rid of this buffoon. I can tell you're quite eager to fight me, maybe we'll do a little hand-to-hand?" he says suggestively, making my eye twitch. I flip him the bird. "How's that for a hand-to-hand? Stick it where the sun doesn't shine pal!" I yell, making his eyes twitch. From the corner of my eye I can see Kurama nod as if agreeing with the obscene gesture.

Soon, the match starts and I watch the fight with annoyance. Kuwabara recklessly slashes at Shishi who dodges every blow with ease and even takes the time to make a fool of him my stepping on his head. That stuck up demon is just having a laugh at Kuwabara's expense and if that wasn't bad enough; those fan-girls cheering Shishi on are horribly loud and obnoxious.

My attention is caught as Shishi finally makes a move of his own. Power radiates from his cloak, mantle, scarf-thingy as he throws it in the air. It gently wraps around Kuwabara until he is completely enveloped in it. My eyes then widen drastically as it seems to blow away in the wind, but…Kuwabara is nowhere to be found.

"What the heck?!" I exclaim. "What was that?" Hiei questions, looking to be only half interested. "Kuwabara's Spirit energy is completely gone." Kurama remarks, making me worry.

Juri wonders out loud if she should start the count or not, but Shishi tells her not to bother. "As you can see, I have made him vanish." he states. "Not even I know where he went. You'll have to ask this what his destination was." he explains, motioning to his mantle. "The ends of the Earth, or the Demon realm, or even another dimension…He probably hasn't gone anywhere agreeable though."

"So he's not here, but that doesn't mean he's dead." I conclude, feeling a bit better. We can still go find him after this is over. Kuwabara's not weak, so wherever he is…he can fend for himself. Heck, for all I know he ended up in his bed back home. He'd be pissed if that happened. He really doesn't like being left out of the action.

Juri is forced to call the match as Kuwabara isn't likely to appear so soon. It's too bad to lose a match in this way. But Shishi wastes little time and rolls the dice once more to see who's up next. His teams' dice lands on 'free choice' while the other lands on my name, making me perk up, excited to finally fight again. "Bingo."

"I will fight for our side. You lucky girl." Shishi says, smirking. "Indeed. I will enjoy making you eat every smug word you have spoken since the unfortunate moment I got to meet you." I tell him as I make my way over to the ring.

He chuckles. "I like your confidence, but sadly it's misplaced. I will beat you, Rosa Yamashita, the much hated and feared Spirit detective. After finishing you off, my fame will rise tremendously. I will not use my mantle on you; that just won't do for a battle of this proportion. I will give you the special treatment." he declares, taking hold of the handle to his blade before taking it from its sheet.

I rise my brow at him curiously. I never would have guessed that beating me would mean so much to anyone, but that proves just how vain Shishi is. I know not to underestimate him though. His sword may look flimsy, but they all have been using some special skill or object and if his mantle wasn't special enough, there must be something seriously dangerous about his sword.

Juri eyes us before speaking up: "Contestants, prepare yourselves! Shishiwakamaru versus Rosa Yamashita starts now!" she calls, giving the signal.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hi guys! Updating is still a bit slow as I still don't have internet regularly after the move. Please bare with me.**

* * *

Shishi smirks cruelly as he grips his sword tightly. "I almost feel sorry for you, having to face my ultimate weapon. This will be most fun for me though. Please meet my second item of darkness: Demonic wailing sword of decapitation!" he calls out before pulling apart the handle. From it appears a fleshy like substance shaped like a face. I can't decide if it's more eerie or gross as it glows an odd red color. The name of it doesn't help the matter either.

"As long as its bearer's life is in danger, this katana will summon Death!" he explains as he whips it around, making me wonder in what form Death will come. "I will show you this as a farewell gift on your departure from this life!" he exclaims as his sword starts to omit great demonic energy. It feels like it's alive. I will have to be careful around it, that's for sure.

I narrow my eyes skeptically and watch carefully as Shishi starts to spin his sword above his head before feeding it with his energy. I feel goosebumps rise when a low noise erupts from the sword and the air grows hazy. If I listen carefully it sound like a wind howling or better yet, the voices of the dead.

Taking the chance to glance around, many demons in the stadium seem to be affected by the noise and the energy wafting from the sword. They are pleading for it to stop as they clutch at their ears painfully. I too feel something as my heart starts to pound and a slight headache starts. I can only imagine what those lesser demons are going through.

"Those without the power to resist will have their lives sucked out of them just by hearing these voices, beckoning them to their deaths. To me, it sounds like a chorus of hymns. What do you think?" Shishi asks, looking unperturbed.

"It's not to my taste." I admit. "And I rather you didn't involve others into this fight. This is between you and me and I prefer to keep it that way." I growl, making him chuckle. "You are such a curious creature. If they had the chance, they would kill you themselves if they could, yet you still care for their petty lives? How weak." he sneers as his face distorts to his more demonic form.

He suddenly halts his sword before rising it to the sky, letting out a burst of power. "Let me show you what happens to the weak!" he shouts before lashing out, making jump aside. As he hits the ground he yells: "Contact funerary skull burst!" And I watch as spirits in the form of smoky skulls burst forth.

They fly every which way they can, seemingly uncontrollable. I look on appalled as they make for the stands and have a go at the spectators, picking them out and ripping them apart quite literally, biting off their heads. Suddenly everyone seems to realize that this isn't a fun match to watch anymore and the crowd takes off running. It's little use though as the massacre continues.

I ball my fists and turn my glare back to Shishi. "Enough! I'm calling back your hounds!" I shout before releasing my energy into tiny bursts and sending it off towards those head-eating monsters. They pop upon contact and blow away in the wind. When the last one is gone, I stand there feeling very angry, though glad I could save some of those demons. They may not like me, but they don't have to get killed over it by someone like Shishiwakamaru.

Looking slightly displeased, Shishi pulls open his big mouth. "I'm sad you don't like my creation. I'm rather proud of it myself; a demonic flute that whistles an incantation to release evil, resonating and amplified by the shockwaves of an enchanted blade. Combine the two of them and you get the Demonic wailing sword of decapitation. Acting as the intermediary, it consumes a good deal of my own power. Your lucky to have evaded a direct hit."

I cross my arms in reaction and roll my eyes at the guy. "You know, I applaud creativity and all, but yours is really starting to piss me off. So how about you stop talking and fight ME seriously so I can whoop your ego filled ass, win this match and be back to the hotel before dinner."

Shishi hisses angrily in reply before smirking. "You know, you have a foul mouth when you let your emotions get the best of you. It doesn't suit a pretty girl like you." I snort at that. "Does this look like the face of someone who gives any? Save your breath and keep your half-assed compliments." "My my…" he hums, looking at me knowingly.

"You seem rather off today; so on edge. It seems to me you are hiding your true feelings behind that bad girl façade. Could it be that this tournament is getting to you? The oh so powerful human Rosa Yamashita is losing her cool? Are you…dare I say it…afraid perhaps?" he says quietly before laughing loudly.

Instead of getting more angry, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Many things are scaring me about this tournament: seeing people die needlessly, the cruelty of those betting on lives, every scare I receive when one of my friend find themselves in a pickle and of course the fight against Toguro's team. There is a lot to be afraid off, but losing a loved one…that is my ultimate fear. Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama… I'd do anything to keep them save at this point. I'd do anything so as not to have to watch them die in front of my own eyes. I will do anything and the next step to my goal is winning this match.

I may be afraid of many things, but I'm not afraid of meeting death head on. So Shishi may be under the illusion that he scares me, but he's oh so wrong. Let him bring all he has, because I'm bringing him down from his high horse.

"Don't worry girl, I will not keep you waiting for some action any longer." Shishi chuckles as I open my eyes to stare at him blankly. I watch as his sword starts to wail once more. "I was just getting started after all. The warm up is over and I hope you are ready for death. It's sad to have to part from you so soon, because I'm really enjoying myself." he continues.

"Hail of rancor restraining wall!" he suddenly calls out, thrusting his sword at the floor. A wave forms, rushing past me before suddenly rising up high. As it stops there I look around to see the two of us trapped in a strange cage of wailing energy. "See this? Now you have nowhere to run. Death is imminent and can't be avoided any longer." he chuckles. I have to curse a myself silently for letting myself be trapped.

"I'm so excited. The moment is nearly there when I will put you to rest and you can take your silly values with you. Taking pity on those weaker than you…Bah!" he spits, making me smirk. "My my, now who's the one getting all wound up? Perhaps I'll just have to rub those silly values in your face by letting you life. Maybe then I will get my point across." Shishi growls at that. "I do not appreciate your insinuations at calling me weak…you…you human wench!"

Enraged, he jumps up, ready to have a swing at me. As I prepare myself, I feel the heavy strain this cage is putting on me, but I have to make a move. And seeing as I have little room to run, I decide to take Shishi's attack head on.

Putting my hands up, I watch his eyes widen in surprise as I catch his sword. It is filled with his energy and it puts a huge strain on me. Instead of letting it overtake me though, I embrace it, letting it seep into every pore. Time to give him a wild surprise.

"Reiko kyohan-sho!" I shout, making the gathered energy in my body burst out and back towards its original owner. It hits Shishi dead on, making him yell out as he goes flying. Meanwhile, the cage bursts, freeing me.

As the dust clears, Shishi strains to look up from his sprawled position on the floor. "I have the bad habit of bragging, but for your sake I'll restrain myself." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"You may have reflected my attack…but it will take more than that to beat me." he hisses as he struggles to get up. "I know." I mutter as I watch him send forth his skulls. They are easily beaten though as they can't even get near me as I raise my energy in a shield around me.

Seeing how his attack is useless, Shishi takes one more go and rushes at me blindly. He's no longer thinking. "This fight is over." I state. "Spirit gun!" I yell, hitting him dead on. I hold back enough so as not to destroy him, but put in enough to break his sword. He won't be harming anyone with it anymore.

Shishi is down, glaring at me half-heartedly with his last remaining energy. "I failed…against a human no less. How humiliating…. Although…for a human…you are pretty tough. The stories about you… were not bogus. I can appreciate that…I suppose."

As I watch him struggle to stay conscious, I speak up, feeling like this needs to be said. "You and I may never be friends, but I do hope you will come to see differently about my values. It's easier to kill people than to save them and I hope you will therefor not think badly of me for not deciding to kill you."

After a moment of surprise, he smiles a little. "I guess I can live with it…if you put it that way." he breathes out before dropping his head and closing his eyes. He's in for a long rest.

"And Rosa Yamashita is the winner!" Juri declares, much to the displeasure of the crowd. I smile though. I wasn't expecting any gratitude in saving their lives.

As I make my way back to the others, Juri reminds us there is one person still left in the opposing team. The old man… He has been pretty silent until now. He isn't much of a crowd pleaser as well. No one seems to take him seriously, but he must be here for a reason.

"It's no use to throw a dice for my team, is it? But let me throw one for yours though." he croaks, tossing the dice. "What's this?" Juri wonders, seeing the result. "It has landed on contestant Kuwabara's name. Since he's passed on, we'll have to roll again." she states cheerfully.

"Just a minute sweetheart!" a voice calls, making our heads turn. We look in surprise to see the one and only Kuwabara on the tribune with Koto's mic in his hand. "Who are you saying has passed on?!" he shouts insulted, making me grin. "Kazuma Kuwabara is back in action!" he shouts dramatically. "Yep, he's fine alright." I say, sweat dropping at his antics.


	57. Chapter 57

**Another big 'thank you' for those reviewing and to my steady readers. I'm glad to see that you like my story.**

* * *

"Alright! Come at me!" Kuwabara calls to the old man opposite of him. The man looks unimpressed however. I'm not sure what to think of this Onji-character. He must have a secret to him, a special weapon of sorts, because his energy level itself is pretty low. That, or I'm here underestimating the hell out of him. Knowing my luck, I probably am. So what is it about this guy?

Kuwabara doesn't take any chances and quickly starts off with throwing punches. Those are easily dodged with a display of speed and agility I wouldn't expect a senior to have…although…Genkai is a senior. I nearly cringe, imagining what she would do to me if she heard me call her that.

"No more mercy! Spirit sword" Kuwabara shouts, quickly seeing that his previous way of attacking is getting nowhere. Kuwabara seems to have learned to size his opponent up before going at it wildly. He looks to be more in control and calculating this way. It's pretty weird to see Kuwabara act like that, but it's better. I nod, impressed.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. "Never mind." I mutter to myself as Onji starts to taunt Kuwabara while dodging every slash. Of course he had to take the bait and Onji successfully pushes Kuwabara's patience to the limit.

Appearing from behind the referee after dodging once again, Kuwabara rounds on the man. "Why you…! If all you do is scurry around, this isn't much of a fight you know?!" "In that case, come and get me. I've grown a bit tired from all that running around." Onji taunts, acting like he's working on a sore muscle. Yeah, as if.

"Alright!" Kuwabara calls. "Just stay where you are! I'm putting you to rest now." With that said, he again rushes towards Onji, Spirit sword drawn. "It's no good! It's a trap!" Kurama says, speaking what all of us are thinking. "Tell him that." I mutter with a sigh, seeing Onji form a dark ball of energy that grows to a decent size. Instead of stopping, Kuwabara rushes right into it, bouncing back once he's inside. He's officially trapped. "Remind me to smash his head in a wall later. Might knock some sense into that guy's head." I say, agitated by Kuwabara's reckless behavior. "I'll hold you to that." Hiei mutters, looking bored.

"This is the true form of the Mantle of Death Shishiwakamaru used. Using fabric that was loaded with spectral energy, space becomes blocked off, while inside, an entrance to a different realm is created." Onji explains. "Though when it comes to me, I don't need to use any Item of Darkness to manage this." he continues, making the ball float upwards, much to Kuwabara's dismay. He can already figure out what comes next.

"This was nothing more than the first act as it were, in order to gather enough members for the Uraotogi team. The Items of Darkness were only toys I created for them, to suit their various natures." Onji finishes explaining. At that point, the ball that holds Kuwabara is starting to act funky. "There he goes again." I sigh, watching him spin and shrink until he has disappeared completely.

Juri is quick to declare Onji the winner and I curse to myself. I really wish we stopped losing battles this way. It sucks.

"So who will be next?" Onji starts as we gather on the ring. He pulls out the dice. "I have a hunch it will be Kurama's name that comes up. If you beat me, I won't mind telling you the secret of the smoke from the Reverse treasure box that Uraurashima used." he says, catching Kurama's attention. I'm sure he's dying to know more about that. "Just hurry and roll the dice." Kurama urges, being impatient. I hardly hold the frown, knowing this is unlike him.

We look on as the dice is tossed before rolling to a stop in front of us. I perk up in surprise when I see my name on top. "You have no gift of foresight you geezer. It seems like you will have to make due with little old me." I tell him with a smirk.

The others step to the side as I face the old man. "Are you sure you can still handle me? I'm sure your tired after the last fight." Onji taunts me. I shrug. "I'm sure I can pull out a trick or two from somewhere. What about you though?" I ask, catching him by surprise. "Me? Nah, it's not time for my midday nap yet." he smiles innocently.

I smile knowingly. "I was actually revering to your silly act. Don't you get tired from the pretense?" I ask, making him smile devilishly in return. "Oh? So you've caught on. You are smarter than you look." he says, making my eye twitch. "I tried very hard though. Even altering my energy to fit the outfit. What made you believe it is all just an act?" he wonders. "Hardly anything seems what it appears in your team. You must have created the Uraurashima guise as well if you created the tools. So why not disguise yourself as a silly old man to throw us off when you're able?"

He claps joyfully. "Very good! Hit it right on the head." he exclaims before lifting his hands to his face before ripping off half of it to reveal a different face beneath. "However, the old man guise has another purpose than to deceive you. I happen to hate the elderly and disguising myself as one makes my fighting spirit rise." he explains before raising his hands and starting a chant.

There, from a puff of pink smoke, his real face is revealed fully. I blanch at the character before me. "A clown? Really?" I ask in disbelief as I asses the figure dressed in a way too colorful outfit and the matching face paint. And don't even get me started about his hair. It beats Hiei's when it comes to gravity defying. I shiver at the sight of him.

The clown strikes a dramatic pose. "Old age is ugly. I plan to die before it happens to me, while I'm still beautiful. However, before then…I will create a legend, a terrifying myth in which I play the main role. My victory at this tournament will be the first chapter of this legend. And all those here that bare witness will be the narrators. I may be late in introducing myself, but I am a man of a thousand forms and a thousand techniques: the Beautiful Demon Battler Suzuki!" he announces theatrically, only to look appalled when he finds no attention from me.

"Okaaaay… Anyone want to trade?" I ask turning to the boys with a sheepish smile. They look at me surprised. "W-what? Why?" Kurama asks dumbfounded. "Please don't ask any questions. So how about it? Kurama? Hiei?" I nearly beg. Hiei cocks his head, looking deep in thought before suddenly laughing obnoxiously. "You want to switch because of some childhood trauma?!" he nearly gasps, making me glower at him. "You've been poking through my head?!" I shout, shaking my fist at him.

My glare turns to Kurama as he bites his thumb to keep from laughing, but he made a mistake by letting a snort slip past. He holds up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry Rosa. I would help if I could, but…the rules." he says, making me groan. "Screw the rules!" "Suck it up!" Hiei calls, looking very much amused. "It's just a clown." he adds, making steam come out of my ears. "Just a…!" A voice sounds indignantly. Looking beside me, I see Suzuki standing there, equally pissed. I stiffen, before rounding on him. "Distance!" I shout in his ear, making him stumble back, holding his head.

Turning back to the boys angrily, I take a deep breath. "I'm not talking to you for a week after this." I threaten, making Kurama look at me like a puppy that got smacked. Hiei on the other hand seems rather pleased. "On second thought…." I drawl out, watching him carefully as I effectively wipe his smirk of his face. "You and me are going to have a thorough and lengthy talk about privacy. After that I'm going to teach you the ways of humans, starting at the mall!" Hiei's eyes grow wide as he sucks in a sharp breath. His face is filled with horror.

Taking another breath to prepare myself, I turn to the annoyed looking Suzuki. "Let's get this over with." I say as another shiver goes up my spine. "I hate clowns"


	58. Chapter 58

"In a complete turnaround from when he was Onji, contestant Suzuki is dressed in an unusual…no, a flamboyant outfit." Koto comments, irking said contestant. Koto ducks away as a playing card comes flying her way, only to have it imbed itself in the forehead of the demon behind her. With a neat fountain of blood, he collapses. "I thought I said to put the word 'beautiful' before my name." he warns making me 'tsk'. What a touchy guy.

"I really don't get it. Why are you using such an ostentatious get-up?" I question. "You have something to hide?" He turns to me and I instantly regret asking, feeling a rant coming up.

"My colossal legend will last forever! My bare face is not necessary to this legend. People fear those whose appearance is unknown and are enchanted by them to imagine they look like this or that. God and the Devil are the greatest examples of this don't you agree? A hundred years from now, people will talk about me like this: "I'm sure the most beautiful, mighty and fearsome demon battles Suzuki looked like this!" "No, I think it's like this" "Oh no, not at all. It was like this!"' he explains while striking dramatic poses. I can only blink at the absurdity of it all.

"Just thinking about it makes me all thrilled and excited!" he says dreamily before laughing loudly. 'Great. He's not just a clown, he's completely mad as well! This is starting to sound like a recipe for a horror movie.' I think with dismay.

"My beautiful self will make this declaration: the morning after I'm victorious, the first thing I will do is kill off the elderly! I will kill all those who go against that! I will grant the right to live only to those who follow me!" he calls out, causing a roar of protests from the crowd. To enforce his point, he sends a blast of energy toward a part of the crowd, obliterating them. "I'm quite serious." he says before laughing loudly once again.

"Dude…"I breathe, wide eyed. "Hey…um…" I wave, trying to get his attention. "Yes?" he finally asks, quirking a brow. "Well…" I start, feeling like I'm threading on thin ice. "I've heard of this great psychiatrist…I strongly advice you to give them a call…Gah!" I scream as I jump aside to avoid a blast. "Bugger." I mutter.

"Perhaps I should give the okay to start seeing you've already begun?" Juri suggest, making me nod furiously. "Please, I want this drama to be over with." "Okay, Rosa Yamashita versus the beautiful Suzuki, begin!"

"I have to warn you, your little throwback technique you used on Shishiwakamaru won't work on me. You will never be able to tune in with my energy. Let me show you!" he says smugly, gathering a funky pulsing energy. "My great finishing technique, Rainbow cyclone!" he calls out before sending out rainbow colored energy blasts my way.

I rush away before it reaches me and he, being to distracted with himself, never notices. He laughs loudly at the hole he created beyond the ring. "It seems contestant Rosa has been disintegrated!" Juri calls, making me roll my eyes. 'They wish.'

"Hey Suzuki!" I call out, making him turn around surprised when he finds me just two feet away. "My little pony called, they want their rainbow back." I tell him before taking hold of his red nose and pulling on it before letting it smack him in the face again. "How dare you! You insolent wench!" he screams indignantly, holding his nose.

"You overestimate yourself, you fool. Shishiwakamaru was a greater challenge. If this is all you've got, I can take you down in a fist fight, no sweat." I tell him, making him growl. "A fist fight huh? Well, I can do that! Be awed by my prowess!" he calls, before bulking himself up until his shirt bursts. "Bursting muscle, steel body!"

"Yeah, good for you." I say dully before swinging my fist round, hitting him straight in the jaw. I rush after him as he goes flying, grabbing his leg to swing him round and round. "Woooooh!" he yells out, getting dizzy. He wobbles as I put him down. "I feel like playing pin the donkey…with my foot." I smirk.

Doing a twirl for the effect, I swing my foot, planting it right on his ass-cheeks. "Yow!" he shouts out, skipping as he holds on to his tailbone. I snicker at the pathetic sight of him. "Maybe clowns are fun after all?" I question myself before letting my smile drop and scoffing. "Nah!"

Deciding to put an end to this charade, I go after him and punch the living daylight out of him before knocking him out with a finishing blow. "I do hope they have a nice padded room for you somewhere. You're a menace to society buddy." I mumble as Juri does the countdown.

"Team Yamashita-Urameshi wins this round and will be going to the finals!" Juri finally announces as Suzuki shows no sign of getting up. I ignore the booing and insults that follow, not giving a damn about it. My mind is already on the finals. I throw a glare at Toguro and his team as they silently leave the stands. I'm really not looking forward to it as I know this will be the hardest fight we'll have on our hands yet and there is a great possibility that the ending will not prove positive for us.

"Good job, Rosa!" Kuwabara says happily as I reach the others. "You back already?" I can't help but wonder, not having noticed him there before. "Wha-?! What do you mean 'already'?!" he huffs indignantly. I chuckle, slapping him on the shoulder. "Nothing, you big lump." I assure him before yawning loudly.

"I suppose it's a good thing the day has come to an end, isn't it?" Kurama says as we leave the arena. I nod in agreement and smile when the girls minus Keiko greet us in the hallways. I can guess at where they left her. I suppose I should seek Yusuke out. I'm curious about the end result, figuring the transfer of Genkai's powers worked.

Outside, I stop in my tracks, searching for his energy. It's not long before I find it. Looking back to the others, I see them waiting for me, glancing at me curiously. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind you." I urge before rounding on Kuwabara. "Don't eat all the food before I get back!" I scold before dashing off into the woods. I have no doubt that most of them know where I'm headed.

Only a couple of minutes away, I find Yusuke, sound asleep in Keiko's arms. Beside her lies Puu, also at rest. She smiles in relief when she sees it's just me that just burst through the bushes. "Hey there." I muse before crouching down and snapping my fingers in front of Yusuke's face. He's out like a light.

I glance around for a moment, not sensing Genkai anywhere nearby. She's not going to act like a hermit now, is she?

Looking back down at Yusuke, I can sense all the power swirling within him. Slowly it's settling down, waiting to be used. "They told me he's a lot stronger now." Keiko says quietly. I nod. "But I'm still worried." she adds before looking up at me. I can see how much stress she is in. She looks so tired. "I don't want to lose him Rosa." she sniffles, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. I bite my lip, my features going hard. "I know Keiko. And I promise you, I will do whatever I can to prevent him from doing so. He will not die on my watch." I say resolutely.

Keiko looks slightly relieved at the promise and I grin before ruffling the boy's hair, knowing he can't do a thing about it right now. "Let's take him up, shall we?" I suggest, hoisting him up and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. She nods, picking up Puu before we slowly make our way up to the hotel. Little did we know that we were being watched carefully.


	59. Chapter 59

**Thank you to those who left me reviews. I always enjoy receiving them. I recall a request for fluff, so I hope this chapter will be sufficient. Enjoy!**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I find the sun already high in the sky and the bedroom empty from anyone other than myself. I curse myself for oversleeping, knowing Toguro's team is in a fight at this very moment. But when looking down at the night table, I find the cause for me sleeping in as I see there a mix of flowers, slowly starting to wilt.

It is then that I start to vaguely remember Kurama putting them there after I was going into another restless night, filled with unpleasant dreams. They must have a calming effect as even now I can't get myself to worry about a thing, while I'm nearly daring myself to get worked up. Figuring out, I should take it easy today, I take a long shower before getting ready for the day ahead.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I find Kuwabara at his and Yusuke's bedroom door. "What's up?" I ask. "He's still sleeping. Genkai said he would wake up in time though." he muses, making me raise a surprised eyebrow. "Genkai was here?" He nods. "She just left."

I frown, wondering why she didn't wait for me. Normally she would have. Somehow I feel this ridiculous notion that she's avoiding me for some reason.

Shaking it off, I get down for some breakfast. I just sit there, calmly minding my own business when a figure stops beside my table. Looking up, I see a man who I don't recognize for the life of me, looking at me with a serious face. "Can I help you?" I question, raising a brow. He scoffs indignantly. "You forgot about me already? I really didn't make an impression on you, did I?" he muses, slightly hurt. I blink as I recognize the voice. "Suzuki? Is that really you?" I blanch, looking over the blonde, green-eyed man. He's a little bruised, but looks to be recovering quickly.

"And the coin drops." he states. "Wow, sorry. I didn't recognize you without the get-up. Besides that, you seem…different?" I continue, unsure. His mind seems to be more stable. He nods. "I learned a great lesson from our fight and decided to help you win the finals the best way I can. I really don't look forward to Toguro winning, so it might as well be you guys. Therefore I have gifts to enhance your team's power. Sadly, I have nothing at hand for you particular, but some of the others will be greatly helped, I assure you." he explains.

"Well, that's pretty decent of you." I say, surprised at his revelation. I can tell he's sincere. "I already spoke with the others except the oaf. Where can I find him?" he asks. "He's in our room. 402." I tell him, watching him turn around.

"Hey Suzuki?" I stop him, making him look over his shoulder. "What are you going to do after this?" I ask, curious. "I still have much to learn. I'm going to find a teacher." he says before walking off. Musing over his change of heart, I finish my breakfast. Leaving the hotel, I decide I should see what Kurama got of Suzuki, though I can guess. I feel a bit nervous, but excited as I seek him out.

It takes me a while, as he seems to be hiding out in a secluded corner of the island. There I find him in a clearing in the woods staring intently at the flask in his hands. "I thought so." I muse as I step out in the open, startling him. I narrow my eyes at that in worry. "What's wrong Kurama?"

/Kurama's point of view/

I'm surprised when Rosa suddenly makes herself known to me. How did I not notice her coming? My mind is way off after my encounter with Karasu earlier. I can still hear his voice in my head: 'Humans are so weak….Someone is going to die today.' It left me rattled. And after his display, I came to the conclusion that I could not beat him if I wanted to, not like this. Then Suzuki came by…

I quickly hide my worries and motion for Rosa to come closer as I look back at the Fruit of former life in my hands that Suzuki gave me. "Did you sleep well?" I ask in an attempt to change the subject. From the corner of my eye I see her nod, though still look down at me skeptically.

"Are you going to try it?" she finally asks after a moment of silence, thankfully not prying on my mood. I nod. "I need to know how it works, and for how long." I explain as she crouches down to look at the box closely. "What do you think?" I ask, wondering how she feels about me turning full demon. I'm relieved when she grins up at me. "It's pretty cool Kurama."

"Will you stay and watch?" I ask, knowing she will have my back if anything goes wrong. Also, I'd rather have her stay in my sight in case Karasu decides to show up. I don't know whom he spoke of before, but if it's Rosa, it will be over my dead body. "Heck yes!" she exclaims enthusiastically, making me chuckle in amusement.

She gets to her feet, leans over and places her hands on my shoulders while looking in my eyes with a serious expression. I feel my breath hitch at the proximity and fight the stirrings in my mind and body. I feel strongly about closing the distance, but manage to hold back by some grace.

"You be careful with that stuff. Just so you know…if you do happen to turn into a baby, I'm not changing your diapers. That would just be waaaay too weird." she says in a calm voice. I can't help but laugh at the strange statement. She grins widely before winking and taking some distance.

Licking my lips in anticipation, I turn to the flask, taking the cap off before lifting it to my lips and taking a small swig. It's bitter.

/Rosa's point of view/

I watch from a safe distance as Kurama's figure disappears in a bright light. I can't help but feel worried. Who knows if the effect will be the same as before.

Just like yesterday, his energy shrinks until it's gone completely. But unlike yesterday, it returns full force way quicker, hitting my senses hard. Wide-eyed, I watch in anticipation at the light as I can sense the transformation taking place. I wish I could see through it, but I'm nearly blinded by looking at it.

As a gust passes, the leaves rustle wildly and the light starts to dim, making a figure slowly visible. I can't help but stumble as golden eyes are locked onto me in an intense gaze. I nearly fall over, but am caught by root. I eye it as it gently puts me back on my feet before turning my eyes back to none other than the legendary thief himself. He smirks knowingly. "That impressive huh?" he purrs. "Oh shush." I retort, blushing in embarrassment.

I feel incredibly awkward as he keeps his eyes on me, hardly ever blinking. He's very…present, with his mysterious air and alluring attractiveness. Not that he isn't attractive as Kurama though, he's very handsome… I feel the urge to smack myself to stop my thoughts from rambling. I clear my throat instead. "So what now?" I wonder.

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I suppose I should make the most of it." he answers, purposefully stepping up to me. I'm surprised when he takes my hand and turns me before smoothly moving me so that I'm forced to sit. I was on my butt before I knew it. I couldn't help but notice that his hands are very big and mine nearly disappeared inside his. But then again, he's very tall.

Looking up at him questioningly as he sits himself across from me, I can't help but ask: "How much Kurama is there within you?" "Enough." he answers before elaborating. "My thoughts are his thoughts, my actions are his actions and…" he halts, conjuring simple but elegant daisy, "My feelings are his feelings." he continues, holding out the tiny flower for me to take. "We are one." he finishes as I take hold of the flower, feeling his fingers brush against mine. "Thanks." I mutter, taken aback. I can feel the tip of my ears glow and I'm sure their bright red.

"Do I make you feel nervous?" he questions as I take to staring at his hands, adorned by sharp claws. The question makes me whip my gaze back to his face, seeing a rather blank look, though his features still look powerful. I shrug. "I'm not sure if nervous is the right word. It's just…different…to meet another part of someone who I believe to know pretty well. If that makes any sense." I try to explain. "I understand." he says calmly. "Just know that you have nothing to fear from me." he assures, making me smile a little. "I know."

Finally he smiles as well and I can easily see Kurama's familiar one in it. "Now that's settled…" he starts. "Let's have some fun." he states, making me quirk a brow in wonder.

Thirty minutes later, I feel Yoko's powers dimming and Kurama's returning. I watch from my hideout as he looks around a little disorientated. "Rosa?" he voices, slightly worried when he doesn't notice me lurking about. It seems he forgot what he was doing as Yoko just now. I guess that's where the two different personalities in one body shows, but eventually they're pretty alike. As Yoko, he's just more way more forward, sneaky and playful.

"Over here!" I shout, jumping and waving my arms over the towering mass of flowers surrounding me. The entire clearing is full of them in all sorts of colors and shapes. Kurama looks over surprised, only to chuckle soon after. "What were we doing again?" he questions, making his way over.

"You tried to woo me, but really exaggerated on the bouquet." I laugh when he reaches me, making him look at me shocked. "Nah. I'm just pulling your leg. I just wanted to see how many different kinds of flowers you could create." "Right…" Kurama chuckles awkwardly in reply, eying the daisy tucked in my hair.

Taking a deep breath, he composes himself. "Well?" he asks. "About half an hour." I answer. "Same effect, but longer." I add. He nods. "The same, but still different." he muses deep in thought. "Let's try again tomorrow." he suggests. I nod in agreement.

Satisfied for now, he looks around, taking in his surroundings with a tranquil smile. "Mh, so many flowers I love." he muses before turning to me. "Did you know that my favorite is not the red rose?" he says, making me shake my head. "My favorite flower can't be planted like others and is very rare. There is only one in existence actually. That's partially what makes it so special."

"What is it?" I wonder, making him smile softly. "It's you." he admits, making my eyes widen and my face burn. He chuckles. "Perhaps it's the red rose after all. You're starting to become familiar with the color." he teases, making me huff as I try to push him over, 'try' being the key word as he easily catches my wrists and crosses them low, making me nearly stumble in his chest.

Along with a bright red face, my heart is now beating wildly and my hands grow clammy. My stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies. 'How cheesy.' I can't help think in the back of my mind.

Looking up in his forest green eyes, I can see a whirlwind of emotion in them. Slowly they draw me in closer and a feeling of hope grows in my chest. And suddenly I realize: I want him to kiss me!

It is strongly suggested that my wish is coming true as his eyes are closing ever so slightly as he continues to draw closer. Automatically I follow his example, tilting my head slightly. I feel like I'm starting to shake apart as I tremble in anticipation.

However, it never comes as a sudden interruption takes place. Wide eyed, we look at each other for a long moment. I now tremble for a whole different reason as a power overcomes us and it feels vaguely familiar, though much stronger than I felt before. "T-Toguro." I stutter as a fear overcomes me. I can feel sweat gather at my brow as my body as yelling at me to ditch this island and hideout in a cave on the other side of the globe somewhere. "What is going on?"


	60. Chapter 60

**How cruel was I? I couldn't help but laugh at some of your reactions. I discovered that I'm a bit of a sadist. Sorry.**

* * *

Fear turns into a feeling of terror when only a minute after Toguro's burst of power, the loss of a life is felt. The sensation ripples over the island, reaching all those who are in tune with it. It hits me especially hard, it feels like I've been harmed physically. One minute, I'm on cloud nine and the next; my heart feels like it's been torn out, crumpled like a piece of paper before thrown carelessly into the bin. My legs lose their strength.

"Rosa!" Kurama calls out, catching me before I hit the ground. I feel his arms wrap tightly around me and he crushes me to his chest. Slowly his top is blotched with wet streaks as a clear fluid leaks from my eyes. I'll feel bad about that another time, though knowing Kurama he couldn't care less.

Though I have a hard time believing it, I know the harsh truth of what just occurred. Genkai is gone, ripped away from us, murdered by that bastard Toguro! At last the pieces fit into place; Genkai's odd behavior and her words…She knew all along that she was going to die at his hands. She was preparing for the moment and she didn't want anyone around to see. I wish I realized it sooner…

Amidst my grief, I manage to blink in surprise before frowning as I feel Yusuke's energy reach us. Immediately, a new fear builds in my chest. I can't let Yusuke fight Toguro, I just can't. Gritting my teeth, I realize there is no time to sit here, sobbing my eyes out. It will have to wait. I struggle out of Kurama's arms, much to his surprise. But one look at my face, he realizes he needs to let go.

Not even bothering to wipe my eyes, I find myself running the very long distance between Yusuke and myself. As the trees rush past me at a quick pace, everything seems like a blur to me. With every step, more and more memories of Genkai flood my mind….

_"__Well, here she is." Koenma states, stepping inside the temple building confidently. I however cower behind his legs, unsure of this new place. "So it seems." croaks an old voice as the scent of cigarette smoke fills my nose. I wrinkle it in disgust. _

_"__Show yourself child. It won't do you any good hiding." the voice croaks again. It doesn't sound unkind, so I quietly peek around Koenma's legs to see a rather old lady with faded pink hair and tired eyes. She's pretty short though. I look to the ground shyly as she looks me over as well from her spot at the low table._

_"__My my." the lady hums, taking a drag from her cigarette. "You look a lot like your old man." she breathes out, making me look up at her interested. "You knew daddy?" I ask, making her nod. "He worked hard when I trained him. Took his job seriously, despite the wise cracks that is…He was a good man." she says, looking lost in thought for a moment._

_Koenma clears his throat before crouching down to my height. "Rosa, I have to go now, but I'll visit you in a few days alright?" he says, making me nod unsurely. "Don't worry kid, you'll be fine here. Be a good girl okay?" he says, patting my head affectionately before turning and walking off._

_I watch him go before my attention is drawn back to the lady as she gets to her feet. "Listen up child; I don't like slackers, so if you're anything like your old man, you'll put your best foot forward, got it?" she asks in a clear and stern voice. I could only nod, intimidated. "Good." she says, cracking a smile. "Then we'll get along just fine."_

_…_

_"__Genkai!" I call out, waiting for her to appear in the doorway. "Hold your horses kid." she mumbles as she steps inside. Looking over the few boxes and furniture in the room she ask: "So this is it huh?" I nod in confirmation, proud at what I've managed to assemble in order to create a home for myself. "Hm. So be it." she hums, sounding uncertain. _

_"__Don't worry Genkai. I'll be back next summer." I assure her, making her scoff. "Do what you want. I'm just glad I don't have to trip over your stuff anymore." I can only smile down at her, despite the harsh sounding words. I know she actually regrets me leaving her home, but since there isn't a high school anywhere near her place, I had to relocate. I'm pretty excited about it. "I'll be okay." I tell her cheerfully. "I wasn't saying otherwise, was I?" she retorts. _

_After tea, it's time for her to go. Nodding once, satisfied, she turns around. "Well, I'm leaving you to this dump if you're so sure about this. Just don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out like you hoped." she grunts. She never was one for goodbyes. "I love you too Genkai!" I call after her. I can just hear her huff as she rounds the corner._

I try hard to ignore the crater in the ground as I pass by it, forcing myself to look the other way. I only stop in my tracks when I come across Yusuke. I'm surprised to find him alone at the cave where Genkai gave him her powers. A new bruise on his cheek speaks a thousand words. "Yusuke." I whisper, before dropping to the ground next to him, feeling utterly tired and defeated.

"If she hadn't given me her Spirit energy, she might not have lost to Toguro…" he says through gritted teeth. He's already laying her death on himself hard and I shake my head at his statement. "I doubt it would have mattered." I breathe out, making Yusuke glance at me critically. "Genkai was…is the strongest human I ever had the pleasure to meet, but Toguro… he's not quite human and his strength is greater than what Genkai ever possessed. She would have lost to him anyway…and she knew that." I tell him, watching him ball his hands into fists angrily. "Toguro." he spits out the name as if it's poison.

Silence falls and I stare into the darkness of the cave. My mind imagines the fight that took place only a short while away from here. I can only grimace as I can see the look on Toguro's face as clear as day before me; a menacing grin, filled with satisfaction. I wish I could wipe that look off his face forever. I hate him…I hate Toguro so much!

A shadow is cast over us. "Koenma huh?" Yusuke remarks, not having to look to find out who it is. "Good guess." Koenma says, taken aback. "I'm in no mood for your joking around." Yusuke says dully, not caring for Koenma's presence right now.

"I suppose not. Botan is in pretty poor spirits as well." he sighs in reply. "She gives in to her emotions too quickly and her heart isn't in her work. I wonder why I've been telling her all this time that Genkai's death is drawing near." he continues, making me flinch. I shouldn't be surprised though. Of course he knew all along. It's just terrible to hear.

"If only I had gotten there a little bit sooner…Grandma might've..." Yusuke says, defeated. His words rub Koenma the wrong way. "Don't say anything so foolish!" he calls out, making Yusuke spring to his feet, looking livid. I look at him in surprise as he grips Koenma by the collar.

"Who are you calling a fool!?" Yusuke yells in Koenma's face. "If you're not a fool, then you're an idiot missing the point." Koenma retorts. "Even supposing you would have gotten there sooner, would you have been able to interfere in a fight to the death between Genkai and Toguro?" he asks, shocking Yusuke. "At a time when both of them were putting their lives on the line against each other, how could you dare to interrupt them?" Koenma states, scolding Yusuke for the mere idea. "Rosa wouldn't have." Koenma finishes, making Yusuke look like he's been slapped.

Despite his harsh method of putting Yusuke in his place, I can't help but agree. I would not have interfered if I had been there. Genkai would have been very disappointed, especially after taking so much effort to leave me in the dark. I'm leaving the question of my actions afterward open for discussion though. I ball my fists hard, I can feel my nails digging into my skin.

Yusuke finally lets go of Koenma, before returning to his spot on the ground next to me. His grief is radiating off of him in waves, flooding my senses and reminding me of my own chaotic feelings.

"Can we beat him?" he whispers through gritted teeth, his whole body tense as he tries hard to swallow the oncoming tears. "I don't know, Yusuke. I really don't know…But we will have to." I answer honestly.


	61. Chapter 61

**Beware: this chapter contains gore and use of strong language. Just a heads up.**

* * *

_"__I did what I had to, the way I had to. You know that better than anyone. So stop moping around girl. I thought I made myself clear on my intentions for you...You dare defy my wishes?" _

I open my tired eyes slowly, blinking a few times to focus. 'Genkai?' I question to myself as my eyes dart around the room as I recall the words that haunted my dreams. Was that her message to me?

The bedroom door opens and I look over to see Kurama's face peeking around the corner. "Ah, your awake." he states, looking me over carefully. "How are you?" he finally asks, stepping into the room. He looks like he feels as if he's threading on eggshells. "I'm…I think I'm okay." I tell him, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I feel rather lethargic today, as my senses are heavily dulled. I suppose it's better than crying my eyes out. I've had enough of that last night.

Swinging my legs to the side, I get to my feet and stretch, causing my back to pop in a sickly way. I breathe out heavily, before composing myself and facing Kurama. For a second, I'm reminded of what nearly happened between us the day before, but I decide to stuff that to the back of my mind. That is not an issue for today and I don't think he would agree more. We have other things to focus on.

"I'll wait for you outside." he says calmly, his eyes looking calculated as if constantly assessing my mood. I nod in reply, watching him go. He's afraid I'll snap and break down isn't he? But that won't happen. I'm waiting for my fight tomorrow…then they'll all see me snap…snap someone's neck that is. Preferably Toguro's.

Quickly getting myself ready and running down for a sandwich, I walk out the door to see Kurama waiting for me there. We walk on silently as I try to down the food, trying to ignore my stomach's protests.

When we once again reach the secluded spot, Kurama pulls out the flask holding the Fruit of former life. "How does that even taste?" I can't help but wonder, looking at the red liquid skeptically. "Pretty disgusting. I don't recommend it." he states with a chuckle, causing half a smile to come to my lips.

"I'll time you." I tell him, tapping my watch. "But I'll be multi-tasking. I need to meditate." I add. Kurama nods in understanding. "I won't bother you."

Nodding in thanks, I look around for a nice spot before settling down, crossing my legs. I release a big sigh, glancing at the time as I feel Kurama's energy surge, tossing my hair. Before closing my eyes, I glance over at the tall fox demon. Our eyes meet. Giving him a tiny smile, I turn back around, facing the wind and close my eyes. I'll know when he turns back, but until then, I'm out of commission.

As I focus, I can feel my energy shift and flow around me. It feels like I just stepped out into a dense fog, where you can feel the change of air pressure and the tingling of the tiniest droplets of moisture. It's as silent as the early morning, just before sunrise; an air laden with new energy. That is what my energy feels like and in that atmosphere I stay.

It's calming to me, unlike how Yusuke's energy is to him. He gets all hyper and pumped up, like he downed a can of coffee. Kuwabara's energy is very similar, but also gives him the ability to focus more. And so everyone's spirit energy has a different effect on its holder. I'm not sure if it's the same with demons, but I suppose it very well could be.

I would imagine Hiei getting more daring, leaning towards the reckless side. It causes him to push himself further, testing his limits. Kurama on the other hand is very balanced, almost like he's concentrating on putting together a puzzle. Firstly, observing and calculating, before deciding on the most effective method. Next follows the execution and he will perform it, no matter the consequences laid out for himself. No matter how much I admire his tactics, that last part always pisses me off. He has a bad habit for self-sacrifice.

Opening my eyes, I feel like I've been out of it for ages, but glancing at my watch, I realize it was only a short time. "This time it lasted shorter than the last time." I tell Kurama who just reverted back. "Maybe your body is getting used to it?" I suggest. He nods. "Perhaps. Only one way to find out I suppose." he muses, thinking it over.

Unbuckling my watch, I toss it to him. "Knock yourself out. I'm going to run back to the hotel real quick. Bathroom break." I tell him, looking sheepish. He nods, smiling. "Of course." "Back in a few minutes!" I call out, jumping to my feet and running off.

I breathe a sigh in relief as I walk out of the hotel a few minutes later. I shouldn't have downed two glasses of water before going out. Anyway, I begin my stroll back to Kurama.

I release a big yawn, feeling sluggish from the warm mid-day sun. On days like these, I loved laying about on Genkai's porch, ignoring her scolding at me for being lazy as hell. Soon she would give up though and ended up dozing in the hammock that I gifted her for her birthday.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted and automatically I dive to the ground, getting away from the explosion that happened right about where I was standing. Surprised, I look up and around, looking for the culprit.

I startle as a figure appears above me, leaning over me menacingly. Rolling over on my back, I find myself trapped as a hand hovers close to my throat, loaded with a powerful and concentrated energy. I don't dare move.

"What do you want from me?" I hiss, recognizing Karasu from Toguro's team. He narrows his purple eyes in amusement, leaning down even further, really getting in my personal space. I find it hard to breathe and feel sweat gathering on my brow. This guy is really creepy.

"You are in a lot of trouble." he states ominously. "I often am, but enlighten me on this particular situation?" I ask to which he chuckles. "Toguro…He really doesn't like the idea of you possibly interfering. It's Yusuke he wants to fight and you're not going to get in the way." he explains, making me growl. "He can stuff that idea where the sun doesn't shine! I'm not here to do him favors!" I counter instantly, making Karasu's hand flex dangerously.

"He thought you would say something of the like. Therefore, he asked me to try and change your mind. I suppose some gentle persuasion won't effect you much." he muses, making me swallow hard. However, my eyes widen as he steps back. Immediately I scramble to my feet.

He sighs disappointedly. "However, I was asked to keep you alive. That would be very difficult for me to do, so…I brought along some friends to do the dirty work for me." he says, motioning around him as many kinds of demons appear around us, each and every one looking bloodthirsty. "You have a lot of enemies so it wasn't difficult to find some interested to join in for the fun."

I clench my fists angrily. "So that's how it is huh? Put me on the sidelines so Yusuke will be forced to fight him? Asshole." I growl before smiling bitterly. "Never heard of good sportsmanship I suppose?" I say, counting the demons advancing on me. I'm outnumbered like I've never been before.

Though I can't see half his face, I can tell that Karasu enjoys this very much. "I'll leave you to it then. I can't wait to see the look on your lovely red-head's face when he finds you, mangled and abused." he chuckles, stepping backwards into the crowd. "Have fun."

Looking around at the crowd of demons wearily, I sink down to a defensive stance. "You're crazy if you think I'll make this easy for you bastards. You had better decide on your choice of coffin." I growl, but sadly hardly any of them seem impressed by my words, encouraged by their large numbers. 'Crap. This is going to suck.' is my last thought.

* * *

/Kurama's point of view/

"Yusuke!" I call out, getting his and Kuwabara's attention. I was just on my way to the hotel when running into them. "Hey, what's up Kurama?" he asks, frowning at seeing the look I carry on my face. It's one of concern.

"Have you seen Rosa by any chance? She left for the hotel a while ago, telling me she would be back, but that's been a while ago." I explain. They glance at each other before shaking their heads. "No. Didn't see her today. You worried something might have happened?" he questions seriously. I sigh, shaking my head. "Probably not. I'll just run to the hotel. I'm sure I'll find her th-"

I cut myself short as a scent drifts by, caught on the wind. Normally I wouldn't be alarmed considering where we are, but this is distinctly different…and horribly familiar. "Kurama? E-everything okay?" Kuwabara asks nervously, but I hardly register his words. "Blood." I breathe out the word, seeing the two look back at me alarmed.

"Who's blood?!" Yusuke yells at me, his face twisting in suppressed anger. But I find myself unable to answer as a mixture of worry and angers washes over me, blocking out my usually calm state of mind. I feel pressure build within me, something dangerous forcing its way to the surface.

Suddenly a familiar spike of energy grips our attention before dying off to next to nothing and then…something snaps within me, so hard it felt like something physical. I swear I could actually hear it, making my ears ring. With an angry scream, I break away from the company, rushing towards the source of my anxiety.

* * *

/Yusuke's point of view/

"Come on Kuwabara!" I shout, darting after Kurama who's rushing further into the woods like a mad hound. As soon as he mentioned the word 'blood', I felt like something horrible was going on. And then there was the surge of Spirit energy and I was sure of it.

I growl, feeling like I'm on fire as my feet push me forward. "Shit!" I shout to myself, noticing I lost sight of Kurama. 'Don't do anything stupid fox!'

It feels like it took me forever to catch up and when I slide into the clearing I instantly feel like puking my guts out to let it join those already spattered on the grass at my feet.

Looking up at Kurama, I can't help but shiver. He's covered in blood from head to toe, his whip in one hand, and an arm in the other. It's no longer attached to their previous owner. That isn't what made me shiver though. It's the look in his eyes…Steely, murderous and a hint of madness.

I let my eyes wander to what caused this killing spree and instantly feel my blood boil. "Kuwabara." I say, getting his attention. He looks really pale. "Can you alert Yukina and Botan?" I ask him calmly to which he nods silently, shuffling backwards out of the clearing. "Careful Urameshi." he warns, referring to Kurama. I nod, showing I heard. I eye my demon-friend carefully as he drops the arm and whip, letting it revert back to a rose.

Movement on the other side of the clearing makes me glance over to see Hiei standing there, his eyes wide, but otherwise showing nothing on what he thinks. He doesn't need to. I can tell he's disturbed. Together we watch as Kurama slowly steps up to Rosa. 'Holy shit.' I curse inwardly, looking her over once again.

I wouldn't be able to tell if she's even alive from the looks of her. Her eyes are closed and her face looks relaxed, just like when she's sleeping. But I doubt she would sleep pinned up to a tree, a branch dug right through her shoulder. Her clothes are torn to rags, showing the cuts littering her body. Blood pumps from them, gathering in trickling streams going down her body and pooling below her feet.

Kurama puts a trembling hand to her cheek, before moving quickly. He wraps an arm around her, just below her backside and grips the branch in the other hand. It shrivels instantly, cracking and releasing Rosa from her position. Kurama catches her before carefully lowering her to the ground, keeping a tight hold on her.

I rush up to them, wanting to help, but halt in my tracks at the sight of Kurama's form, hovering protectively over Rosa's figure, breathing hard. "Kurama…" I try, flinching when I'm met with a menacing growl, like a cornered animal.

I glance up at Hiei as he steps closer. "Fox." he nearly hisses, his body rigid and ready to act in case his long time friend will turn on him. "Let her go." he orders. His eyes narrow when he gets no response. "She needs treatment. You want her to die, Kurama?" he reasons, stepping closer. Kurama flinches visibly, but clearly not in his right mind, turns his head to look over his shoulder at Hiei, his eyes daring him to come closer, a promise of death in them.

Hiei scoffs. "Suit yourself." he states before disappearing from his spot. I can make out his form rushing towards Kurama and before he can do anything to stop Hiei, is knocked out cold as Hiei brings down his fist on the back of Kurama's head.

Hiei looks up at me, his eyes cold. "Hurry." he states. I nod, running up to my fallen friends and lifting Kurama's dead weight off the barely breathing Rosa. "Sorry buddy." I apologize silently, seeing the wet streaks on his face where blood mingled with salty tears. 'You really love her a lot, don't you?' I ask in thought, feeling sorry for him. I can only guess what he's going through.

I glance up as Hiei lifts Rosa from the ground, wasting no time in carrying her off, leaving me with the unconscious fox demon and the bloody mess he made. I grit my teeth and clench my free fist angrily. "Don't worry Kurama. Someone will pay for this."


	62. Chapter 62

**Another chapter up! I really freaked some of you guys out last chapter. I hope everything will turn out in a way you guys like it. I suspect the upcoming chapters will be difficult for me to write, so please support me!**

* * *

I reach out my hand to touch Kurama's. He's looking straight through me, his face void of emotion. He just sits there silently in the white abyss, his knees pulled to his chest, copying my position. "You silly fox." I state calmly. "You hurt so much that you had to come all the way here to bother me in my in-between."

Folding my arms over my knees, I lay my head down on them, releasing a sigh. "Jeesh, now you have me all worried." I mutter in dismay.

After staring him down a minute longer, I frown. "If no one snaps you out of it, I suppose I will have to." I tell him, getting on my hands and knees, leaning over him. First, I snap my fingers in front of his face, but he doesn't even do so much as blink. Next, I take hold of his arms and try shaking him out of it. Nothing.

*Smack* I wait for a moment. "No way…" I breathe when he doesn't react. I smacked him in the face for crying out loud! I groan in frustration. "Damnit Kurama! I'm trying to heal here, but you're making me all wound up!" I shout at him.

Pouting, I glower at him before an idea hits me. "Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt to try." I tell myself, leaning in close. I cup his face in my hands and lick my lips in anticipation. I can feel my heart beat erratically. "This wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be, so you had better make it up to me later, you hear?" I scold him, my face flushing red.

Taking a final deep breath, I jump in the deep end, softly pressing my lips to his in a soft and sweet motion. I close my eyes at the feel of his lips on mine, finding enjoyment in the action despite Kurama's lethargic state. I can only imagine what it would be like if he were responsive. It makes me blush even more.

After several seconds, I slowly pull away, opening my eyes to search his. As I move away, I nearly jump when his eyes follow mine closely. I can't help but smile, satisfied at the result. "You silly fox." I repeat.

/Kurama's point of view/

I jump awake, opening my eyes and letting them dart around the room. I sigh in relief when I spot Rosa, laying soundlessly in bed. Leaning over the bed next to her, sound asleep, is an exhausted Yukina. She has been working hard alongside Botan to heal the worst damage done to Rosa. I'll be forever grateful to them. I'm not sure if she would still be with us if they hadn't done what they did. I can feel my throat close at the mere thought.

Getting to my feet, I feel my head throb slightly and rub the bump on my head lightly. I don't blame Hiei for hitting me. I would have hit me too. I'm a complete idiot for behaving like I did.

Stepping closer to the bed-ridden Rosa, I lean over her slightly, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Thank you." I tell her, revering to the dream. I never had one so realistic. "I needed that." I chuckle, rubbing my other hand over my jaw, almost feeling the lingering tingle. "Even the slap."

Leaning down, I kiss her forehead softly, avoiding the healing cuts. With a sigh, I part from her, looking through the infirmary and to the window on the other side. Daylight is slowly cutting through the darkness. Not long now…

I look up in surprise as Yusuke stumbles through the door with a giant bed-head. "Yo." he waves sluggishly before stumbling in and crashing down on a chair. "That was the worst sleep ever!" he complains rather loudly before turning to an agitated nurse who followed after him. "You don't happen to serve coffee 'round here, do you?"

She shakes her head irritated. "No sir. You should ask in your hotel, this is not a café." she states snidely before turning on her heel and leaving us on our own. "Rude much." Yusuke mutters. If we weren't in such a serious situation I would have laughed.

Yusuke turns to me. "She woken up yet?" he asks, scratching hit head and following up with a large yawn. "No, not since the other time." I inform him, grimacing at the memory of when she woke up while they were working to heal her. I just regained consciousness and soon found her screaming in agony. The nurse made quick work with a sedative, rendering her unconscious once more.

"And how are you feeling?" Yusuke asks next, his eyes searching. "Don't worry about me Yusuke. I believe I have myself under control again." I assure him, making him scoff. "I sure damn hope so. You were freaking us out man." he states, crossing his arm. "Sorry." I apologize quietly.

Yusuke grins in reply. "Don't sweat it. I know where you're coming from." He jumps to his feet. "Well, I'm gonna go grab some grub and coffee. Want me to bring you something?" he asks, jabbing his finger for the door. I nod gratefully. "If it's not too much trouble." Yusuke nods, slipping out of the room.

Not long after, Shizuru walks in the room ignoring the protests from the nurse. With one wicked glare, she effectively shuts the woman up. I quickly take the tray she just about shoves in my hands, seeing all kinds of food on it and boxed juices. "Yusuke will be a while. He and Kazuma wanted to try out everything he hadn't tasted yet since this is our last day here. Idiots." she says, muttering the last part under her breath annoyed.

She sighs as she spots Yukina, and lightly shakes the ice maiden to consciousness. "Huh?" she wonders sluggishly, looking up at Shizuru questioningly. "You can go to bed for a little while you know." she urges, sounding like a big sister would. She's like that with everyone, but depending on who's she talking to, she'll be the protective sister or the 'you-fall-and-you-can-pick-yourself-up-sister'.

Yukina smiles slightly, quickly glancing down at Rosa with a hint of worry. "That's okay, I don't mind staying here." she counters, but Shizuru shakes her head, taking Yukina by the hand. "You did all you could. It's up to Rosa now. Now, go to bed." she orders, making Yukina nod meekly, to tired to argue. She gets to her feet and slowly shuffles out the door, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Shizuru makes to go after her, but pauses at the doorway, looking back over my way. "She'll be okay Kurama." she states reassuringly. I nod in agreement, though still worried. "I know she will." Nodding in satisfaction, she leaves the room. Once again the room is silent.

Taking the tray, I set it down on the bedside table while settling myself down in the chair I was in previously. I can only pick at the food as my mind wanders. I try hard to keep my mind off of questions like: who, why and could I have prevented this? I already know the answers I believe. It only took simple deduction and I didn't like the answers I came up with, therefore, it's better to not think about it for now, lest I might do something I will regret later. I can wait and bide my time, because my prey won't escape me. I release a light shiver as I feel cold inside.

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting there, plotting, but long enough to memorize each little scratch on Rosa's arms and face. But when Hiei pulls me out of my musings the sun is high in the sky.

"It's time to go." He states dryly. The guys including Koenma stand behind him waiting patiently, but looking nervous none-the-less. I nod in response, taking a last glance at the face of the one I hold most dear. Despite the different shades of bruises and torn skin, she's still beautiful. If I get back, I'll be sure to tell her more often. I have a lot I still need to tell her. I can hardly wait.

Worry must have crossed my face at the thought of leaving her here all on her own, because Koenma speaks up in a reassuring way as he steps inside the room. "She will be looked after. Don't worry." He says calmly as he raises the blanket up to Rosa's chin and tucks her in. It seems like he's not a stranger to the action, but then again, he's known Rosa longer than any of us. I can't help but feel my features soften at the endearing look in his eyes. It reminds me a bit of how my mother can look at me.

Stepping out, I can't hide my surprise when a group of four stands waiting in the hallway. Touya, Rinku, Jin and Chu stand there looking quite determined. "When Koenma said she will be looked after, he meant it quite literally." Yusuke grins. "They've offered their help, so we don't have to worry about anything but our fights." he explains.

Touya nods in agreement, his face quite serious. "That's right. We will be taking turns to sit with her. Nothing will come past us, I assure you." "Just focus on beating those guys yeah? Get a good hit in for me will ya?" Chu smirks, giving us a thumbs-up. Yusuke copies the action.

Looking over the small group, I finally nod, glad to make use of their service. I would probably keep on worrying in the back of my mind, wondering if someone might take advantage of Rosa's state. But these guys I can trust, I'm sure of it. "Thank you." I breathe. "This means a lot."

"Don't sweat it! We'll gladly look after the lassy if it 'elps you beat those cheaters! Good luck to ye guys and remember to come back alive now, ye hear?" Jin chatters happily.

Nodding in a silent promise, we turn away from the medical ward, following the long corridor to the ring. The walk there is silent and the air feels heavy. It takes too long to reach the massive doors separating the corridor with the inner stadium.

"Alright you guys, this is it." Yusuke states, cracking his knuckles. "Let's drag these guys through hell and back Urameshi!" Kuwabara declares, making the other boy nod in agreement. "They'll be sorry for ever dragging us into this mess." Hiei adds, eyes narrowing dangerously. I nod. "Yes. They will be sorry." I agree, reaching in my pocket for a familiar flask. It's light in weight, nearly empty now. There is just enough for one last go and I will be sure to make the most of it. Someone will die today.


	63. Chapter 63

**I'm sorry I've been keeping you guys waiting again. I hope this chapter will make up for it a bit.**

* * *

Honestly, I expected something different from a near death experience. Perhaps I was expecting more flashbacks, seeing my parents again and getting the evil eye from my dad as he scolds me for being so close to death's door. Maybe I expected a fight within my subconscious as I was faced with the choice between live and death. "Step into the light Rosa." I say in a low voice, making it echo. "Nooo!" I reply to myself with a squeaky voice. "It's not your time yet."

I sweat drop at my own silly behavior before letting myself fall on my back, my limbs sprawled outwards. "Yawn!" I call out loudly, putting emphasis on how bored I am. This white abyss really sucks. How long will I have to stay here before waking up?

Looking to the left of me, I can see a shimmer of blue energy. It's been there for a little while now. I wonder who that is. I figured that as I'm recovering, I'm growing more aware of spiritual and/or demon energy. I don't see the faint ones, the insignificant. They are not strong enough to reach me all the way here.

I reach out and pass my hand through it, making the energy spread out for a moment like I just took a swipe at sand, but it quickly gathers again, returning to it's steady flowing form. "Spacy."

/third person point of view/

"Yikes." Jin squeaks as he shivers. As the goosebumps settle, he glances down at the girl lying there quite still on the hospital bed suspiciously. "Don't go messing with me head now lass." he mutters under his breath before turning his gaze back to the small TV hanging in the corner of the room.

"Ah! Look at that! Yer boyfriends' eager to fight, ain't he? But that Karasu guy, he ain't all right I sense. 'is wind might o' cause a storm." he says a bit worriedly, before catching himself. Shaking his hands in the air he turns to the inanimate girl embarrassed. "I'm not sa'ing Kurama can't 'andle that though! Not at all! No worries lass!"

He blinks before pursing his lips disappointed at the lack of interaction going on. "What am I even sa'ing? Not like ye know what is 'appening 'round ye." he sighs, sitting himself down and forcing himself to keep watching the fight. He can't stand silences.

/Yusuke's point of view/

Kurama transformed into his Yoko-form just in time, like Kuwabara said he would. Good thing too, or he'd be dead by now from the blast. I've never seen him like this with my own eyes, because I wasn't around last time. It's freaking awesome I tell you! Can't believe I missed out. Anyway, now he will show that bastard whose boss around here.

He's completely unimpressed by Karasu's bombs and makes quick work of them without breaking a sweat. He even summons this crazy plant from the demon world, giving Karasu the run-around. "Let him have it Kurama!" I shout, excited.

Karasu tries to fight back by blowing up the plants, but they just keep on coming. "They do have feelings, so it would be bad if you angered them." Kurama warns him, though not actually looking as if he cared. "You're half-assed attack has created an adverse reaction." he states amused, putting a finger to his temple, copying the mocking gesture Karasu used just minutes before. "Bang!"

Just then, the plant gets a hold of Karasu, squeezing him hard, even his damned mask falls off before he's covered completely in a tight ball of leaves. I can only guess what's going on in there, but it probably isn't anything pg13 rated. I guess that's the end of him.

"Alright! That was awesome Kurama!" Kuwabara shouts. "Alright, that's one win." I grin, happy that it's over with. I feel a lot more confident now that we have this fight in the pocket.

As the fish-girl calls the fight, something weird happens with Kurama's plant, making him stop in his tracks. A second later a light bursts from it before it explodes, obliterating completely. "No way! Isn't that bastard dead yet?" I gasp in shock as Karasu appears from the smoke looking just dandy. I growl as the fish-girl quickly takes back Kurama's win before ditching.

Karasu smirks. "I've taken a liking to you Kurama. Now I just want to kill you even more." he states bluntly, making me think this guy has some serious issues. I watch as he sucks in deeply. I don't know why, but as a result his hair goes blonde and his energy rises a whole lot. This is bad news.

"W-what's this? What's happening?" Kuwabara asks, confused. "He's gathering flammable material into his body through his mouth. It's as if his whole body has become an explosives shed." Hiei reveals, making my eyes widen. "He's what?" I can't help but blurt out, taken aback. "His hands are probably the trigger." Hiei continues. "Ready yourself, or you'll be caught in the middle of it."

Looking back, I watch worried when Karasu envelops in a bright green light and takes for the sky. I have to squint to keep my eyes on him. Just a moment later he dives towards Kurama like a torpedo about to sink a battle ship. I sure hope Kurama won't sink like one though.

I brace myself for the blast, but it's no use as we're all blown back like a bunch of rag dolls. When I come to a stop I find myself under a pile of rubble. Kicking the slab aside, I notice the giant hole in the side of the stadium. That was a close call.

"Are you alright?" I ask Koenma who landed close to me in an uncomfortable position. "I-I nearly died there." he wines. I resist rolling my eyes. Yeah, he's fine. Kuwabara gets too his feet as well, looking intact. Hiei, being Hiei, was prepared and got himself out of the way in time.

"Kurama!" I call out as I turn to the ring worried, hoping to get a sign of him. He took the attack head on! I sigh in relief as a pile of rubble starts to move before Kurama emerges. Sadly, Yoko is no more, leaving Kurama at a huge disadvantage. Besides that, he's definitely looked better before. But hey, he's still alive. So that's good. Let's hope he stays that way.

/Kurama's point of view/

Things aren't going according to plan, not in the least. I'm nearing the end of my abilities and I feel weak. But I can't give up, no matter what. There is just too much at stake.

Keeping that in mind, I pull a rose from my hair, summoning my whip. My body shakes at the effort and I'm hardly surprised when it doesn't work. It just shows how little energy I have left. Pitiful.

"It would appear you don't even have the energy to turn a plant into a weapon." Karasu states the obvious. "You are no longer able to see my Demon energy either, are you?" he questions, provoking me further. "Announce that you have given up… I will kill you in such a way that you will not suffer, unlike the likes of _her_."

At the mention of Rosa, I dash at him with an angry yell. He knows more about what happened to her! And I wouldn't be surprised if he is responsible for the state she's in. But…I already knew. His scent was there. Despite my state back then, my mind registered it. That's why I can't let him live, no matter what! But I have to keep my head together. I don't stand a chance on my next plan otherwise. For her sake, for revenge…keep it together!

To distract him, I take to close combat, trying to avoid him using any bombs on me as I do so. Finally I find the opening I was looking for and thrust my hands to his chest, digging the seed I was carrying deep into his flesh.

"That was a pretty good thrust…Or so I'd like to say." he muses, digging into his flesh and retrieving the seed. "This was what you were after, right? Shimaneki grass. You're rehashed attacks won't work. Let me commend you for injuring me not once, but twice now." he chuckles, destroying the seed.

As I step back to prepare myself, I'm caught off guard as a metal claw bursts through the ground, grasping onto my ankle. I'm no longer able to move. My eyes widen as another type of bomb reveals itself. "Caught you!" it squeals in delight.

I can't help but release a scream as a pain tears through my leg when it blows itself up. Dizzy, I can hardly get to my feet, but force myself anyway.

"Kurama, don't move! You're surrounded!" Yusuke shouts, alerting me. I freeze as I am. So he can see them and I thrust him when he says they are all around me. I suppose it doesn't matter though…

"Even if you'd like to move, it's must be all you can do just to stand up, right?" Karasu questions. "There is nothing you can do." he states, sounding so sure of himself. I narrow my eyes at his challenge. With every word that comes out of his mouth, I just feel more determined.

"You can't call on any plants from the Demon Realm." he states, stepping closer. "You can no longer make a plant into a weapon either. Am I wrong? It would be a simple matter to blow you to bits. But I'm not going to do so." he reveals, the bloodlust showing in his eyes warning me of the torture to come.

I can hardly register the follow up of explosions against my body. The pain is just too much. The loss off blood is significant. All I can do is raise my head to meet his pleased gaze as I crash to my knees.

"Well done to put me through this much trouble. I wish I could place you at my side forever… In return, will let your face remain as beautiful as it is." he muses, making me feel queasy.

Forcing myself to my feet once again, I realize he has no idea…no idea of my real intentions, of my plan. The seed, it was nothing, but it did it's work. It caused him to bleed, from his heart. A path has been cleared. 'You have got it all so terribly wrong…Even in this form, I'm able to summon Demon realm plants…in exchange…for my life!'

"Now then, shall we move along?" he suggests, sounding patient. I take the hits as more bombs explode, unable to do anything about it. When the barrage has stopped, I feel my consciousness slipping.

I'm out of it for a moment, but as the count-down reaches my ears, I move, getting as far as my hands and knees. "Such a pity…I won't get my way. I must kill you. I can't help it…" Karasu sighs under his breath. "But, if it will please you any…I can send her after you soon enough. This time, I will take the effort to make my own hands dirty, just because I like you so much, Kurama." he tells me as if he will be doing me a great favor.

I look up at him, breathing hard, my vision swimming. 'You, will not go near her…never! I'm taking you down with me!' I shout at him in my mind as I gather every last drop of energy I can find, summoning the plant I need from the far reaches of the Demon realm before all goes dark.

It's so peaceful…

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouts, sounding as if they're yelling right into my ear. I mentally flinch at the sound.

"Bugger off Kurama! You want me to kick your ass or something?" the voice threatens before a sob tears through the still air around me. "Don't cry." I comfort them, making them snort. "If you decide to die now Kurama, do you really think you will have any say in that?! I'm going to ball my eyes out if I want to. No, I promise you I will! I'll cry until I shrivel up and die from dehydration!" "Please…Rosa." I beg, not wanting her to feel hurt. I don't want her to cry over me.

"No! If you don't want to die with a guilty conscious, you had better live instead! I know you always think self-sacrifice is the noble thing to do…but trust me…it's not. If you won't start looking after yourself, throw away life so easily without any regard of those left behind…I won't ever forgive you." she says icily, effectively shutting me up.

"Please Kurama...please live. There is still so much to do, so much we can do together if you would just live. Don't leave me just yet. A future without you in it…is unimaginable." she begs, her voice now soft like the trickling of dew drops from the leaves of a willow into a pond, the circles growing ever larger. It causes a painful tug at my heart.

"Alright." I finally state after a moment of silence. I can feel the relief radiating off her and blink as something wet hits the palm off my hand.

Opening my eyes, I find myself on the ground. I'm in severe pain, but somehow…I'm still alive. Glancing at my hand as I force myself up, I see nothing there. Was I just imaging all that?

Looking around, I notice the corpse of Karasu lying close by and the relieved faces of my friends. I really am alive. Somehow, I've gotten stronger. I don't think the effect of the potion has gotten weaker, but helped me recover my spectral power with every try. My true power has been returning to me without me noticing. It allowed me to survive, so I can return…and ask Rosa to forgive, for being so careless. Never, should she cry over me.


	64. Chapter 64

**Again guys, sorry for being so slow. I'm easily distracted and I found this chapter hard to write. I guess the next one will not be that easy either, but it will improve some. Please bare with me and be patient.**

* * *

/third person's point of view/

Everything is silent in the infirmary besides the noise from the tiny TV in the corner of the room and the crunching of potato chips between Rinku's molars. "Man, you're missing out on some good stuff sis." he mutters under his breath before opening his can of pop, spilling a few drops on the floor as the drink fizzes.

The nurse looks over at the boy with an annoyed expression, but gave up on saying anything about the behavior of the boys guarding her patient. She learned that any comment made was just a waste of breath. They're just barbaric she decided.

Her patient however is just lying there, not bothering anyone. That's how she likes them best. They won't make a mess and are not unnecessary loud. The only sign of life she gave was earlier, when her friend slash boyfriend was battling. The girl was looking quite uncomfortable at the time, frowning heavily and tossing around a bit. She even let a tear.

It's not the first time this nurse saw a reaction of the likes. Some people are still very sensitive and despite them being unconscious, are still very much in tune with their surroundings. If a loved one is in a pickle, they will know.

She suppresses a yelp as a great wave of demonic energy washes over her senses, shaking the earth beneath her feet. She quickly reaches out to save her stuff from trembling off of her desk. Rinku holds on to his chair as the hair on the back of his neck rise. "Awesome!" he calls out, grinning widely, though eyes wide with fear as he watches Hiei unleash his dragon. It's like being on a roller coaster. The girl before him shivers visibly before crawling deeper under the covers, deciding to settle there.

"No way!" Rinku shouts in amazement as the energy dissipates, standing in his chair from the excitement. "Bui just deflected Hiei's attack back to him! He got swallowed whole!" "Don't be silly." a soft voice seems to answer to his exclamation. "Huh?" he wonders, looking around confused before looking down at the girl, only to see her eyes still shut and her breathing even.

He sweat drops uncomfortably. "Hey sister, don't talk in your sleep like that. It's creepy." he says, before dropping back in his seat. "But…I guess I was wrong." he mutters as he sees Hiei reappear from the flames of darkness. "Damn, Bui looks scared shitless."

Rinku watches the battle draw to an end. There was nothing Bui could do against Hiei anymore now that he absorbed the dragon's energy. "Aw man! I wish I was in the stadium myself to see it first hand. Since I missed out on that, those two idiots better not disappoint." the boy complains half-heartedly.

/Kurama's point of view/

"So they are holding a break huh?" Chu mumbles, tipping his chair a little and balancing it neatly, making himself comfortable as he does. He just released the impatient Rinku from his duties, eager for a bathroom break…and a second lunch. That boy seems insatiable.

I nod. "Hiei practically destroyed the ring. It will take some time to clean up after him." I explain. "Figures." the tall man comments with a smirk.

"Thanks again for looking after her." I say, my eyes on the still lump buried under the blankets. She's looking better, seeming to be more asleep instead of unconscious. I'm sure she will wake soon. It's a great relief.

"Don't sweat it. It's the least we can do while you're up against those guys. No trouble at all." he says casually, waving it off. I smile in gratitude. "How are you though?" Chu wonders. "You took a beating." "I'll be fine." I assure him. Sure, I've certainly felt better, but I'll live. "And what about Yusuke? He nervous?" he asks, an edge to his tone.

I suppose he's a bit worried, since it looks like Yusuke will definitely face off with the younger Toguro brother now. He had his eyes on Yusuke for a long time now, so Toguro will be pleased, no doubt. Previously, I couldn't help but notice Rosa's reluctance when it came to that particular match up. I don't doubt she would have liked to take Yusuke's place if she could. She feels responsible for the junior detective…she's afraid to lose him. She's grown very fond of him.

But if anyone can beat Toguro, I'm sure Yusuke can. Sometimes I feel like Rosa might be blinded by her sisterly love for the boy and hasn't noticed how much he has grown. Without her knowing, the time has come for him to leave the proverbial nest and fly out to prove himself.

I wonder, if he makes it…beats Toguro, will she be proud and will she be able to let go, pass on the responsibilities and start leading a relatively normal life? That would be a shock for her, I'm sure. It will not be an easy transition if she decides to let go of this lifestyle. I wonder what her decision will be.

"If Yusuke's nervous. He isn't showing it." I answer Chu who sucks on the insides of his cheeks in reply. "That's good, I guess. Hell knows I would be if I were in his shoes. Don't know if I'd be able to hide it either." he admits. I nod in understanding. I'm not sure I would be either.

"Let's not get ahead of things just yet." I speak up after a moment of thought. "Kuwabara is going to fight next as it stands." I remind Chu, feeling a bit worried about the upcoming match. "Cheh! That bastard." Chu growls. "With everyone going on about the younger Toguro brother, you just about forget about him. But he's here for a reason, ain't he? Heard he is quite the sadist. Kuwabara better not fall for his tricks." he states seriously. I nod in agreement. "Indeed."

After a moment longer, I decide it's better for me to retreat to the waiting room. I will need to be ready when they call on us to return to the stadium.

/Kuwabara's point of view/

Waiting took forever, though I'm not even sure if I wanted the wait to end. That Elder Toguro gives me the creeps. I'd rather not be in the same room with that guy, even if it's as big as the whole stadium. And honestly speaking, I'm not sure I can beat a guy like that if it comes down to it. I'm still hoping Genkai will show up to safe the day, or maybe even for Rosa to wake up.

I'm not a total idiot, though Yusuke might say otherwise. I know I'm the weakest of the team and I haven't exactly showed anyone otherwise during this gig. I wish I could make up for that, but I'm not sure I can.

I swallow hard and put up a brave front when Yusuke and I return to the ring. The team and the girls somewhere in the crowd are the only ones to keep me from going insane. If I were alone, I'm sure I'd scream my head off and make a run for it. But I can't let them down now. So if I have to, the only thing I can do is fight and face death head on, like a man is supposed to. At least that way, I can keep some of my dignity.

When reaching the ring, I'm disappointed when there's no sign of Genkai once again. The matches will start soon. Is she really leaving us hanging? I decide to voice my thoughts.

"What an imbecile." Hiei says from behind me. I'm starting to get used to the insults. Honestly, he needs to come to with something better. "So you finally woke up huh?" I wonder. He sure took his time.

"Hey, you look a little pale. Are you going to concede the match and run away?" Koenma asks me, grinding my gears, especially because he's so close to the truth of my feelings. "Don't put me in the same category as you!" I yell at him. Koenma has no shame for being so open about ditching the place if he ever has to lift a finger. How can that guy be trusted with any responsibilities?!

"I am Kazuma Kuwabara! For me, taking care of that guy is a piece of cake!" I exclaim, still riled up as I turn to face Elder Toguro. I wish I didn't, because goosebumps rise on my arms by just looking at the guy.

Clenching my fists, I shake the feeling off. I at least need to give it a shot. I may be scared, but this isn't about me. If I lose, we lose the game and we will all be killed! I don't want to have that on my conscious when I die.

I will have to give it all I've got. Besides, I still gut my trump card, I suddenly realize. It might be just what I need to win. 'That's right. I'm not about to lose to this guy.' I think as I take out the hilt that Suzuki gave me. "I got this surefire special sword!'

The crowd is rowdy when I step into the ring and face what might just be the creepiest guy I ever met. I can't help but wonder if he ever he walked past a mirror at night and spooked himself.

'I will win for sure if I make the first move.' I decide, clenching the hilt tightly as the tension grows. 'With my deadly sword here, I'm going to scare him out of his mind!' With that, I waste no time in powering up. I can feel the contraption suck at my energy in an uncomfortable way until it is finally ready, showing a crackling sword of white energy. 'Aw yeah!'

"How about that? You nervous?" I mock the guy, but he only smirks as if I'm something to laugh about. I'll show him. I'll show everyone once and for all that Kazuma Kuwabara is not someone to laugh about!


	65. Chapter 65

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews after I wasn't so sure of the last chapter myself. I was glad to hear you guys think it was good. This one aught to be better though. Hope you enjoy it! Beware of swearing.  
**

* * *

I jerk upright, too fast for my body to handle apparently, because my vision swims and I instantly feel nauseous. Let alone the pain that runs through me from top to bottom. A crash next to me makes me look though. Squinting my eyes, I'm surprised to see none other than Chu on the floor.

He quickly scrambles to his feet, putting the chair he was apparently sitting on back to where it was. "Wow! Don't go around scaring people like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he says, breathing hard as he puts his hands over his heart to emphasize the shock I gave him.

Before I can even try to say anything, a nurse rushes in, alerted by the noise. Her eyes widen slightly before she patters over to me and starts checking me out. A little overwhelmed, I turn my gaze back to Chu, seeing he's the only one here. 'Where are the others?'

"Wh-t 'appen-?" is all I can bring out from my dry throat before starting to cough uncontrollably. The movement makes me wrap by arms around my sides as it feels like I'm about to split open if I don't hold on tightly. Jeesh, I've definitely felt better.

The nurse thrusts a glass to my lips and I down the liquid between heaves. It tickles my tongue with its minty flavor, but it does its job. I take a big gulp of air so as to catch my breath.

"Easy does it now." the nurse coos, softly patting my back. "I'll be right back, you hear. Just lie back down." she urges, pushing me down gently before leaving the room when my head hits the pillow.

Rubbing my eyes, I try to put everything together in my muddled mind. I remember what happened, mostly, but some things are just too blurry and maybe it's best that way. I'm not sure if I want to remember all the details. I can hardly believe I lived through that as it is, but somehow I managed. I'm sure I have a lot of people to thank for that.

"You okay now?" Chu asks, bringing me back from my thoughts. I nod slowly and clear my throat. "Where is everyone?" I finally ask. In reply, he points at something on the other side of my bed. Looking there and up, I see a small TV set. On it, I can see the stadium, or the ring more precisely. The images are set mainly on a fight between Kuwabara and Elder Toguro.

It takes a moment before my brain wraps itself around the situation. My breath hitches as I realize that today is the day of the finals and they're out there fighting right now!

"What happened?" I ask breathlessly as I try to sit up again, only to be held back by a large hand on my shoulder. I'm too sore and too weak to struggle, so I lay still, for now. "The matches started this morning. We've been looking out for you since, so they can focus on their fights. In short, this is what's happened; Kurama lost against Karasu, though he did kill the bastard. Hiei beat Bui. After that, there was a break and now Kuwabara is facing Elder Toguro. It's been going on a while now." he updates me.

Again, I need a moment to comprehend what he said. Jeesh, my brain is being slow! But when I finally catch up, worry washes over me. "Are they okay? Did anyone get seriously hurt?!" I urge Chu to tell me, making him look uncomfortable for a moment. "Not _too_ badly." he answers cautiously, making me frown. "It's Kurama isn't it? I knew it!" I exclaim, seeing his face tell me all I need. "That jerk! I told him to be more careful!" I hiss, only to run out of breath from my rant. I wheeze uncomfortably.

"Hey hey hey, ….!" Chu starts, waving his arms in an attempt to calm me down. "He was just here during the break. He's healing up nicely, don't worry. You need to look after yourself now or you just might get a fit. That won't help anyone." he assures me. His words help to get a grip on myself and I take a deep breath, ignoring the aches it accompanies. "Okay, okay." I mutter in acceptance. "I'm calm."

"Good." Chu states wearily. "Now, just leave it them." he states, sitting back and looking back at the TV. I suppress my restlessness for the moment and do the same, ignoring the nurse fussing around me from time to time. I don't need a reminder of the state I'm in. I'm well aware of that on my own.

Sadly, I can't help my brain running amuck. My thoughts are racing as I watch the fight progress; it's painful to watch. Elder Toguro is a real bastard. I subconsciously chew on my lip until I draw blood. Getting as taste of the metallic substance, I scrunch mu nose in distaste. Finally I cover my face with my hands and release a loud groan. "I should have been there…I should be out there now!" I say frustrated as I glance at the television through my fingers. I'm not sure if I want to watch like this. Chu looks down at me in understanding but says nothing.

"Hey! Look kiddo!" Chu exclaims after a moment or two, making me pay full attention again. "He really pissed off your friend now." he says, and looking at the screen, he sure did. Although the sound is off and the noise of the arena can only be heard faintly from where we are, we can clearly see the aura that Kuwabara gives off. And that is all we need to know that this fight is about to do a one-eighty.

We watch in amazement as Kuwabara releases a new energy technique and effectively cuts Elder Toguro up in pieces with it. I'm impressed, I must say. But sadly, all good things must come to an end. "Goddamnit!" Chu curses loudly as Elder Toguro reassembles himself mid-count.

Soon, things turn out for the worst and it's Kuwabara's turn for an out count. "Come on Kuwabara. Surprise us one more time like you always do." I muse, growing tense with each passing second. If I know Kuwabara, he won't die. He's too stubborn to. He'd rather put the world upside down and turn it inside out before he'd let anyone kill him off.

Once again, Kuwabara proves it by pulling another neat trick. He sends his energy towards the tool given to him by Suzuki even though it's way out of his reach physically. The sword extends and cuts Elder Toguro to pieces once again. "Wow, this is like watching a Star Wars movie!" I exclaim as I watch the hilt return to Kuwabara. "He owns the force."

As expected, Elder Toguro reassembles himself, but this time, Kuwabara is prepared. He changes his sword's energy into a shape resembling a tennis racket or a fly squatter before bringing it down on the terrified demon before him. When Kuwabara removes it, there is no sign of Elder Toguro.

"Dude." Chu muses as Kuwabara is declared the winner, taking a small flask from out of nowhere. "I toast to that." he muses, unscrewing the lid and downing the contents. "Here here." I agree, though hold off on the alcohol.

I finally lean back with a deep sigh. Watching Kuwabara fight is like taking a ride on a rollercoaster. You never quite know what's around the next bend or if you can keep your food down until the end of the ride. I must admit though, he was pretty awesome. He can surely be proud of himself after pulling off that feat.

However, our moment of celebration is cut short when I watch Yusuke move towards the ring. For a moment, time seems to slow down as my mind comes to a horrid realization; Yusuke is about to fight Younger Toguro. 'No. That's not what I wanted. I did not want Yusuke to carry this burden.' I think to myself before looking myself over and the state I'm in. 'But _he_ made sure to get what he wanted by playing dirty. He wanted me eliminated so he could fight Yusuke. I nearly died over it…Nearly…' I think, a feeling of hate washing over me. 'Asshole…should've killed me when he had the chance.' I muse to myself, smirking manically.

I barely register the shouting of the people occupying the infirmary or the shocked face of Touya as I rush past him. By the time they caught up to me, it was already too late to tuck me back into bed and forget I ever eluded them. I squint as the spotlights of the stadium glare down on me.

"What's this? Contestant Rosa has entered the stadium!" a voice shouts over the speakers. I barely register it being Koto's. My mind has gone all fuzzy again. My body is clearly disagreeing with me and signals me to lay back down by making my knees shake and letting a wicked sweat break out. "Oh nelly." I breathe as I threaten to keel over. However, two sturdy hands stop me from doing so. Instead, I now hang in between Touya's and Chu's arms like a child that's too tired to walk. Perhaps I should have thought this over…

Yusuke, who was halfway up the ring has stopped in his tracks, looking back at me with disbelief. "What the actual f…" he says, cutting himself short. His surprise turns into a glare, one that seems to shake the Earth beneath my feet. What have I done?

"You don't even have enough trust me to stay in bed?!" he accuses, taking me aback. "I-…I-…" I start to stay my excuse, but he won't let me as he steps closer. "Are you that much of a control freak that you have to risk limb and life, just to prevent me from fighting this match?! You can't be that stupid!" he yells, nearly getting in my face.

"I would expect something like that coming from me, but you?! You're supposed to be the responsible one out of the two of us!" he shouts, sounding disappointed and hurt. "Damnit Rosa!"

His outburst leaves me silent for a moment as I gape at him. "I- I don't want you to die…Yusuke." I finally bring out. The boy's glare falters for a moment, only to settle in a displeased setting, though his eyes softened considerable. Raising his hand, his fist comes into contact with my skull softly. "Idiot." he mutters as I wince. "You actually think you are going to do any better…like this?!" he asks incredulously, motioning towards my weakened body. I flinch. "You think I want to watch you die in my place? I care for you too." he states, silencing me.

He sighs deeply. "You and I both know that this fight is inevitable…I don't know what will happen during, but I'm sure as hell not gonna make it easy on him. Hell, he's got some answering to do for Genkai…for you." Yusuke tells me calmly, though I can see the anger brewing inside him. "If I can kill him, I will." he states determinately. "I will do whatever I can, and I can't do that with you holding me back…so if you can just trust me to do my thing… I'm not the person I used to be." he says sounding frustrated, making me look down ashamed. I know, at least, I should have known.

"I think I stand a chance here Rosa. I've gotten a lot stronger and I owe that as much to you as Genkai." he states, making me look up again to see the determination in his eyes. "Can't you just back me up, one more time?" he nearly begs. After a moment, I nod reluctantly. "Promise me not to butt in. This one, I need to do on my own." he says, pinning me down with a look that has me resigning. He's right. I've been hovering over him like an overprotective mom for too long now. I've been holding him down.

"Get a good hit in for me will you?" I ask him, giving him my blessing to do things his way. I won't interfere. Yusuke smiles, nodding in appreciation. "Will do." I watch him go. It's not easy, I don't think it ever will be. But this is how it is, and I need to accept that.

I look up tiredly as another figure approaches me. My eyes connect to Kurama's forest green ones. I half expected him to be angry, to throw my own words back in my face. Instead, he smiles calmly. Gently, he releases Chu and Touya of the burden that is myself, holding me close to him as we slowly make our way to the others. "Let's cheer Yusuke on, shall we?" he suggests. I nod. "Yeah."


	66. Chapter 66

**I know, I should be crawling on all fours to beg your forgiveness. I really am sorry for taking so long. However, a lot has happened: I graduated, found a job and had a translation project on the weekends (never doing that again for such a little amount). I shall finally have my weekends free again to write.**

* * *

I watch in anticipation as Yusuke faces Toguro in the ring. The tension is running high. "You might have missed it, but this match will determine everything…" Kurama says quietly, making me look up at him in curiosity. "You see, Koenma and Sakyo made a deal…if Yusuke wins this match, Sakyo will forfeit his life…and if Toguro wins…" he hesitates. "Koenma will. Making this the final match." I finish for him. Kurama nods.

I glance at Koenma, who stares stoically at the two centered in the ring. What a selfless thing to do. Kind off stupid if you ask me, but selfless nonetheless. It's not often Koenma shows this side of him. But this deal sure put up the stakes for our team. I doubt Toguro cares much for Sakyo though, at least not in the way we care for Koenma.

Just as Yuri announces for the fight to begin, she is interrupted by a familiar laugh, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Suddenly, something, or rather someone springs out from between the cracks in the tiles of the ring. Much to everyone's surprise and dismay, it's Elder Toguro. He looks a bit worse for wear. His left arm are mere tendons, slithering and wiggling about.

"So you are my opponent this time, Urameshi Yusuke?" he hisses like the snake he is. "That bastard! Is he still alive?!" Kuwabara exclaims at seeing his previous opponent still standing. Elder Toguro chuckles. "That blow earlier indeed hurt. It took some time for me to come together again." he explains as his left arm slowly shapes into something more arm-like.

"Your defeat is now assured! Urameshi, you cannot beat my brother! Even Genkai lost to him! Even Genkai!" he smirks, leaving a painful reminder. "You son of a bitch…" Yusuke hisses. I close my ears to the disgusting things he spews out about my dear teacher and focus on the other two standing in the ring. Something tells me we don't have to listen to that scumbag for much longer. Not only Yusuke is put off by him.

"Now, my brother! Use me as your weapon! What would you like? A sword? A spear?" Elder Toguro questions, oblivious to the new atmosphere surrounding him, that is, until his younger brother towers over him dangerously.

"Get out of my way!" Younger Toguro orders, having lost his cool, shocking his brother. "What did you say?" "You're in my way brother." Younger Toguro repeats before surprising everyone as he kicks his sibling out of his way. Angered, Elder Toguro goes to retaliate, but it is futile. With a single punch, Elder Toguro is completely disintegrated. With him out of the way, the stage is finally clear for the fight that is supposed to commence.

Toguro begins to power up to 80 percent of his power. As he does so, his body deforms most oddly and as he finishes, an eerie feeling is cast over the stadium. This much power is enough to leave everyone rattled, but the weaker demons even dissolve by being to near the source of such power. I look up at Kurama as he grunts slightly. "This demon energy is hard on my injuries." he explains as I try my best to support him with my own weakened body.

Koenma steps forward, creating a barrier to protect us from the wicked energy. Immediately, I find it easier to breathe. I look up to see if the girls are out of harm's way and am relieved to see them under Puu's protection, who is working hard to shield them with a barrier of his own. Turning my gaze towards Yusuke next, I see him looking surprisingly levelheaded. It's amazing.

Without any warning, he dashes forward, meeting Toguro head on and landing a punch in his stomach. Toguro meanwhile threw a right hook at Yusuke's chin. It seems to do nothing to either of them and that is how the final match starts.

Toguro's display of power is beyond any I have ever seen, and I'm sure of it now; I would have died already if I was the one fighting him. He only has to swipe at something before it bursts apart, never really needing to touch anything. His energy can do the work for him. Yusuke however, is quite a piece of work himself. His Spirit energy in combination with his physical strength leaves him someone to be reckoned with. However, Toguro seems disappointed. He wants more.

After finishing with sizing each other up, the stadium is even in a worse state than before. There isn't even a ring left to fight on. But I suppose that doesn't better to either of them. The only thing that matters is their strength and them using it against each other, but as mentioned before, Toguro is unhappy with the power that Yusuke shows him. It's not enough to dent the large man. It leaves me wondering, does he wish to lose? Perhaps.

What is there to live for, for a man such as Toguro? We know he has been seeking out the strongest any world has to offer. It would either be to prove himself, or a path to self destruction. Either reason seems rather funny to me, but then again, it's not me in his shoes. Which is it that makes Toguro tick?

"I was a fool to expect too much from you." Toguro says. "Not even you are worth fighting at 100 percent. 80 percent will be plenty. I will finish you off like this." he tells Yusuke, seeming to have reached a decision now that Yusuke does not meet up to his standard.

Yusuke however appears unimpressed. "Sure enough, it was too much to hope for, the way I am…" he starts, confusing his opponent. Yusuke reaches up and tears a wristband from his wrist. A moment later, a glowing ring can be seen in its place. I recognize it immediately. "A Spirit cuff." I breathe in amazement. Yusuke just seems full of surprises. "What's that?" Kuwabara asks, confused. "That, Kuwabara, means Yusuke has been holding back." I tell him.

"Ante!" Yusuke shouts, making the cuffs dissipate, releasing a tremendous amount of energy. His energy is released in the form of a giant bird before returning to its owner. I'm at a loss for words. For Yusuke to have harnesses such power… He's really something else.

With Yusuke's new power, the fight continues and man, what a fight! Yusuke has taken the upper hand. His power, his speed…everything is too much for Toguro to handle. I swear my heart stopped when I saw Toguro bleed. I wasn't sure the guy could bleed at all until Yusuke showed otherwise.

Suddenly, something caused Yusuke to stop in his tracks, backing away from Toguro. With bathed breath, we watch. What was it that made him hold back?

As Toguro steps out of the crater Yusuke punched him into, we are surprised to see the buff Toguro all skinny and looking rather…weak? I'm not sure what to call it. However, something tells me, it's not all what it appears to be. There's just something in his eyes.

"This is creepy. It's like I'm standing on the beach, just before a giant tsunami arrives." Kurama says, his body tense like my own. I'm actually starting to hurt my back by how my muscles contract against my will. "Yeah, I'm getting chills." Hiei agrees.

For a long and silent moment, we stare at the two of them, waiting to see what will happen. I swallow hard. The look on Yusuke's face is so weary, like he's waiting for Toguro to explode or something of the like. I wouldn't be half surprised if he did. Something is coming, but what?

I jerk when Toguro finally speaks up again. "For the first time, I have encountered a worthy opponent." he states before his energy flows from him once again. Soon, we find that despite the way he looks now, he hasn't lost his power. On the contrary, he seems to grow even more powerful. It seems Toguro is finally convinced to use hundred percent of his power.

Not a single person or entity is left unaffected as his full power bursts forth, engulfing the area and polluting the air we breathe. It's immense, and I feel my stomach protest as it turns and churns at this spiritual beating my body has to endure. I feel constricted and small. I can only imagine how the others must experience this, but none look too happy to be subjected to this. Yusuke, can he stand up against this amount of sheer power? He looks so scared. Oh Yusuke…

As Toguro finishes powering up, a monster stands in his place. His muscles have returned twice the size and his skin has turned a sickly grey. It's hard to describe how his muscles have deformed him. He is indeed not human.

The next moments pass by as a blur. My mind just seems unable to register the abuse Yusuke is receiving from this new and improved Toguro, or it doesn't want to. It matters little what Yusuke does, he can't make a dent in the guy. He seemed to be doing so well before, but with Toguro at a hundred percent, Yusuke is back on the receiving end. It's awful.

"You've got it all wrong, don't you Urameshi?" Toguro finally speaks after having punched Yusuke all the way to the other side of the stadium, having him smash into the wall of the third ring. "All you've done is earn the right to fight against me in my hundred percent form. Right now, I could kill you with just one arm and that would be more than enough. But if I did that, there would be no meaning in me reaching hundred percent. I became hundred percent so I could see your power at its greatest. So you have an obligation to me. You have an obligation to expand all your energy at its maximum and fight me. Surely that is ironclad logic." he explains.

"It's instinct. He's been living on nothing more than fighting instinct." Koenma guesses, but Toguro is quick to disagree. "Instinct? Oh no. It's my sheer will. To put it simply, fighting is my purpose in life. Instinct is no more than a mean to survival. Like this is…" he starts as the strange protruding muscles on his shoulders start to absorb what seems like the souls of the dead demons and apparitions that let their lives only because they could not stand Toguro's power.

"I get terribly hungry in my hundred percent from. I will devour them, starting with the weak ones. It won't even take me twenty minutes to consume all the food here in the stadium. Are you sure you want to sit there idly like that? Your friend have come to cheer you on, haven't they?" he threatens as he continues to absorb spirits, even of those who were not dead yet. Wonderful, so we're no more than food to Toguro now. I'm glad Koenma is able to shield us for now.

Frightened, the spectators that have remained are rushing out of the stadium, causing a true exodus. However, Sakyo puts a quick stop to it as he punches in some dials on a small remote. It causes tall walls to rise around the ruined stadium, effectively trapping everyone inside. I really feel like driving my fist into that guy's face, but sadly, I can't move out of Koenma's barrier.

Feeling cornered, the crowd now turns on Toguro, whom they just minutes ago rooted for. However, as expected, it's pointless. They are slaughtered like lambs. "As fodder, you will shut up and watch. This fight is between me and Urameshi." Toguro smirks. I tremble slightly at his words and the way he says them. I don't exclude needing a therapist after this traumatic event.

A hand clasps tightly onto my own and I close my eyes momentarily, burying my face into the arm connected to the hand holding me. I need to get a grip on myself. The sweet scent of roses should calm me, but the odd mix with dried blood makes it a little hard to do so. I hope Yusuke can put an end to that monster, before it's too late.


	67. Chapter 67

**I know what you're thinking; 'finally!'. I know, I know. I've been seriously slacking off lately and it took me a good amount of time to get back into this. I have no good excuse. I just hope you guys won't be too mad at me and still be able to enjoy the story. I plan on finishing it, so no worries on that.**

* * *

Yusuke is enraged. He isn't having any of Toguro's plan and quickly snaps out of his daze to retaliate. Although he hits Toguro squarely into the forehead, it isn't enough. However, Yusuke doesn't stop there and has his fists rampage on Toguro's face. Much to everyone's surprise, the crowd starts to cheer him on. I suppose it's logical. He's the only one that can safe their lives.

"It still is not enough, is it?" Toguro states, catching Yusuke's fists with his own before assaulting him with an equal amount of punches. Sadly, Yusuke isn't as unaffected as Toguro was. As Toguro punches him into the ground, Keiko's crushed shout echoes through the stadium, calling his name. Poor Keiko, she should not be watching this.

"What's the matter…" Toguro begins, as he grinds his foot into Yusuke's stomach. "Can't you move? Are you going to wait until everyone is devoured?" he mocks, absorbing even more spirits.

"I am not the same creature I was when I'm at hundred percent of my power. I will do anything to draw out your power." he says, turning his gaze to the girls, high up. "Even something like this…" he says before sending forth a blast of his power in seemingly a random direction, but it soon turns out it was everything but random. It has reached them before anyone of us can do so much as move. An explosion rings in my ears and I sink to my knees. Did he really do that? Are the girls…Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru…Puu… Are they…?

I nearly cry out in relief to see them still standing when the smoke fades away. The blast hit home just beside them. My heart is beating wildly from the horrible possibility that seemed so real a second ago. "Next time, I will hit them." Toguro states cruelly.

This act, this threat, has taken Yusuke over the edge. No one can put his loved ones in danger and live to tell the tale. His energy soars, mounting to something more powerful than we can imagine coming from a human. Jumping to his feet, Yusuke gets back to the fight and finally, his hits effect the grey wall named Toguro. I'm getting a whiplash at the amount of times this fight is being turned around. And I'm sure it won't be the last time.

Sadly that moment came too soon. I really hoped and thought Yusuke could do it this time around. But somehow, Toguro remains his superior. Does that mean that Yusuke, when it comes down to it, is not strong enough to beat Toguro? And no matter what, he will not surpass him? But that would mean, however dramatic it may sound, but it really is…we're doomed.

A feeling of despair has come over me at some point, no matter how hard I tried to keep it at bay, but it fades just as fast as I am left standing, watching silently and waiting for an end. There is nothing I can do at this point to change what is to come, whatever that may be. So why get myself worked up over it? Fear has made room for acceptance. In the end I am left feeling empty and indifferent on the matter of death.

Only a hint of surprise makes its way to my features when Puu makes his way down from the stands and meets up with Yusuke who is once again embedded into the stands himself. What is it going to do?

"I have to interrupt at the climax." a voice comes from Puu's little beak, startling all of us. "I know that voice." I say to myself, trying to place it. It's cracking like the voice of a chain smoker and old sounding. "Master Genkai?" I whisper, tilting my head in confusion. My brain is starting to hurt.

"Toguro, you want to see the depths of Yusuke's power, don't you? I'll tell you the quickest way to do so." Genkai's voice speaks through Puu. "It's by taking his… by taking Yusuke's friends and killing them." she reveals, making my eyes widen in shock. 'What the hell are you giving him any ideas for?!' I shout at her in my head, but somehow can't bring myself to say it out loud. After all, how nasty an idea it is, it could probably work.

"Grandma! What has gotten into you?!" Yusuke calls out in disbelief, however, he is ignored as Genkai continues speaking to Toguro. "Right now, he is unable to draw out his true power himself. Unless one of his friends die before his eyes, he will not awaken." she tells him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Yusuke shouts, wanting to prevent anything of the sort from happening at all costs. "One way or another, everyone is going to die at this rate." Genkai finally reasons with him. "If by sacrificing one of them, you are able to draw out your true abilities, that's what you want isn't it?" she continues, hitting the nail on the head. "Don't joke about that!" Yusuke says angrily, getting to his feet. He wants the power, but not at the cost of a friend.

Yusuke starts up a rant at Genkai, but she has enough it quickly and slaps him right on the cheek with one of Puu's ears. It's effective, but it looks ridiculous. "Yusuke, the world you stuck your nose into…No matter what, there is no helping the weak." Genkai states and her point is emphasized as Toguro casts a minor attack, sending them both flying. Genkai in Puu's body, is quick to flutter away. Knowing she's done all she can.

"That is something I have thought of as well, as a final resort." Toguro admits. "If you are so inexperienced that you cannot even control your own power, then I suppose there is nothing else that I can do." he states before turning to our little group; his eyes sizing each one of us up.

I can feel Kurama's grip on me tighten in reaction. Should I be picked out of the group, or should Kurama for that matter, I don't doubt that Toguro will have to result in killing both of us. I just feel that we can't live without the other anymore. Somewhere along the way, we've grown so attached…We've grown so much…love… for each other. There is no use living without in a world where the other is not in it.

Glancing towards him, I can see his eyes drawn to mine in an intensity I have never seen before. I can feel my chest tighten. I know he is thinking along the same lines at that point. With a small nod, he confirms it before looking back towards Toguro. I tighten my grip on his hand. So it shall be. We die together.

It seems to take too long, but finally, Toguro gives us a sadistic grin and points out his prey. "You will do." he states calmly. I follow his finger to find Kuwabara at the other end of it. Despite knowing one of us getting the short end of the stick, it's painful to know whom it will be and it makes all of us feel helpless, knowing that we can do nothing to stop Toguro now that he has made up his mind. We are not strong enough to make a difference. Kuwabara's eyes are filled with pure fear, as he knows this well enough.

"For the sake of drawing out Urameshi's power, which is to say, for my sake, you will die." Toguro states coldly before making his first steps towards us, or more specifically, Kuwabara. Yusuke tries everything to halt Toguro in his tracks, but despite that, Toguro keep walking unhindered. It only proves that Yusuke cannot continue like he is now. I only wish that this is not necessary.

Toguro casts Yusuke out of his way, annoyed by the pathetic attempt to stop him. Yusuke tries several times more to do something, but whatever it is, it is no use. Toguro will do what he set out to do and no one can stop him.

I watch silently as Kuwabara stands firm. His eyes look determined despite the apparent fear. It looks like he knows what needs to be done to make Yusuke tap into his power and he's setting himself up to be the sacrifice needed. He's accepting what is to come and despite my fear for him, I also feel admiration. Kuwabara is truly brave, perhaps more brave than any of us.

When Toguro just about reaches us, Hiei and Kurama prepare to take him on. I don't know when they decided on that, I must have zoned out. But if they are fighting, I have no reservations in joining in.

"Hold it!" Kuwabara says, stepping forward. "I will go alone." he states calmly. "Kuwabara, what are you saying?" Kurama exclaims in disbelief. "Are you willing to let yourself be killed? Have you even lost the power to think?" Hiei asks in wonder. I only look at Kuwabara's back silently. I am not that surprised. I already saw his determination. He is not willing to risk more lives than needed. 'Kuwabara...We have all been underestimating you. You deserve much more credit than you were given.'

Kuwabara's disposition answers the boy's questions and he turns to Koenma. "Koenma, you stakes your life on Urameshi, didn't you? I'm going to stake mine as well! Rough life it's been…" "Kuwabara!" Koenma exclaims, worry in his voice. "By nature, I was never one to give up!" Kuwabara says determinately before walking away from us.

"Hiei, Kurama, Rosa, do not meddle in this." he warns. "Just as the cherry blossoms amongst the flowers, Kuwabara is a man amongst man! I won't be defeated for nothing! I will see to it that I will get in one good slash." He continues, producing his sword. Despite is stupid-ass words, I can't help but feel moved and feel tears prick at my eyes.

Before we know it, he rushes at Toguro in a mad dash. Our eyes widen and Yusuke's voice rings out in despair. We can only look on as Toguro digs his hand deep inside Kuwabara's torso, stopping him dead in his tracks. As Toguro's hand retreats, the flow of blood starts immediately.

"Urameshi." he breathes out before starting to throw up blood. "You're…more than, just this, aren't you?" he continues as he stumbles towards his friend. "Don't…disappoint me!" he pleads before dropping to the floor.

I stumble as Kurama and Hiei dart forward. I wish to follow, but I nearly collapse in on myself. Luckily, Koenma is quick to act, taking hold of me. "Kuwabara…" I whimper in his shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut. I can only hear the sound of Kurama's voice breaking as he tries to get a reaction out of the still body. He's gone.


	68. Chapter 68

Horrified. We are all horrified to see our friend Kuwabara laying in a pool of his own blood. It's so hard to believe that this is real. We were doing so well in this tournament, but Toguro, Toguro defies all logic and sense of reality. He managed to break our little group by taking away Kuwabara from us. So close to the finishing line as we are, I've never felt that the actual finish is so far away. Will the rest of us even make it across that imaginary line?

"How about that? Has that motivated you a little?" Toguro says to Yusuke, a mocking grin on his face. "Or is just one of them not enough? In which case, shall I have another one of them die?" he casually threatens, his eyes fleeting to my own person. "Your senpai* perhaps? It will be a small effort."

I can only close my eyes and weakly cover my face with my free hand. My head is ready to explode. Do I really care that much anymore what happens to me at this point? I'm not sure. 'If you must Toguro, then please do it quickly, because I think I had just about as much as I can take. Maybe that's selfish of me, but I don't want to watch more people die. I don't want to see Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma….the girls…., I don't want to watch them go before by eyes.'

Before Toguro can take a step however, Yusuke gets to his feet and seems to vanish before reappearing between him and Koenma and myself. What was that? Toguro carries a slight hint of surprise and I can't help but revel in it, despite it being a small gesture.

As I stand facing Yusuke's back, I can see a change has overcome him. It's not one he initially sought for, especially since the price he had to pay was exceptionally high, but it's the change he needed. Something happened to Yusuke after Kuwabara's death; a wall has fallen that kept something he needs to beat Toguro locked up.

"I'm pitiful…I couldn't even safe one of my own." Yusuke berates himself silently as this newly reached energy pulses around him. I feel my arm hair rise as my heart is chilled by the emotion his spirit energy holds. It's full of grief and deep regrets. Toguro smirks in satisfaction. "So you've snapped, huh?" he states.

Deaf to any more words from his enemy, Yusuke starts towards Toguro, seemingly lost in thought, his shoulders hunched and looking very small. However, his energy is constant and spreading still, sharing with us the turmoil and pain in his heart.

Finally, Yusuke stops before Toguro. "That was unforgivable, …" he states stoically, his voice now growing stronger. "For not being able to safe my friend, I will never forgive myself." he declares, his energy surging.

"This is also how you hoped it would turn out to be." Toguro says, seemingly satisfied with the result of his deed. "Be grateful to me Urameshi. You are now indisputably strong!" he states, making ready to attack Yusuke as he rushes towards the boy some heads shorter than himself. "You are reaching the same kind of strength I possess!"

"I'm not like you." Yusuke silently declares, not wanting to go there. Toguro however still bothers. "How are you different than I?!" he shouts as he lands a punch in Yusuke's face, sending the detective to the ground and towards the other end of the arena into the familiar place of the wall.

"Get up!" Toguro orders once the dust clears some. "That shouldn't have hurt you that bad. The power I hit you with is the same. However, the damage you take should not be as great. If that is not strength, than what is it?!"

"It's true, my body doesn't hurt the way it used to…" Yusuke admits before getting to his feet again. It seems Yusuke has indeed become stronger, but I can tell that Yusuke's energy and power follows a different wavelength than Toguro's. Toguro's power is aimed at harming people, at causing suffering. Yusuke's however, is aimed towards protecting those he cares about. That's why, despite perhaps being equally powerful, Yusuke is sure not to follow in Toguro's footsteps, which I am sure, is something Yusuke fears. He will have to show Toguro this difference between them.

Yusuke's energy flares and in it all lies all the blame he lies upon himself. ""Does it pain your heart?" Toguro asks him in a belittling way. "It's like the measles. Once you've had it, you'll never suffer from it again." he says, talking about the sense of loss. "Right now you are being tormented by your feelings of powerlessness, right? Don't you want to become stronger, more and more?" he questions, displaying his own raging power.

"You'll reach the same state as I have. Even if it means discarding everything else!" he urges, seeming to want to coerce Yusuke into following his path. "Now is the time! Power is everything!" he finally shouts, while I can only see him more and more like the true pitiful creature he really is. Judging from Yusuke's face, he isn't buying it either.

"I'm different from you." he states once again, his voice strong and direct. It leaves no room for argument and takes Toguro aback. "I can't discard them." he says, confusing Toguro. "I was able to make it this far because everyone else was there." he explains, much to Toguro's dismay.

"You're soft! Soft! Soft! Soft!" he rants. "All you need is yourself! Cant; you understand that?!" he shouts in disbelief, only for Yusuke to shake his head silently and truthfully.

Toguro laughs finally. "It seems you won't understand, unless I get another one of them to die." he states, rubbing Yusuke the wrong way. Toguro turns back to us, sending a sense of foreboding our way. Kurama and Hiei are quick on their feet, ready to move should he.

However, it seems unneeded as Yusuke takes hold of Toguro's wrist once he goes to make for us. It startles him greatly. "Let go of me." he growls, however, Yusuke doesn't budge. "On some level, I yearned to be like you." Yusuke admits guiltily. "Even as I was nearly having the piss scared out of me, I yearned after your strength. Despite what grandma said, I wanted your strength, even if it meant throwing everything else aside." he continues when the ground suddenly starts to shake at the pent up energy that Yusuke is holding back.

"That's how you should be." Toguro states, growing more confident again, however, he is quick to be brought back down. "No, I cant." Yusuke sates clearly. "Grandma told me, right at the end…That would be to run away from the fight we all have to deliver, against time, against life. And it would leave me alone, like you, forever. I would be soulless." he explains, running the memory of her words back in his mind.

"I finally realized the weight of what you discarded. I will not discard it! I will safeguard it, even if I have to cling to it!" he shouts, gripping Toguro more tightly and sending his power surging again, though this time with a clear purpose. He will do anything not to become like Toguro. Not to have to throw away the friendships he holds so dear and protecting them so they will not be broken by anyone. Not again!

"You are Genkai's pupil alright. Being at that level and all…" Toguro says, now growing eager for a fight. "I won't let you kill anyone else! So I'm going to beat you!" Yusuke tells him. Toguro scoffs in amusement. "I doubt you ca…" He's cut off by Yusuke planting his fist into his ugly mug. And so the fight begins again, this time taken to a whole new and equal playing field. I feel a shimmer of hope start to resurface.

I can't help but snort in amusement at the way Toguro tumbles and rolls until finally coming to a halt. I've seldom seen anything more ridiculous by someone I feel like he deserves it and more.

Barely has he got the time to get up when Yusuke sends a fixed Spirit gun after him and I'm nearly sure he got squashed when the blood splatter everywhere. Nearly a quarter of the stadium collapses at the torment the structure has to endure because of Yusuke. "Awesome." I breathe, as we share meaningful looks amongst ourselves.

The dust clears and of course Toguro is still alive. He sits at the edge of the stadium, in a gutter carves by Yusuke's blast, looking shaken. I ignore Koto's exalted shouts through the microphone; half surprised she's still doing the commentaries at all. As long as Toguro's alive, we can't sit back yet.

"This next blast, is my last one. I'm going to put all my power in this next blast. Take the power you've got in exchange for your soul and use all of it. Use all of it to come at me. I will tear down everything about you, and win!" Yusuke declares full of conviction.

Toguro laughs as he gets up before setting his now crooked neck straight. He seems unharmed, but is he really? "That's a good look." he says, satisfied at the cold look in Yusuke's eyes. "Up to now, I've beaten everyone who challenged me with that look and stepped over their corpses. At those times, no matter how weak the opponent was, I used my full strength. And now, I can use more power than ever before." he says, very glad to be able to use all of his power. "Let's finish this!"

We watch with bathed breath, as Toguro seems to transform even further. I think we all didn't think he could go any further, but here he is, doing it again. Was he only fooling us before when he said he was at hundred percent? That would be a cruel joke. How will it effect the outcome? I can't help but feel cautiously skeptical once more as I watch him burst out of his shoes. I hope Yusuke has what it takes. I want to believe that he does.

"If you're going to be the greatest at one thing, you have to toss everything else aside." Toguro says as his grotesque figure stops transforming. "In the end, not being able to do that, only makes you half a man." he accuses towards Yusuke, who doesn't seem impressed by his insult.

"Tossed aside, you say? That's not true. You've run from them. You ran away from it all!" he accuses in return, not thinking much of Toguro for having done so in return for power. He raises his trigger finger towards Toguro, preparing himself for the finale.

"I will not run. I will not toss them aside! Let all of the power within me…come together…" he says to himself, gathering his energy from his toes to the ends of his hair. The ball of his signature blue energy grows significantly and is focused into one final blast. Meanwhile, Toguro prepares himself as well.

"They are going to hit each other full on!" Kurama gasps. "All we can do now, is leave our fate in the hands of the Gods." Koenma speaks through a shiver. "This is it." I whisper, drawing closer to everyone as Yusuke and Toguro put in everything they have.

"Take this! Spirit gun!" Yusuke just about growls, releasing the blast. Toguro rushes forward, meeting up with the ball of energy and grips onto it with one hand. His body strains under the pressure and it sounds like ice cracking as his muscles pull and retract.

He adds his other hand as the first one is about to collapse, not capable of taking the strain much longer. He has gone on the defense and there is no telling what will happen. Will he keep standing or will he break?

Yusuke runs out of energy to add to the blast, so now it is what he already gave, versus what Toguro has. Crashing to his knees, Yusuke can only watch as Toguro battles his private battle against his blast. Everyone is silent as they wait for the outcome.

Toguro is pushed back as the Spirit gun blast still pushes against him. His muscles are blowing, one by one and just when it seems to become to much for him, he squeezes the energy ball together until it finally implodes with an unsatisfying pop. At that moment, we all just freeze. Our hearts seem to have stopped from the shock of what we have witnessed. That was it.

As Toguro's skin is still smoldering, Yusuke falls disheartened to the floor, sprawled out. He has nothing left to give. And as Toguro makes for him, fear fills the scarcely filled stadium once more, along with a certain amount of acceptance.

"I give you my thanks, Urameshi." Toguro says as he stands over the fallen detective. "I've never been able to put out that much power." he continues when suddenly his skin seems to crack like a rock does after a great amount of pressure. "Is this the strain caused by going beyond a hundred percent…?" he wonders to himself before it bursts off him, revealing a thin and meager man beneath. With a dull thud, but a small smile on his face, Toguro collapses. Quickly, his remains turn white and papery.

It seems to take forever for what we see to sink in, but unless our eyes are deceiving us. Toguro is no more! "I-is this a dream?" I whisper, afraid to break the silence. "No, I don't think it is." Kurama whispers back in reply before our eyes grow even larger as Yusuke gets up. My eyes tear up as happiness fills me, something I often didn't think to feel again in this lifetime during this match.

Together, Juri and Koto declare our Yusuke the winner and therefor our team the winners of the tournament. Against all odds, we made it to that finish line, that is… I glance towards Kuwabara's body. Not all of us did. Luckily, his death hasn't been in vain.

"He has finally beaten Toguro." Kurama sighs in relief. "He took quite a time to do it huh?" Hiei adds. "To think…to think that Yusuke has grown this much…" Koenma says, undoubtedly proud.

Tired beyond belief, Yusuke collapses again, not able to stay on his feet. We rush towards him, or more like stumble in my case. Kurama holds him upright. "Hang on! Are you okay? You won, Yusuke! You've won!" he calls out to the boy who seems to be not quite there.

"Am I…alive?" Yusuke questions uncertainly. "That's right. You won! That was a magnificent fight!" Koenma tells him passionately. However, the words seem to go past his as he looks up and sees Kuwabara not far from us.

Releasing himself from Kurama's grip, he digs his hands angrily into the dirt under them. "Damn it all. Damn it all!" he hisses to himself as I solemnly look down at him. "It's because I…because I was so spineless that Kuwabara is now….Kuwabara…What do I say to Kuwabara?! I just stood by and watched him die!" Yusuke cries out mournfully.

"Yusuke…" Kurama tries to interrupt, but can't as Yusuke continues. "He died right before my eyes! I wasn't able to do anything! What am I supposed to say to him?! Kuwabara!" he shouts, releasing angry tears. I feel myself tear up as well when I receive the shock of my life.

Hiei just about catches me from falling over as the strength in my legs leave me to topple over. "W-what the h-hell?!" I exclaim, raising Yusuke's attention. "Hey! Numbskulls!" We both watch Kuwabara back on his feet and pulling faces at us. "I suppose you are weakened enough to not sense his energy this entire time." Hiei states casually, making me blanch.

"You mean to say he was alive all this time?! And you guys didn't bother to tell us?!" I yell at them stunned and frankly quite angry. "We couldn't, for Yusuke's sake." Koenma explains. "You all had us fooled." Yusuke says accusingly and put off, the tears still hanging from his lashes.

"Hn. It's your own fault to begin with for being so gutless, right?" Hiei tells him uncaringly. "Hm hmmm. That argument stands to reason." Koenma adds. "Like you said yourself, if only you could have released that power to begin with, the whole farce could have been…" Hiei starts, but realizes his words are being ignored as Yusuke goes for Kuwabara, bent on some payback. Yusuke shows no mercy on Kuwabara despite his wounded state.

I release an audible sigh as I rub my aching temples. Never have I been on such an emotional rollercoaster. Kurama pats my back sympathetically. "Sorry about that." he apologizes, but I shake my head. "I guess, I should just be glad that everything worked out in the end. And I am." I tell him as he wraps an arm around my shoulder. We share a tired smile.

"Yusuke, if you don't cut that out, Kuwabara really will die." Koenma warns, making Yusuke release the now black and blue boy. "Speaking of which, why didn't Toguro kill Kuwabara?" he wonders, looking at the remains of his former opponent. "Now that you mention it, you're right…All he had to do was to keep digging into my critical points and I would've been a goner." Kuwabara says.

"I'm sure, Kuwabara, that your defensive powers were heightened more than he expected, and he wasn't able to pierce clear through your heart. You are after all our top player when it comes to being a sore loser." Hiei states, always able to put in an insult somewhere.

"I don't know for sure, but maybe Toguro wasn't planning on killing Kuwabara in the first place. I can't help but get the feeling that he was waiting for things to turn out like this all along." Kurama says, surprising us. "Turn out like what?" Kuwabara asks confusedly. "For someone who was really strong to defeat him." Kurama explains. "How come?" Kuwabara wonders next.

"Perhaps he felt empty over abandoning his friend in order to get stronger." Koenma suggests. "So maybe he wanted to be defeated by someone his friend had faith in. Even if he had to keep up playing the bad guy." Kurama adds, suggesting that friend being Genkai, making Yusuke look over at the body thoughtfully. "At this point though, we'll never know." Koenma says.

"What Kurama said is probably right." a voice behind us speaks up, making us turn to Sakyo. Frankly I forgot all about him. "I was only with him for a few years, but now that I think about it, he certainly did have those points about him. When Toguro first met us with Urameshi, he seemed happier than I'd seen him in years. Perhaps Toguro had been waiting for this…" he explains, making some sense I suppose.

He turns to Koenma. "Koenma, I have lost our wager. I openly admit it. Let's say that the cause of my defeat is not being able to see though to Toguro's true nature." "It's okay. I don't want your life." Koenma tells him, having seen enough death for one day, but Sakyo won't have it.

"That won't do. The lowest thing a gambler could do was not to own up to his loss." he says, pulling some device out of his pocket. The big red button sends us on edge. As he pushes it, the stadium starts to tremble and crumble and crack.

"Fifteen minutes to explosion. Fifteen minutes." an automatic voice echoes through the building. "The dome will soon explode with me and my ambitions. This is how I will settle our wager." Sakyo explains before simply walking off.

"What a sore loser!" I growl. "Never mind him Rosa, we need to get out!" Kuwabara states, his voice shaking along with the shaking earth. "Keiko!" Yusuke shouts, looking around worriedly. "You guys take care of them. I need to do something." Koenma states. "What are you going to do?" I ask, worried. "I still have a few things to discuss with Sakyo." he explains. I decide not to argue with him. "I'll see you outside." I tell him as he nods in confirmation. "I'm counting on you." he replies before rushing off after Sakyo.

We head off to find the girls. Finally it's Kuwabara who spots them first. He rushes up to meet them, barging through the remaining crowd and the falling debris, leaving us in a trail of his dust. We follow after him as best as we can, seeing Yusuke and myself are not in a state to do much running.

As we make our way over, Hiei suddenly leaves our side, rushing up as quick as he can go. When we reach him, we can see why he dashed of so suddenly. He was just in time to save Yukina from a wall collapsing on top of her.

"What's wrong?" I ask Botan as I see her fussing over Keiko. Yusuke quickly walks up to them as he sees something is wrong with the girl. "She's just sitting there and staring ahead of her. She won't move." Botan explains as Yusuke crouches down next to Keiko.

When gently coercion does nothing, he decides to slap her silly. Despite his strange tactics, it seems to work as she raises her arm and lands a nice one on him in return. "That hurts you idiot!" she shouts angrily before realizing where she is. Now that Keiko's snapped out of it, we rush to find an exit as soon as we can, wondering where Shizuru could be as we see her nowhere, though I'm sure she can take care of herself.

I growl in frustration at myself when I can't seem to keep up with them. My body is still too sore. I'll be left behind if this keeps up. Kurama stops suddenly as if sensing my frustration and runs back towards me before literally sweeping me off my feet. "Thank you." I breathe tiredly, knowing he isn't a hundred percent healthy either and it will take more effort to carry me around. "It goes without saying Rosa." he says with a smile which I gladly return.

Suddenly we come to a roadblock. It seems a hopeless situation as we don't have the strength left to do something about it and a way around will take to long. When all hope seems lost the barrier is broken down from the other side. We are relieved to find Touya, Rinku, Jin and Chuu on the other side. They have really saved our lives.

With time running out, we see the outside world approaching and with a last burst of effort, make our way to a distance safe enough to come to a standstill. Just as the building collapses, Koenma followed by Shizuru and Ogre come running out. I'm relieved to see we all made it out safely.

As we watch the sun slowly come forth as the dust of the explosion starts to settle, we finally have time to let our situation sink in. "It's over huh?" Kuwabara is the first to speak. "Yeah. It's over." Yusuke confirms.

The pleasant silence is broken by Botan who gives out an indignant shout, startling us. "Once you win, you each get one thing you want, right? Now you won't be able to get anything, will you?" she makes us realize, upset. As she sulks, I can only sigh. "It doesn't matter Botan." I tell her, thinking I would like nothing more but see Genkai again. That would make it complete; for all of us who went, to be able to go back home together. "Right. After all, the thing we want most, they couldn't give us." Yusuke says, putting his hand on my shoulder as I nod sadly in agreement.

They stay silent as they are reminded of our loss. Yusuke's grip tightens as he looks up at the sky and I follow his gaze. "Hey grandma! We won!"

* * *

***'Senpai' usually means something like upper-classman or someone older than yourself or someone higher in up the corperational ladder. However, it can also be someone you look up to, a mentor of sorts.**

**Wow. Long chapter guys. The tournament is finally over and we can breathe in relief. Next chapter will be the last one. This has been one hell of a project. Thank you for having been patient with me and thank you for all the good feedback! Stay tuned for the wrap-up!**


	69. Chapter 69

The school bell rings, signaling the end of another long day. Packing up my things, I follow the drones of people into the crowded hallway, only to be dragged away when a slender arm hooks into mine. "I don't want to know!" I complain, as I attempt to dig my heels into the floor, but it's little use. "Sure you do." Miki waves off my reluctance as we come to a halt in front of the grades board.

I can't help but let my eyes wander the board. Heck, since I'm here, might as well. I look from the bottom up, so the impact won't be so hard when I have to look so far down from the top students. I sigh lightly as I find my name, accompanied by a sixty percent.

"Well, you're getting there." Miki says, accompanied by a comforting pat on the back. "I guess I can't complain." I shrug as I eye my grade for the last test. "Still, what the hell have you been doing all that time in Norway?" my friend sighs, shaking her head. "The lesson plan was nothing like ours." I defend, waving it off. "I'll say." my friend scoffs.

"My mom is using that mug everyday now." Miki muses as she steers us away from the crowd. I think back to the Norway themed mug I saw at her house the other day. Apparently, Koenma thought of everything for my alibi. He even got souvenirs to back up my story. One thing was made clear to me when I saw that mug. He has horrible taste.

"Oh yeah?" I drone. "Yeah. She laughed so hard when she first used it and that lumberjack on it got all bare chested after the mug heated up." she chuckles. I shake my head in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking." I apologize, only to receive a slap on the back. "Don't sweat it. It's just her thing!" she laughs. "Is that suppose to make it better?" I mumble, disturbed. "Anyway, I'll see you Monday. Have a nice one!" she calls before parting to catch her ride. "Yeah. Likewise." I reply, waving goodbye.

I let my feet lead the way home. I ought to hurry so I can pack and maybe I'll make it to the train station in time before dark. But today, I just don't feel like rushing. The temple can wait a while longer. I've been going just about every weekend since I got back and

the new students I'll be training won't be there until morning anyway.

Crossing the park, my eyes catch the glittering sunlight in the large pond and I can't help but stop and watch the giant carp swimming around in it at a leisure pace. The ripples of the water seem to lure me into a trance and before I know it, a memory slips to the surface.

_"__Finally, we can say goodbye to this island" Yusuke muses, staring out at the sea. "It sure has been a while hasn't it?" Kuwabara agree, his arms packed with the girl's shopping bags. "And so much has happened…" Botan continues solemnly, only for Kuwabara to quickly shut her up. He's afraid of anyone going down that road, anything that nears the subject of Genkai._

_Together we look up when the ship nears, it's horn blowing loudly. "All right. Let's go." Yusuke says enthusiastically, though we all can tell it's just for show. I believe I hardly feel better than himself though. _

_"__Are you ready?" Kurama asks, turning to me. I nod, smiling. "Can't wait." I tell him, and I really do feel impatient. I just want to leave this place behind and go back to my old crummy apartment and sleep the day away. Soon, life will return to normal. I'll wake up, go to school, go home, homework, eat, sleep….Am I missing anything? I think not. _

_There will be no more action for me after this, or so is the plan. I handed Koenma my resignation yesterday. He seemed to be expecting it somehow, but was saddened nevertheless. He understood and respected my decision though and that was all I asked of him. _

_Things will be strange when I get home, not having to expect a call from spirit world at every hour of every day. But I will not be shut out of this strange world of spirits and demons completely though. I couldn't live without it. And I don't have to, with what assignment Genkai left me. Also, not completely unimportant, there's a fox demon attached to my side like someone took a needle and tread and stitched us together._

_I glance up to said demon once more, who smiles in understanding before letting his fingers curl around my hand. Nope. Not getting rid of him anytime soon. His fan girls at school can suck it._

_"__Let's just go already." Hiei moans in annoyance, not wanting to dilly dally any longer. "Okay! We return in triumph!" Yusuke calls out, followed by a loud cheer from Botan and Kuwabara. He sets a foot forward, ready to take off._

_"__Hey hey! How cold-hearted you guys are!" a croaking voice scolds playfully, startling us. Turning around to the source, I can see a figure approaching in the distance and with each step, my eyes grow wider in disbelief. I keep second-guessing myself. Are my eyes playing jokes on me?_

_"__Are you planning on leaving an old woman behind?" the figure, who appears to be none other than Genkai scolds again, an amused smile on her face. I blink at the small woman before us, still unable to comprehend what is going on. Genkai's dead isn't she? Isn't she?!_

_Botan is the first to snap out of her stupor and rushes towards Genkai, screaming her name in glee. The others seem quick to follow, though Yusuke and myself are left behind, just looking at the scene before us in shock. Yusuke's mouth hangs open and his eyeballs nearly drop out of my skull, and I figure I must be in a similar state._

_"__Don't go digging people's graves without them asking…Idiots." she chastises us as we stand there looking mighty stupid. At that second, an inner wall seems to be knocked over and I realize this must be real. None other than Genkai talks like that._

_After opening up the water works and having been left a blubbering mess at my immense relief of Genkai's return to us, we finally got our asses of the island. Before us lays nothing more but a peaceful trip home._

_I quietly watch the water rush by the hull of the ship as Hanging Neck Island disappears into the distance. Soon it will look like nothing was ever there to begin with. Many memories will be left behind with the bodies of those who never left. But I will carry them with me forever, no matter where I will go. Traumatic ones, sure. But that's not all. Somehow, throughout the hardships we faced, we return with happy ones as well._

_"__What are you doing here all by yourself?" a silky voice hums as Kurama comes to stand next to me. "Just sorting my thoughts I suppose." I answer calmly, smiling slightly when I feel his arm brushing up against mine when he leans onto the railing as well. "Mh? Then I suppose there's a lot of sorting to be done if I know you well enough. And I dare to say I do." he says, making me chuckle. "Indeed you do Kurama." I give him credit._

_"__Then, if you don't mind, since I know you so well, that I help sort them out with you?" he suggest. I look at him from the corners of my eyes to him looking down at the rushing sea. He looks calm, though I can tell he has some things to process as well after our ordeal. Not even someone as Kurama is left unaffected after such an even. "No. I wouldn't mind." I finally answer him. He nods slowly._

_"__Ah!" he gasps suddenly standing upright, his eyes wide. I nearly stumble from the sudden movement. "What? What?!" I ask him in a near panic, looking around for a threat. What else could have riled him up so suddenly?_

_He turns to me, looking like innocence itself. "I almost forgot something." he states calmly, making me look at him bored. "Really Kurama? You nearly cave me a heart attack because 'you nearly forgot something'? You had better just remember that you left a time bomb at the hotel that you meant to diffuse before we left or so help me, I will smack you." I threaten, though he is completely unaffected by it._

_"__No. It's more important than that." he continues seriously, though still in a calm manner. "I still owe you." he finally reveals, making me look up at him oddly. "Owe me? Owe me what?" I ask confused beyond measure. What the heck is he owing me that's so important?_

_Before I can ask him more, his leans down, fluidly capturing my lips with his own. My eyes are wide and I feel my blood rush to my head at the realization that he's actually kissing me. 'Oh. That's what.' I can't help but think as I smile into the kiss, realizing he's repaying me for the one I give him when I was stuck between the dead and the living world. And just as I hoped, this is way better I conclude as I melt into his touch._

I squeal when pair of arms wrap themselves around me and a face buries itself into the crook of my neck. A tickle of breath gives me goosebumps. In reaction I elbow the perpetrator, but luckily the blow is blocked before doing any damage.

"Holy hell Kurama! You know I'm ticklish." I scold the red head before me who looks merely amused. "I know." he simply states, making me pout.

"Is class duty over already?" I ask him after calming myself, to which he only looks at me strangely. "Already? I believe you've been standing here for a while Rosa." he tells me, making me look around to see that it's indeed true. The sun is already setting. "You looked miles away." he observes. "I thought you would be on your way to Genkai's already. Is everything alright?" he asks, concerned.

I smile up at him to show he has nothing to be concerned about, though I understand why he is. I've been a bit unstable right after getting home from the island, but when time passed and with his help, I managed to pick up where I left off. The nightmares are few and in-between now.

"I was just lost in some nice memories." I tell him, letting myself fall forward and into his waiting arms. I close my eyes for a second as I let my head rest on his warm chest. I feel his lips brush the top of my head. At times like these, everything seems just perfect.

"Do you want me to see you off?" he finally asks after a moment of respite, making me pull away reluctantly. "If you don't mind?" He shakes his head, smiling as he takes my hand in his, leading me towards my home. I swing our arms as I walk with a skip in my step, just enjoying the late afternoon soon on our stroll. I glance at Kurama to see him looking back at me in a way that makes me shiver.

"Have I already told you how much you mean to me?" he asks softly, making me tone down my pace a bit. "Not today you haven't." I tease him. There has hardly been a day when he hasn't told me those three sweet words since we got back, but somehow, they never once lose their full force.

I rise to my tiptoes, stealing a kiss. "I love you too, Kurama."

* * *

**That's it! The finale. Schluss. Einde. Finito. Owari.**

**I hope me being slow hasn't put any of you off from reading and I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Though I must say, I'm happy to finish it as well. I never find it easy.**

**I want to thank those who have been with me for this story from the start. I really enjoyed reading your feedback and I hope you guys will leave some now. Perhaps I will see more of you if you read my other ongoing stories. **

**Thanks again and enjoy the holidays! I'll be hanging in Edinburgh getting me some whisky and ghost tales.**


End file.
